Why Him?
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: The retelling of the Yu Yu Hakusho Spirit Detective story. But it has a twist. What would happen if a new girl was thrown into the mix, and started falling for one of the memebers? WILL FOLLOW THE STORY LINE! OC X KURAMA
1. Chapter 1

**YO! EVERYONE! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

…**..**

**GOTCHA!**

**But seriously, I got me a new story idea going, and I'm trying to decide who to have my character pair up with. So, be dears and review with who should be my OC's person to fall in love with!**

**On with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Man, I hate these. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's. **

**Enjoy! Please review!**

Why Him?

Chapter One

"I'm going to kick his ASS!" a raven haired girl screamed, glaring at the sidewalk as she walked, hopelessly lost, AGAIN! The reason as to why she was screaming at an unknown man at the moment will be explained in this simple flashback.

"_SERINA!" a voice yelled from downstairs, urging a certain girl, her daughter, to get up out of bed._

"_WHAT?" the heroine, assuming she's good, screamed back at her mother. The girl, Serina, had just been woken up from a deep sleep, via her mother's screaming, which was not a good thing to occur. Serina craved her sleep, and if that was taken from her without her approval, BEWARE OF THEE LIFE! Sighing, debating whether to kill her mother or let her live, Serina went for the latter part of the argument in her mind and walks downstairs. When her foot hit the bottom of the stair case, Serina glanced into the mirror beside her, and hissed at what she saw. Her hair was a tangled mess that made a rat's nest look like an adorable hairstyle. Her coal black eyes had rings around them, signaling that she was out late last night, again. _

_Slugging into the kitchen, Serina glared at the strawberry blond haired woman standing in front of the sink, a phone to her hand. "What, mother?" she practically growled at the woman. _

_Her mother turned and looked at her, tears in her eyes while she wore her nurse uniform. Her name, Emiko, was printed onto the name tag. Her name, itself, meant "Smiling Child". But her name didn't live up to how she felt at the moment. "Oh, Serina!" she wailed._

_At the sight of her mother in ruins snapped the pissed off girl into a calm state, her eyes dulling down to a monotone grey. "M-Mom?" she asked again, looking concerned, which was an amazing feat all in itself. "What's wrong?"_

_Emiko looked at her with her redness surrounding her baby blue eyes. "S-Serina, it's your cousin."_

_Serina's eye twitched, severely. She had so many cousins; she needed a name log to keep everyone in line. "Which one is it, mom?"_

"_It's Yusuke!"_

_Serina's eyes widened. "W-What happened to him?" she asked. Back when Serina was six, she basically lived at her cousin's house. Yusuke's house, back when her parents still lived in Japan. But sadly, when she turned ten, she was forced to move to the USA after her father died, and Emiko wanted to start a new life. Wonderful, isn't it?_

"_He's dead!"_

_Serina's eyes widened even more as she basically fell to the ground. "N-No! That's impossible! Yusuke wouldn't die on me!"_

"_I'm so sorry, honey," her mother tried to comfort her, but it was like comforting a young boy that lost his very first pet. Impossible._

_Serina had gotten choked up. "H-How . . . did he die?"_

_Emiko choked up again. "He was hit by a car."_

_Serina shook her head. "No. That's not how Yusuke would die on me. Never," she growled, letting her emotions getting the better of her. _

"_I'm so sorry, Serina."_

_The sixteen year old glared up at her mother. "I'm moving to Japan." And with that she stormed upstairs and packed up, and her mother never once stopped her._

_She walked up to her room and picked up her equipment that was given to her, by a strange being, from another world._

Serina continued down the streets of Japan, her backpack lazily lying on one shoulder. "Yusuke, you better not really be dead. And if this was all a big joke, I'm going to slit your throat!" she yelled up at the sky.

What she didn't know was that the spirit of her cousin was following her, along with the grim reaper, Botan. "Wow, Yusuke, this girl seems really mad at you . . ." Botan mused to herself.

"You're telling me! I don't even recognize her!" the dark haired spirit boy muttered, floating in the air, his legs cress crossed.

As if hearing them, Serina turned around, glaring up at the sky. "YUSUKE!"

The boy, Yusuke, flinched. He recognized that yell. It was Serina, his older cousin! "S-Serina?" he yelled out in pure shock. He floated down to the ground and stood in front of his cousin, who looked at him dead in the eye.

"YOU ASSHOLE, URAMESHI! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T DEAD!"

Sweat dropping, Yusuke looked up at Botan. "I thought you said that humans can't see us ghosts, only feel us!"

Botan's eyes widen. "T-They can't!"

Serina's eyes widened. "G-Ghost? Yusuke . . . Is it really true? You're dead?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get back! And how can you see me?"

Snickering, Serina flashed the peace sign. "I've been able to see ghosts since I was a kid!" she stated.

Botan's eyes widen. "What about apparitions?"

Serina looked at her like she's crazy. "You mean demons?" Botan simply nodded her head. "Yeah, I've seen those. Like I would be walking in the store, and I would see someone with horns and I don't know what all."

Botan's eyes widened again. "H-How can you do that?"

Shrugging, Serina looked up at the floating Grim Reaper. "Don't know. And what are you supposed to be? An angel to Yusuke?"

Botan giggled. "Heavens, no! I'm what you would call the Grim Reaper! And my name's not Death, its Botan!"

Nodding, Serina did a sloppy two finger salute towards her. "Hello there, Botan. I'm Serina Suzuki, the United States Spirit Detective!"

Botan blinked at her. "WHAT?"

Yusuke looked at Serina like she grew another head. "You're a Spirit Detective, too?"

Serina grinned widely. "Yep. Koenma gave me the job when I was fourteen!"

Botan blinked again. "YOU KNOW ABOUT KOENMA?" she shrieked.

"Um, yeah, why's that so shocking?" she asked. "I thought Koenma was joking about you . . ." she muttered. Without missing a beat, Serina looked back at her, now, ghost of a cousin. "Now, what the hell happened with you? How did you die?"

Yusuke begins scratching the back of his head, nervous. "W-Well, I was, uh, hit by a car . . ." he chuckled.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT ONE OFF?" she screamed again.

"DON'T BLAME ME! THE DAMNED KID WOULDN'T MOVE OUT OF THE ROAD AND WAS ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A FREAKING CAR!" Yusuke yelled back, an anger vein pulsation on his forehead.

Even when dead, he can be pretty scary, but that didn't scare Serina. She only raised an eyebrow. "You saved a kid? How un-Yusuke-like, for you," she snickered.

"OH SHUT UP!" he yelled at her, angry. "So, how long are you staying here?" he asked, once he calmed down from his little episode.

"I'm moving here."

"HUH?" Yusuke shouted out. He already lived with his mother, Atsuko, but having another girl moving in will just kill him! "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Serina rolled her eyes. "Good God, Yusuke! I'm not moving in with you and Auntie Atsuko, I'm renting my own apartment, idiot!"

Yusuke blinked. "Y-You are?"

"DUH!" she snapped, giggling lightly, which was rare with her. "So, when are you coming back?"

"TOMORROW, YAHOO!"

Serina laughed again. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Huh? Why tomorrow morning?" Yusuke and Botan both asked.

"Duh, I have to school, too!" she giggled again.

Yusuke blinked. "Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat . . ." he muttered.

"Well, see ya!" she stated, a cheer in her voice. Yusuke and Botan could only wave as they seen the dark headed girl left, heading to her apartment. Once Serina reached her apartment, she quickly began work on how she wanted her room to look specifically.

The apartment itself was nice, a two bathroom, two bedrooms, a big living room, and a dining room and kitchen combined. "God, I love this!" she laughed, collapsing onto her bed, and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy

**Chapter Two**

**The sun raised the next morning, trying to spray across Serina's face; only what the sun didn't anticipate was that she owned black curtains! But sadly, when the sun can't get her up, the freaking alarm clock will!**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Suddenly, Serina's hand slammed down and basically silenced the damned alarm clock, growling to herself. "Dammit," She muttered. "I hate my freaking luck!" she growled, getting up and went to the shower.

While in the shower, she glanced at her shoulder, seeing her tribal tattoo on her upper shoulder. She looked at the tattoo and sighs. Yusuke didn't know about it yet, and hopefully would never know. This tattoo stands for something that she can't change about herself.

_**~Admit it, Serina, you love it!~**_ a dark, female, voice whispered into her ear.

Serina shook her head violently. "Not really," she muttered, glaring at the floor of the shower stall.

_**~Why are you denying me, Serina? You know you want my power . . .~"**_ the voice whispered again, her voice having a high octave but a menacing tone to it.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, KYOTO?" Serina demanded, grabbing the side of her head, and falling down to her knees, her eyes screwed shut.

_**~My dear, Serina, I don't wish to hurt you, only to show you what you can do with your true abilities!~**_ Kyoto, the voice in her head, stated, her voice sincere and warming to Serina.

"M-My true abilities? But I already know them," she told herself, and looks out of the shower door, and sees a figure standing outside of her shower door.

Gasping, Serina wrapped a towel around her and ripped the door open to see a silver haired girl standing there, dressed in all black. This was Kyoto. Her hair came down well past the small of her back, and her outfit looks like an extensive maid outfit. Her aura that radiated off her was red, similar to what radiated off Serina when she uses her spirit energy.

"What are you?"

Giggling, Kyoto grinned eerily at Serina. _**~Don't you know, silly girl? I'm a part of you!~ **_And as quickly as she appeared, Kyoto was gone.

Serina sighed and looked up at her ceiling. "I hate this!" she muttered to herself. "She's becoming more active everyday . . . And she's becoming more and more clearer to me."

Sighing, Serina remembered when she first seen Kyoto. It was when she was six years old, and seen her first ghost, which scared her, but when the ghost, which was really a demon, attacked her, Kyoto used her abilities to protect her. So all in all, Kyoto wasn't evil, but Serina didn't know how much to trust the woman who lived in her.

Shaking her head again, she walked back into her room and swiftly gets dressed. Since she's starting school late, she thinks it's kind of redundant for her to wear the school uniform, and besides, IT'S A FREAKIN' SKIRT! Serina glared down at the damned piece of fabric. "No way in hell," she muttered.

The clothes she ended up in was a skin tight Green Day T-Shirt, ripped jeans with chains hanging down the sides, black steel toed boots, and a black over jacket with a hood and the sleeves ripped off. "I will DEFINITELY stand out now," she snickered. Serina smiled at her outfit and grabbed a backpack and slung it onto her shoulder and walked out. Forget the stupid little handbags they give you, she thought to herself. She was going the easy way out. And with that last thought, she walked out of the room and onto school.

On the way, she noticed that people followed her, mainly interested in the way she was dressed, which freaked her out. No one in the US ever followed her this much. Suddenly someone shouted out, "I KNOW THAT SYMBOL!"

"Huh?" Serina muttered, turning around and looked at the man who screamed at her. The man was pointing at a symbol she put on her backpack. It was simply the school's symbol so that she can remember what the hell the school was called.

"YOU'RE FROM SARAYASHIKI JUNIOR HIGH!" he yelled.

Serina blinked. "Yeah what about it?" she asked, confused at how scared the man looked.

"A-Are you just starting?" he asked, his face taking on a blue hue, due to his fear showing up in his eyes.

"Yeah! I came here to go to school with my cousin!"

The man gulped, a little afraid to ask the next question. "W-Who's your cousin? And who are you anyway?"

Serina grinned widely, wanting to make a good first impression. "My name's Serina Suzuki and my cousin is Yusuke Urameshi!"

"YOU'RE URAMESHI'S COUSIN?"

Nodding, Serina looked at the man slightly confused. "Yeah, why is that such a shocker to you?"

"Y-You better stop telling lies around here!"

"Huh? But I'm not lying; I really am Yusuke's cousin!"

"OH REALLY?" a new voice came into the equation. "I know everything about Urameshi, since I fight him all the time, and since he died, I've taken over his turf!" Serina turned to look at the new voice that decided to interrupt on her current conversation. The man wore a blue jumpsuit that rivals Yusuke's green one that he wears to school. His hair was a bright orange, and his overall stature screamed "fighter".

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" Serina asked a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"I'M KAZUMA KUWABARA, AND I'M THE BEST FIGHTER OUT THERE!"

Serina laughed at that. "Why do I highly doubt that? I bet you couldn't even beat Yusuke in a fist fight!"

"Okay, you got me there; I never beat Urameshi, YET! But I know that I would've won the next fight for sure! And since he was the best fighter here, I'm the second best!" But what Kuwabara didn't admit was the fact that he knew that Urameshi was coming back soon, sadly. Ever since the whole fire deal, he believed what Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend as everyone dubs her, stated.

Serina laughed at Kuwabara. "Yeah, well, better make me the best one around here."

"W-WHAT? Why's that, girlie?"

Serina's eye twitched severely at the 'girlie' comment. Quicker than the human eye could see, she lashed out and grabbed Kuwabara's shirt and brought him down to her eye level, making her about the same height as Yusuke. "Now, you listen to me, you monkey boy. Don't you EVER call me 'girlie', you got that?" she snapped at him.

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the fact that this girl was able to snap at him this way. "Fine," he stated, pulling his shirt free from Serina's grip. "I won't call you girlie, but you can't claim you're the best fighter if you've never fought Yusuke!"

"Oh, but I have!" Serina stated, grinning widely. "And I kicked his lazy ass each and every time!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "T-There's no way!"

"It's true Kuwabara!" a new voice called out, but this one was very familiar to Serina and Kuwabara, and sadly to the boy that just now ran off to avoid the encounter with this man.

"YUSUKE!" both Serina and Kuwabara yelled out, one in glee and the other in utter shock.

Serina ran over to her cousin and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad to see you again, cousin!"

Yusuke grinned his normal, goofy, grin and patted Serina on the shoulder. "You too, Rina," he says, using the old nickname he called Serina.

"Y-You're kidding me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed at him. "There's no way she can beat you if I can't!"

Yusuke laughed again. "But you do realize that she's two years older than me, right, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "SHE'S WHAT?"

Serina gave a grin that rivaled Yusuke's. "Yep, I'm sixteen years old, already have a car, and already got my license!" she admitted proudly.

Yusuke looked at her strangely. "Aunt Emiko got you a car?"

"A truck is more like it," Serina stated. "And she bought it before I left and is currently shipping it overseas so that I can drive it by next week."

"Ah, sounds like her," Yusuke muttered. And with that the three of them walked into the school, Yusuke and Kuwabara going to their class, and Serina to hers. But before she could step into the class room, a splitting head ache raged into her mind.

"GAH!" she exclaimed, slamming her back against the wall.

_**~SERINA! There is a demon near . . .~**_ Kyoto commented in her mind, sounding worried.

~I KNOW!~ Serina yelled back at her, rubbing her temples before taking a deep breath and stepping into the classroom and looks around. ~Kyoto, help me locate them,~ she pleaded.

_**~And yet you claim you don't need me at times,~**_ Kyoto stated, snickering lightly.

~Oh, shut up and help me!~ Serina snapped sarcastically.

Chuckling, Kyoto draped her sight over Serina's eyes, and allowing the sixteen year old to see what Kyoto sees.

Glancing around, Serina noticed that a girl sitting in the back of the class has a spiked tail coming out from her back, and horns out of her head! ~Demon!~ She yelled in her mind.

_**~Told ya,~ **_Kyoto chided.

Rolling her eyes, Serina walked into the back of the class. ~Kyoto, you need to take this one, you can do it without being sensed by other demons,~ Serina stated, sitting beside the demon taking upon a human form.

_**~Awww, and here I was about to take a nap!~**_ Kyoto whined and sighed. _**~Fine, you know the drill.~**_

Nodding, Serina bowed her head, and pushed herself out of her body and allowed the spirit form of Kyoto to enter her body.

When Serina's head looked up, her eyes were a vibrant red, signaling that Kyoto was currently inhabiting her body. Kyoto glanced over to look at the demon. The red aura around the demon really made it clear that this was just a demon forming as a human, not a demon inside a human. _**"Great,"**_ Kyoto grumbled, closing her eyes and inhales greatly. While her eyes were closed, different colors began to appear in her mind. But the one that caught her attention was the one that was sitting beside her. It was a forest green. _**"Greed,"**_ she murmured to herself.

And yes, Kyoto was talking about Greed from the Seven Deadly Sins. This was her ability. She was able to kill demons, based on their sin. But sadly, she can't do that right now, due to the fact that the demon will scream in pain. The way she would kill a Greed would simply be by calling on her minions that would grab a piece of the demon and literally rips the demons apart. Not to mention it would take a huge toll on Serina's body, so to kill the demon that way would require her own, true, body.

Being quick, Kyoto performed a quick spell, muttering the words in old English, her native tongue, and caused time to stand still. Standing up, she walked over to the demon, who was able to move. Creatures with high spiritual pressure could still move around. _**"You disgusting me, you low level demon,"**_ she muttered. The demon turned and hissed at Kyoto, who began chanting another spell, which killed the demon instantly. _**"There, the deed is done."**_

~Don't forget,~ Serina told her telepathically. ~You gotta erase her from other people's memories!~

Rolling her red eyes, Kyoto chuckled. _**~I know how to do my own job, Serina!~**_ And with a snap of her fingers, all memories of the demon girl were erased. Quickly Kyoto sat back down in Serina's seat and restarted time.

~Thanks, Kyoto!~ Serina thanked, switching back into her own body, her grey eyes blinking, like she just woke up from a nap.

Serina heard a scoff in the back of her head. _**~Whatever.~**_

So far, the school day has gone off without a hitch! But that never is always the case.


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER!_

_I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy_

_**Chapter Three**_

"_**School's a drag," Serina muttered, walking home with her cousin Yusuke and Kuwabara, a new found friend of this mini group of hers. **_

"_**No kidding!" Yusuke stated, glaring at the sky. "That's why I rarely ever go!" **_

_**Rolling her eyes, Serina looked up at Yusuke. "But, sadly, you've been going to school for eleven years now and you haven't learned a thing!"**_

_**Yusuke's eye twitched severely, and he dropped his little school bag and dropped into a fighting stance. "That's it, Rina! Me and you, right here, right now!"**_

_**Shrugging, Serina tossed her backpack over to where Yusuke's was, and then proceeded to shrug off her over jacket and tossed it to Kuwabara. "You sure you wanna do this now, KeKe?" she asked, using her pet name for him.**_

"_**I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Yusuke yelled back at her, aiming a punch to her head. **_

_**Smirking, Serina fell backwards so far that her back was parallel to the ground, causing Yusuke to fall forward, due to him putting all this force into that one punch. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a shame, you used to know better than that, KeKe," she mused.**_

"_**SHUT UP!" Yusuke yelled again, attacking her with an onslaught of attacks, to which she avoided simply.**_

"_**C'mon, Urameshi! TAKE HER DOWN!" Kuwabara yelled, holding onto her jacket for Serina. **_

"_**And here I'm not even using my powers. Such a shame, really . . ." she teased. **_

_**Those words alone stopped Yusuke in his tracks. "P-Powers? You have them too?" he asked.**_

"_**Well duh!" she stated, looking at Yusuke with her eyes crossed. "Of course we have powers."**_

_**That through Yusuke for a loop. "We?"**_

_**Nodding, Serina lifted up her sleeve and showed him the tribal tattoo on her shoulder. She wasn't necessarily proud of it, but it was a part of her. "Yes, we. Kyoto and I."**_

_**Kuwabara walked over to Serina. "Who's Kyoto? Is she pretty?"**_

"_**Well, here, I'll let you talk to her!" Serina said gleefully. "AND KYOTO DON'T YOU DARE HURT ANYTHING!"**_

_**Kuwabara thought she was crazy at first, as did Yusuke, until they seen a blood red light emit from Serina's body. They had to block the blinding light with their arms. When the light finally dimmed down, there stood Serina, er, Kyoto. **_

_**Kyoto stood at a head taller than Yusuke, making her a bit shorter than Kuwabara. "Hello, mortals,"**_ she greeted, her voice more husky than Serina's. Her hair was in a short hair style, short in the back, with two long strands that framed her face, her bangs covering one of her blood red eyes. The hair itself was strange. It was a silvery color, with random red streaks flowing through. But that's not what made her so strange looking to Yusuke and Kuwabara. No, those where the four wings that were coming out of her back. Two in her shoulder blades, and two more coming out of the middle of her back. The clothes she wore looked like old time battle armor. And somehow, strapped across her back was a bow and arrow kit. She was an archer as well. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHERE'S RINA?" Yusuke shouted out.

Kyoto chuckled. _**"My dear boy, Serina is still here, laughing at your reaction. As for me, I am known as Kyoto. A half dragon, half witch mixed demon. This is mine and Serina's true form."**_

Yusuke's eyes widened at this. "Wow . . ." he mused. "S-So, Serina's a d-demon?"

Kyoto sighed. _**"Yes. But she takes the human form to be able to live her life. She realized she was a demon when she was a young age. Her 'mother', and you call it, Emiko, knew it as well, but wasn't afraid. I have to give the woman props,"**_ the demon muttered

"So you're where she gets all her powers?" 

Kyoto nods. _**"Yes, and I believe my time here on your world is up. I'll give you back Serina now!" **_Kyoto says, giggling.

As quickly as she appeared, Kyoto was gone and was replaced with Serina who was grinning widely, flashing the peace sign. "So if you ever hear me arguing with myself, you'll know why!" Serina stated, laughing. 

Yusuke blinked. "Rina? Is it really you?"

"Yep! One hundred percent me!" Serina assured, before cutting her eyes around. 

Kuwabara looked at her strangely. "You okay?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh, yeah, just have a feeling like I gotta get home, NOW! SEE YA" she yelled, grabbing her jacket and bag.

Kuwabara blinked. "Urameshi, your cousin is weird."

Yusuke's eye twitched. "You're one to talk . . ."

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN, URAMESHI?" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke, as they both watched Serina run home.

Serina ran into her apartment and pulled out a communication device that resembled a compact mirror you'd fine in a girls purse. "Hello, Koenma, sir," she greeted, bowing her head slightly in greeting.

"Ah, Serina!" the man on the other side of her communicator greeted. "You seem to be doing well back in Japan."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the transfer," she says politely. She glanced up at her communicator to see the young toddler like boss of hers.

Koenma nodded. "Don't mention it, Serina." Koenma then grew very serious. "The mission I have for you is about the three ancient relics that were stolen from my father's vault!" Serina's eyes widened as she listened on. "The three relics are the Forlorn Hope, Sword of Darkness, and Orb of Baas."

Serina's eyes widened. She knew how powerful these weapons were. "H-How did they obtain them, Koenma?"

"They broke into the palace, and killed all the guards before the alarm went off!" he stated, his tiny frame shaking slightly. He was afraid of his father, King Ramma, and for good reasons. This man was huge, and he didn't take lightly for his things to be taken, especially when he put his own son in charge of running everything.

Bowing her head down, she responded, "Leave it to me, Koenma, I'll get your relics back."

"Aaaaactually, Serina, you won't be alone on this."

"What?" Serina asked, her voice growing icy, just like Kyoto's. "What do you mean by that?"

Koenma chuckled nervously. "U-Um, Y-Yusuke's been put on the case as well, hehehehe . . ."

"WHAT THE HELL, KOENMA?" Serina yelled, pretty miffed at what he stated. "HE'S JUST A NEWBIE! THESE ARE HIGH CLASS DEMONS WE'RE DEALING WITH!" she all but screamed, about to throw her communicator against the wall.

"H-He's going with Botan right now after the Orb of Baas!" Koenma stuttered. "S-So, why don't you go after the Forlorn Hope?" he asked, trying to get passed the whole thing about getting his ass kicked later by Serina.

"Fine, but if Yusuke gets hurt, I will NOT hesitate to kill you," Serina muttered, her voice similar to Kyoto. And with that, she slammed her communicator closed. Sighing, she harnessed herself into Kyoto's abilities and powers, allowing her to get the ability of demon sight and smell. Inhaling deeply, she immediately zoned in on a demon at the hospital. "Time to kick some demon ass," she commented to herself, jumping out of the thirteenth story window and into an alley with ease. "Ready, Kyoto?"

_**~As I'll ever be, my dear Serina,~**_ Kyoto stated, acting as if she was standing right beside Serina.

The two females looked at each other, and nodded before taking off down the street to find a demon in the hospital, and hopefully the Forlorn Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own their characters, just my OC's.**

**Please, people Review! I want to know what you think of this story!**

Chapter Four

Serina ran as fast as she could towards the hospital. She had a deep feeling in her heart, that this demon won't put up much of a fight, but she shook it off. Most of the demons she ran into, only had one purpose in their mind. Getting human souls. Shaking her head, Serina continued running to the hospital. "I gotta hurry!" she muttered to herself. "Given what I know about the Forlorn Hope, on the night of a full moon, you can ask the mirror for one wish, at the cost of something. And tonight's a full moon! DAMMIT!" Serina cursed, running as fast as she possibly could to the hospital.

In a matter of seconds she reached the hospital and seen a boy about her age who reeked of the demon scent. His hair was a good length, passed his shoulders anyways, and forest green eyes that would make almost anyone melt, but that didn't include Serina. He was also dressed in a school uniform.

The boy looked up at her, and giving her a pleasant smile. "Hi. You must be the Spirit Detective after this, I presume," the character said to her, holding up the Forlorn Hope.

Smirking, Serina crossed her arms. "Well, my, my! We got ourselves a junior detective on our hands!"

"I am Kurama, and I will gladly hand over the Forlorn Hope, but with one request."

Serina raised an eyebrow. "A request?"

The boy, Kurama, nodded. "Yes, I'd like you to meet someone." And with that, Kurama walked into the hospital.

"Damn, just my luck. I get a demon and he wants a friendly chat!" Serina growled to herself, but found herself following none-the-less. "Here goes nothing."

Once entering the hospital, Kurama led her to an elevator and took her straight up to the fifth floor. Once the doors open, he dashed to room 501. Inside the room was a sickly looking dark haired woman. She looked up, and at the sight of Kurama, her face gave off a glow of happiness, not something Serina expected to see.

While grinned widely at Kurama, the woman glanced over to see Serina standing in the door way. "Oh . . . It's so rare to see you bring a friend over," she stated, smiling slightly at Serina. Serina hesitantly smiled back.

~She's human,~ Serina thought to herself. ~So why would Kurama want to deal with her?~

"You should just lie down, mom," Kurama suddenly states, shocking the hell out of Serina.

~D-Did he just say mom?~

In the back of Serina's mind, Kyoto sighed. _**~This is proving to be a bit more difficult.~**_

~No kidding . . .~ Serina thought right back at Kyoto.

"Hm . . . I'm feeling better today," the woman stated.

It was then that Serina glanced down, trying to sense what was wrong with this woman, until she seen her hands. They were covered with markings. A disease, maybe?

"I'll help you peel some apples," Kurama offered, picking up an apple and a knife to go with it.

Before Serina could even get defensive by the fact that Kurama was holding a blade, the woman looked up at Kurama. "Don't bother. I have no appetite today."

"If you don't eat something healthy, you'll never recover!" Kurama strictly stated.

"Okay, okay! You are so strict, Suichi," the woman commented.

That perked Kyoto's interest. _**~Suichi? Wait, I thought his name was Kurama . . .~**_

~Don't worry, Kyoto, you're not the only one confused.~

After peeling the apple for the woman, she laid down for a quick nap to regain some of her strength. "Please, follow me and allow me to explain," Kurama asked, leading her to the roof of the hospital. Once on the roof, Kurama started explaining the whole ordeal to her. "'Suichi' is my alias in the human world. And that woman you seen is my foster mother, my foster father died not too long ago." Kurama looked off into the distance. "They've been taking care of me for fifteen years, yet I've been hiding the truth . . ." Serina was actually starting to feel sorry for the young lad, err, demon. "My true form is a Yoko, and my profession is to disarm wards and disengage locks to steal ancient treasures and weapons."

"So in short, you're a thief?" Serina cut in, her eyebrow raised.

Kurama sighed. "Yes. Fifteen years ago, I was pursued by a highly skilled hunter and seriously injured. I then escaped into the human work with a spirit body." Kurama looked back up into the sky. "Being helpless then, I was unable to transform or possess anybody, so I was forced to lay dormant in a lady's still forming fetus."

Serina's eyes widened. ~Whoa . . .~

"If I could bear it for another ten years, I would recover and my flesh would completely become that of a demon's. I decided when that happened, I would simply vanish from this lady's sight forever."

That right there stunned Serina. "But if that was your plan, then why did you . . ."

Before she could finish the sentence, Kurama cut her off. "Did you see the wounds on her hands?"

Serina flinched and looked to the side. "Yeah. They look like scars." Knowing all too well to what they looked like, Serina grabbed her left wrist without thinking. Shaking off the feeling, she looked back up at Kurama. "But that doesn't explain—"

"It was because of those scars!" Kurama exclaimed. "Six years ago . . . I came home from school and was looking for some container. Mother told me where to find the container, and I tried to get it myself, only to have the chair I was standing on, fall out from under me." Kurama looked off to the side. "Mother lunged after me, not knowing that I could've escaped the fall unscathed, and caught my head before it could land in the shattered remains of a plate. The stench of blood was everywhere, and her arms were sliced up badly," he explained, sighting greatly. "After the bandages were removed, the scars still remained. I tried so many times to leave home, but . . . her smile, and the scars, kept hounding me . . . I was unable to leave! As a demon myself, it is unthinkable to have fostered such emotions, but it was when she fell ill that I realized . . . that I had always considered her my mother."

Serina was honestly starting to feel sorry for this demon, her eyes screaming of sympathy. ~He truly cares . . .~

"She won't last another month." Serina gasped at the sudden news. Kurama then turned to look at Serina. "And I want to use this mirror to save her, that's my only wish now. Once my wish is fulfilled, I'll return the mirror to you."

"Wait, but that completely contradicts what you want! If you give yourself up to me, won't your mother be very lonely?" Serina asked.

"It doesn't matter . . ." Kurama stated. "She has a loving boyfriend with her now. He's the president of the little business she's working for." A faint smile appeared on his face. "If she recovers, she'll be happier without me around."

"Hey, wait! You don't know that, Kurama!"

Kurama turned to look at Serina and chuckled. "You seem to know about this. You smell of a demon as well, similar to me. So you must understand."

Serina shook her head. "I know I have a demon living inside of me, making me one too, but that doesn't mean I understand!"

Smiling, lightly again, Kurama looked deeply into Serina's eyes, giving her light blush that was unseen by the demon. "You know, you work for Koenma, but I never learned your name, detective."

Serina looked up at Kurama and chuckled. "Serina. Serina Suzuki."

"And your demon?" he asked politely.

Serina, turning back into herself slightly, grinned widely at him. "That's a question for another day!" That made Kurama chuckle lightly.

_**~You know, he's kinda cute!~ **_Kyoto stated inside Serina's head.

~What? Oh, SHUT UP!~ Serina shouted back at Kyoto.

Suddenly, a man came bursting out of the door leading to the roof. "Ah! Suichi, there you are! Hurry! Ms. Shiori is . . . !"

"Mother!" Kurama shouted out, running down to his mom's hospital room, with Serina right on his heels.

"The illness suddenly got worse . . ." the doctor explained. "Frankly speaking, she's in an unstable state right now. Tonight will be critical . . . I've tried my best."

At that tiny piece of information, Kurama turned and raced back to the roof. "I have to do it now!"

"You're going to use the mirror?" Kurama didn't answer. "I heard that you'll need to give something to it in exchange for its fulfilling your wish . . . Do you know what it is?" Serina asked, keeping up with Kurama.

"Yes," Kurama answered in a grim voice. "It's 'Life'."

Serina gasped as Kyoto states, _**~A life for a life . . .~**_

The two of them finally reaches the roof and Kurama set the Forlorn Hope on the ground. "This is a mirror which fulfills your wish but at the same time, takes away your life. Therefore, it's known as the Forlorn Hope, and the owner of the mirror often changes hands." Kurama then looks down at the mirror he placed on the ground. "Forlorn Hope, please accept the moonlight and awaken! Reveal your strength that will fulfill my wish reflected on your surface!"

Suddenly the Forlorn Hope began glowing brightly, and a grim voice came from the mirror. "The happiness of this woman . . . Is really your wish?" the voice asked, reflecting a picture of Kurama's human mother and her boyfriend.

"Yes," Kurama answered, without a single hesitation.

"Whoa!" Serina yelled out. "Are you absolutely sure about this? If she lives and you die, won't it be just as meaningless?"

Kurama's eyes never wavered from the Forlorn Hope. "There's no other way."

The voice from the mirror spoke up again. "Is this really your wish? Sacrificing your life for somebody else's happiness?"

A faint smile appeared on Kurama's face again. "I've been deceiving her for fifteen years. If I can slightly pardon myself by doing this . . ."

The voice rose from the mirror again. "Very well! I shall do as told and grand your wish!"

The mirror glowed again and Kurama placed his hand over the glow. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in what seemed like electricity, pulsating around him, draining his from his life source, causing him to cry out in pain.

Without thinking, Serina lunged down and shoved her hand beside Kurama's. "What are you doing?" Kurama shouted out.

"HEY MIRROR!" Serina shouted, ignoring Kurama. "Take part of my life instead of his! This way, you can still fulfill his wish without entirely taking his life!"

_**~SERINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?~ **_Kyoto screamed out. _**~WITHOUT YOU, WHERE THE HELL WILL I LIVE? Are you even listening to me? Serina? SERINA!~**_

"Are you nuts?" Kurama yelled at Serina, earning just a smirk from her.

"Probably!" Then her face grew serious. "Have you ever seen a mother crying over the death of her child? That would be the ultimate unpardonable act!"

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the two demons, before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared, leaving both Kurama and Serina laying on the ground, neither moving.

Kurama's eyes quickly snapped open and raised up. "I'm still alive . . . Then my mom . . . MOTHER!" he shouted, running off, but just before he entered the door, he turned to see Serina's body slowly rise up. "She's alive . . ." he commented, smiling lightly. And with that, he left in search of his mother.

Raising up to sit on her butt, Serina rubbed at her face. "OW! Well, since I can still feel pain, must mean that I'm alive." Glancing to her right, Serina seen the Forlorn Hope. Carefully, she picked up the mirror and looked at the door leading downstairs into the hospital. "I guess that means I got the mirror back, but what about his mom?"

As if hearing her, the mirror spoke. "Hey, girl! I never seen such a reckless person before, let alone known they existed! But if every wisher were like you, I would have no need to be called the Forlorn Hope anymore . . ."

Taking that as a good sign, Serina walked down the stairs, and was able to see Kurama with his human mother. Smiling she walked on, the Forlorn Hope in hand.

Once outside, she open her communicator and called Koenma, who answered immediately. "Serina!"

Grinning, she held up the Forlorn Hope. "Got it!"

Sighing greatly, Koenma looked at her. "That's two items obtained. Yusuke got the Orb of Baas back, and tomorrow will go after the Sword of Darkness."

"In that case, I'll take this to him and go with him tomorrow to obtain the last artifact," Serina stated, closing the communicator and walked on to Yusuke's home.

_**~I SHOULD KILL YOU!~**_ Kyoto screamed, appearing beside her in a ghost form.

Rolling her eyes, and seeing no one around, Serina spoke to Kyoto out loud. "Aw, don't get your panties into a knot, everything worked out, didn't it?"

_**~STILL!~ **_she screamed at Serina, who rolled their eyes.

Even though Kyoto was screaming at her, Serina knew it was because she was really worried about her, and that made her smile.

Eventually she got to Yusuke's place and gave him the Forlorn Hope and simply told him that she would be going with him after the last artifact before leaving and heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

Chapter Five

Serina groaned as her alarm clock went off again. "This sucks," she groaned as she got up out of the bed and struggled to her closet. She was barely able to get her clothes on, she was so sleepy. What she ended up in was a long sleeved, black Undertaker shirt, with acid ripped jeans, and her over jacket. "Ahhh . . . My wardrobe . . ." she muttered to herself and walked out of the door, her back pack on her shoulder.

Thinking to herself, Serina looked up at the sky. All last night, she couldn't stop thinking about that demon she met. _**~Ooooh, looks like somebody's gotta crush!~ **_Kyoto cooed in Serina's head.

Getting a slight blush on her face, Serina growled and shook her head vigorously. "I DO NOT!"

Kyoto used her ability to appear like a ghost beside Serina. _**"You totally do! You've gone dreamy for fox boy!"**_

"KYOTO I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!" And the only way she was able to look the slightest bit sane, was she had her cell phone pulled to her ear, screaming into it, making her look like a normal kid screaming at her friend, via phone.

Deciding for her mental health issues, Serina stopped listening to Kyoto, who continued to talk about Kurama. Shaking her head to get the whole conversation out of her head, she couldn't help but remember what Kurama said about the scars on his human mother's arms. Pulling up the sleeve on her own shirt, and while looking her forearm, Serina remembered what made the scars so many years ago . . .

_Serina was fourteen, about three months before she ever became a spirit detective for Koenma, and his father. Her hair was a bit longer, and her personality was completely different from what she is now. She was the usual girl you'd see next door, pretty, smart, and all around good natured person. While she still lived in America, she met up with a cute boy in her class who asked her out about a week ago, and now they were on the date, and that's when everything went downhill._

"_Oh, Christian, this is so romantic!" Serina cooed, her hair swaying in the wind as her and Christian sat beneath the trees._

"_Yeah, it is . . ." the boy responded, seeming a bit distant. _

_Serina looked up at Christian, concern etched into her face. "Are you okay?"\Suddenly chills raked up Serina's back like a sharp blade. She shouldn't be here. Something was deadly wrong. _

_When she looked back at Christian she noticed something strange about him. His skin was a bit paler than normal, his eyes had gotten darker, and his hair seemed to have grown about three inches longer. "C-Christian?" she asked again._

_The boy laughed manically as his skin started turning into a disgusting shade of green, spikes coming out from his back, and a forked tongue slithering out of his mouth. This was no boy Serina was dating anymore, it was a demon. The demon turned to face Serina fully, and his green hand, with claws about three inches long, reached for her._

_She screamed and brought her hands up to defend herself, only to result in the demon slashing at her, clawing her arms into shreds, leaving painful reminders of what happened to her. The demon stood up again, and Serina ran._

_Sadly, the girl wasn't fast enough and was pinned to the ground by the demon, who was laughing at her situation. "You know what, for someone who could sense ghosts, you suck at sensing demons!" He laughed again, his forked tongue sliding down Serina's neck. "But, even if you suck at seeing creatures like me, I bet your soul tastes delicious!" And with that, Serina screamed at the top of her lungs before blacking out._

_Serina awoke moments later to the smell of burnt grass and soil, and even flesh. Fearing for her safety, she jumped up, only to see that she wasn't harmed. "Huh?" she murmured groggily. She opened her eyes to see a perfect circle of ash and soot around her, and a charred body of the demon to her left. Freaking out, she backed all the way up to a tree. "W-What happened?"_

_As if answering her prayers, a voice came from behind her. "Interesting . . ."_

_Screaming again, Serina whirled around and looked at who was standing there, and would you know it, it was a toddler. He looked up at Serina and grinned. "Yo!"_

_Blinking rapidly, Serina pointed at the said toddler. "D-Did a baby just talk to me?"_

_The "baby" got an anger vein on his forehead and screamed, "I'M NOT A BABY!" And it was then that the toddler began his whole story that Serina learned of her spirit energy, and about spirit world, and gained her title as Spirit Detective._

"_U-Um, Koenma, can you tell me what I just did to that demon?" she asked, after agreeing to the job._

"_That was your power, Serina . . . The power of elements!" Koenma announced._

Serina continued walking to school as the flashback cut out. Serina looked down at her left hand and concentrated, and POOF! In seconds her whole left hand was engulfed in flames, and then she looked at her right hand and concentrated again, and was happy with the results. While her left hand cackled and radiated heat, her right hand was cool and wet. The power of the elements, the rare ability of the elementals.

Closing her eyes, Serina seen the face of the demon again. She was fourteen and scared to death. So it's no surprise that she yelled when Kyoto even thought up the idea of her liking Kurama. Yes, she will admit he was attractive, but that's where the affections stop.

Serina glanced up and noticed that she's still a good distance from the school. She sighed, "What's the point?"

And not too soon after she mumbled that, a scream caught her attention, as well as the feeling of a ten ton block being dropped onto her shoulders. "A-A demon . . ." she murmured, her eyes wide.

_**~He's strong too . . .~ **_Kyoto stated.

~I noticed,~ Serina muttered, her eyes, which were a once cool gray color, were now a light blue, signaling fear. The scream rung by again, and she hauled butt to get to the source of the screams, only to realize that it was the girl, Keiko, which hung around Yusuke all the time.

The demon, who was rather short, was covered head to toe in black. His spiky black hair seemed to look like it was ignoring the rules of gravity, and had a white starburst effect right above his eyes. Also, he had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. But what made her fear him the most is the maniacal look in his eyes, resembling the look of blood from a freshly cut wound. "You must be the new detective with that brat that defeated Goki and Kurama!" the demon mused, glaring at Serina. "Tell that detective that if he wants his girl back, to bring me the other artifacts!"

"YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Serina screamed, throwing a ball of flames at the demon.

The demon just simply teleported, or ran really, really fast, out of the way of the attack, before smirking devilishly. "Don't forget to relay my message, wench," he growled, before teleporting again.

Gritting her teeth, she ran after the demon, only to literally ram into Yusuke in front of the school gates. "YUSUKE?" she shouted out, in pure shock.

"Serina! You sensed him too!" Botan shrieked.

"Sensed who?" Serina asked, looking up at Botan, her eyes a coal black, pissed off.

"Hiei! The demon-"

Serina cut Botan off. "Is that the asshole's name?" she growled, before turning to look at Yusuke. "The bastard has Keiko, go get the other artifacts, he wants those in replacement for Keiko." And with that, Serina ran off again, her back pack smacking against her back.

Serina followed the spiritual pressure to an old abandoned warehouse, but she didn't walk in. That would just be suicide, so she did the safest thing, wait for Yusuke outside, knowing that he would get the artifacts. "C'mon, Yusuke," she mused to herself.

And as if hearing her prayer, Yusuke appeared, while holding in his arms, the artifacts. He didn't even give Serina a second glance as he stormed up to the warehouse and screamed, "COME OUT, HIEI! HAND KEIKO OVER, YOU ASSHOLE!"

And while Yusuke didn't get an immediate response, he DID get one, but not the kind they wanted. Zombie like creatures came out of the shadows. "Oh my . . ." Botan murmured.

"What's up?" Serina asked, falling into a slight defensive stance.

"They're humans that have been turned into demons thanks to the Sword of Darkness," she explained.

Yusuke stiffened at Serina's next statement. "I bet my life that's what he's planning to use on Keiko." Noticing the look Yusuke was giving the human-gone-demon people, and regretted it. "Yusuke?" she asked.

Suddenly, her cousin snapped and punched the demons away, screaming, "GET LOST, SHRIMPS!"

Botan walked over to observe the damage done by Yusuke, and it wasn't pretty. And while observing the people, Botan made an amazing discovery. "They're not demons, just normal humans who have been controlled . . ." she mused.

"So he has the ability of mind control?" Serina asked herself, and was interrupted in her thoughts by her cousin.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF?" he screamed throughout the warehouse. And somehow, Yusuke heard Botan's discovery. "Those were humans? I don't care now! I'll bash up whoever comes my way!" he promised.

"But so many at once?" Botan murmured to herself.

"He has to be an owner of a Jagan," Serina stated, earning a chuckle from the darkness of the warehouse.

"You're right!" It was Hiei. All three of them turned to look at Hiei, only to notice that his bandana was gone, revealing a third eye in the middle of his forehead. He looked to Yusuke. "Now that I see you up close and personal… you look more detestable than ever," he scoffed, snapping his fingers, which made two human slaves bring Keiko, who was unconscious, into the light. "I don't care whether you two are Spirit Detectives or not. He who tried to capture me is an idiot!"

At the sight of his childhood friend, Yusuke exclaimed, "KEIKO!" And without a moment's hesitation, Yusuke pulled out the other two relics and held them up. "Here are the treasures, hand Keiko over!" he demanded.

A smirk fell upon Hiei's lips. "Oh . . .Very good! If you don't keep to the rules, the game won't be fun anymore." And at that, Yusuke threw the relics to the floor as Keiko was placed on the floor. The three of them raced to Keiko's side, but Serina kept a steady eye on Hiei. The said demon picked up the Orb of Baas and smirked again. "Though it was different as planned, the treasures are finally all mine. I had intended to kill Kurama and Goki to get the treasures."

Serina's eyes sharpened at that piece of information. "He'd destroy his own team mates?" Serina asked to herself.

"All yours?" Yusuke asked, laughing at Hiei. "HAHAHA! YOU'RE MORE STUPID THAN I THOUGHT!" he exclaimed. And with a face of seriousness back on his face, he raced to Hiei, ignoring Serina's cries that it wouldn't work. "As long as Keiko's safe and sound, it's all mine! I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND RETRIEVE THE ARITFACTS AGAIN!" he stated, trying to punch Hiei, only to have him teleport again. "V-Vanished?" Yusuke exclaimed. "What the-?"

And just as quickly as he disappeared, Hiei reappeared behind Yusuke. "Vanished? Humph! I was just strolling." The demon smirked as he looked at Yusuke. "Were you trying to surprise me? And at such a slow speed?" As Yusuke tried to think of an explanation as to how Hiei performed his little disappearing act, Hiei continued his little speech. "You said I was stupid? I think _you're_ the stupid one!" His face went from cocky to just plain evil. "Did you really think I would return the girl unharmed to you? Idiot! Gaze upon her forehead for something really interesting!"

Yusuke, not wanting to turn his back on Hiei, yelled at Serina, "What's he talking about?"

And the response he received was, "What the hell?"

Yusuke was really worried now. "SERINA! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?"

Serina's eyes were wide, a lick of fear grazing her skin. "I-It's a wound similar to Hiei's eye! NO!" And it was the truth. Right in the middle of Keiko's forehead was a slice that took the form of a closed eye. But what the wound did next really scared her. The wound tried to open. "SHIT! It's not a wound, Yusuke! It's really an eye!" Serina stated, eyes wide as the phenomenon.

Hiei cackled evilly. "HAHAHAHAHA! I have returned the body to you… But her life is really still in my hands!"

Yusuke, Hiei forgotten for the moment, ran over to Keiko and gasped. "THE EYE! IT'S OPENING!"

"AHHAHAHAH! Aren't you happy? She's going to be my first subordinate! When that eye completely opens up, she'll become one of our demonic companions!" Hiei stated, a crazed look in his eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" Botan warned, forcing her hand in front of the eye and some weird glow emitted from her hand. Because of the glow, and whatever Botan was doing, it made the eye close. "I can still hold it…. Find a way to finish that guy!"

"Right!" Yusuke stated, before looking at Serina. "You stay here and protect Botan, Rina." Serina only nodded and kept her eyes on Hiei and the controlled humans.

Hiei cackled when he seen what Botan was doing. "Oh . . .? You seem to a companion who is able to neutralize demonization! High-classed spirit healing! You have a very capable companion." He actually seems amused. "But without the help of some magical herbs, the burden on the healer is very great. If things go wrong, the healer's life might be taken away as well!" Hiei stated, causing Serina's eyes to widen.

"Botan," she started, "is he telling the truth?"

Botan winced, sweat beating down his forehead. "He's right . . . I'm not able to release too much spirit energy for long!"

Hiei's eyes got an even more crazed look in them, as he laughed darkly. "HAHA! More and more interesting! Let's play 'tag' now!" He then brought the sword up to his face, smirking at Yusuke. "The antidote is between the blade and hilt of the sword, she won't survive unless she takes it!" he screamed, talking about Keiko. "But if you want to snatch the sword from me, you won't do it till another hundred years!"

But what Hiei didn't expect was the sudden burst of energy he rushed at Hiei and punched him square in the face. The punch alone was enough to throw him to the other side of the warehouse.

Yusuke glared at Hiei. "You're beyond redemption. I'll tear you to shreds."

Serina blinked. "Whoa . . . When times get desperate, he gets increasingly stronger . . ." she mused to herself.

Hiei wiped the blood from his mouth, which had collected when Yusuke punched him. "You're the type who releases powers when your companions are in danger!" Hiei stated, obviously not hearing Serina. "Frankly speaking, that previous move did give me a scare! That girl's 'Third Eye' has opened . . . There's no way to stop her form demonizing!"

Serina's eye twitched and aimed her palm to face Hiei and shot a stream of water over at Hiei, cutting his cheek slightly, startling him. When Hiei turned to look at Serina, she gave him a blank look. "You finished with your little tall tale?"

Hiei grit his teeth and started his whole teleporting trick, surrounding Yusuke. "Can you catch me, Detective?" And with that little taunt, he suddenly appeared behind Yusuke and tried to strike.

But Hiei didn't take Yusuke by surprise. Right when Hiei was in range, Yusuke hauled off and punched him. "Do you only know how to jump around, you little jerk?" Yusuke stood over the short demon, his tone in monotone. "You're just like a cockroach without your eye power."

Taking a serious reaction to that insult, Hiei tossed off the rob that he wore. "Sh . . .It!" he growled, before standing up. "You cursed thing . . . How could I be forced to "revert" by a mere human?"

Serina blinked at the sudden spike in Hiei's spirit energy, and when she looked over at Hiei and Yusuke, only to have her eyes widen. Hiei's skin had turned green and multiple eyes appeared all over his body. "What the hell?" Serina demanded, looking at Hiei. And at the sight of the green skin, her body shook slightly, remembering Christian, but she fought the fear. She couldn't leave Keiko and Botan.

Botan suddenly shrieked out in pain, catching Serina's and Yusuke's attention. "Botan?" Yusuke cried out.

Serina kneeled beside her. "You okay?"

Botan shook her head. "I'll hold up!"

Hiei smirked. "She seems to be trying to match up with my increasing demon power!" Hiei chuckled, meaning Keiko. "She'll become a demon sooner or later!" Suddenly, the Jagan glowed and Hiei lunged at Yusuke, who seemed like he couldn't move, punching him in the face. "But now. . . You have no time to worry about anyone else!"

"YUSUKE!" Serina cried out, watching her cousin in pain. And upon closer expectation, Serina could see red marks surrounding Yusuke, binding him so that he can't move.

Hiei smirked again. "With the curses of so many Jagans, even you will be unable to escape! I shall repay you for what I've suffered just now!" he promised, attacking Yusuke again.

"NO!" Serina yelled, and watched on as she witnessed Hiei beating Yusuke to a bloody mess.

"Do you understand the difference in our powers, now detective?" Hiei asked, glancing over at Serina. He scoffed. "You may take upon a human skin, but you still reek of demon. You're nothing, just like that Kurama," he spat, before turning back to face Yusuke. "As a human though, you're creditable for your powers. And to show my respect, I'll give you a clean death!"

Forgetting her promise to Yusuke, Serina raced over to her cousin, on the other side of the warehouse.

"DIE!" Hiei screamed.

Using a lot of her power, Serina forced a sliver of concrete to come up and blocks the attempt attack on Yusuke, only to get another shock. She didn't save Yusuke, but instead . . . "K-KURAMA?" she exclaimed.

'Twas true, Kurama had appeared and taken the blow from the sword, which broke through Serina's "shield" and was stabbed through the stomach. In this process, he took some of the blood from his wound and threw it into Hiei's Jagan, causing him severe pain.

"Hey! The curse is gone!" Yusuke proclaimed, his body able to move again.

Kurama decided to explain, ignoring the blood dribbling from his mouth, and a sword sticking through him. "Hiei's Jagans on his body are really decorations. The real source of power is the one on his forehead." More blood ran down his mouth, before looking at Serina. "I came to repay the favor you did last time, miss detective. And as for the girl, leave her to me!" he announced, walking over to Keiko.

Serina jumped over to Kurama's side and put his arm around her shoulders. "You idiot! Your injury!"

Kurama chuckled, but didn't fight back. "Heh . . . You realize I'm a demon, you know, and I won't kick the bucket just like that," he stated. He then looked at Yusuke. "Finish Hiei before his Jagan recovers!"

Hiei wiped the blood from his eyes, his Jagan still covered, spotted Kurama and realized he didn't imagine the whole thing. "KURAMA! You traitor! I won't spare you! I'll kill you!" he screamed, rushing to attack Kurama and Serina, before Yusuke stepped in.

"Your opponent is me!" he announced, his spirit energy revolving around his body.

Hiei's eyes widen. "Unbelievable . . . Every time you escape, I see an increase in your spirit energy! You're too dangerous to have around!" He suddenly lunged at Yusuke again, screaming, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

By this point, Serina and Kurama had made it to Keiko and Botan, who was growing tired. "Hold still, Kurama," Serina stated, leaning down to the sword, and grits her teeth. "Damn. I can't pull it out. Kyoto, you're up," she murmured, closing her eyes. Kurama looked up at her strangely.

Suddenly, the dragon/witch demon appeared, only with her wings retracted. Kyoto looked over at Kurama and smiled. _**"Hi there! Name's Kyoto, Serina's personal devil!"**_ she announced. _**"Now, let's see about this nast—HOLY SHIT!" **_she screamed out, seeing the sword. She looked up to stare at Kurama. _**"Rammed it straight through, huh?"**_

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, I'm afraid."

Nodding, the white haired demon gripped the sword. _**"Ready?"**_ she asked. Kurama just nodded. Taking that as a good sign, Kyoto's hand starting glowing blue, and she laid her hand against the wound and jerked the sword out.

Kurama jumped in shock, but it didn't hurt. "H-How . . ."

"_**I'm a witch, silly!" **_she stated, and pointed at his stomach. _**"Check it out! No more wound!" **_And in amazement, Kurama seen that the wound was indeed gone. _**"Since it was a minor injury, it didn't take much energy, and magic really isn't my forte for medical stuff. Just be glad I know simple spells,"**_ Kyoto stated, grinning, and waving. _**"Well, my time's up. Later!"**_

And with a blink of an eye, Kyoto was gone and Serina was back. "Looks like she did a good job, eh, Kurama?" she asked.

"Very good," he says, chuckling before crawling over to Keiko, helping Botan.

Serina turned to look back at the battle, only to see that Yusuke was running from Hiei, who was getting a big kick out of it, before leaping at Yusuke, his claws ready to rip Yusuke apart. "I'll send you on your way, human!" Hiei screamed.

Yusuke, holding up his hand, smirked up at Hiei. "I'm going to send YOU on YOUR way!" he yelled, spirit energy collecting around his finger, surprising Hiei. "SPIRIT GUN!"

At the last possible second, Hiei dodged, mid air. "No, dammit!" Serina muttered.

Hiei started muttering something to Yusuke, but at a soft tone that Serina couldn't hear it, but she could see that Yusuke tried to move out of the way, and that's when Hiei raised his voice. "But don't worry, Detective, I'll send the four of them after you. SO REST IN PEACE AND DIE!"

Serina's eyes widen as she witness Hiei's body getting hit with a blast of spirit energy, that resembles Yusuke's Spirit Gun. "How the hell . . .?" But that's when a glare caught Serina's attention. She gasped, "The Forlorn Hope!" Looking back at Yusuke, Serina seen Hiei fall, finally defeated.

And with that victory under his belt, Yusuke ran over to the gang of four. "Are you guys okay? And how's Keiko?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Botan stated. "The antidotes working."

Serina grinned. "And Kyoto took care of Kurama's wound. Thank goodness for witches, eh?" she chuckled.

Right then Botan pepped up. "But you're so bad! Why didn't you tell me about that tactic?" she demanded. "Using the Forlorn Hope to reflect the spirit gun, that was really close!"

Yusuke grinned. "That wasn't any strategy! We call it 'dumb luck'!"

Serina shook her head. "Should've known."

"His speed was too fast, so I knew that if I didn't hit him from behind, I'd never be able to hit him," Yusuke reasoned.

Shaking her head, Serina raised her hand. "Well, I'm out of here guys! You got the relics back, so see ya!" And with that, she left the warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own their characters. I do, however, own my OC Serina. **

**NOTE! In this part, I skipped right to the Saint beasts, since I don't really like the Rando arc, nor do I find it useful for Serina get training from Genkai, since she's already had her training, so I just skipped!  
Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Serina sighed. It's been about half a month since her encounter with Hiei, and since Yusuke left for his next bit ordeal. Defeat the demon Rando, and learn from the great psychic Genkai. And according to Koenma's report, he should be back today. And since Yusuke's been sent to train with Genkai, who do you think was taking care of the city from petty demons?

"Hm, with Yusuke gone, more of the school kids think they can take over their turf," Serina mused, laying in the field near the creek running through the back roads of the city.

And she was just about to get her nap in for the day, until she heard, "And later, we had fire-sitting exercises . . . oh, and sleeping on needles . . ." It was Yusuke's voice

"Wah! That's enough! Stop it!" Kuwabara's voice wailed. "I can feel the pain by just listening."

Standing up, Serina walked up the bank and in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. "So, KeKe, how much have you learned since your ordeal with Genkai?" she asked, a grin on her face.

Yusuke grinned widely. "RINA!" he yelled, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "It's good to see you again."

"You never answered my question, KeKe."

"Oh, yeah, well, the main thing that I learned was that I've increased the variety of my attacks because of the training she put me through," he answered. Suddenly, his body grew rigid, stiff.

"Yusuke?" Serina asked, before feeling a small electroshock flowing through her veins.

"Hey, Kuwabara," Yusuke started, getting the boy's attentions. "We've been followed."

Glancing behind the three of us were five guys. "Unfamiliar faces, wanna go for it?" Yusuke asked.

"Got nothing to do anyway," Kuwabara mused.

Serina shrugged. "Same here. Let's play!"

And with that Yusuke, Serina, and Kuwabara all ducked in an alley way, the boys following them. It wasn't long until they were face to face. Serina reached out to sense their energy. "No spiritual energy, but there's something strange about them . . ." she mused to herself.

Kuwabara, not sensing any danger, called out, "Do you know who I am? Number one of Sarayashiki, Kuwabara!"

Yusuke just slaps his forehead. "Idiot . . ." That's when the strange boys pulled out knives.

"Shit!" Serina muttered, her eyes widening. "They're really wanting us gone . . ."

Kuwabara freaked. "Hey! These guys are for real! Those are knives they got there!" he cried out.

"NAW DIP SHERLOCK!" Serina snapped lightly.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," all the creature chanted, drool come out of their mouths. When suddenly, one lunged at Serina, screaming, "KILL YOU!"

"Please," she scoffed, summoning a piece of the ground to come up and uses it as a shield. The knife stuck into the shield and Serina forced the shield to move away, ripping the knife from the person's hand. "You really thought I'd let you kill me that quickly?"

Not answering, the zombie like people kept chanting, "Kill, kill, kill, kill," or "Die, die, die, die!"

Yusuke looked closely at the people. "Are they being controlled? There's something wrong with their eyes!" And he was right. The people had a killing look in their eyes. And, as if commanded, all five lunged at the group. "Tsk, can't help it," Yusuke muttered, falling back into a fighting stance, his fist glowing. Right when the creatures were in range, he let out a series of shots, hitting each individual person.

"Wow!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You didn't even touch them and finished them all in a split second! Just like a shotgun!"

Yusuke stood straight back up, and glanced at Kuwabara. "This is the basics of the Spirit Wave." Yusuke looked back at the strange boys. "Just what's going on with these guys?"

"Hm?" Kuwabara looked down in thought, until he suddenly jumped. "Hold it!" He closed his eyes and concentrated. "There's a strange spirit energy around here . . . Not that of a human's!" Suddenly, a snap could be heard around a fence. "AH! That's him!" Kuwabara cried out, chasing after the guy.

The creature tried to run, only to meet face to face with a baseball bat, courtesy of Botan, the Grim Reaper. She looked at Yusuke and flashed the peace symbol. "Looks like they've got the upper hand!"

"Botan!" Yusuke cried out. He then looked down at the demon.

"So, do you know who he is?" Serina asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes!" Botan stated. "A citizen of street Youma. Same kind with those people who were ambushing you just now."

"Street Youma?" Serina asked.

Botan nodded. "Yep. That's where the criminals of the other worlds go for hiding." She then began the whole explanation. "Originally, Street Youma was the headquarters for many under world criminal activity, led by their leaders, the "Five Saint Beasts". It was not known when the criminals started to run there for shelter, but it has become an evil street where no man can go as of now. Those fellows have forced a request upon Spirit World now."

"A request?" Yusuke asked, a little nervous about hearing it.

"Yes, the right to _move_ into the Human World." That took the three by shock. "In order to disallow them meddling with human affairs, Spirit World has set up a barrier to lock them in the Makai," Botan continued. "What they want is for the Spirit World to dismiss the barrier."

Yusuke was getting pissed. "Well, just refuse them!"

Botan sighed. "Take a look at the students who attacked you just now."

Yusuke glanced over only to get a glance of a strange bug crawling out of the kids mouth. The insect looked like a fucked up mosquito.

"YUCK!" Yusuke exclaimed. "A weird bug climbed out of his mouth!"

"Those are Makai insects. Parasites who like to distort the hearts of people," Botan explained. "The hosts would usually have a sudden destructive motion, and the desire to kill. The Five Saint Beasts seem to have released thousands of such insects into the city."

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Then find a way to inform everyone!"

Botan sighed sadly. "It's no use."

Serina looked up. "Let me guess, normal people can't see them, can they?"

Botan shook her head. "Sadly no. They can only see the crazed serial killer these parasites live in!" She looked at Yusuke and Serina with serious eyes. "The only way is to destroy all the insects. And that's why we need to destroy the Makai whistle! If the whistle is destroyed, the insects can't survive on the Human World."

"But they want Spirit World to take the wall down, Botan," Serina stepped up. "Is there some deal in progress here?"

"Well, they did say that they would hand the whistle over once the barrier is dismissed . . . But if we do that, we know that everything will be over if we did that."

"Over?" Serina asked, not liking the tone Botan used.

"Why's that?" Yusuke cut in.

"They can finish off the entire city's residents in just one day," Botan explained.

"So there really is only one way to…" Yusuke started.

"Destroying the whistle," Serina concluded.

"And you're asking Serina and me to go to this terrible criminal ourselves?" Yusuke demanded, whereas Serina just shrugged. It seems like fun to her.

"Isn't there one more person here?" a voice that was completely forgotten about asked.

Botan turned to see Kuwabara standing there. "EEK! You mean Kuwabara could hear me all along?"

"Of course I could!" he snapped, and then grew gravely serious. "Since I saw those monster insects as well, then I cannot stand being a sitting duck! If we don't hurry and destroy the whistle, wouldn't the city be filled with terrible people like those?" he asked.

It wasn't even two hours later that the three, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Serina, were all in front of the Maze Castle.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Is that the Maze City of our enemy?" he asked. Jumping down to the forest floor. "I'm telling you! It wouldn't be as easy as simply breaking a few bones like with Rando!" Yusuke snapped at Kuwabara.

"Can I bear to just put the fate of the whole city in your hands?" Kuwabara snapped right back.

The two bickering friends causing Serina to shake her head and walk away. "Kids," she muttered.

Suddenly the chuckling of little creatures could be heard, which caught Serina's attention as little hooded demons. "I smell something fishy . . .THEY'RE HUMANS! HEHEHEH! I SMELL HUMANS!" one cried out, and in a blink of an eye, the three adventurers were surrounded. The little ghouls then lunged at them. "FINALLY! A DECENT MEAL!"

Serina simply created a great circle of fire barrier around her, protecting herself, while Yusuke and Kuwabara simply punched and attacked the creatures. Suddenly, two creatures flew through the crowd of the ghouls and killed them. "Hm?" she asked, looking at the two creatures, before grinning widely, recognizing the spirit energy.

A very familiar voice stated, "It must be tough having only two in a team." It was deep, and used to be dripping with venom and anger. Suddenly the two removed their cloaks, revealing Hiei and Kurama.

"Allow us to help you," Kurama asked.

Serina grinned. "Hey guys!" she smirked, flashing the peace sign. Koenma had informed her previously on the charges for Hiei and Kurama, so she understood that Hiei was currently was on their side.

"How in the world…?" Yusuke yelled out.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Who are they?"

"Kuwabara," Serina started, "This is Hiei and Kurama. Two bandits that Yusuke and I had captured."

Yusuke then decided to stepped up. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU-"

Kurama smiled. "Heh! This is our job before returning to civilization, If we help you, it's possible for us to be pardoned."

"Koenma is being generous, isn't he?" Serina chuckled.

Yusuke then piped up. "Kuwabara, let me introduce you to Hiei and Kurama."

"It's a pleasure," Kurama greeted.

"Hey," Kuwabara muttered

Hiei scoffed. "I don't know what's going in Kurama's mind, but what I'm interested in are the tools and treasures the Five Saint Beasts stole," Hiei stated coldly. "I'm not interested in helping you at all." Serina rolled her eyes, while Kurama sighed, used to this action.

Kuwabara seemed a little miffed though. "What's wrong with this little fellow? Quite cocky for a short guy like that!"

Without missing a beat, Hiei glared up at Kuwabara and simply remarked, "Why? You wanna die?"

"WHAT? You idiot! You want to fight, don't you?"

"Kuwabara," Serina started, making the boy look at her. "Just drop it, okay?"

Kuwabara growled under his breath and Yusuke chuckled. "Oh well! The more the merrier!"

As the five of them walked, the little ghouls cleared a path, obviously afraid of Kurama and Hiei. Kyoto snickered at the back of Serina's mind. _**~They'd be scared if I showed up, you know,~**_ she murmured.

It wasn't too long before the five made it to the front door, so to speak. Yusuke looked up with wide eyes. "Is this the entrance?" Biting her lip, Serina just walked on, ignoring the feeling to humiliate her cousin.

Kuwabara just shrugged. "Looks like a long tunnel to me."

"NO pain, no gain!" Yusuke cried out. "We have to go in!"

"Well, naw dip, Sherlock," Serina muttered, walking into the entrance way.

After about ten minutes of walking, Serina noticed something flicker in the hall. She stopped and watched. It was a demon eye with wings. "Welcome to Maze Castle!" the demon greeted. "The one who wishes to enter the city needs to have been first tried by the Door of Betrayal?"

"TRIAL?" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Serina muttered. The little floating eyeball fluttered over to a wall with a switch, and pulled the lever down. "What in the wo-" Serina was cut off by Yusuke.

"What the . . . The ceiling is falling down!" And before they could run out of the way, the ceiling dropped so fast that the five of them had to hold the ceiling up so that they wouldn't get crushed.

The demon eyeball seemed to be enjoying this. "This door is very sensitive, and though it's got a bad personality, it can be very clever." The creature laughed. "It is able to detect the strength of the people supporting it, and thus release the greatest pressure. As long as one person slacks, it will fall completely to the ground."

"I knew I didn't like the name of this!" Serina groaned, holding up her weight.

"GAH! DAMMIT!" Yusuke cried out.

The demon just continued to cackle evilly. "If one person betrays the rest and escapes, everyone else will be crushed! If everybody trusts and remains loyal, weariness would tire everyone out, and everybody would still be crushed." The eye on the demon narrowed. "Only betrayers have the right to enter the city. You can make the choice yourselves."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Furball! Don't look down on us!"

Serina looked over at the switch and an idea came to mind. "Hiei!" she cried out, getting the demons attention. "Go push the lever beside that fellow back into position! We'll be able to sustain it for a while."

Hearing her, Yusuke chipped in. "And you're the fastest person around here, Hiei!"

"S-SERINA!" Kuwabara cried out. "Are you out of your mind? You should go, Urameshi! Not that little guy!"

Hiei spoke up as well. "That disfigured man is right."

"Disfigured . . . WHO'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SHRIMP!" Kuwabara screamed out.

"Can you honestly trust me, detectives?" Hiei questioned, putting Serina and Yusuke on the spot.

Yusuke smirked. "If I release my entire storage of spirit energy, I can take over your portion for this door for a while."

"Same here, so go, Hiei!" Serina agreed, glancing over at the demon.

"We're counting on you," the cousins say at the same time.

In the blink of an eye, Hiei was gone and by the lever, and more pressure was put on the four still under the block. Serina and Yusuke poured out their spirit energy, Serina even tapped into a bit of Kyoto's. When Hiei reached the lever, he turned to look back at the gang,

Kuwabara was getting sick of this. "What's wrong? Hurry up and pull the lever! PULL IT, UP!"

Battling with decisions, Hiei's hand twitched with the hesitation of pulling the lever, or not. The demon watched on in amusement. "Hiei, you should not be so hesitant. Forget about them, and let me bring you to Lord Suzaku!" The demon floated around Hiei's head, getting into his mind with his tales. "The Five Saint Beasts would heartly welcome . . . a bandit like yourself."

Kuwabara was getting more and more pissed. "HEY! You stinky idiot! How dare you betray us after Urameshi and Serina trusted you so much?"

Hiei then began to laugh. "What a bunch of naïve fools!" He then turned to look at the group. "AND DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Hiei yelled at them. At least, that what the group thought, when in fact, Hiei was talking to the flying demon, which got a large slash down its eye, and with that, Hiei raised the lever.

"It stopped!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Without missing a beat, Hiei turned to glare at the now blind demon. "Go tell them! IF they are willing to submit to me, I can still spare their lives! If you don't' want to die, vanish from my sight, now!" The demon fluttered from the room, blood dripping down its body.

The four members of the team crawled out from the low block. "You okay, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"My veins almost burst!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"And you, Serina?" Kurama asked, turning to look at the sole girl of the team.

Serina merely grinned. "Better than ever, Kurama!"

Yusuke then turned to the demon in front of them. "Thanks, Hiei! For saving us! Wow! You sure know how to scare a person. You haven't changed, eh, you scary little fellow!" Yusuke says cheerfully.

"Hn! I didn't intend to save you, don't get it wrong!" Hiei proclaimed. "It's easier defeating them when there're more people!"

Kurama walked over to stand by Yusuke. "Heh! He's always like that, don't mind him."

Serina smiled. "Should've known." And with that, the team headed down the hallways of Maze Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own their characters. I do, however, own my OC Serina and Kyoto, along with my own made up Saint Beast. ^^**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

Chapter Seven

The group continued on their way through Maze Castle. Kurama looked around in wonder. "Truly a Maze City."

Kuwabara was less interested. "Let's just find the stairway leading upstairs."

Yusuke, not shocking Serina in the least, states, "By the laws of nature, the big boss' room is always at the top floor."

Serina face palmed at Yusuke's blank statement. "How are we related again?" she murmured to herself, before hearing something coming from Yusuke's pocket.

"Yusuke, this is Botan in the Human World, creating a little chaos at the moment!" Botan reported, to which Yusuke nodded at. "On my way, I've finished off fifteen of the thousands of thousands of the Makai insects in the city."

"ONLY FIFTEEN?" Yusuke shouted out, pulling out his communication device, that was similar to Serina's. "That's chicken feed!"

Serina spoke up then. "Then, Yusuke, you'd better get to destroying that whistle."

"Serina's right, Yusuke," Botan agreed. "And so far, the insects only go into the bodies of really sinister people. I guess there are not too many of those kind around, so they're practically scouring the place for them." Botan suddenly shrieked, and the sound of a bug being squashed was heard. "Ah, there's another one down!" Botan then looked back at Yusuke. "But this is probably the silence before the storm. You'd better hasten your movements."

"Got it," Yusuke stated, closing the communicator. "The city seems to be safe . . .Better hurry up!" Suddenly, Yusuke looked up at Kurama as the five member group walked on. "By the way, Kurama, what demons are these 'Five Saint Beasts'? I'm guessing that you should be more well informed about these demons."

"It's obvious that they're dangerous creatures from the way Spirit World sealed them up in the Makai," Kurama stated. "And because they're separated from humans, they might give you a fright!"

Serina's eyes suddenly widen as she brought up a dome of stone around the group, and slight explosions could be heard, along with laughter. "I thought I sensed something," she muttered.

"What was that?" Kuwabara demanded, looking around. "And how'd this shield get here?"

"Interesting," Kurama muttered, looking over at Serina. "You harness the ability of the elementals, correct?"

"Yeah, and combined with Kyoto's power," Serina grinned. "I can pack a pretty good left hook." Slowly, Serina lowered her shield of stone and glared at the man who had caused those mini explosions the group heard.

The man stood at Kuwabara's height, with short midnight blue hair, and one golden eye. Serina couldn't tell what the other eye color was, due to the eye patch that the man wore over his eye. His clothes were simple. He wore a wife beater like shirt, with loose pants and boots. Also, he wore a long black trench coat. How this man got the clothes, Serina didn't know, and wasn't planning on asking. But what struck a nerve with Serina was the dragon wings sprouting from the man's back.

_**~Arashi,~**_ Kyoto growled in Serina's mind.

~You know this guy?~ Serina asked Kyoto.

_**~He's the very last, full blooded, dragon demon,~ **_Kyoto growled.

Taking a deep breath, the man, Arashi, grinned evilly at Serina. "You, elemental girl! You will fight me!"

Her stubbornness kicking in, Serina glared at the man. "Oh, will I now?" she mocked, falling into a fighting stance. "I just thought I was standing here for shit and giggles."

Arashi, not liking Serina's tone, flung five, what looked like playing cards, at Serina, who simply summoned five pieces of stone. The stone, upon impact with the cards, exploded. Arashi cackled. "I am Arashi! Member number five of the Five Saint Beasts! I am the most added member as well!" he laughed. Suddenly, around his body was cards, which Serina knew were explosive.

"Shit," she muttered, biting the inside of her cheek. She did this when she had to think of a way out of something. "I can't beat him head on," she muttered.

_**~Let me, Serina,~ **_Kyoto asked, venom dripping in her voice.

~Kyoto?~ Serina asked, her tone questioning.

_**~He smells my scent. He knows you're a demon, just change, please.~**_ Serina sighed and silently nodded her head, and closed her eyes.

Arashi, seeing what Serina was doing, grinned and flung two more cards at Serina, only to be stopped midair and forced back at Arashi. Not expecting that, Arashi jumped out of the way of his own cards, as they exploded against the wall behind him. "The hell?" he growled.

What Arashi seen next left him in complete and utter shock. Where Serina originally stood was now a girl, just a bit shorter than himself, with short white hair, and blood red eyes, glaring at him. She also wore the traditional armor of a dragon-demon warrior. But what caught his attention the most was the woman's dragon wings. She didn't have just two, she had four, which only meant one thing . . .

"Your father was Argo, wasn't he?" Arashi asked the mysterious woman. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her, years of hatred behind his golden eyes. "Hello, Princess Kyoto."

"PRINCESS?"Kuwabara and Yusuke cried out, while Hiei and Kurama just watched on in curiosity.

Kyoto scoffed. _**"I really don't like being called 'Princess', but you really can't change the calling you were given with at birth, can you?" **_Kyoto then grinned widely at Arashi_**. "So you know my name, then, Arashi."**_

Arashi glared. "HOW COULD YOUR FATHER BETRAY HIS OLD KIND AND GO WITH THAT WITCH?" he screamed.

"_**Ah, so you're one of the ones that hated father's decision to marry my mother, aren't you?"**_ Kyoto asked, removing her bow and arrows from her back.

Arashi's glare worsened. "Your father was the last of the, pure blooded, royal family, and he tainted the species by mating with that witch!"

Laughing manically, Kyoto spread her wings and levitated off the ground. _**"It's because of my mother that I gained my powers!"**_

Yusuke, in desperation, looked at Kurama. "Please tell me, you know what they're talking about!"

Kurama, who was stunned at the news, nodded his head. "Yes, most of the demons of Spirit World know of who they speak." Kurama sighed deeply. "Argo is the king of the dragon-demons, who died two hundred years ago. But before he died, he mated with a woman that he fell deeply in love with, a witch to be exact, Arisa." Kurama looked at Kyoto. "So, when the rest of the dragon-demons heard about this mating, they became enraged and decided to attack and kill Argo and Arisa, but the two of them ended up defeating all of the lesser dragons. Finally, the dragon-demons grew to accept this fact that their king was in love. And it wasn't too long after that, Kyoto, the dragon-demon princess, was born."

Yusuke blinked. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'RE DEALING WITH A PRINCESS?"

Hiei scoffed. "Don't you get it, detective? She's royalty who everyone in her clan hates. She doesn't really qualify as a princess, does she?"

Arashi laughed loudly, gaining the guys attention. "So, _princess_," he stated, pure sarcasm in his voice, "shall we dance?"

Smirking, Kyoto simply pointed at Arashi, and chanted a simple spell, which caused the ground to explode under Arashi's feet, stunning him. While he was stunned, Kyoto readied her bow and arrow, and fired. The arrow, gaining speed, began to glow a bright red, before colliding with the wall behind Arashi.

Arashi laughed. "You lost your aim, princess!" he cackled at her.

Smirking, Kyoto glared down at him. _**"Did I?"**_

Looking around, Arashi noticed that where the arrow hit in the wall, a large symbol was coming through, looking like blood. "T-That's . . .!" Arashi started.

Kyoto laughed_**. "Yep! You guessed it. Mom taught me plenty of witches spells. This one immobilizes you to where you can barely breathe, but yet, your nerves are magnified."**_ Floating down, Kyoto walked over to Arashi and makes her fingernails grow out like dragon claws. Reaching out, she smiled sadistically, making her resemble her father in Arashi's eyes. _**"I wonder how this will feel . . ." **_she muttered, raking her claws down Arashi's arm, causing him to wail in excruciating pain.

To Arashi, when Kyoto raked her claws down his arm it felt like his skin was being ripped off shred by painful shred. Like someone had a cheese grader and was flaking off his skin.

"_**I think that's enough torture,"**_ Kyoto stated. _**"You were a traitor to the dragon clan by fighting my father, Arashi, and attempted murder of my mother."**_ Kyoto closed her eyes, seeking out his sin.

Arashi has only seen this once before in his life. It was when Arisa was teaching Kyoto how to fight. They had a lesser demon there that had committed various crimes in the Demon Realm, which was perfect target practice. And you didn't want to be a part of this, he didn't want to die like this!

"PLEASE!" Arashi begged, his voice raspy, not having the air he needed to speak clearly. "SPARE ME PRINCESS! I WILL FIGHT ALONG YOU!"

"_**You're nothing. You're shit,"**_ Kyoto stated, signaling on his sin. _**"My, my, your sin is that of Greed. I've been seeing a lot of those lately. I know exactly how to deal with you!"**_ Kyoto put her hands together and began chanting a spell she made hundreds of years ago. Suddenly, the ground beneath the two fighters spilt open and thousands of small, lesser demons sprung out of the crack.

Kurama's eyes widened. He only heard of this power being harnessed by the Dragon-Demon Princess. This princess was able to control the deadly sins of the world and kill a demon by just that sin. And here the group was about to witness that first hand.

The thousands of demons clung to Arashi, who pleaded for mercy._** "You showed no mercy when you murdered my father. Now," **_the demons gripped onto every ounce of flesh they could, _**"die."**_ And with that, the demons began pulling at Arashi, literally ripping him apart. Once they were completed, only a pile of flesh, mangled bones.

Looking up at the ceiling of the room, Kyoto smiled. _**~Father, Mother . . . Are you proud of me?~**_

And with that last thought, Kyoto closed her eyes and allowed Serina back into her own body. Serina blinked, and looked around and seen the group before skipping over to them. "All done!" she stated, grinning widely

Kuwabara jumped back. "STAY BACK DEMON!" he screamed, making a little "x" with his fingers.

Yusuke just slapped his forehead. "Wow, and here I thought that you couldn't get any stupider . . ."

Serina just laughed, expecting this reaction. "Don't worry, Kuwabara. Just don't piss me off, and we'll be good. Besides, Arashi was a weakling. He just joined the Saint Beasts. He never trained with them." Serina took a deep breath and looked at the stairway they needed to take to get out of Arashi's domain. "But the next one will be even tougher."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own their characters. I do, however, own my OC Serina and Kyoto. ^^**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Now, It's time for Kurama Vs. Genbu! YAY!**

Chapter Eight

_After heading up to the next level of Maze Castle, Yusuke had Kurama explain to him again what the saint beasts were, since Arashi really didn't qualify as a Saint Beast. Once Kurama finished up the basic idea of what a true Saint Beast is, a dark laughter came from behind a door. "Thank you for the introduction!" a booming voice shouted._

_Yusuke, not thinking, kicked the door open, with Kuwabara behind him. "IN HERE!"_

_Behind the door was a rock, turtle like creature. His body was solid stone, and on his back was a shell like armor, reminding Serina of a turtle. He also had a long, scorpion like, tail. "Hehehe! Let me, Lord Genbu, pamper you from now on!" the demon chuckled. The demon, Genbu, grinned manically and lifted his tail. "There's only one stairway leading upwards here."_

"_It's just like with Arashi," Serina growled._

_Genbu looked over at Serina. "So you're the one who defeated Arashi," he scoffs. "He was weak." He then glared back at the group. "Now, you either defeat me or become a sea of dead corpses!"_

"_T-That . . . He's so big!" Kuwabara exclaimed._

_Genbu lifted his tail even higher, Serina noticed. "I got a bad fee-" Serina's eyes widened greatly. "JUMP BACK!" she screamed. _

_The group did so, barely able to avoid the hit that his tail was aiming for. Where the group originally stood was now a crater. "Or you can attack together . . . and save me the trouble," Genbu cackled._

_Kuwabara's eyes were huge at the moment. "DON'T JOKE! How can we do battle with monsters like that? Even if we have that one monster on our side!"_

**~WHO THE HELL IS HE CALLING A FUCKING MONSTER?~ **_Kyoto screamed inside Serina's head. _Serina rolled her eyes and just kept her eyes on the demon in front of her.

Kurama stood up. "Allow me," he stated.

"Kurama?" Serina asked cautiously. "You sure about that?"

Kurama's eyes never left Genbu as he examined his opponent. He was very observant and a strategist, Serina concluded. "It's dangerous to attack together when we have no information on the enemy." Looking over at Serina, Kurama smirked lightly. "Besides, I can't just allow Serina and Kyoto to showcase their powers."

_**~Oh, a gentleman, eh?~ **_Kyoto commented in Serina's mind as Serina fought down the blush. There was no way she was going to crush on Kurama. That would just go against what she believes and that she should never date demons, based on what happened with Christian. _**~Do you realize how long ago that was? Besides, Kurama's different!~ **_Kyoto tried to point out.

~He's a demon,~ Serina stated.

_**~As are you, so what's there to be afraid of?~ **_Kyoto countered, smirking inside of Serina's mind, her dragon teeth shining.

Serina just shook her head, clearing Kyoto from her mind and was suddenly called to focus on Genbu when the demon spoke. "So you choose to die one by one? That's fine by me," he stated, a sadistic grin on his face.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "But that's too dangerous! We might as well just find a way to sneak upstairs!"

Hiei snorted. "That's because you don't understand Kurama's true abilities!" Serina looked over at Hiei, interested to hear on what he has to say. "Let me tell you why I allied with him! I did that because I didn't want him as an enemy. Facing an opponent who wishes to harm himself, his extremely cool composure wins mine hands down."

Kurama walked away from the group and glared at the demon, ready for battle. "Come on!" he urged. "Attack as and where you please!"

Serina watched in interest. She had requested a file on Kurama after she first met the demon, and based on her research from Koenma, Kurama was someone you DEFINITELY didn't want him as an enemy.

_Serina sat in her apartment and kept going over the file. She couldn't believe it. He was him. Youko. Kyoto growled in the back of Serina's mind. ~Kyoto?~ she asked._

**~This is amazing. He was able to mask this power so well . . . ~ **_Kyoto stated, glaring at the picture of the fox demon. _

_Serina chuckled. "Typical."_

In the information that Koenma was given, Serina also learned Kurama's abilities. "Now, I just gotta see it for myself," she muttered.

Kurama was truly getting annoyed. "If you don't come over, I'll be going over!" Genbu just continued to stand there. That was until Serina realized something.

"Yusuke!" she exclaimed.

Yusuke barely caught a glimpse, but seen it. "That fellow's tail's disappeared into the ground! The tail suddenly appeared behind Kurama. "EH?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Only his tail is showing up behind Kurama!"

Kurama glanced behind him and gasped his attention full on the demon's tail.

Genbu chuckled. "HAHAHAHAH! I can merge with the rocks and move accordingly! This skill of only moving my tail behind the enemy is a piece of cake!"

The tail suddenly attacked, slicing Kurama across the chest, leaving a nasty gash. Serina brought her hand up to her mouth. Her hand twitched to move to heal his wound. All she had to do was tip into Kyoto's powers, which Serina is slowly learning how to do.

The tail slowly emerged back into the ground. "My tail moves within the rocks as I merge with it!" the demon chuckled again.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled, seeing the extent of the attack.

Kurama gripped his stomach as the blood pumped out of the wound, seeping through his fingers as he tried to stop the blood flow. The blood was staining his rose color school uniform as he continued to listen to his enemy speak. "My ability is to merge with the boulders and move freely within it. In other words I am all around this house!" he announced, proudly. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!"

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled again.

"You okay?" Serina asked, looking intently at the wound and going through the spells that Kyoto taught her to heal it.

Kurama smiled gently. "Do not worry, it's just a scratch. His surprise attack merely gave me a fright," he stated.

Genbu rolled his eyes at the worry of Kurama's team mates. "I'll see how stubborn you can be," he spoke to Kurama. "The show's only starting now!" he announced. Suddenly his body sunk down into the stone before disappearing.

"SHIT!" Serina exclaimed.

"Wow!" Kuwabara stated, stunned. "His entire body disappeared into the ground now!"

"He's completely camouflaged!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kuwabara looked around the whole room, trying to spot Genbu. "Won't be able to see where he's coming from!"

Kurama slowly stood up, still holding the wound that was inflicted. He looked left and right, only to hear a loud scream from behind him as Genbu shot out from the ground. "From behind again?" Kurama gasped. And while Kurama's eyes were on Genbu, he failed to notice the fact that Genbu's tail was coming up behind him.

"KURAMA!" Serina called out. "He's attacking from both sides!" With Serina's warning, Kurama escaped both attacks. Genbu glared as Kurama landed, and sunk back into the ground.

"He's sinking in again!" Yusuke cried out.

"DISPICABLE!" Kuwabara screamed.

Genbu reappeared behind Kurama again. "HAHAH!" he cackled again. "You won't beat me by just escaping!"

Kurama, once again, dodged the attack, muttering, "You're right!" Kurama then reached into his hair and pulled out a beautiful red rose. "Then I'm doing it for real now."

It's right now that Serina was glad that she got the information on Kurama before this mission. Apparently, Yusuke didn't know ANYTHING about Kurama. "A ro . . . rose?" he exclaimed. "Kurama, are you crazy?" he demanded.

"Yusuke," Serina stated, crossing her arms, getting her cousin's attention. "Just watch. Don't ever underestimate a demon." She then smirked evilly at her cousin. "Don't forget, Arashi underestimated Kyoto, and now he's just a mound of flesh and bones." Yusuke gulped, as he remembered the fight before. "That's no ordinary rose, Yusuke," Serina stated.

Suddenly, the rose in Kurama's hand turned into an, at least, ten foot whip. "ROSE WHIP!"

Serina nearly died of laughter at the looks on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces. "Ah . . . The entire room's filed with rose scent . . ." Yusuke muttered.

"Flowery guy . . . I don't like him!" Kuwabara stated, giving Kurama a weird look.

_**~Seems like they're underestimating him again,~**_ Kyoto groaned, and Serina could only agree.

From somewhere around the stone room, Genbu laughed. "Idiot!" he exclaimed. "Against somebody whom you don't know the position of, do you really suppose you'll have a chance to wield a whip?"

Kurama just chuckled. "If that's how you feel, then attack me!"

"Interesting!" Genbu exclaimed again. "I shall crush you in one move!"

Kurama closed his eyes for a moment before glaring at the ceiling. "You're up there!" he stated, and just in time, Genbu fell from the ceiling.

Genbu was completely shocked. "W-What!" Genbu blinked. "H-How did you know my position?"

Kurama smirked, making him look absolutely mischievous. "Hmph! Your stench! In a room full of the scent of roses, your youki scent was easy to track."

Hiei smirked. "He got 'em! The thorns on the whip are sharp enough to slice through metal!"

And proving that point Hiei pointed out, Kurama uses a special technique. "Elegant Slashing Technique!" And with a few swings of his whip, Genbu laid in pieces.

Yusuke laughed. "ALL RIGHT! He dissected that fellow with one strike!"

"That guy was obviously terribly weak!" Kuwabara laughed along with his friend.

Hiei scoffed at Kuwabara's blunt statement. "Idiot! Only Kurama could defeat him that easily. If it was you, you'd have died at the first attack."

Serina couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the little fight going on between the two allies, but she full out busted a gut at what Kuwabara said next. "You're really making mad! You want that? Let me tell you something, shrimp! I placed third in Genkai's disciple tournament competition!"

Serina rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, let's go find that whistle so we can ditch this place!"

"That's right," Kurama agreed. "We have to move." And as Kurama took the first step towards the stairwell, the fox demon sensed a familiar energy source. "No . . . Looks like this hasn't ended yet."

"Eh?" Yusuke muttered, not fully understanding what the red headed male said. The five members turned to look at the remains of Genbu, and were shocked at the sight in front of them.

Slowly, the pieces of the rock demon started to float back together. When the body was put together, the two large arms bent down and picked up the head of Genbu. "It's no use!" the head stated. "No matter how you try, I won't be defeated!"

Kuwabara gritted his teeth together so tightly, it seemed like they would crack under the pressure. "That fellow just regrouped after being dismantled! Does he have a regenratable body?"

Genbu glanced over at the group of four that were concerned about Kurama and grinned. "Not only am I able to regenerate, I can even fire my body parts at will! LIKE THIS!" Suddenly, Genbu's head and arms went flying at Kurama. "HORIZONTAL BOULDER EXPLOSION!" In order to protect himself from Genbu's attack, Kurama used his rose whip to slice the rock demon into tiny pieces.

Yusuke threw his fist into the air. "ALL RIGHT! He's really in iddy bitty bits now!"

Kuwabara agreed with Serina's cousin, with a big goofy grin on his face. "I don't think he's still able to…"

"Guys . . ." Serina started. Both boys turned to look at the sole girl on the team. "Don't start thinking so optimistic just yet."

Suddenly, Genbu's body started to fly back together, but what the group didn't notice was the fact that Kurama caught a gleam of something that caught his attention inside of the pieces of Genbu.

Slowly, the pieces of Genbu came together and were taking the original form of the demon. "Heheh . . . I've said it's of no use! Did you even hear that?"

Yusuke gritted his teeth tightly. "Eh? It still didn't work? There's no way we can beat him!"

Serina glanced over at Yusuke. "Tell me, cousin, do you put so little faith in your teammates?" Yusuke looked at Serina, a confused look on his face. "I know that I've dealt with Kurama more than you have, and let me tell you this, he maybe a demon, but I trust him with my life."

Yusuke blinked. "You mean, even after the whole . . ."

"Yes, even after that whole incident," Serina muttered, disdain in her voice.

Even in the heat of battle, Kurama's demon ears picked up on that little conversation between Serina and Yusuke, but before he could interpret what it meant, Genbu took Kurama from his thoughts. "The game has ended! NOW DIE! HORIZONTAL BOULDER EXPLOSION!"

The whole scene that happened earlier repeated itself. Genbu's head and arms flew at Kurama, who just sliced the demon up again. After the attack, Kurama landed on the ground, one knee resting on the cool stone floor, while the rest of his body trembled lightly from blood loss.

Genbu laughed again as his body came back together. "You seem to have finished your last resource!" At that, Kurama started laughing, throwing Genbu off a bit. "HAHAH! Have you gone crazy from being frightened so badly? Then let me help you relieve your pain!"

It was then when the other four members of the Spirit Detective Team noticed Genbu's, strange, predicament. Serina couldn't even hold in her laughter, not like she even tried to hide it.

"Huh? What's going on?" Genbu demanded. "Why is he upside down! This . . . This is . . . WHY?"

Serina laughed even harder. Whatever Kurama did in his second attack really helped screw Genbu up. None of his body parts were in the right place.

Getting over his shock, Yusuke laughed, right along with Serina. "YAHHAHAHAHAAH! COVER YOUR SHAME!" Yusuke was barely able to yell that, due to the fact of him laughing so hard.

Genbu's eyes widened greatly. "Ah! It's gone!" Serina narrowed her eyes at that. What was gone? "Did . . . . You . . . My . . ."

Kurama smiled slightly and held up a red jewel. "Are you looking for this?"

Sweat began beading down Genbu's upside down head. "Hah! That's . . ."

Kurama raised the red stone to eye level. "I suppose this is the control tower for your being able to reassemble yourself after being torn to bits. You did well in hiding it from my view, but the sparkle of light it glows with when you're using it cannot escape my eyes." Kurama smirked at Genbu, who was trembling. "I expertise in seeking what the other seeks to hide, because I am by nature, a bandit."

Serina's heart sped up a bit at the dark look Kurama was giving the demon, but shook her head, telling herself that it was the heat that was getting to her.

_**~Tell me, Serina, are you gonna lie to yourself forever?~ **_Kyoto asked, her voice ringing in Serina's mind.

~I'm not lying to myself!~ she argued. Kyoto merely shook her head.

Genbu's begging got Serina's attention. Apparently, he was asking Kurama to spare him, not hurting the jewel. Kurama scoffed. "I refuse!" And tossed the jewel into the air and used his rose whip to destroy the item, which in turn destroyed Genbu.

"Kurama!" Serine cried out when the fox demon fell to his knees. She ran over to him and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, helping him walk over to the group. "You have to be more careful," she muttered, using a simple spell from Kyoto which stopped Kurama's wound from bleeding.

Yusuke, seeing his friend's wound, grinned. "Just leave the rest to us now!"

Kuwabara nodded. "That's right! I'll take care of the next one!"

Once the worst part of the wound was healed, Kurama moved away from Serina and smiled down at her. "Miss Detective, I owe you once again."

Serina rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the demon. "Ah, don't mention it. It's what friends do, and call me Serina."

Kurama suddenly took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, much like a gentleman. "In that case, Miss Serina, thank you for healing my wound," he said grinning, not noticing how red Serina's face had gotten, it nearly rivaled the hair on Kurama's head.

"U-Um, sure!" Serina stuttered.

"And, if I may, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it, foxy?" Serina asked, a big grin on her face, and her tone happy.

Kurama blinked. No one has ever called him anything but his own name, let alone "foxy". Shaking his head, he looked at Serina. "Who was this Christian fellow, Yusuke mentioned?"

Serina's face went pale, Kurama noticed. "W-What? How'd you know about that?"

"During my battle, I heard you and Yusuke talking."

Serina looked at the ground. "Well, he was this guy I liked in middle school, who turned out to be a demon who tried to eat me." Kurama's eyes widened at that news. "It's no big deal. It happened years ago." And with that Serina sped up so that she was walking next to Yusuke.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**AN: Note, I've usually been doing each battle in one chapter, well this fight is SO FRAKING LONG, I'm going to break it up into separate chapters. Don't hate me. XD **

**ShadowLegacy11**

Chapter Nine

After finally getting her emotions under control after Kurama brought up more painful memories of what happened between her and Christian, Serina walked over to Kurama and looked at the wound that she helped heal earlier. "Kurama, how are your wounds?" she asked, noticing how the fox demon clutched his wound.

Kurama smiled at the thought of this young woman concerning about him. "I'm okay, Serina, thank you."

Hiei scoffed. "But it's not as if you can do battle again with those injuries," the three eyed demon pointed out. "This isn't good. Without Kurama and that Serina girl who already fought, we're down to three."

Serina got a little miffed at Hiei for brushing her off like that. "What do you mean by that, Hiei?" she asked. "I'm still able to fight!"

Hiei rolled his red eyes. "Bull shit," he stated, glaring up at her. "When you fought Arashi, you transformed into the Dragon-Demon Princess, and that alone must take up so much of your precious energy, so technically you could be drained completely."

Serina flinched. ~He's right. Dammit.~ "But I should gain my energy back fairly quickly, so I can fight again, Hiei."

Kuwabara growled. "What's that again? I've said it before, leave the next one to me!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You were wetting your pants before Kurama won."

"Yeah, and you had the balls to yell at me and Kyoto calling us monsters. Why're you so cocky now?" Serina pointed out.

"OH SHUT UP!" Kuwabara screamed. "I only had a fright because I was surprised!" He then grinned at the group and held up his hand. "I didn't do nothing while you were training with Genkai, you know. After training constantly, I'm now able to do this!" Kuwabara concentrated, looking at his right hand, and suddenly orange spirit energy sprouted from his hand, in the shape of a sword. "SPIRIT SWORD!"

Serina raised an eyebrow and whistled under her breath. "Not bad."

Hiei smirked. "So it isn't a normal wooden sword . . ."

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "YOU WANNA DIE?"

Yusuke had enough. "Cut it out," he growled.

"Hmph," Kuwabara scoffed. "Forget it. Now, gaze upon the result of my training!" Kuwabara gripped the sword tightly in his hand. "SWORD GET LONGER!" Suddenly the orange spirit sword grew longer, making Serina raise an eyebrow.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as well. "Wow! As long as a bamboo stick."

Kuwabara grins widely. "Hahah! It bends and moves according to my will!" He then grew deathly serious. "I was merely frightened by the sight of the monster just now, but I've prepared myself now! **Leave the next enemy to me!**" Suddenly, Kuwabara clutched his head tightly. "Whoa . . . After releasing some spirit energy, I feel so tired . . ." Serina nearly fell to the floor at that.

Yusuke was just as shocked at Serina. "I CAN'T STAND YOU!" he yelled. "WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEGAN THE MATCH!"

A sudden roar shook the whole room that the group was standing in. "What was that?" Serina asked, her eyes scanning the room.

Kuwabara began trembling. "W-What horrifying sound was THAT?" He began sweating bullets. "It's not a noise from the human world!"

Serina slapped her forehead. "THIS IS THE DEMON WORLD YOU DUMBASS!"

Kurama's eyes looked up at the hallway. "It is the roar of Byakko. And it doesn't sound like he's in a good mood," the fox demon stated.

Yusuke, suddenly taking charge, yelled. "Over there! Let's GO!"

Suddenly, the group came out of the tower, which lead out to a large ring area, with a large white and green tiger demon on the other side, smirking down at them. Glancing over, Serina noticed that if someone were to jump there was no way in hell that they would survive.

Byakko, the tiger demon, stood at, Serina guessed, ten feet tall, his teeth glistening in the glare of the light. "You're the idiots who have caused me to come all the way here?" he growled. "Don't think the world of yourself just because you've defeated that lousy Genbu!"

Yusuke flinched. "He's tall!"

Serina raised an eyebrow. "Three meters at most," she says.

Kuwabara was sweating. "It's . . . different than in our arrangement!"

Serina raised an eyebrow, while sweat dropping. "There wasn't an agreement, Kuwabara," she stated.

Byakko clenched his fists, glaring at the group. "It's frustrating enough that I have to be locked up in this boring city without a single taste of human flesh . . . Now the Spirit world has the nerves to send two humans, and three betrayers in hope of defeating us!" Serina's eyes narrowed at being called a betrayer. She was a demon at heart, she knew, because of Kyoto, but that didn't give this bastard the right to call her a betrayer. "LISTEN UP TRASH!" Byakko screamed. "HUMANS ARE ALL MY FOOD! HIEI, KURAMA, AND YOU WENCH! I WILL TEAR YOU INTO BITS AND FEED YOU TO THE HUNGRY GHOULS!"

_**~He wouldn't say that if he knew who I really was!~**_ Kyoto growled. _**~I should've given Arashi to Kuwabara and kick this demons ass MYSELF!~**_

"A terrifying noise . . . He sounds like he's rumbling his stomach apart!" Kurama stated as a loud howl was released into the wind.

Kuwabara, who decided to show that he wasn't scared, stepped up. "Stop mumbling to yourself!"

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried out.

Hiei scoffed. "You're all talk, anyway. I don't think you're going to do this by yourself."

"BUT OF COURSE! One on one is the default for battles!" Kuwabara stated, getting in Hiei's face, acting all big and tough. Serina couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Surely your knees aren't buckling because of the trembling spirit inside of you?" Yusuke asked, looking down at Kuwabara's legs, which were shaking so badly they could've start an earthquake. Thank God there's no fault line.

"All in all, I'm going because I said I was going to!" Kuwabara stated, walking down the straight stretch, towards Byakko.

"His pride's gonna get him killed one day," Serina stated, closing her eyes and sighing.

Byakko raised an eyebrow at this. "One person? That fellow's going to attack me by himself?" The demon suddenly erupted in laughter. "I'm so amused that I can't even get angry!"

"HEY!" Kuwabara cried out, getting Byakko's attention. "Stop laughing and come down here and fight like a man!"

Byakko smirked and brought his hand up to his hair. "Don't joke! Against people like you, I don't even need to do a thing." Suddenly, he plucked four hairs out of his head and blew them in Kuwabara's direction. When the hairs landed on the ground, they suddenly transformed into four beasts. "That's my alter-ego. The demonic beasts! To have to loftily challenged me, you will surely regret it in your grave!"

One of the creatures attacked at Kuwabara, who screamed out of surprise. Suddenly, blood splurted from his shoulders and his cheek. Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Damn you!" he shouted, summoning his spirit sword.

Byakko laughed loudly. "Oh? This stinky fellow knows how to wield a spirit weapon?" he asked, pointing his finger at Kuwabara. "But did you really think those circus acts could defeat my demonic beasts? You will die!" At that, two more beasts attacked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, his only real defense that he could do at the moment, swung his spirit sword at the beasts, only to end up even bloodier than earlier.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "That guy . . . He looks like he's on some sword stint! He's be dead sooner than later!"

Kuwabara staggered to stand up. "KUWABARA! LET ME DO IT!" Yusuke cried out. "Since you're outnumbered, maybe my shotgun will work! You're unable to keep your distance with them! IT DOESN'T LOOK GOOD!"

Byakko scoffed. "What do you mean, 'Let me do it'? You might as well just all attack together! You are all trash anyway, a single person won't have any effect."

Serina gritted her teeth. "I really want to play 'skin the cat' right now," she growled, her eyes glowing red slightly, her energy returning to her.

"What are you talking about, Urameshi? I'm going to defeat him, once and for all! I WON'T STAND FOR A SWITCH! And if you even THINK about interfering, I'll kill you right now, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

"YOU DUM-" Yusuke was cut off by Serina slapping her hand over Yusuke's mouth.

"Yelling won't get you anywhere, Yusuke," Serina stated, glaring at Byakko. "I will say Kuwabara can be dense at times, but at least let him have his pride."

"ARE YOU STUPID, SERINA? HE'LL DIE!"

Serina's steel grey eyes turned to glare at Yusuke, which made him flinch. "Tell me," she asked, her voice changing. It was a mixture of Serina and Kyoto. "Do you have that little faith in your friend?" Yusuke blinked at Serina, and was about to say something, until Byakko yelled something.

"BEASTS! Eat him limb by limb and leave his head and torso to me!" Doing as commanded, one of the beasts slashed at Kuwabara.

"You sure like to joke! It took me so long to recover, you think I'll let you take my arms and legs without a fight?" Kuwabara yelled, making a call back to when Rando broke his arm.

Forgetting what Serina said moments ago, Yusuke screamed, "KUWABARA! Don't be obstinate! LET ME DO IT! YOUR SWORD ISN'T ABLE TO FINISH SO MANY AT THE SAME TIME!"

Kuwabara finally looked over to the group and his face lightened in realization. "That's right!" he shouted out, running down the narrow walkway back to the group.

"Hmm? You're finally so scared that you're running back to your comrades?" Byakko questioned, before laughing. "But it's too late! EAT THEM ALL UP!"

Suddenly, before Kuwabara reached the group, he skidded around and glared at the beasts. "WHO SAID I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE? SWORD GET LONGER!" The beasts were then skewered.

Byakko was in shock. "W-What?"

Kuwabara grinned widely. "I GOTCHA! I only ran towards the narrow path so that I could line them all up!"

Byakko growled. "What was that? My other forms don't die so quickly! EAT UP THAT FELLOW!" Following the command, the creatures lunged at Kuwabara again. Kuwabara ran past the group and started circling the tower.

Serina sweat dropped. "He does realize it's a circle right . . .?" she muttered to herself.

"Huh? Well, try THIS move of mine!" Kuwabara shouted, connecting the end of his spirit sword together, leaving the beasts stuck. "SEE THAT? The beasts are on a merry-go-round!"

Hiei merely glanced at Kuwabara. "To have hooked your spirit sword together . . . What illogical ideas you have . . ."

Byakko was growing more and more irritated. "I'm so angry! You'd better be obedient and let the beasts kill you!"

"So, big monster, how was that?" Kuwabara demanded. "YOU'RE UP NEXT!"

Byakko's muscles began bulging out. "NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**First Off, I wanna wish everyone out there a Happy Easter! And I know I haven't updated in forever, but I just haven't found the urge to write for a while, and I know, it sucks, but right now, I've just finished chapter 10, and I hope you guys enjoy it. And please, Review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10

Kuwabara was merely getting annoyed at the demon's cocky attitude. "Are you quite done with your braggin' yet? COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!"

Serina shook her head. She had to give the human credit, he was amusing. "Just keep at it, Kuwabara," the heroine muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Ms. Serina?" Kurama asked, glancing over at the dragon-demon princess. From this angle, he was able to see a very light blush spread across her pale cheeks.

Serina shook her head lightly. "Naw, just muttering to myself, don't worry about it foxy." Now it was Kurama's turn to blush.

As Serina went back to look at the battle, Kurama was able to take a better look at Serina all together. Her hair, parted off to the right, was midnight black, and went all the way to a little bit past her shoulders. Her skin itself rivaled against her hair. The princess's skin was a fair pale color. Her steel grey eyes held no emotion at the moment, but at a closer look, Kurama noticed the look of worry and concern for her friend.

Her clothes were also different from when he first met her. The shirt she wore cut off just above her stomach, and was form fitting, resembling armor, more than a shirt. The shirt supported her perfectly, and even came up to wrap around her neck, like a collar. The top of the armor was black, with some purple here and there, signalizing her royalty. Then a strip of green coming down to an upside down Y wrapped around her waist, cutting the armor off at her stomach. And a real attention grabber was the red jewel that was perched right above her bellybutton. This piece of armor also showed off her tribal tattoo on her left shoulder, another symbol of her royalty blood.

Next on his examination, Kurama found himself looking at the baggy, black shorts that Serina wore. They stopped at about mid thigh, and basically hugged her hips, leaving little to the mind. After leaving a bit of skin, Serina wore a thing of purple leggings, that matched the purple on her armor top, and finished off with heeled boots.

The shorts she wore were a bit too short in Kurama's mind, which shocked him, since he never really cared what people wore, it was a way to express themselves and Kurama had no business to interfere with that. But right at that moment, Kurama wanted Serina to cover more of her legs to keep lower class demons from looking at her with lust in their eyes.

~_**Mine . . .~**_ a deep and velvet voice rose from the back of Kurama's mind. Youko.

Kurama's eyes widened and he shook his head. ~No, I will not let him take over,~ Kurama thought to himself. Yes, Youko was a part of him, and Kurama was a bit ashamed to state that Youko also had his run of lovers, and one night stands. He refused to have Serina included in that list as well.

"You okay, dude?" Serina asked, a slight drawl from her living in America showing through her voice.

Kurama glanced over at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, thank you." That's when the two finally took an interest back into Kuwabara's match.

After seemingly getting a huge dose of steroids for himself, Byakko leapt from the top of the building that he was perched on, landing in front of Kuwabara. He practically TOWERED over the poor soul.

Serina raised an eyebrow as Kyoto talked in the back of her mind. _**~He seems even taller now . . . ~**_

Serina mentally nodded. ~Was just thinking that myself.~

Byakko pointed at Kuwabara. "I'm telling you! That broken sword of yours won't defeat me!" he boasted. "If a spirit sword is your only formidable weapon, then your chance of winning isn't' even a hundred!"

Kuwabara fell back into a stance, his spirit sword in front of him. "What?" Suddenly, he sprung to life and raced towards Byakko. "Whether it's of use or not . . . I'll test it out on your body!" And with that, he struck at the large demon, who leapt away from the junior high school boy. "How was that!" Kuwabara demanded.

Byakko growled loudly and swung a fist at Kuwabara, who narrowly avoided the attack. Immediately after the attack, Kuwabara went onto the offensive, slashing at Byakko with perfect timed swings.

"He has gotten better," Serina muttered, but had a bad feeling resting in the back of her mind and gut. And from past experiences, Serina learned to trust those feelings, but kept her mouth shut about it.

"ALL RIGHT!" Yusuke cheered. "Kuwabara has the upper hand! If he seriously does it, he won't lose to a big headed monster!"

That's when the three demons spotted it. "Oh shit . . ." Serina muttered.

"This is quite strange," the fox demon of the team muttered, watching the fight with interest. Hiei merely grunted in agreement. Yusuke raised an eyebrow that the three.

"Yes, look at the two of them, detective," Hiei muttered, causing Yusuke to look at Kuwabara. "It's true that the dimwit has the upper hand, but he also appears more tired than Byakko."

"Damn," Kuwabara panted, getting the group's attention. "What's happening? No matter how much I attack, the guy's not countering!" The human took in another gasp of breath. "Not only that . . . Byakko's grown two times bigger than he was!"

Kurama gasped. "Ah! I get it!"

Serina chuckled. "Then inform the rest of us, foxy!"

Kurama ignored the "foxy" comment for now. "Look at Kuwabara's sword!"

The whole group, including Kuwabara, glanced at the spirit sword. Kuwabara gasped, stating what's on everyone's mind. "I-It shrank!"

"But how's that?" Serina asked, looking at Kurama.

"Byakko has the ability to drain all of Kuwabara's spirit energy and managed to tap it as his own resource," the red head explained.

Byakko cackled. "You seem to have realized it! What will you do? Forget your sword and fight barehanded?"

Kuwabara glared at Byakko, and makes his sword bigger again. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he screamed, slowly making his way to the large tiger demon.

Yusuke piped up then. "FORGET IT, KUWABARA!" he yelled, trying to talk sense into his friend.

_**~Good luck with that,~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of her mind.

"You'll only cause your opponent to grow bigger in furthering your attacks!

Kuwabara gritted his teeth and rushed right at Byakko. "Fool!" the tiger roared, only to get Kuwabara's sword to fall onto his shoulder.

The next thing that happened, didn't really shock Serina. What looked like bolts of lighting surrounded Kuwabara and made his Spirit Sword disappeared. Kuwabara's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and landed on the ground. And Byakko grew another size bigger.

As Kuwabara struggled to stand up, Byakko watched him with amazement in his eyes. Apparently, he's never seen a human as determined at the human before him. As Kuwabara stood up, he snorted up at Byakko. "It's not over yet!" he cried out.

Yusuke gasped. "T-The Spirit Sword! It's only as long as a short sword!" Which was the truth. Byakko absorbed most of Kuwabara's energy, so, his Spirit Sword isn't in the best of shapes right now.

Kuwabara, now sensing how much the Saint Beast took from him, stumbled slightly. "Heh . . . You're having difficulty standing up now? The horror is just beginning!" What Byakko did next made Serina sick to her stomach, and even made Kyoto cringe. Byakko, who was three times the size of Kuwabara, swung a right hook to the jaw of the human friend of the Spirit Detective. Blood gushed out of the clenched teeth of Kuwabara, and the strength of the hit flew Kuwabara to the wall of the mini-arena the two fighters were in. "I'll torture you to death slowly!" Byakko announced. Kuwabara, because of the strength of the hit, coughed up more blood. Byakko laughed at the sight of the human. "Hahahah! This'll be a good after-meal exercise! After your energy gets digested, I'll eat your body!"

Yusuke could hold his tongue back anymore. "Kuwabara's not going to be bale to stand for long after being drained of his spirit energy! IF THIS KEEPS UP HE'LL BE KILLED!" The Spirit Detective nearly ran into the middle of the fight, but was stopped by a clawed hand. Yusuke looked up the length of the pale white skin to see the blood red eyes of the Demon-Dragon Princess herself. And boy, was she not happy at all. "Kyoto? What are you doing here?"

The Dragon Princess was in the same armor that she was in when she fought Arashi, and all four of her wings were sprouted out, but were folded behind her back. _**"Serina could handle hearing the battle anymore, so I took over,"**_ the white haired girl glared at the tiger Saint Beast. _**"This bastard will have his head taken off by your companion."**_

"Are you crazy? KUWABARA WILL BE KILLED!"

"No, Yusuke," Kurama interrupted, "Lady Kyoto's right! There's still a way." Yusuke gave the fox demon a confused look. "Byakko's body is unable to expand any further. If Kuwabara realized this . . ." Kurama trailed off.

Yusuke couldn't take it. "What would happen?"

Kyoto spoke up then. _**"This move is considered suicidal for Kuwabara. A desperation move. If it fails, your human friend will lose his own life."**_

Yusuke glared up at the demon princess. "WHAT?"

Looking back at the battle, the group noticed that Kuwabara was analyzing the Saint Beast in front of him, wiping off some of the blood trickling down his face. He was mumbling something, but was incoherent.

"What are you muttering about?" Byakko growled. "Saying your last prayers after giving up?" Kuwabara didn't answer. "Then I'll fulfill your wishes and let you die!" The tiger demon brought his claws down upon Kuwabara. "GIVE ME YOUR LIFE!" Suddenly, Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword and glared up at Byakko, who let out a surprised gasp.

Kuwabara plunged his Spirit Sword right into Byakko's gut, causing the Dragon-Demon Princess to raise an eyebrow at that. "I'll give you all my remaining Spirit Energy!"

"HAS KUWABARA GONE CRAZY?" Yusuke screamed, afraid for his friend's life. "Giving Byakko his Spirit Energy on his own . . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS?"

Suddenly, the Spirit Sword in Byakko's stomach disappeared, and Kuwabara's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his still body fell to the ground.

Byakko cackled. "You even sent your remaining Spirit Energy to me . . . You'll be easier to eat if I smash you right now!" With that, Byakko raised one foot, and began to bring the clawed paw down upon Kuwabara. "FIRST THE HEAD!"

Yusuke's energy could be seen pulsating off of him. "YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!" And with that, Yusuke tried to run after Byakko, but was stopped by Kyoto's arm.

Kurama appeared beside the Spirit Detective. "Wait, Yusuke. Look at Byakko. He's acting very strange now."

Sure enough, Byakko wasn't looking too hot. More like he was about to lose his lunch, and that's something Kyoto and Serina, who's able to watch the whole battle through Kyoto's eyes, wanted to see. "W-What?" Byakko says, looking down at this pot belly of a stomach, which was making very disgusting noises, acting like the energy inside it wanted to come out.

Kuwabara, very weakly, stood up. "Heh! Just like I predicted!"

Yusuke grinned at the sight of his best friend. "KUWABARA!" Suddenly, the energy inside of Byakko shot out, sending the Tiger Saint Beast flying sky high.

Kurama chuckled. "Seems like Kuwabara's Spirit Energy slightly exceeded what Byakko could bear.

Kuwabara smirked and muttered, "Better breathe in some of the Spirit Energy that bastard let out, to regain my strength." Just as he said that, the body of Byakko came falling back into the castle.

"YEAH! Serves him right!" Yusuke stated, his trademark grin on his face.

Kyoto looked over at the human before her. _**"Are you alright, Kuwabara?"**_ she asked.

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, still doing fine. I got back some Spirit Energy from Byakko, so all I need is some good ol' R & R."

Gasping lightly, Kurama pointed over at the building. "LOOK!"

Kyoto's eyes widened at the sight. Byakko was back! Only skinner. Yusuke groaned. "Oh, what? Does he have an immortal body too?"

Byakko smirked. "Frankly speaking, I'm extremely touched. An impressive display of fighting, regardless of one's life." Byakko's eyes held a look of insanity to them. "As a token of appreciation, I invite you to my room! THE HOUSE OF HORROR!"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**Okay! I'm on a roll! Mainly because I'm finally done writing the research paper for my high school/college class in high school. **

**Anyway, I decided that Kyoto's fight wasn't all that long in the last chapter, so I decided to let her fight again. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review~!**

Chapter Eleven

Growling to herself, the dragon-demon princess sprouted all four of her wings and emitted a low growl from the back of her throat, which caused Hiei and Kurama to stiffen. They recognized that growl. It was the call of war of the dragons. Kyoto was taking this very seriously. _**"Let's go . . ." **_the dragon murmured, walking into the entrance of Byakko's domain. _**"And kill this bastard."**_

Kuwabara ran up beside Kyoto and looked at her strangely. "H-Hey, I'm still gonna fight this guy right?"

Kyoto turned her glare to the human. _**"Fuck no. The tiger's mine." **_Kyoto's gaze went all over Kuwabara, and her glare worsened, causing him to shrink in fear. _**"And not all of your spirit energy has returned. You'd be a sitting mouse for the kitty cat."**_

"B-But -!" Kuwabara tried to argue, only to have a flaming kunai knife barely missing his nose. "AAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, falling back onto his butt. "W-What the-?" The orange hair human looked up to see the fingers of Kyoto's left hand engulfed in flames before they disappeared.

"_**He's. Mine," **_she growled one more time, this time the voice is a mixture of both Serina and Kyoto.

It wasn't too long before the five finally began walking down the throat of a cavern, leading to Byakko's domain. Kyoto's nose twitched as she got the scent of something painfully familiar. All four of her wings sprouted out and she flow to the mouth of a cave, revealing Byakko standing in the middle of a room full of pillars, which had molten lava on the floor of the battle ground.

"_**Yep, lava. Doesn't that bring back memories," **_the dragon thought sarcastically as the rest of the group quickly arrived. Flashbacks of her castle that she lived in with her father and mother. Instead of a moat of water, they had a moat of molting lava. _**"Good times, good times."**_

"Woah!" Yusuke cried out. "It's the hotpot of horrors!" he exclaimed.

Kuwabara began sweating. "If we fall down, we won't even have a body left." The middle school student looked up at the dragon-demon princess, who was still flying, with thankfulness in his eyes. He wasn't really thrilled at the thought of fighting the big kitty with molten lava below him. At least Kyoto has the power of flight on her side.

Byakko cackled, very proud of himself. "Heheh! This is my game land! Nice view isn't it?" he asked. "Just as you're seeing, you'll be left with no remains if you drop into the bath of horrors down there! FIGHT ME IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS!" It was then that he caught a glimpse of Kyoto, before he cackled again. "Well, well, well! Isn't this amazing? I have a princess in my domain! What a treat! Your energy will taste divine, mi'lady."

Kyoto glared at the tiger demon, her stubborn streak flaring. _**"Bull shit. You won't get one little bite of my energy!" **_Her red eyes glowed darkly, a red energy surrounding her body. She was getting ready for an all out war with Byakko, which is just about what all it will take to defeat the demon.

Byakko just smirked up at the princess. "What's wrong, your majesty? You scared?" the demon asked, laughing all the while.

Byakko's eyes widened as a gale of wind suddenly hit him, nearly knocking him off the pillar he was standing on. _**"You're the one who should be scared," **_Kyoto growled, flapping her wings so that he landed on a pillar. _**"Let's do this."**_

~Must you use my powers?~ Serina asked, mentally rolling her eyes.

_**~Oh, shut up! Your powers come in handy for battles, and don't forget, you use mine in battle too!~ **_Kyoto shot back.

~BUT YOURS LEAVE ME DRAINED!~ Serina accused. Kyoto just ignored her human counterpart.

"Be careful, princess," Kurama muttered, making Kyoto's demon ears twitch.

The dragon smirked. _**"Don't worry about me, foxy boy. Serina's the one you gotta watch out for," **_Kyoto stated, causing both Kurama and Serina to blush. It was then that her full attention snapped on to the tiger in front of her. _**"C'mon, kitty, kitty, kitty . . ."**_ Byakko suddenly gripped his throat, a low growl rising from the back of his throat as well. Kyoto's eyes narrowed as she watched the demon's energy spiked up. _**"What the . . .?"**_

His eyes suddenly stared at Kyoto. "I'll let you see . . . MY GREATEST SKILL!" Suddenly, the white tiger screamed bloody murder as an energy ball formed inside of his mouth, and shot at Kyoto.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" Kurama cried out.

"_**DON'T CALL ME YOUR HIGHNESS, DAMMIT!"**_ Kyoto screamed, flying straight up in the air, avoiding the ball. _**"You gotta do better than that, you mangy pussy!"**_

A tick mark appeared on Byakko's forehead. "What did you call me!"

Kyoto smirked. _**"You're a pussy cat compared to me."**_

The energy ball that was fired at Kyoto hit the pillar she was once standing on. One second later, no more pillar. _**"The fuck was that?"**_ Kyoto muttered.

~That's what I was to know!~__Serina added, watching the battle in the back of Kyoto's mind.

"SEE THAT? THAT WAS MY TIGER FIREBALL ATTACK!" Byakko cried out. "A SUPERB SHOUTING FORCE THAT REDUCES ANYTHING IT TOUCHES TO DUST!"

Kyoto's eye twitched. _**"I know I have a thing for deep voices, but that's just wrong . . ." **_

Suddenly, Kyoto's ears picked up on Hiei's voice. "I heard that there was a demon who was able to create a movement ball from within his own body. Byakko. You can't take those attacks head on, dodging is your only way to survive."

"_**THANKS FOR THE TIP!"**_ Kyoto yelled back, her wings ready to take off when commanded.

Not too much later, Byakko shot out two more blasts, causing the princess to take flight into the air. Kyoto dodged them all with grace. Byakko shot out one more energy ball, which Kyoto didn't fly away from. She stood on her pillar, and looked like she was about to get hit.

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" Byakko snarled.

"PRINCESS!" Kurama shouted out.

Hiei just watched on with interest, curious about what the dragon-demon princess was about to do.

Kuwabara gasped. "WHAT'S SHE THINKING?"

"SERINA! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" he screamed, watching with fear in his eyes as his cousin's demon persona was staring down a ball of energy.

Suddenly, Kyoto's eyes glowed a bright, sky blue.

"_**For all who are mighty . . . **_

_**And able to bare the mark . . .**_

_**Of the dragons . . ."**_

Kurama's ears twitched at the prayer that was being said by the dragon demon. "Th-That's . . ." he trailed off.

Yusuke gripped the front of Kurama's uniform. "WHAT IS SHE DOING?" he screamed.

"You idiot," Hiei interrupted. "Can't you see? She's casting another spell."

"Another spell?" Yusuke muttered, his attention going back to the fight.

"What kind of spell?" Kuwabara asked, remembering the last spell that Kyoto performed, making him mentally shudder.

Looking back at Kyoto, her eyes then closed as her voice grew louder.

"_**I pray to the ancestors of my father . . .**_

_**And grandfather before me . . . **_

_**Grant me the ability to pull this through . . ."**_

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and where a vibrant green color. _**"FIRE RAIN!" **_she screamed out, her hands pointing at the lava. Her hands began glowing a bright red color as the lava in the ground started to shoot to the ceiling of Byakko's cave.

"W-What are you doing?" he screamed.

At the last possible second, Kyoto's body jumped over the beam of energy and she screamed, pointing her hands at Byakko. The demon didn't know what hit him. All of the molten lava that was on the ceiling, fell onto Byakko like a cylinder of continuous lava.

The only noise in the cave was the sound of flesh burning and Byakko's screams. "MAKE IT STOP! I BEG OF YOU!"

When all of the lava stopped pouring from the ceiling, a charred body, that once was Byakko, now laid on the pillar. Raising her left hand, Kyoto made a slight gale storm appear in her palm before blowing at the wind, causing it to hit Byakko's body, pushing him off into the lava pit.

"_**Now, burn . . . In the deepest . . . Parts . . . Of . . . Hell . . ." **_Kyoto stated, before falling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"KYOTO!" the group, with the exception of Hiei, screamed after her.

There was no response. Kurama was the first one to start jumping pillars over to where Kyoto's body fell. "Princess?" he cried out.

Suddenly, Serina's head popped up from below the pillar. "Howdy!"

"S-Serina?" Yusuke asked, right behind Kurama. "H-How are you doing that?"

Suddenly, Serina's body popped up over the pillar and was floating in mid-air. "Levitation. Thanks to my elemental abilities, I can fly and levitate."

"What happened to Kyoto?" Kuwabara asked.

"She passed out, giving me the chance to take over, before we hit the lava pit," Serina answered. She then shrugged. "No big deal." She then looked over her shoulder, where Byakko's body was burning. "So, ready for the next Saint Beast?"

Yusuke and the gang smirked at the girl. "You bet."

Serina pumped her fist into the air. "THEN LET'S GO!"

**Hey! I dare you to press that review button and let me know how I did on this chapter.**

**Yeah, you heard me. I DARE YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! I wish I did though. XD Enjoy**

**Okay, now before you guys kill me because it's been for-freaking-ever since I've updated, let me explain why. *angry mob calms down slightly* Okay, graduation is THIS FRIDAY! June 3****rd**** and I'm freaking FREE BABY FROM LCHS! Anyway, I've been so caught up in the preparations, that I've had NO FLIPPING TIME to write, which ticked me off. So, I made time, and here you go, Chapter Twelve. Hope you love it!**

**Ps. Oh, and by the way, the reason the fight's not as long as it is in the anime is because, in the manga, it's suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper short, so I went with the manga, because that was what I was currently using as a reference!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter Twelve

After finally getting out of Byakko's lair, the group walked down a corridor that opened up to a room with six doors. "Well, isn't this just perfect?" Serina asked, eyeing each door. Glancing over her shoulder at the human who was currently shirtless, for God knows why, she inquired, "Kuwabara, which door should we take? And why the fuck are you shirtless?"

Scratching at his temple, a low humming could be heard from Kuwabara as he thought. "Second door from the right," he said, almost instantly. "And, um, that's because I threw it over the side of the cliff back in Byakko's lair to see if that was really lava . . ."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Serina was cut off by Yusuke, who unknowingly saved Kuwabara from a yelling.

"Well! You heard the man! Let's go!"

Hiei was more skeptic about trusting Kuwabara than he let on. "Is it really okay?"

Kuwabara flashed Hiei a grin and a thumbs up. "Heh! Don't you look down on me, hamster legs! Maze walking and trap avoiding are two of my specialties!"

Serina rolled her eyes and just walked through the door that Kuwabara suggested. "Get ya'lls asses moving or I'll let Kyoto have another go around!"

"BULL SHIT!" Yusuke cried out, running after Serina, who just laughed and let Yusuke run past her.

It wasn't five minutes before the five of them appeared in front of a large door with two, detailed, sculpted dragons standing on each side of the door. Serina raised an eyebrow, as Kyoto scoffed. _**~They look like my uncles,~**_ she muttered, making Serina snicker.

Kurama was the first one to speak up. "This should be the room of Seiryuu. The Spirit Energy emitted from the room is stronger than those before." And boy was Kurama right. Just getting a small fraction of this Spirit Energy made Serina's hair on the back of her neck stand up.

_**~Bull shit,~ **_Kyoto muttered. When Serina raised a mental eyebrow, the Dragon princess continued. _**~It's not the freaking Spirit Energy making your hair standing on end, it's the foxy man beside you!~**_

~SHUT THE FUCK UP, KYOTO!~ Serina mentally screamed at her alter ego, her face bright red.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Kurama asked, and Serina sighed.

"Kurama, we're friends right?" The fox demon nodded, looking at her with those green eyes, confused slightly at the question. "Then stop calling me fucking princess!" the girl laughed.

Kurama visibly sweat dropped at the laughing girl. "O-Okay then, prin- I mean, Serina."

"There we go!" she laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened, shocking the five of them. Inside stood a man, with oriental clothing on. The oriental clothes were a fair shade of blue, with red seams, with a light blue dragon circling around his upper body. His hair was black, and even had a slight goatee growing. His voice then graced the four spirit agents. "Your evil deeds have made Lord Suzaku extremely angry."

Serina raised an eyebrow to that. "Our evil deeds? Who's the bad guy around here?" she muttered to herself.

The man, Seiryuu, then interrupted Serina's thinking. "But you shall not be able to continue your journey. And you will not die in one piece either."

Kuwabara growled. "What? This guy's just so full of himself!"

Seiryuu's eyes narrowed at the door. "Hmm . . ." he mused to himself. "Tsk. We have an uninvited guest."

Serina raised an eyebrow at that. "What?"

Sure enough, not two seconds later, the door opened behind the five guest in Maze castle, followed by a loud screech. "What's with the screeching sound?" Kuwabara asked.

Inside Serina's mind, Kyoto was struggling to keep her anger in check. _**~Can I kill him now?~**_

Ignoring the royal one in her mind, Serina muttered, "It came from the direction from where we came from." Suddenly, the charred body of Byakko walked in. "THE FUCK? BYAKKO!" Serina screamed.

"H-Help me . . ." the large cat begged. "Seiryuu . . ." The black haired Saint Beast held a blank face. "I beg of you . . . Spare me . . . Some Spirit Energy . . . I'll repay your kindness after I recover," the poor thing was barely standing.

"He's still alive?" Kuwabara gasped. Both he AND Kyoto fought this beast and it's still walking?

"Unbelievable," Yusuke muttered.

Seiryuu scoffed. "You fool! You're disgraceful to still be alive."

_**~Oh, now that's harsh . . .~ **_Kyoto muttered, and Serina agreed. Shouldn't you always help your team mate?

"S-Seiryuu!" Byakko gasped.

"You're of no use now," Seiryuu stated, reaching out his hand, letting his right leg fall back into a fighting stance. "You're virtually an eyesore!"

"Your stance . . . Don't tell me . . ." Byakko started. "I beg of you, NOT THAT!"

"ICE DRAGON!" Seiryuu shouted, flying his fist forward.

"What the-?" Yusuke cried out. The charred body of Byakko was now frozen solid. While watching in awe of the power, Serina's anger suddenly shot up when Seiryuu karate kicked Byakko's body, shattering it. But Serina wasn't the only one affected by that act. Her human cousin piped up, a low growl in his voice, "He just killed his own companion like it was no big deal . . ."

Serina watched as the frozen, decapitated, head of Byakko landed at the sole girl's feet. "You bastard," she started, the fangs of Kyoto appearing in her mouth as her anger sparked. "What did you do to him?"

Seiryuu scoffed again. "You're a strange one. He was an enemy of yours, yet you defend him so."

"HE WAS YOUR FUCKING COMRADE!" Kuwabara screamed.

"He was merely a pond," Seiryuu stated, before looking back at Serina. "I simply fired hundreds of zero degree Celsius punches in a split second. Only Lord Suzaku is strong enough to handle this move." He smirked over at Serina. "I'm really curious to know if it would defeat you, Milady Kyoto." Serina gritted her teeth, an unknowingly, so did Kurama.

**Mine****,~** A voice in the deepest part of Kurama's mind growled. **If that bastard lays one fucking hand on her, he's dead****.~ **Kurama shook his head, ridding his mind of Youko's thoughts.

Seiryuu continued on. "We do not need weaklings in the Saint Beasts. Losers who can't be used anymore are nothing but trash to us." And with that, he spit onto the head of Byakko.

"They have absolutely no sense of comradeship," Kurama muttered to himself. "The urge to kill and eat is their everything."

"THAT'S IT!" Yusuke screamed. "THIS BASTARD IS MINE!"

"Wait," Hiei stated, walking in front of Yusuke, a killer glare in his eyes. "You'd better contain that anger and save it for defeating the last Saint Beast." And with that, Hiei walked up to Seiryuu, who merely laughed. As Seiryuu calmed his laughing, Hiei removed the black cloak he wore and tossed it to the right. It landed on top of the head of Byakko and covered the demon.

"Heh," scoffed Seiryuu. "And what do you think you're doing, Hiei? Are you feeling sorry for that pathetic excuse of a demon as well? Aren't you on the same boat as the rest of us? Walking only in the way of evil?" the ice demon questioned. If looks could kill, Seiryuu would be twelve feet under from the glare he received from Hiei.

Kurama hummed in astonishment. "This is the first time I've seen Hiei like this."

"Whaddya mean, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, an eyebrow raised.

"There was once a time when Hiei would've done the same thing as what Seiryuu has done, yet he is irritated by this demon's actions against his own comrade." The fox demon's eyes never wavered as he watched his friend stare down Seiryuu. "Hiei is feeling confused about his actions himself, but . . . At the moment he is using a great amount of Spirit Energy, a tactic I've never seen him do this early in battle. What Seiryuu done, really upset Hiei."

Suddenly, Seiryuu surrounded himself and Hiei with a circle of ice Spirit Energy. "Let me bash you into a million pieces!" he exclaimed. Hiei merely scoffed and fell into a defensive stance. Seiryuu then dashed towards the apparition. "GIVE ME YOUR LIFE!"

In one dash, Hiei struck, his sword slicing at Seiryuu, shocking the other four members. The body of Seiryuu fell in a multitude of piles of sliced flesh. On the other side of the room, stood Hiei, who glared over his shoulder at the pile of Seiryuu. "I NEVER want to see you again," he growled.

Kuwabara stood there, his mouth agape. "Wh . . .When the hell did he start chopping? I couldn't see anything at all!"

Serina chuckled. "I was only able to count ten slices."

"Heh . . . I only saw the first strike, so don't feel to bad, Kuwabara," Kurama snickered.

"Okay, it's official," Kuwabara states, "Shrimp-Boy is officially cooler than I gave him credit for!"

Yusuke chuckled as he ran over to Hiei. "WOWEE!" he exclaimed. "That was great, Hiei! You practically won, hands down!"

Smirking, Serina looked over at Hiei. "Tell me, how many times did you actually cut him, slick? Like I told Kuwabara, I only counted ten."

"Sixteen," Hiei muttered.

"Sixteen? Man! I lost track after seven or eight!" Yusuke whined slightly.

Kurama smiled lightly. "I only saw the gleam of the blade."

Kuwabara pouted. "When I realized it, the guy was already turned into bits."

Yusuke grinned down at the swordsman on the team. "You're so damn good at this! Maybe I'll really be finished by your if we ever go another round!"

Hiei merely walked back over to his cloak. "Who knows . . ."

Yusuke watched, his eyes confused as Kuwabara commented, "Huh, and here I thought he'd say something like 'Of course I would, you idiot'." Serina only chuckled at her friends.

Yusuke was still stunned. "Hiei?" he muttered.

Kurama smiled. "Ever since he came here, Yusuke, he's been changing. He's gradually beginning to like you, Yusuke."

And with that, Hiei picked up his cloak as the head of Byakko disappeared, and the five continued on, into Maze Castle to fight the final boss, Suzaku.

**OKAY! I need your guys help on something . . . .**

**I NEED A JOB FOR SERINA TO HAVE! Right now I'm leaning towards a mechanic, but I'm not really sure. PLEASE, review if you have an idea of what Serina would do for a job. **

**Oh, and once again, I DARE YOU TO REVIEW! Muahahahahahhah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTICE! I, ShadowLegacy11, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely own MY OC's.**

**ALSO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE SERINA/KYOTO UNLESS YOU EMAIL ME AND ASK ME! IF YOU STEAL HER WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE, I WILL COME INTO YOUR HOME AND KILL YOU! XD Just kidding . . . . . . . Or am I?**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen

The five Spirit Detectives raced down the corridor through the door from Seiryuu's room. Luckily it led the way out of the ice demon's lair. Serina may be an elemental, but she HATED the cold. "Just one more enemy left!" Serina muttered, pacing herself to keep up with the guy's pace.

"Just keep heading straight and we'll be there in no time at all!" Kuwabara stated.

"I'm getting worried about the city's situation! Let's hurry and kick this guy's ass!" Yusuke yelled, running ahead of the pack. Yusuke must have freaking psychic abilities, because right then, the little compact communicator in his green jumpsuit pocket went off. Botan from the human world. He pulled out the little communicator and opened it, stating, "I'm here!"

"Yusuke, it's Botan reporting!" the Grim Reaper reported.

Serina muttered under her breath, "Who else would it have been!" and she also fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Botan! How's the killing of the Makai bugs going?" she asked.

"Well," Botan hesitated. "I'm at your guys school with Keiko at the moment." That got Yusuke's attention REAL quick. "We've been surrounded by people possessed by the demonic insects." Keiko was real quite and just kept an eye out for the insane teachers. "They're obviously trying to get to Keiko. To hurt her." Botan emphasized the last part.

"WHAT?" Yusuke growled, gripping the poor little compact to where it was just about to snap into a billion pieces.

"Yusuke, we need to hurry up and find that whi-" Botan was cut off by the high pitch scream of Keiko, and pushed the Grim Reaper out of the way of a deathly punch of a possessed teacher. The little compact was also knocked to the ground and crunched under a teacher's foot.

Yusuke screamed at the communicator in his hand, only to see static on Botan's side. "BOTAN! WHAT HAPPENED?" But there was nothing. Curing to himself, Yusuke closed the compact, shoved it into his pocket and raced down the hallway. "DAMMIT! WE GOTTA HURRY! They won't make it if we don't!"

At that little piece of information, the five of them hauled ass to the main boss. And Serina could NEVER shake the feeling that someone was watching their progress, and she had a sinking feeling who. Suddenly, they broke free from the tunnel and stood on a roof with a tower at the very back of it, leading to a huge circular room, where Suzaku was.

"That has to be the tower," Serina stated, panting lightly. "Just climb up one more set of stairs and we'll be in Suzaku's la-" she was then cut off by a low moaning sound.

_**~Well, isn't this just fucking dandy?~**_ Kyoto muttered sarcastically.

~Why do I have a feeling this isn't good?~ Serina mentally asked.

_**~Let's just say those things coming are a bitch to kill . . .~**_ and with that, Kyoto pushed herself into the darkest point of Serina's mind to collect all the energy she used during her fight with Byakko. So, literally, Serina was on her own.

Looking back up to where the moaning and groaning was coming from, Serina noticed that there were two tunnels beside the tower, with creatures stalking out of them like zombies. "Plant people . . ." Kurama muttered.

"I'm guessing that's not good, huh . . ." Kuwabara asked.

"Not really," Serina growled, glaring at the plant people advancing towards them, blocking off any way to the tower. "Damn . . . It would take too much time to defeat them one by one . . ." she muttered.

"Correct, Serina," Kurama stated. "It'll be extremely hard to break through them, mainly because they have no sense of pain or fear."

Hiei scoffed. "They are merely pawns, or puppets in this case."

Kuwabara growled. He was getting more and more pissed off by the antics of the Saint Beasts. "Suzaku's one horrible puppeteer for that matter! Keiko and Botan won't last much longer at this rate!"

Serina growled. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Her outburst made the group look at her strangely, yet they kept their sites on the plant people as well. "Don't you see? Suzaku played that fucking Makai whistle to make the people go after Keiko and Botan so that we would be distracted!"

That little fact sent Yusuke over the deep end. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed, getting into position for his Spirit Shotgun. "I'LL USE THAT TECHNIQUE THE OLD HAG TAUGHT ME TO BLOW THESE BASTARDS INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

Kurama suddenly grabbed Yusuke's left shoulder, stopping the attack. "Cool it, Yusuke. There's no point to waiting your energy. You'd just be walking into Suzaku's trap by being edgy."

Yusuke glared back at the red haired member of the group. "Well, do you have any bright ideas, Mr. Genius?" he snarled.

"Yes." Hiei states simply. "Look above them, detective. We'll use that window . . ."

"Uh, guys . . ." Serina started, but was ignored.

"What?" Yusuke asked, looking up at the tower. And sure enough, there was a window a good ways above the main doors to the towers. Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Shit, Hiei! Stop talking nonsense! We're not freaking frogs, ya know! We're never going to be able to hit that height!"

Hiei smirked. "I have a decent idea."

"Guys . . . I think I have a wa-" Serina tried again, only to be ignored once more. "Screw it," she growled, while sitting down on the ground, watching this take place.

It wasn't very long until a human ladder was made with Kuwabara on the bottom, then Kurama in the middle, and Hiei on the top. Waking slightly from the nap from the back of Serina's mind, Kyoto took in the scene. _**~Oh-ho! This should be good,~**_ she stated, her full attention on Serina's cousin and friends.

"Why me . . .?" Kuwabara muttered, struggling to keep up the weight. "I'll kill you sooner or later, hamster legs!"

Kurama was slightly worried for his comrade. "Can you manage, Kuwabara?" he asked.

But sadly, Kuwabara didn't hear him, and he raced towards the tower. "SCREW IT! I'M GOING FOR THE KILL!" A few feet behind him was Yusuke, running. As Kuwabara kept running, getting closer and closer to the plant people, Serina was thinking how dumb her friends could be at times. "URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm SOOOOOOOO not going to be responsible for the consequences for this unauditioned jump!"

"JUST KEEP RUNNING YOU DUMB ASS!" Yusuke yelled, gaining speed. Suddenly, he leapt forward, basically running up the backs of Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. "GOING UP!"

Everything was going great. Yusuke was in the air, flying basically, and was just about to make it to the window . . . . . . . . . . . Only to end up falling down into the pit of endless amount of plant people.

"SHIT!" Yusuke screamed, trying to grab the walls of the tower. "DAMN YOU, HIEI!"

Suddenly, Yusuke felt himself stop midair, and he opened his eyes, to see himself floating in the air, about ten feet above the plant people. He then heard a sigh from a girl, who, thank God, had the power over elements, and could freaking levitate. "And people wonder how we're related, and I can't believe you guys thought that would work."

Yusuke looked up, a sheepish grin on his face. "Eheheheh . . ." he chuckled nervously.

"And this is for your fucking stupidity," Serina growled, starting to spin in the air.

"H-HEY!" And that was the only thing that Yusuke was able to get out before getting thrown into the little window. The force of the throw was enough to make an indent on the freaking wall that Yusuke was rammed into.

"NOW GET YOUR ASS UP THERE AND KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Serina screamed at her cousin before going back down to help Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara with the plant people.

**I KNOW IT'S FREAKING SHORT PEOPLE! LEAVE ME ALONE, AND DEAL WITH IT! Thank you. ****J **

**Oh, and by the way, the next chapter will be a filler chapter, so I need ya'lls opinion about what Serina's job should be. Right now, Mechanic, with a slight garden as a hobby, is the choice I'm leaning towards, please give me your ideas if you have any. **

**Thank you!**

**P.S. THREE MORE DAY! THEN I AM FREE FROM SCHOOL! *sniff* Why must graduation come so soon. Oh well, back to business. **

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTICE! I, ShadowLegacy11, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely own MY OC's.**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen

After what seemed like hours fighting those damned plant people, when in reality it was only minutes. And after the prolonged fighting with the creatures, they were finally all dead. And right when the last one died, a loud thunderclap shook Maze Castle. Kurama raised his green eyes up to look at the castle. "That was the strongest clasp of thunder yet. The end is about to come."

Hiei scoffed, and Serina sighed. "There won't be an end until one of them is dead."

Kuwabara's eye twitched. "Why not be a little more optimistic, Serina?" he asked. The human then shook his head and looked a the entrance to the final battle arena of Maze Castle. "ALRIGHT!" Kuwabara cheered. "Took care of them, now let's go!" And with that, he kicked the door in and started to race to the top of the stairs. But half way up, a loud explosion was heard.

"YUSUKE!" Serina screamed, racing to the top. And then the four of them made it to the very top of Maze castle, only to see that there was nothing left of the control center. Serina looked around hastily for her cousin. "Yusuke?"

"Over there!" Kurama stated, pointing over to the left, where a charred body of Yusuke was laying.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled, running over to his best friend's body, with Serina right behind him.

"This looks bad," Kurama murmured. "He used up almost all of his spirit energy. His heart is barely beating . . ."

Serina felt her heart jump up into his throat, tears brimming up at her eyes, until . . . "I'll transfuse my Spirit Energy to him!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama looked up at the orange haired, junior high student, like he grew a second head. "That's like committing suicide! You haven't recovered from your fight with Byakko yet!"

"DOES I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?" Kuwabara screamed. "I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH URAMESHI DIE! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PASS SPIRIT ENERGY! THERE'S NO CHOICE!" And with that, Kuwabara kneeled down Yusuke's body and began pushing his own Spirit Energy into Yusuke's body.

Serina chuckled. She knew now that her cousin was safe, and Kuwabara would survive this. She looked over at Kurama and smiles. "Looks like two of us will have to carry them on our backs . . ."

"What an annoyance," Hiei muttered. "It's incomprehensible why people would sacrifice themselves for others."

"But that's exactly why he was able to win against Suzaku," Kurama muttered, looking down at Yusuke, respecting the young boy.

"Whatever," Hiei scoffed. "I certainly can't do it. To fight for others in an undecided battle."

Serina laughed. "I wonder if Yusuke would've lost, would you be saying the same thing?" Hiei just glared at the Dragon-Demon Princess, who continued to laugh. "Well, better go and get these guys home," Serina muttered, reaching down to grab her cousin, only to have Hiei pick him up instead, and Kurama grabbed Kuwabara.

"Ready to go, Serina?" Kurama asked, smiling lightly. Serina sighed. Guys and their egos. But the three of them left with two of their unconscious friends.

_**Three Days Later**_

Serina sighed as she sat in Kuwabara's living room. Her cousin has been out cold for three fucking days, and no signs of waking up. And she needed to go to work. "God, they just HAD to set me up for today and the rest of the week, didn't they?" Serina muttered, standing up and walking to the door.

"Serina? Where are you going?" a voice asked.

Serina looked over her shoulder to see Kurama standing there. "Oh, hey, Kurama. I gotta go catch my shift at work today."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You have a job?"

Serina laughed. "Of course I do, fox boy. I have to pay my bills someway, don't I?" The girl's hand reaches for the door and opened it, but before closing the door behind her, she muttered, "If you're trying to think of what I do for a living, come over to 156 Johnson Avenue, and you'll see! Try around six o'clock. Later!" And with that, Serina shut the door and walked out of Kuwabara's house, and off to her job.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Kurama was walking down the main street, trying to find the address that Serina gave him. He found it eventually, but thought he had the wrong place. "Mitch's Body Shop" is what the sign reads. "This can't be the place," he muttered, just about to walk away, until . . .

"Yo! Kurama! I didn't think you'd make it."

Kurama's eyes furrowed as he turned back to see Serina covered head to freaking toe in grease, oil, and other fluids that Kurama couldn't name. "S-Serina?"

Serina laughed. "Didn't think I worked as a mechanic, did ya?" She picked up a rag and wiped her hands with it, before throwing it over her shoulder. "Well, come on in!" And with that, Serina walks back into the building, with a timid Kurama following.

**~Hm, I'm liking this human more and more . . .~** a certain voice in Kurama's head muttered, licking his lips.

~Shut UP Youko!~ Kurama growled, shoving his inner self to the back of his mind.

**~Oh, admit it. You're attracted to her,~ **Youko stated.

Kurama sighed, and shook his head, about to answer Youko when, "Kurama? You okay?"

Kurama's head shot up, to see Serina in front of him, cleaned up, and clothes changed. So that's where she went. "Um, yeah. Just a slight headache is all," he lied.

"Oh," Serina murmured, rubbing at her neck. "Well, c'mon, there's another thing I wanna show you." And with that, Serina started walking down the street, Kurama on her heels."What is it?" the fox demon asked.

Serina just smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

After about ten minutes of walking, Serina and Kurama made it to Serina's place. "Here we are, home sweet home." But Serina didn't go into the front door, as Kurama thought. Instead, she walked into the back yard, confusing the fox even more. "C'mon, Kurama!"

The red headed fox demon walked into the back yard and his eyes widened. There was a huge green house in the middle of Serina's yard, which was filled with different plants. Mainly things you'll see in a garden, but a few flowers.

"So, what do you think, slick?" Serina asked, looking over her green house. "Not too bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all . . ." a new voice suddenly mused.

Serina's brow furrowed together as she looks over at Kurama. The voice sounded like Kurama, but was deeper. When she looked over, a pair of lips crashed into hers, kissing her hungrily. Serina pulled away, but couldn't go far, due to the arms around her waist, keeping her against a chest. The confused girl looked up at her "attacker" and was shocked at what she seen. Kurama's usual green eyes had a flicker of gold in them. Holy shit. Youko gained cont

**MUWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**DID Ya'll see that coming? **

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, the reason why I haven't updated in FOREVER . . . Is because of the fact that I was in the Smokey Mountains on vacation. BEST VACATION EVER! But then I got some bad news too. I have to have a surgery in my mouth. My back wisdom teeth must be surgically removed, but I'll update as much as I can.**

**NOTICE! I, ShadowLegacy11, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely own MY OC's.**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Fifteen

Serina's eyes widened greatly. There he was. Youko Kurama, still in regular Kurama's body, and he was kissing her! The kiss deepened by the second. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue traced around her lips. Serina's face got redder and redder as she shyly opened her mouth and let Youko raid her mouth. His tongue massaged against Serina's, making her moan in pleasure.

_**~And here I thought you didn't like him that way~~~!~ **_Kyoto smirked in the back of Serina's mind.

~Fuck you!~ was Serina's response as she kissed Youko back hungrily.

His delicious lips pulled away from Serina's now lonely ones to trail down her neck. "Mine~!" he growled lightly, nipping at the skin on her neck.

"S-Shit!" Serina gasped as she felt her knees get weak, and gave way under her, sending her to the ground, Youko following her. Serina looked up at the molten gold eyes starting down at her. She reached up and felt the still red, but a sliver of silver showing, hair under her fingers. "Y-Youko . . ."

The golden eyed fox grinned down at Serina, a feral fang showing itself. "Yes, my dear?" he asked, leaning down to nip at her neck again. He chuckled lightly as Serina gasped and hissed at the bites.

"God!" she exclaimed.

The chuckles returned, and man, did it sound sexy. "I'm afraid not, my dear, Serina. I am not God, I'm the opposite. I'm a demon." And with that, he bit down again, right on her collarbone.

Serina gripped Youko's shoulders and pushed him away, groaning loudly. Her steel gray eyes had grown darker in color, nearly black. She then pulled him down into a passionate kiss, forcing her own tongue into his mouth.

Youko growled in response, his eyes glowing lightly. He pulled away lightly, playfully glaring at Serina. "You'll pay for that, Serina." The ebony headed girl shivered at how her name sounded on this demons tongue.

"And how will I?" she asked, her voice shaking from the effects the fox demon was putting on her.

"You'll see," he mused, his face getting closer to hers, only to have the weight of the fox demon fly off her completely. Serina looked up in surprise and disappointment, but the next sight she seen explained everything. Kurama was back in control of his body and was looking down at Serina, full surprise in his eyes. "S-Serina . . . I'm so sorry . . . . Y-Youko took over and I . . ."

Serina chuckled and stood up from the ground, dusting off her paints. "Don't worry about it Kurama. Besides, it was quite enjoyable too," Serina grinned, a feral fang showing, which had grown slightly from her arousal by Youko's actions.

"You're not mad?" he asked, double checking. With a human and a demon living in one body, you never know.

"Of course not, Kurama." Serina smiled again, and looked up at the green house in her back yard. "You weren't in your right state of mind."

**~Bull shit I wasn't,~ **Youko growled in the back of Kurama's mind.

~Shut up!~ Kurama fought back. "W-Well, I'll see you later, Serina."

"You too, Kurama." And with that, Serina walked into her back door of her apartment, as Kurama walked through the fence, and headed home.

The moment the door shut on Serina's apartment, her knees completely gave out on her, and her whole body shook, as the feeling of Youko's body still on her skin. God, they weren't lying in the reports about him being drop dead sexy!

"_**Told ya you were in love," **_Kyoto suddenly snickered, appearing in front of the sitting Serina.

"Just shut up, Kyoto," Serina growled, trying to get her voice in check.

"_**Then at least tell me that you felt that feeling of shock treatment going through your blood veins, 'cause I sure as hell did!" **_Kyoto shivered, her silver hair reflecting from the light overhead. Her red eyes then glowed red. _**"What I wouldn't give to feel his hair in my claws, and to feel his naked body-"**_

"KYOTO! SHUT UP!" Serina screamed, covering her ears over the demon's princess' rant about how sex with the fox demon could feel. And Serina wouldn't admit it out loud, but she licked her lips at some of the suggestions.

Kyoto just laughed. _**"Damn, you're really crushing on this guy huh? Even licking your lips at the fantasy of having that fox in your bed?"**_ She then snickered as Serina's face got even redder. _**"And here I thought making you blush this badly was nearly impossible!"**_

"I need a fucking shower!" Serina stated, jumping up and tried to run from her alter ego. Thank God, Kyoto took the hint and took her rightful place in the darkest place of Serina's mind, as the teenager went through the routine of the showers. But her eyes drifted over to the tribal mark on her left shoulder. "Dammit," she sighed, looking at the leopard design on her upper shoulder. The tribal mark is the key of Kyoto's heritage. That's what it means, each spot is a dynasty that ended, and there were a LOT. And in a few years, Serina was gonna have to go to the demon world and go through all the shit that her and Kyoto have to take care of, of the Dragon and Witch clan. "Why me?" she groaned as she climbed out of the shower.

"_**Because our mother and father decided to fall in love and create us, through their many nights of sex," **_Kyoto sighed. _**"And here I thought you knew everything about sex."**_

The Dragon Demon Princess had to dodge the towel that was thrown at her. Serina just shook her head and got into her PJ's and jumped into the bed and quickly dozed off.

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I love the reviews from you guys, but I want more! XD I want to know what you like, don't like, whatever. I don't care. If you think Serina's a Mary Sue, tell me what to do to fix her, help me improve! Thanks.**

**Also, I got back from the Oral Surgeon the other day, and just figured out that all four of my wisdom teeth have to come out, but they're so severe, that I have to be completely out cold during the surgery. The roots of my bottom wisdom teeth are so long that they've come in contact with my nerves, that means that if anything goes wrong, then I lose all feeling in my jaw for the rest of my life. Scary huh? Anyway, surgery will occur on the 20th****, that means next week. **

**Wish me luck!**

**NOTICE! I, ShadowLegacy11, DO NOT own the awesomeness that is Yu Yu Hakusho. I merely own MY OC's.**

**Thanks! Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Sixteen

Serina was dead. In dead sleep. Until she felt a licking at her face, causing her to groan and her hand pushing a little bundle of fur away, causing a little yip. Serina uncovered her face from the pillow. "What do you need Tsuki?" she groaned again, mildly glaring at a little white fennec fox, which yawned greatly.

Tsuki yipped again, nipping lightly at Serina's wrist. "Yip, Yip!"

"Let me guess, Tsuki, you're hungry, aren't you?" Serina sighed, and stood up, the little fox going crazy. "Shut up!" Serina growled lightly. "You keep this up and the whole bloody house will be-" And would you know it? The whole apartment erupted in animal noises. "Great . . ."

The teenager sighed, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen, the little fox with the huge ears, resting on her shoulder. The kitchen was a zoo. There was another fennec fox, a little bit bigger than Tsuki, and with the coloration more like a fox, being a male, who yipped at the sight of Tsuki. Behind the other fox was a large German Shepherd, who snoozed the day away, followed by a cat with a broken leg in a cast.

"Down, Jasper!" she scolded at the male fennec fox, walking past him, and laying Tsuki down on the ground. Jasper leapt at Tsuki, making Serina laugh. Serina shook her head and smiled as she leaned down to pick up the little cat, stepping over the German Shepherd, Felix. "C'mon, Oliver, let's go and get you a home. That little girl looked real interested in you." And with that, Serina picked up her school bag, an apple for breakfast, and little Oliver. This was very normal for Serina, her love of animals was one of her weakest points in life. So every time she sees a little animal that's hurt or malnutrition, she would take it home and nurse it back to health, before taking it out and finding it a new home. Tsuki, Jasper, and Felix were her personal animals though.

"SERINA!"

The teenager turned around at the sound of her name being called out. Imagine her surprise when she seen Kurama running after her, a slight blush on his face at the sight of Serina. "Oh, hey Kurama!" she grinned widely.

Kurama blushed again, then noticed the little cat in her arms, an eyebrow raised. "Who's cat, Serina?"

Serina smiled lightly and nuzzled the little kitten in her arms, who mewed loudly. "Oh, this is Oliver, a cat who sprained his leg. I put a splint on it's leg and nursed it back to health."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at that. "You take care of injured animals?" Serina nodded. "You must have a lot of animals at your house." He blushed again at the mention of the house, where Youko took over.

"Actually no. This is the only little guy who's not mine. I own a German Shepherd and two fennec foxes," Serina stated, smiling lightly at the slight widen eyes of Kurama. "Yeah, I have two little foxes, who are mates. Cute, huh?" Kurama merely shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. "This guy is going to a little girl that wanted a kitten. She lives right up here, and then it's off to school. I'll see you later, alright?"

"A-Alright. Goodbye, Serina," Kurama murmured, smiling lightly and waved.

Serina smiled lightly to herself. Kurama was a really good guy, shy, but good. "C'mon little guy." The ebony haired girl walked a little farther, before spotting the familiar house that she's passed so many times. Lifting up the front flap on her school bag, she placed little Oliver inside, which caused him to mew lightly. "Shh, we gotta make this good, dude!" she whispered, closing the flap lightly, letting oxygen get to the kitten. Serina took in a deep breath and knocked on the door, stepping back lightly.

An elderly woman opened the door, looking slightly shocked at seeing a black haired girl, with piercing blue-grey eyes. "C-Can I help you?"

Serina smiled. "I'm surprised you don't remember me, Mrs. Takanashi. It's me, Emiko's and Lewis Suzuki's daughter. We lived next door to you for six years."

"Oh my Lord, Serina!" the older woman cried out, looking surprised to see the girl. "W-What can I do for you, my dear child? A-And please, call me Elle."

Serina grinned widely, before stating, "I remembered you had a little girl a few years ago, five I believed, right?"

"Yes, little Amii," Mrs. Takanashi, Elle, smiled. "Just had a birthday yesterday. Poor dear, didn't get was she really wanted, which was a pet. We just couldn't afford one at the pet store."

"Well, I think I solved that. I seen your husband on my way home from, uh, school yesterday," Serina chuckled nervously.

_**~THAT would've been smooth,~**_ Kyoto growled in the back of Serina's mind. _**~Blabbing the secret about the Spirit World to an old lady!~**_

"Oh shut up!" Serina muttered lowly, so that the woman wouldn't hear her. "Anyway, I saw your husband yesterday, recognized me and we got to talking, and he told me Amii wanted a pet, and I think you'll like this." Serina reached down and lifted the flap on her school bag, revealing the head of a little black cat, with a circle of gray around his left eye, and a splash of white on his right ear.

"Oh, isn't she precious?" Mrs. Takanashi cooed at the little kitten.

The school girl laughed. "She's a he. His name's Oliver, and I saved him a while back, his leg was sprained. So I gave him a splint and took care of him for a while. But this should be the best present for Amii." And before Mrs. Takanashi could open her mouth again, Serina raised her hand, signaling the woman to wait a moment. "And don't worry about treatment and food for the cat. I gave your husband enough money to supply you guys for a month."

Elle's eyes widened and embraced the young, eighteen year old. "Thank you, you're just as kind and loving as your father." She sniffed lightly. "You're welcomed over here any time, Serina, my child. You know Ty, Mr. Takanashi, always thought of you as another child."

Serina smiled lightly. "Thank, Miss Elle. Can I show Oliver to Amii?" she asked, politely.

"Of course. Amii, dear! There's someone at the door for you!"

Suddenly, a little girl, who's reddish brown hair was in pigtails, ran to the door. "Who is it, mommy?"

Serina kneeled down, so that she was eye level with the girl. "Hi there! My name's Serina."

"Hi, Ms. Serina!" the girl, Amii, grinned widely, showing off that her two front teeth were missing.

"Tell me, Amii, did some boy knock out your two front teeth?" she grinned wickedly. "Was it your boyfriend?"

The little girl giggled. "I have no boyfriend."

"Oh, well, I'm shocked! A beautiful little girl like you?" She laughed lightly to herself. "Anyway, I grew up next door to your mom and dad when I was your age, and I ran into your dad yesterday, and he told me your birthday was yesterday too!" The little girl nodded her head. "And, well, I'm sorry that I missed it, but I think I got you a present you might like!"

"Oooh! What is it?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"Let's see, it's somewhere in my bag . . ." Serina reached down into her bag and pretended to fiddle fart around, looking for something. "Oh! Here it is!" And with that, Serina pulled out Oliver, who mewed greatly.

Amii gasped. "KITTY!"

Serina laughed. "Glad you're excited. Now, you gotta be careful with Oliver, okay? He was hurt a little while back, but I healed him up, until now. Now it's your job to take good care of him, can you do that?" Amii did a salute, and a promise to take care of the cat. "Good work, Amii!" she chuckled and stood back up. "Well, I'm off to school. See ya Amii! Elle! And tell Ty I said hi!"

And with that, Serina took off, hauling ass to the school, before she was late. Only she didn't know that her cousin, Yusuke, had just got a tape from Spirit World, thanks to Hiei, with another mission from Koenma.

**Well, before I pick up back to the manga version of the show, I decided to show you guys a bit of Serina's morning, and of her kindness. Hope you like it!**

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**Hope you love this chapter, but this shows a bit of Serina's anger problem. **

Chapter Seventeen

Serina was grinning from ear to ear as she made it to her school, happily. She just made a little girl's day, how could this day get any better?

"YEOUCH!"

Serina blinked at the sudden cry of pain. "That sounded a lot like Kuwabara," the girl muttered, adjusting her back pack, and walking around the corner of her school. "Huh, I was right." Sure enough, there was Kuwabara, followed by his lackey's, and he was snapping at them about not touching him. Serina had to muffle her laughter. "He's so sore. But that's what you get when you give most of your energy up, dumb ass . . ." she muttered, walking past Kuwabara. But the statement was said soft enough only Kuwabara could hear it.

"Oh! Serina!" Kuwabara noticed the cheery look on the girl's face, but noticed her tattoo as well. "What's that on your shoulder?"

"Huh?" Serina looked over on her right shoulder and stiffened. She was wearing a skin tight, green wife beater, and it showed off her tribal tattoo on her shoulder. "Shit," she muttered, before looking back at Kuwabara. "Oh, this old thing? Just a decision I made when I was fourteen, and dad okayed it."

"Does it mean anything?" one of the lackey's asked.

_**~My heritage!~ **_Kyoto screamed in the back of Serina's mind. She took her pride seriously, but couldn't really be mad at Serina for lying like she did. What was she supposed to say? 'It's a tattoo that reveals the heritage of the demon living in me?' That wouldn't go too well.

"Well, off to class. See ya!" Serina cheered, running into the school building, a big grin on her face.

Lunch finally rolled around at the school, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Serina all met up on the roof of the school and hand their lunch, along with Kuwabara's three friends.

"Geez, it even hurts to freaking walk," Yusuke groaned.

"Now I understand how Hoshihi Yuuma feels," Kuwabara countered. Serina just shook her head, and took a bite out of the hamburger she made at home. "I guess we'll just have to stay put, Urameshi."

"Can't do that Kuwabara!" Lackey number one stated, grinning widely.

"Yeah, something real big happened while you three were out of school?" another invoiced.

Serina raised an eyebrow. "Really?" the three nodded. "What happened?" The three kids gave the information, and Serina's eye twitched furiously. "You're fucking kidding me . . ."

"SOMEONE PRETENDED TO BE US?" Yusuke yelled, an anime vein on his forehead.

"Yeah! They kept on attacking students from Kasanegafuchi High!"

Serina's eyes were tempted to turn blood red, because her anger was boiling. "And they were all guys? What the fuck did the dude who acted like me call himself?"

"Simon," the lackey's informed. "Since you're knew, they used that name to scare everyone, so now you're a guy . . ."

Serina looked down at her feet, her fists clenched, her nails itching to grow, and her canines grew longer in her mouth. ~Okay, I know I'm not a fucking double D cup, but I fucking have boobs, dammit! HOW CAN I BE MISTAKEN AS A FUCKING DUDE?~

_**~You're taking this pretty serious, aren't ya?~ **_Kyoto chuckled.

~Shut the fuck up!~ Serina growled, coming back to the conversation.

"Fake IDs?" Yusuke asked. "I smell trouble."

The guys continued to explain the situation further. "They throw out your names so casually that everyone else actually thinks it's your guys!"

Yusuke growled. "I leave for a second and these bastards creep out!"

"Alright then! Let's go teach these imposters a lesson!" Serina stated, standing up.

"After we recuperate," Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison, making Serina nearly trip on the roof of the school.

"We don't have time, you lazy asses!" Serina growled. "If we don't hurry the hell up, the situation could get worse!"

"Serina's right!" Kuwabara's friends started. "The other school has already initiated their payback by attacking kids from our school that had nothing to do with it!"

That really got under Serina's skin. "Fuck this, I'm leaving," she growled, her voice slightly different though. Kyoto was taking this just as seriously at Serina. True, it wasn't her fight, but innocents were being hurt, that did NOT set well with the Dragon princess.

"At least, she's taking it seriously," the lackey's chuckled, helping the unable to walk Yusuke and Kuwabara up.

Serina walked up to her teacher, telling him that she's not feeling all that great, and was heading home. But as she was walking home, she passed by Kasanegafuchi park, and would you know it? The whole school was chanting "KILL URAMESHI, KUWABARA, AND SUZUKI!" But she felt something else.

"What the hell?" she muttered, and focused. "Hmph. Half-lings. Not my problem," she muttered, heading home. But something stopped her. A text on her phone. "Yusuke? I just left you guys, what do you need?"

"GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL, ASAP! THE ASSHOLES ATTACKED KUWABARA'S FRIENDS!"

Serina clutched her phone and hauled back to the school, her eyes already fading into red. "Those dumb asses messed with the wrong group!" When she got back at the school, she overheard a kid say that the goons told them that the group needs to go to the Hell Community Ruins at 4. Serina was already on her way, but she was able to hear her cousin's threat.

"SHIT! THOSE BASTARDS! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! WE'LL FRY YOUR ASSES THEN GO AFTER THE FAKES!"

Serina got there first, and when she saw the look-alikes, she nearly went into the community ruins on her own to beat the hell out of the guy why dared look like her! HE DIDN'T EVEN RESEMBLE HER! His hair was a greasy black, going to about his shoulders, but he kept the bangs spiked up. His eyes were a green color, and he wore sunglasses. His clothes were identical to Serina's only men wise. But that's not even the worst part. The worst thing was the people that beat up Kuwabara's friends weren't the look-alikes but the other students from other schools.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara finally arrived, Serina sighed. "You guys gonna even be able to fight?"

"You bet!" Kuwabara growled, looking over at Serina. "Um, Serina . . ."

"What?" she snapped, glaring at the group behind the look-alikes.

"You're eyes are red. What's wrong?"

"I'm just pissed off, so is Kyoto, but she's gonna let me handle the fight. I should just light up the fucking place with these guys with lightning. But these guys are human, and the look-alikes are hiding."

"Lightning?" Yusuke asked. "You can use that?"

"It's an element, of course I can use it."

"But I thought the elements were Fire, Water, Earth, and Air," Yusuke muttered, confused.

"Those are the main four. There's truly eight elements, those four then Metal, Lightning, Light, and Darkness," Serina explained. "Now, let's go kick these guys asses."

"Right," the two boys behind her agreed.

"You certainly have guts, Urameshi! I gotta say that!" the Yusuke look-alike chuckled.

Serina growled. "Sneak attacks and letters challenging us to fight, you pussies have some nerve." That struck a chord with the students that wanted to beat up the three teens.

"You even beat up three of our friends!" Kuwabara growled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME DIRECTLY TO US?"

The students screamed that they've had enough and rushed at the teens. Serina didn't even try to move, she just had her sets on the look-alike half demons hiding in the corner for a blood massacre.

"STOP!" someone yelled, getting Serina's attention. She looked up in time to see a rose, which caused her to chuckle. Seemed Kurama got over his shyness from this morning. "Wait." The students from rival schools were confused. "You're fighting the wrong enemy."

"Foxy there is right," Serina grinned, her eyes slowly returning to normal. Kurama fought down the blush that tried to creep on his features as everyone searched for the source of Serina's voice. She was no longer behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. She was gone. Suddenly the three look-alikes were thrown out from their hiding place, with a pissed off dragon demon behind them. "These douche bags are the responsible ones. Look familiar?"

The look-alikes chuckled evilly. "Heh, busybody," the Kuwabara look alike snickered. "Well then, there's no other choice."

The Yusuke clone laughed along. "Even if we don't cheat, our team, the Mashozoku, has enough power to defeat you guys!"

The other school kids were in shock. "The Mashozoku? The gang that's been terrorizing the streets?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Kuwabara clone laughed.

"But you're too late! You're surrounded. Come! Show yourself, the strongest army!" Yusuke clone ordered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing happened. This confused the two clones. When they looked behind them, their eyes bulged out of their heads. Behind them stood Serina and Hiei with the whole Mashozoku behind them, beaten. "You're calling this collection of garbage an army?" Serina questioned.

"They couldn't compete with even one of the plant humans we fought!" Hiei ridiculed.

It's wasn't long before the half-demon look-alikes were surrounded and beaten by the school group. "Good riddance," Serina growled, her eyes finally going back to normal.

"Che . . ." Hiei growled. "Had to make me clear up that kind of junk. Listen, even if you two are extremely weak right now, I won't allow you to lose to this junk." Serina raised an eyebrow. She wasn't included in that, but she saw that as a compliment. "Otherwise, as someone who lost to you once, it would be a huge dirt spot in my life, so hurry up and recover. And one more thing, detective," Hiei stated, tossing Yusuke a tape.

"A video? What's it for?" Yusuke asked.

"I think it's your next assignment from Spirit World." And with that Hiei left.

Serina looked over at Kurama, and called out to him. "Yo, fox boy." Kurama looked up at the call, and walked over to Serina who was walking to a tree.

"Yes, Serina?" he asked.

"Thanks for helping us out earlier. But I'm starting to think you're following me, foxy," she snickered as a light blush came across his face. "Don't worry, I'm kidding, but here's my payment for helping me." With that, Serina leaned up to kiss Kurama's cheek, making his face get redder. "Well, Yusuke and Kuwabara are heading to his place for his next mission, see ya later, foxy." And with that, she winked at Kurama and followed her cousin and Kuwabara to the Kuwabara's household.

**~You let her get away, Shuichi,~ **Youko growled in the back of Kurama's mind.

~Shut up, Youko,~ Kurama sighed, watching the girl leave.

**~She'll be ours soon.~**

**REVIEW! I DARE YOU!**

**Please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**NOTICE! I put up two links on my Fanfiction account page. ^_^ It's a picture of Serina and Kyoto I made I on my dA account. My niece got me hooked on this game site, and it let you make different characters for fun. Well, I started messing around and would you believe it? I made Serina and Kyoto. ^^; **

**Well, we finally reached my least favorite arc of the series. The rescuing of an Ice Maiden. *groans* Don't get me wrong, it's a terrific arc to have, and very important, but there's hardly any Kurama or Hiei! XD **

**Hope Serina/Kyoto makes it this chapter interesting! Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S Since my other chapters were short, I decided to make this one a good lengthy chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Eighteen

It wasn't long before Serina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara reached the orange haired boy house. And at some point, Botan found Yusuke and followed them. "Well, should I play the tape? Ya know, I wanna see it too," Kuwabara muttered, putting the video in.

"Go ahead, if you intend to help us . . ." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked, looking back over at Yusuke.

"Nothing!"

Kuwabara shrugged and put the video in. "Everyone ready?" And with that, pushed play as the four watched intently.

Suddenly, Koenma appeared on the screen in his toddler form. "Serina, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara," he greeted. "My father has returned to his duties. I'm now busy directing the investigation service. Here's the information for your next mission! Also, this video is encrypted. You four are the only ones who can see it. To regular humans with hardly any Spirit Energy will only see snow."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kuwabara screamed, making Serina laugh. "THAT KID IS THE LORD OF SPIRIT WORLD? THAT KID? ARE YOU SURE?"

Yusuke was having trouble keeping a straight face. "I had the exact same reaction . . ."

"Same here," Serina snickered, Kyoto chortling in the back of her mind.

"Are the four of you even listening to me?" Koenma growled. "Your mission is to save a young girl." That perked Serina's interest. "Now, she isn't a normal human girl, nor is she a complete stranger to you. She is actually imprisoned in an abandoned town called Honetdale. My informants helped me locate it."

"Honetdale?" Serina asked, gaining everyone's attention. "That's pretty deep in the mountains, Koenma."

"I know. Now, the girl is one of the ice maidens, known as snow women. She is capable of producing precious pearls of legendary purity, Hiruiseki," the toddler continued.

_**~He's right. They're worth a fortune in Demon World and Human World,~ **_Kyoto commented in the back of Serina's mind, her voice in a low growl.

~You okay?~ Serina mentally asked. Kyoto never answered, and Serina focused back on the conversation from her boss.

"The man who has imprisoned her wants to enrich himself by making her produce these pearls."

"What makes the pearls?" Kuwabara asked, cocking his head to the side.

"_**The Ice Maiden's tears," **_a deep voice growled, a certain demon appearing behind Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan where Serina once stood.

"Kyoto?" Yusuke asked.

"_**I grew up with the Ice Maiden's when my father went on business trips and took my mom with him,"**_ the Dragon Princess sighed. _**"The tears are crystal. They're worth millions on the black market."**_

"These types will do anything for cash . . ." Kuwabara growled.

"The man who's holding her is called Konzo Tarukane." A picture of the ugliest man in the world popped up on the screen. It was bad enough that Kyoto reverted back into Serina, who nearly gagged. "He's a powerful criminal who has amassed considerable wealth thanks to some shady business dealings." Koenma disappeared in the screen, but his voice continued. "Our informants have sent this image of the young girl."

The girl was beautiful. Her hair was a nice blue/white color, like ice, but her eyes contradicted that. They were red. Red like a certain (short) demon's red eyes. "Hmm . . ." Serina hummed softly to herself. Serina glanced down to see the other guys reaction and instantly face palmed. Kuwabara was in love. Great.

Koenma ignored the looks and sighs. "She's imprisoned in a room in Tarukane's estate. We think there are wards that prevent her from escaping."

Suddenly, Kuwabara jumped up, looking like he just seen a ghost "I had a flash . . ."

"What?" Yusuke asked, only to have Kuwabara running to the door. "But the video hasn't finished yet!"

"IDIOT!" Kuwabara growled. "WE ALREADY KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT IT! The poor girl . . . HURRY UP OR I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" He ran into his sister, and asked if he could get some money.

"To travel to Honetdale? But isn't that just nearby?" she asked. Kuwabara sighed and ran out the door. "What's up with him? He made tracks. Take your time . . ."

"Yes, yes, not a problem!" Botan said cheerily. Serina just shook her head at the scene.

"Is he stupid or what?" Yusuke asked.

"Focus on the video, cuz," Serina chuckled.

"Anyway," Koenma continued. "Yusuke, Serina, you two should feel obligated to behave. You are indebted to someone. Her name is Yukina. She's Hiei's little sister."

Serina's eyes widen slightly. "Knew it. Well, I'm out," Serina said, walking out. "I'm going to go check out the Tarukane mansion."

Yusuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "YOU CAN DO THAT?"

Serina chuckled lightly. "You forget, cousin," she growled, her eyes glowing red. "I have a demon on my side." And with that, the ebony haired girl walked out of the house.

"_**Is this such a good idea, Serina?" **_Kyoto asked, appearing in her ghost form beside Serina.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this Tarukane asshole."

"_**Like what?" **_she asked.

"Yukina's not crying on her own." Serina could feel Kyoto stiffen beside her.

"_**You think . . ."**_

"The sumbitch is torturing the girl."

"SERINA!"

The girl sighed and looked behind her, her eyes getting a hint of red in them. "What?" she growled, pissed off.

"We're coming along. Koenma DID say this was our mission!" her cousin grinned, wrapping an arm around Serina's shoulder.

"Then don't fall behind. Wait here," she ordered, closing her eyes. The wind around the three collected around Serina and started to lift her up in the air. Once she was so far in the sky, she began scanning the land. It wasn't too long after that, that she floated back down to the ground and sighed. "Tarukane's land starts right through these woods. C'mon, we have to walk."

"Why's that?" Kuwabara asked, picking up speed to walk beside Serina.

"The guy has hyped up security. A bird can't even be safe around that fortress. He'll know the minute we jump the fence."

It wasn't too long that the three met the fence that wrapped around the whole Tarukane property, and began their journey. Well, it wasn't exactly like that.

"HELL!" Yusuke groaned. "An hour and a freaking half by bus and train to get here?"

"Shut up and quiet complaining, you sissy!" Kuwabara muttered, jumping the fence.

Serina chuckled and hopped over. "C'mon, we'll follow the tire tracks."

"WAIT FOR ME, MY LOVE!" Kuwabara yelled, running up the track.

Serina groaned. "Kuwabara! Don't get to far ahead! We don't know what arou-!" Her eyes widened greatly and jumped in front of Kuwabara, a field of lighting appearing around her.

"Whoa . . ." Was the response from her cousin and his friend. "Why'd she do that?"

"Get out of your hiding spot demon," Serina growled.

Sure enough, a demon walked out in a black suit. His hair was a greasy black and his eyes had a glazy look in them. "This is a private estate. You're busted!" he cackled.

Serina popped her neck. "Sorry, we have an appointment with Tarukane. Can't turn back. Sorry," she said, sarcastically.

"Well, that's a shame, because that's impossible. Now, as for you," the demon trailed off as his lower body started transforming.

"The fuck?" Yusuke yelled, looking at the demon.

The demons lower body became tentacles. "You'll return home . . . As corpses!" Suddenly, his chest split open, like a mouth. Two more smaller hand appeared on his hand. "You have eternity to repent! You will learn from violating my master's estate!" His mouth in elongated to make a long mouth with sharp teeth.

"Man, looks like I gotta take care of a small fry first," Serina complained, snapping her fingers.

"What do you mean small fry?" the demon growled. "It's too late to turn back now, you've seen me, now you must die!"

"Tell me something first," Yusuke demanded, stopping Serina for a bit. She nodded and clenched her hand. "Do you know that girl that Tarukane is holding is a demon like you? She's like you, but you do nothing to help her?" Yusuke was growing more and more pissed. "You do nothing, knowing that Tarukane is torturing a such a person?"

"Why should I care? I sell my services for money. Among humans, there are guys who sell their souls to the devil," he cackled. "If someone should put a packet of cash under your nose, you wouldn't refuse . . ."

"We wouldn't be part of that, you asshole," Kuwabara growled. "HUMANS AREN'T WORMS!"

Serina had enough. She unclenched her hand again, and out of no where, a huge amount of water dropped on top of the demon, drenching him completely. "What the hell is this?"

Serina chortled. "It's simple knowledge. You know about Elementals?" The demon visibly paled. "Well, it's a cool trick of ours to bring water anywhere. We take the moisture in the air and can collect it into however big of a puddle of water we want!" She grinned wickedly. "And we can control even lightning. And you know something? Electricity and water don't mix all that well." She then clapped her hands and a large lightning bolt struck the soaked demon. "Later, small fry," she growled, walking past the charred body left in her wake.

The next twelve demons that the group encountered on their way to Tarukane's mansion met painful deaths just like the first demon. And just after the twelve demons, they made it to the mansion. Kuwabara shook his fist at the mansion. "This is where she's held as a prisoner. Wait for my, my love, I'm coming!"

"Um, Kuwabara? Can you sense her spirit?" Yusuke asked.

"It's fishy. I'm receiving absolutely nothing . .. That must be because of the bastard who is holding her hostage! In contrast, I can sense three powerful presences, nothing like those other twelve weaklings we just beat."

"_**You're right, mortal,"**_ Kyoto growled.

"Huh?" Kuwabara blinked.

"What are you doing here, Kyoto?" Yusuke asked again. She was popping up more and more.

"_**I let Serina take care of the small fry demons, I'm taking the bigger meat," **_she growled.

"Well, it's three against three. Sounds like fair odds to me!" Yusuke chuckles, walking into the house.

The guards never stood a chance . . .

Yusuke was laughing. "A bullet isn't annoying unless you shoot it straight!"

Kuwabara snickered. "They're so much slower that you can guess where they're shooting at!"

"THEY'RE NOT HUMAN!" the human body guards screamed, especially looking at Kyoto.

"Don't persist," a new demon smirked. "Let me through." Her hair was blue, but her eyes were soulless. This wasn't her first time seeing a massacre.

"_**Just my type," **_Kyoto growled, stepping up for the battle.

"I'm one of the Sankishu, Miyuki."

"_**Kyoto."**_

That was all that was said, before Miyuki lunged at the group, making Yusuke and Kuwabara jump back. Kyoto just sprouted her wings, levitating above Miyuki.

"A GIRL?" Kuwabara screamed. "I can't fight a girl!"

"_**But I can," **_Kyoto growled, grinning sadistically, her red eyes shining with an opportunity to fight again. Kyoto breathed in deeply, and laughed. _**"Don't worry, Kuwabara. It's not a she."**_

"It's a man?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" Miyuki yelled, raising a fist to punch Kyoto.

The Dragon demon didn't even block the attack, she took it on the chin. But her feet didn't move. Kyoto glared down at Miyuki and swung her claws at the demon. _**"He's what you humans call a transvestite."**_

Kuwabara's eyes bulged out of his head. "H-How can you tell?"

"You bitch!" Miyuki yelled.

"_**His stench. It's a mixture of male and female, but his dick is giving out more male pheromones to let me know."**_

Miyuki whimpered on the floor, rubbing at the claw marks on her face from Kyoto. "I have the right to be who I want! My soul is that of a girl!"

"Well, my, my!" Yusuke grinned. "If you want to look like a girl, you shouldn't act like you're undecided!"

Miyuki bowed her head in shame. "I'm defeated."

Kyoto nearly fell on her ass. _**"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME BLOOD SPILLED HERE?"**_

Yusuke just laughed as Kyoto fumed, and looked up to see a camera. "Well, Tarukane? Did you like it?"

"Won't be long before we come for you!" Kuwabara added, flashing a peace sign at the camera with Yusuke.

~Boys will be boys,~ Serina sighed, in Kyoto's mind.

**Well, someone asked me this in a review, and I decided to answer the question. Surgery went great. Had it done last week and just got the stitches taken out yesterday. **

**Well, on to the next part of the story. Please, Review? **

**Oh, and tell me what you guys think about Serina's powers, and if you want to contribute some ideas about what else she can do, I'm open for suggestions. Review the ideas or send me a PM! I don't care which you do. ^_^ And don't worry, we'll get to see more of Kyoto's power later on. Don't want to reveal everything so early on, do we? :3**

**Anyway, review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**Once again, short chapter.**

**I'm sensing a pattern here. XD Anyway, I had to sped through this and hurry to my FAVORITE ARC EVER IN AN ANIME! Dark Tournament. Best. Arc. EVER!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Nineteen

Kyoto finally calmed down at bit and suddenly stiffened. _**"There's someone here," **_she growled.

"Who is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"_**Don't know," **_she sighed, looking around, sniffing the air lightly. _**"He's hiding his scent . . ."**_

Suddenly, something darted between the detectives, making them jump apart. And on Kuwabara's arm, blood splashed out of a cute mark on his arm. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of the group. "I am Innaki. I'm your man to fight now!" he chuckled lightly, his voice shrilly, making Kyoto's ears twitch. Then, no quicker than he appeared, he disappeared, but his laughter was still around.

"_**Invisibility, damn," **_Kyoto growled. This wasn't good.

"What wrong, Kyoto?"

"_**The guy's using a special ability to mask his demon sink when he goes invisible. I can't sniff him out."**_

"SHIT!" Kuwabara cussed. "Then we're screwed! We can't fight what we can't see!"

Kyoto's ear continued to twitch as he listened to Innaki's feet tapping the floor as he ran. _**"Kuwabara, can you sense him at all?" **_Kyoto asked, her eyes trying to follow the speed that Innaki runs.

"H-He's too fast! I can't locate him!"

Just the moment that phrase left Kuwabara's mouth, the demon appeared behind Yusuke and sliced his back, causing the spirit detective to cry out in pain, and his companions to cry out in worry.

"Don't worry about me, guys!" Yusuke assured, darting down the hall way. Kyoto didn't argue. The kid has gotten out of tougher situations, so her and Kuwabara followed the kid.

Innaki chuckled again. "I am invisible. You can do nothing to stop my attacks!" Just then, the gang darted into a hallway, leaving Innaki to laugh again. "That's useless for saving yourselves!" He arrived at the head of the hallway.

"NOW!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke fired his Spirit Shot Gun attack, hitting Innaki with over a hundred Spirit Guns. There was no way Yusuke would miss.

"B-But how?" Innaki asked, blood trickling down his mouth.

Kuwabara scoffed. "Your cape doesn't hide your Ki. It was enough to give you a lure . . .:"

Yusuke picked up from there. "And you fell for it, following me, like an idiot. A sign from Kuwabara and Kyoto and the matter was finished."

The boys looked up and seen another camera, so they each held up one finger at Tarukane and grinned widely. "THAT'S ANOTHER ONE!" Kyoto could only shake her head.

And the last beast? Please, he was all brawn and no brain, so Kyoto didn't even get involved again, letting the boys have all the fun. She didn't see the point of an overkill with the demons, when she sensed an even bigger threat up ahead. A pit sat in her stomach as they continued down the hallways to find Tarukane.

Kuwabara and Yusuke pointed another finger in the air, posing over the demons body. "TARUKANE! ARE YA SCARED YET?"

"_**Let's go, dumb asses!" **_Kyoto growled, shaking her head.

The boys were getting too cocky. This was bad. Very bad. Cockiness will get you killed if you're not careful. So Kyoto kept her mouth shut and looked closely at every corner they passed, waiting for their next opponent.

Suddenly, her body stiffened as a great pressure was pushed at her. Only her. Kuwabara and Yusuke couldn't feel it. This was a message directly to Kyoto. Not good. She skidded to a hault and turned and glared at the shadows behind her, barely avoiding the whip that fired at her.

"_**Show me your ugly head!" **_Kyoto growled.

Suddenly, Kurama stepped out from the shadows. "K-Kurama?" Kuwabara blabbed, shocked to see the red headed fox.

Kyoto rolled her eyes and flung a water kunai at Kurama, slicing his cheek. _**"Show us the real form, asshole." **_

The demon laughed, his form transforming. "You seen through the disguise, huh?"

"_**It's kind of obvious, since Kurama would never attack his friends."**_ Kyoto stated, clenching her fists. _**"Kuwabara, you and Yusuke get going and save Yukina. I'll deal with this asshole."**_

"Right!" Kuwabara agreed, running on, Yusuke following.

"Good luck, Serina! Kyoto!"

Kyoto merely nodded as the demon's transformation finally completed. His hair was shaggy, a chocolate brow, can covered one eye, showing off his red eyes. But the weird thing was over his left eye was a tattoo that resembled a scar, but the skin wasn't broken. He wore a black wife beater that came up and wrapped around his neck. A scarf was twisted around his neck, flapping behind him, slightly. His biceps were bare, but had a tiny, red, dragon tattoo on his left arm. A golden belt wrapped around his waist, holding up his black jeans. On his arms were gloves that came up to his elbows. His shoes resembled the boots that Serina usually wore on a daily basis. If they weren't enemies, Kyoto would feel a strong attraction to the man.

"_**Who are you?"**_

The demon grinned, a feral fang showing. "I am Ryuu Toguro."

Kyoto raised an eyebrow. _**"Toguro? What the hell are the three top killers for hire doing working for an asshole like Tarukane?"**_

Ryuu chuckled darkly. "Well, princess, it's mainly because Mr. Tarukane paid us immensely as body guards. But an even pressing question, mi'lady, may I inquire you as to why you're here?"

"_**Didn't you hear my friends?"**_ Kyoto growled. _**"We're here to save the Ice Maiden. And I see the stories about the Toguro's are true. The youngest Toguro is the strongest of the bunch, the oldest is able to move transform, and the middle child is the most interesting."**_ Kyoto grinned widely. _**"The middle Toguro has the ability to change his appearance to his opponents most loved friends and family members."**_

Ryuu laughed and bowed lightly. "I should be honored that a princess knows so much about me!" Kyoto fell back into a fighting stance, but raised an eyebrow when Ryuu raised a hand, stopping her actions. "I'm not here to fight you, Kyoto. I'm just here to inform you about my brothers and my plan for you in three months."

"_**The dark tournament?"**_

"You know so much!" he laughed. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and you have perked our interests, and your group had been picked to be special guests in this competition."

"_**And if we refuse?"**_

"Then everyone you know will die."

Kyoto sighed. _**"Should've known."**_

Ryuu chuckled and raised a hand. "Well, I delivered my message, and I will take my leave. My brothers have already fooled your friends into believing they won the match." Ryuu turned and started to leave. "I hope to fight you soon, and your team of six."

"_**Wait,"**_ Kyoto stated, making Ryuu stop. _**"I thought only five members would be allowed on a team."**_

Ryuu chuckled. "Yes, but your group will already have five without you. There's someone else who we want to be on your team other than Hiei and Kurama, so the bosses bent the rules a bit and allowed this years special guest team have six members." Ryuu turned to leave again. "See you in three months." And with that, the man left.

Kyoto sighed and reverted back into Serina. "Well, that was interesting," she muttered, walking the way Kuwabara and Yusuke left. After about six minutes of walking, she finally found a door and opened it, but didn't see the site she was expecting.

Hiei loomed over the body of Tarukane, who was whimpering and scared shitless. "You hid her with wards," Hiei growled. "No I understand why I couldn't locate her with my Jagon eye." Tarukane begged for his life, only to have Hiei punch him square in the face, and Serina wasn't gonna stop him. The asshole deserves it. "I won't kill you. I don't want to sully Yukina with your pathetic blood." Serina smiled as the siblings talked for the first time in a while.

Yukina glanced out the window and gasped. "Oh my, I have to go help them!" Without looking, Yukina practically ran into Serina.. "I'm sorry!" she wailed.

Serina laughed. "It's okay, don't worry. Go on." Yukina nodded and ran down to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Serina looked up at Hiei and raised an eyebrow. "I know the price of killing a human is pricy in Spirit World, but I'm surprised you let him live."

"What do you know, woman?" Hiei scoffed, walking past Serina. Serina laughed and went to join the reunion of her cousin and her friend, Kuwabara and his love Yukina.

**Review Please?**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**I know I've been uploading a lot, but since the surgery I've had a lot of free time, so I'm just typing away, besides I really wanna get into the juicy stuff with Kurama and Serina! ^_^**

**YAY! We hit the big twenty! XD**

Chapter Twenty

Three months have passed and Kyoto has been pushing Serina to train as hard as she could, and honestly? She was surprised by the results. It wasn't shocking that Serina asked Kyoto what exactly the Dark Tournament was. And Kyoto explained it, in detail.

The Dark Tournament. It's a place where the evilest of humans and demons run rampant in the dark. And the evilest "business men" organize a tournament every year where they bet on teams fighting each other for the occasion. Each year one participates on the basis of personal power which the organizers judge for their affairs. A refusal to participate signifies certain death. But to survive the tournament, they are obliged to win. And this year the invitees are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Serina/Kyoto, and whoever Ryuu was talking about back at Tarukane's mansion.

Serina sighed and picked her back pack up off the floor and made her way to the shipping place that she was supposed to go to meet up with the rest of the group. She made it there, and apparently was the first one to get there. "Great," she groaned, looking around at the sights of the forest meeting place filled with demons. And ugly ones.

"Serina? You're here already?" a familiar voice asked.

Serina grinned. "Hey, Kurama. Nice to see you after three months. You too, Hiei. Kuwabara." Serina glanced around the trees. "Where's Yusuke?"

"I'm sure he'll be here," Kurama assured, chuckling lightly.

"He better not be wussing out!" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei scoffed. "I'm honestly surprised you even showed up, you fool."

"Why you!"

Serina drained out the rest of the conversations and watched the demons that were getting too close to comfort. And then she heard something she DID not like. "Hey, I smell a human over there! And a girl!" The demon's mouth began watering. "A meal, and possibly a night of good sex." Serina's face got scarlet red and her hands blew up in flames as her canines grew in anger. "Ooh, she's fiesty, I like it . . ." the demon drawled.

"THAT'S IT!" Serina screamed, firing her fire balls at the demon, who wasted twenty minutes of screaming that his ass was on fire, someone put it out, etc. Was he blind? There was a lake right in front of him. But what Serina didn't see was the flash of gold in Kurama's eyes, and his teeth clenched in anger.

**~He tried to take what's mine,~ **Youko growled in the back of Kurama's mind.

~She's not your property, Youko,~ Kurama argue with his alter ego.

**~Not now, she's not, but she'll come around.~** Kurama just shook his head as the silver headed demon calmed down in his mind.

Kuwabara groaned loudly. "Urameshi still hasn't showed up. We don't even have a fifth member!"

"Stop your blathering, are you ready or not?" Hiei muttered, focusing on the demons around him.

Kuwabara scoffed. "I'm motivated, hamster legs! Kurama trained me for the occasion!" He then clenched his fist, and by the look on his face, he was thinking about something.

Suddenly, a hoarse, groggy voice got everyone's attention. "Sirs, madam, it's time to embark." It was the captain of the ship taking them to the tournament. Won't this be fun?

"Eh?" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Not so quickly! We're missing a guy!"

"Then we'll take that for a withdraw from the tournament, you mangy human. Sorry, mate, but that's the rules," the captain grumbled.

"That won't be necessary!" a painfully familiar voice called out, a laugh in his voice. "I'm late, sorry guys!" Yusuke chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Beside Yusuke stood a figure that barely passed the height of Yusuke's knees, coming to just lower than his waist. Short. Great.

"What were you doing out there, Urameshi? Taking a walk in the park?" Kuwabara growled.

Yusuke just ignored him, and grinned up at the gang. "Yusuke," Hiei greeted, looking at the spirit detective, before pulling out his sword and slashed at the detective. Typical of Hiei. To others, it look like a member was trying to kill another member of their team.

"T-There's so fast! I'm can barely keep up with my eyes!" Kuwabara gaped.

Suddenly, Yusuke grabbed Hiei's blade with his fingers. "A curious way of greeting me . . ." Yusuke trailed.

"I see that you've made a little progress, Yusuke," Hiei smirked, retracting his blade. Yusuke just smirked right back.

"A little?" Kuwabara gawked. "He's improved a lot a bit!"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh. "Don't panic, Kuwabara. You've progressed as well."

"Yeah," Serina agreed, smiling lightly. "Don't let that little show get your mood down, Kuwabara."

"So, Yusuke, I assume the little one over there is going to be the sixth member of our team?" Hiei asked, bringing the teams attention to the masked fighter.

Kuwabara starting going on that the masked fighter was shorter than Hiei, but Yusuke assured them. "Don't worry, he's more than reliable."

"Alrighty, mates!" the captain continued. "Board the ship, lads and let's head to the tournament. The voyage will take two hours." With that, everyone boarded the boat and the ship began it's journey to Hanging Island. "Welcome to all!" The captain started. "I have some good news to tell you. We won't be long to organize . . . The eliminations rounds!" That got the attention of the group. Suddenly, the arena in the middle of the ship shot up.

"Hm," Serina hummed lightly to herself. "This will be interesting," she muttered.

"The fifteen teams on the island have already qualified! From this boat must be only one team to take the sixteenth spot!"

"Bastards," Kuwabara growled. "I thought we were this years special guests."

"Looks like they had other plans," Serina muttered, resting against the railing.

"Choose the strongest of your team! The surviving team must then participate in the tournament!"

_**~Should've known they'd pull something like this,~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind.

Kuwabara grinned widely. "A battle royal? A filthy plan if they all pit themselves against me!" He acted all big and bad, but that all died when he said this, "YUSUKE! You go show them the results of your training!" Serina nearly fell off the railing she was sitting on at the sight of her cousin. Out cold, sleeping on the ship full of demons. "YUSUKE!" Kuwabara screamed. "Shit, why are you sleeping? You're the leader of this team, right? WAKE UP AND PROVE YOURSELF!"

"Kuwabara, stop," Serina ordered, slipping off the railing to stand by Kurama. "He trained with Genkai these passed few months. It was pretty hard training to make him this tired to sleep on a boat full of demons. Someone else will have to fight."

Just after Serina mentioned that, the masked fighter began walking up to the arena. Hiei watched closely. "It seems, we have a volunteer. We'll see what kind of stomach he has to fight."

"And if the idiot loses the match? What do we do then, huh?" Kuwabara had a point.

"We simply kill everyone on the boat. We'll still have the qualifying five member limit, even if we lose the masked fighter," Hiei stated simply.

"You didn't have any friends growing up, did you?" Kuwabara asked, with an eye twitch. Sure enough, when the captain gave the go ahead for the match, every demon went for the masked fighter. "A collective attack?" Kuwabara screamed.

Kurama and Serina watched on in curiosity, while Hiei just simply watched. "He can't escape," Kurama murmured.

_**~My, my, this is getting interesting,~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind.

~What do you mean?~

_**~Look at that stance, that look familiar?~ **_

Serina looked up and noticed that the masked fighter took the stance that Yusuke took when he fired his Shot Gun. "Hm, that's interesting," Serina muttered. Sure enough, the masked fighter fired something that looked like the shot gun technique and blew away every competitor against him.

"The sixteenth team selected will be . . . The Urameshi team!" the captain announced.

Kurama just laughed as Kuwabara was in shock about the attack. "It's no wonder Yusuke can sleep so soundly on a boat full of demons."

Serina couldn't help but laugh. "That's my cousin for ya."

The masked fighter climbed down the stair case from the arena and rejoined with the group. "Nice job, little man, but how about you let us see under those bandages now?" Kuwabara asked, only to have the masked fighter answer by pointing behind the blue jump suit wearing student.

Sure enough, demons were planning an attack. "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES!"

Serina scoffed. "Looks like they stole your plan, Hiei."

"They'll have to pay very dearly for that," the fire apparition growled, his eyes sending death glares to every demon on the boat.

"Of course," Kurama agreed, pulling out a rose from his hair. "And besides, it was getting boring letting the masked fighter have all the fun."

The fight didn't last long at all. Hiei sliced his opponents, Kurama used his rose whip, Serina used her fists, the masked fighter did the same as Serina, and Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword.

But two demons slipped past the five fighters and made it over to the captain of the group. Yusuke. "We'll make him sleep for all eternity! We'll take his head!" they snickered.

"SHIT! YUSUKE!" Kuwabara yelled. "The dumbass has an opponent right next to him, but does he know it? FUCK NO!"

But when the demons tried to attack Yusuke, they were in for a rude awakening. Yusuke was spinning his fists around, yelling, "OLD BITCH! SHOW YOURSELF! I'M NOT DONE FOR! C'MON! ATTACK ME!" Then he collapsed back down, breathing evenly. Asleep.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Even when he sleeps, he trains . . . The training must have been rough."

"Old bitch?" Kuwabara mumbled. "That's what he normally calls Genkai. Maybe that masked fighter guy is Genkai! Huh? Better get back for the fight!"

"Why? Everyone's dead," Serina muttered, getting back on the railing, watching the water. She held her hand over the side of the boat and made some water come up and meet her hand.

"There it is! We've arrived!" the captain announced. And sure enough, there was the island that the tournament was going to be held. The group of six got off the boat and made their way to the hotel that they are going to be staying.

"Huh, fancy," Serina muttered.

"Welcome to the hotel," a bell hop greeted us. "Your rooms have been prepared, please follow me."

The group followed the boy and made it to their room. It was a three bedroom, three bathroom room. But each room had two beds on the inside. But the view was beautiful. Serina held onto her backpack and looked out the window. "So," Serina began. "Who's sleeping with who?"

Kuwabara looked up. "I'll end up rooming with Urameshi."

Hiei scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'll sleep in this hotel much?"

Serina shrugged. "I'll just claim a room. Kurama, masked fighter. Who ever wants to share, just throw your stuff on the bed I don't claim."

**~You better know which room you're claiming, Shuichi,~ **Youko growled in the back of Kurama's mind.

~If it'll keep you quiet, fine.~ Kurama looked up. "I wouldn't mind rooming together Serina." The fox realized that a light blush graced Serina's face. Only skilled eyes would notice it though. It made Kurama's heart jump slightly.

"Sure."

"Excuse me," another hotel employee says as he entered the room. "I have tea for you." He dropped off six cups of tea and left."

Kuwabara started to sweat. "I'm a little wary about this. It might be poisoned."

Kurama didn't hesitate from drinking the tea, as Serina sat down beside him, next to the masked fighter. "Don't be paranoid, the aim of the tournament is noble."

Hiei drank from his cup. "He's right. The aim is to prove yourself in combat."

"It'd be kinda redundant to bring us all the way here to poison us, you know," Serina muttered, sipping at her own tea.

"We win by being careful!" Kuwabara tried to reason. "I've brought my own drink!" Serina just rolled her eyes.

"Strange," Kurama mused, looking at the table. "A cup is missing. There was six a moment ago. There's only one on the table."

"It's mine. Remember I didn't touch it," Kuwabara muttered.

"Yes, then there should be two. One for you and . . ."

"Yusuke's," Serina growled, looking behind them. "And there's our culprit."

Behind the group was a little kid sitting on the table in the back of the room. His hair was brown, and covered by a big hat. He had three pink stars on his cheek, and he was sipping at the tea that was for Yusuke.

"WHERE DID THE KID COME FROM?" Kuwabara yelled. "He must've been in the room before we got in!"

"Maybe," Kurama hummed.

"But he took the cup without us noticing him," Serina commented, sitting back down on the couch.

"Hidden?" the kid asked, laughing lightly. "I'm not petty! I entered via door! I just forgot to knock though! Let me introduce myself. My name's Rinku. I'm on the team you're fighting tomorrow!"

"Rinku, you talk too much . . ." a new voice growled, making Serina jump. He wore a black shirt with jeans, and boots. His hair was a spiky, bleach blond.

"Another one in our room!" Kuwabara gasped. "He wasn't there, I'm sure!"

_**~Be careful, Serina,~ **_Kyoto warned, to which Serina nodded slightly, watching the new demon carefully.

"Oh! Ha ha! Sorry, Zeru," Rinku apologized. "I was just playing a game!"

Zeru ignored his friend and glared at team Urameshi and headed to the door. "Profit well from your last night. Tomorrow you will look like that cup."

"What?" Kuwabara asked. Sure enough, the cup split in half. With that the two left.

Serina sighed. "I'm heading to bed," Serina muttered, walking into a bed room with her bag on her shoulder. After dumping her bag on the bed, she headed for the shower. After her shower, she climbed into the bed, and pulled her bag up on the bed and opened the bag. "Head phone, head phones . . . Ah-ha!" Serina grinned and put in her head phones, and played her iPod. It wasn't too long until she was outcold.

Not too long after Serina headed to bed, the rest of the group decided to turn in. Kurama picked up his bag and walked into the room Serina and him are sharing. He glanced over at her bed, and smiled at the sight. Serina was curled on her side, cuddling with a pillow.

**~I wouldn't mind being that pillow,~ **Youko growled seductively. And suddenly Youko tried for dominance.

"Forget it, Youko," Kurama growled lowly.

**~No.~**

And with that, Youko gained complete control, his silver hair glowing in the moonlight. Youko walked over to Serina's bed before kneeling down on the floor, so that he's face to face with Serina.

~Why are you doing this Youko?~ Kurama demanded in the back of Youko's mind. He was afraid for Serina's safety with his alter ego.

"**Because she intrigues me,"** was his response, as he reached a clawed hand out to caress Serina'a face. The girl twitched lightly at the touch, but sighed deeply. Youko smiled and placed his hand fully on Serina's cheek. The ebony haired girl groaned lightly at the touch, and leaned in. Youko just simply watched her for the longest time, before rolling is eyes at Kurama's attempts to regain control. **"Do not worry, Shuichi, I will not hurt the girl."**

~Then give me control back,~ Kurama requested, calming his voice.

"**As you wish."** And with that, Youko reverted back into Kurama's human form. Kurama sighed greatly and looked back down at Serina, who was still in dream land. He chuckled lightly before leaning down to kiss her forehead and heads to his own bed to get ready for the fight in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**Man, I love this part of the story. The Dark Tournament. ^_^ **

Chapter Twenty-One

After a restful night of sleep, the gang of six got into their fighting uniforms and began their way to the arena where they were going to fight in. Once inside, the announcer/referee began her little speech. She was a either a cat demon or a fox demon, but her hair was a nice orange/red color with blue eyes. "Thank you for all your patience! We're going to start the first qualification round! WELCOME TO THE DARK TOURNAMENT!"

At that, both walked out to the center fighting arena. And the demons weren't happy. "BAND OF WEAKLINGS! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! KURAMA, HIEI! YOU TRAITORS!" The reason they didn't include Serina in that count was simple. She was masking Kyoto's energy from these guys.

Kuwabara growled. "I see that we aren't really popular!"

Kurama just sighed. "What do they know about betrayal?"

Serina laughed, making Kurama look at her. "It's really easy, foxy." Kurama, once again, had to fight down the blush that tried to rival his hair. "They see you as betrayers because you're siding with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me."

"Both teams, step into the arena," the announcer stated. "The team leaders must agree on the terms of combat. You can engage in a series of duels, we reckon up the total of victories."

"The team leader? He's still asleep," Kuwabara groaned.

Serina chuckled. "I'll step up to him then. I am Yusuke's next of kin," she said, winking, taking a step up to face Zeru.

Zeru looked down at Serina, who was about half a head shorter than him. "What's this?" he asked. "The female is your leader?"

Serina snickered. "Nah, I'm not the leader of these guys, but next in line while our real captain recuperates."

Zeru scoffed. "We'll do as you like then, I prefer the duel."

"Oh, you're speaking my language then," Serina smirked. "Man to man it is." And with that, she turned around and started walking back to her team.

"It's been decided! A duel in five rounds!" the announcer, who the team founds out later is Koto, stated.

As Serina walked back to her team, Zeru turned to glare at Yusuke and his energy suddenly spiked, fire wrapping around his body, then around the team. "Trying to provoke the sleeping idiot won't work," Serina growled, glaring at Zeru, who took a double take on Serina's eyes. The normal gun metal, grey eyes were mixing with red. "And cut the fire show, or I'll drench your ass in water." Zeru killed his energy and Serina and her team stepped off the arena, standing in the grass.

"Ready for the first round?" Koto asked.

"I'll go first!" Rinku stated, walking to center ring.

"This punk is mine," Kuwabara growled, walking into the ring. Great. A fourteen year old verses a ten year old looking kid. Peachy, isn't it?

"This match is one-on-one. You are free to use whatever you want! You mustn't leave the ring, unless it's a knock-out," Koto explained.

"Got it!" Kuwabara announced, flexing his arm. "Let's get this started!"

Rinku just smirked and stood on his tip toes. "Let's play!"

"C'mon, I'm waiting for you," Kuwabara teased.

Rinku jumped, and immediately he was moving all around the ring, making it look like there were seven Rinku's in total.

The announcer conveyed this message to the crowd to keep them updated, "Rinku is very fast. We're having a hard time following his movements!"

Rinku was cocky, and didn't think Kuwabara could follow his movements, but Kuwabara suddenly punched Rinku directly in the head, making his hat fly off. The force of the hit was enough to make Rinku's body bounce on the concrete ring floor. Rinku tried his running trick again, but Kuwabara kept predicting his moves.

"Huh," Serina hummed. "He's doing pretty decently, don't you think?"

Kurama watched intently. "Kuwabara has become more powerful . . . The way he's trained, he is able to win swiftly."

Hiei scoffed at Kurama's statement. "He'd better stop playing around . . . He should chance his sword to finish it."

Serina watched as Kuwabara punched Rinku in the stomach, hard. "This is it," Serina muttered, watching closely.

Kuwabara mumbled something, but Serina couldn't make it out entirely. But she was left wide eyed when Kuwabara went for the finishing blow and Rinku suddenly vanished. Kuwabara was just as shocked as he heard from behind him, "So, are you having fun?" After the question left Rinku's mouth, he kicked Kuwabara square in the head.

Serina and Kurama gasped at the sight. "So, the brat was playing it out being beaten up by Kuwabara . . ." Serina muttered.

The announcer began the ten second count, when Rinku chuckled. "It's useless to count. I broke the dummy's neck!"

Serina rolled her eyes. ~The brat may be annoying, but one thing's for sure, he sure enjoys the fight.~

Suddenly, when Koto reached eight, "You speak too soon, kid," Kuwabara grumbled, getting to one knee. "You're gonna pay for that."

"KUWABARA IS GETTING UP!" Koto announced. "We're starting to hit high points. It's really heating up! We're witnessing a first round of great intensity." Serina sweat dropped. This chick takes her job way to seriously.

"You downright surprised me with that strike. I was without protection. It didn't serve you . .. You're not worth much," Kuwabara muttered.

Rinku smirked and reached for his little pouch he had around his body. "I see that you weren't invited for no reason. Let's change the method. Ready?" he asked, pulling out his weapons. Eight yo-yos. "Devil Yo-Yo!"

"Let's do it!" Kuwabara yelled out. "DOUBLE SPIRIT SWORDS!"

Serina raised an eyebrow. "He can use two swords now?"

Kurama smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate Kuwabara. Like I've said earlier, he's improved greatly."

Suddenly, Rinku threw four of his yo-yo's at Kuwabara, making him scoff. "That's all, you puck kid? I'm going to show you what . . ." The yo-yo's completely avoided the Kuwabara's swords and attacked him in the face and chest.

Koto gaped. "I don't know if you could follow that attack! But Kuwabara was just brought to the ground!"

_**~Hm, Devil Yo-Yo's . . .~**_ Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind.

Rinku laughed greatly. "What a moron! You thought that it was a game from kids?" he asked, flicking his yo-yo's up and down. "The yo-yo concentrates my energy, it's powerful. I can control all eight as I want. Watch!" And sure enough, each yo-yo began to move around, like life snakes. "With your pathetic sword, you can't even counter one thread!" And with that, Rinku flicked his yo-yo's at Kuwabara. Four coming from above, four from below.

"SHIT!" Kuwabara yelled, trying to dodge the yo-yo's, only to end up with four attacking his chest, and the other four in the back. And once Kuwabara landed on the ground, the yo-yo's wrapped around the teens legs and arms, and began lifting him up into the air.

"Kuwabara!" Serina yelled, shocked at what she was seeing. He's became a human kite!

"Rinku has raised Kuwabara into the air!" Koto noted. Real observant, isn't she?

"You're going to do around the world!" And with that said, Rinku flung Kuwabara into the air, then slammed him into the arena.

Hiei watched intensely. "I think that your training wasn't enough . . . He's fucked."

Serina sweat dropped at the bluntness of the statement. "Wow, Hiei . . ."

"No," Kurama countered. "He hasn't shown everything yet."

Serina watched as Kuwabara and Rinku exchanged some more words, and crossed her arms when Kuwabara began to be lifted up into the air again. "It's still hung . . ." the announcer girl states. "The turning of the match?" With some encouraging words from the crowd towards Rinku, the boy retracted the yo-yo's, letting Kuwabara plummet.

"SWORD GET LONGER!"

Serina laughed at the sight, but was glad that Kuwabara thought of it. He made his sword get longer and when it hit the arena, he lowered himself by pulling his energy from the sword, making him get closer to the arena without dying in the process. Then he bent the sword and catapulted him towards Rinku.

"Kuwabara's supported himself on his perch and leapt straight forward! He's charging straight ahead!" Koto commentated.

Rinku thought he had it too, he threw his yo-yo's at Kuwabara. But the teen had an idea, he shot his spirit sword out towards Rinku. But he wasn't expecting what Kuwabara did next. The sword bent.

"Heh," Serina chuckled. "Since the sword's made of energy, Kuwabara can will it to change shapes." The sword dodged the strings and was about to make contact.

"RINKU! GET AWAY! DODGE IT!" Zeru ordered.

"Both are out of the ring! A null match for both teams!" Koto announced. "A tie! The two fighters are outside the ring! You have to the count of ten to make it back into the ring!"

Kurama watched in amazement. "They were both carried out by each other's blow."

"Maybe a draw?" Serina asked, watching.

"ONE! TWO!" A hand appears on the ring side. Rinku. Koto continued the count.

Serina smirked. "He's hurt, and healing himself. Smart kid."

"GAH! I WON'T LOSE LIKE THAT!" Kuwabara's voice suddenly boomed, yo-yo's covering him. But Rinku had one more trick up his sleeve. He used a bit of his energy and wrapped Kuwabara up in the yo-yo's to where he can't move.

"EIGHT! …. NINE! …. TEN!" Koto finished as Kuwabara went face first into the ground. "The victory goes to Rinku's team!"

Serina laughed as Kuwabara kept challenging the kid to a rematch behind the hotel, but her ears perked up at what Kurama states next. "I'll go next."

**Review. Now. Do it. You know you want to. **

**Pwease?**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.**

***groans* A short chapter for a short fight. I hated this fight when I seen it on the anime. I wanted to kill the dude myself. XD But the manga makes it so much darker. Wow . . . Anyway, You'll get to hear some of Serina's best threats to a certain demon, and a little revealing. **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Two

A blue skinned demon with black spiky hair and yellow eyes chuckled evilly. "You must be bloody stupid to insist like you're powerful. I'll over-come you swiftly!" he chortled at Kurama, making Serina uneasy.

"Kurama," Hiei called out, gaining the red-headed fox's attention. "Above all, don't show him mercy . . . You must finish it in one blow."

"Yes, I know," Kurama says, stepping into the ring.

"Hey, Serina?" Kuwabara asked, finally getting the last of the yo-yo's off, and as the girl was healing slightly severe wounds on his body. The single girl on the team made a hum sound, indicating him to continue. "It's about Kurama. Where does he put his rose whip? During training, that intrigued me."

Serina chuckled. "He carries a normal rose, feeding it with is energy, he wills it into a whip. Even a single blade of grass can transform into a steel cutting weapon for Kurama."

"SECOND ROUND!" Koto yelled. "Kurama Vs. Roto!"

Roto glanced over at the team before looking back over at Kurama. "They say that you collaborate with the humans . . . And they were right. I can't quite understand, is it worth the blow?" Kurama watched him waringly, until Roto suddenly rushes at Kurama, a sword appearing on the top of his hand's skin.

_**~A Kamaitatchi,~**_ Kyoto murmurs, watching the match intently.

"TELL ME! Does the death of humans make you sad?" Roto asked, rushing at Kurama. He wildly swings his blade, but Kurama evades so effortlessly.

_**~You do like him,~ **_Kyoto states in the back of Serina's mind as she watched the red-head fight.

Serina mentally sighed. ~I know,~ she admitted. ~But I doubt he likes me.~

A mental face palm can be heard by Kyoto. _**~I didn't think you were this stupid. Don't you remember the incident in your backyard?~**_

~Of course I do, Kyoto. But that was Youko in control. Yes, I like Youko as well, but I like Kurama as himself. I doubt THAT Kurama likes me back.~ Serina rubbed her temples. ~This is giving me a headache.~

"That's not much, it's going to be easy for a win," Hiei murmurs, snapping Serina out of her conversation with Kyoto.

In the blink of an eye, Kurama appeared behind Roto, about to strike, but Roto says something that stops Kurama in his tracks, and makes Serina stiffen. "The life of your mother is in my hands, Kurama. Or should I say, Shuichi!"

Kyoto growled. _**~That son of a bitch!~**_ Serina was thinking the exact same thing.

While in his state of shock, Kurama instinctively moved back when Roto slashed at him. But he didn't come out of the attack unscathed. A cut appeared on Kurama's left cheek.

"What the-?" Kuwabara spat out, shocked.

Roto chortled again. "Look at this, Kurama," he said, pulling out a device from his sleeve. A detonator. "By pressing this button, my brother . . . Well, he's been tracing your parents for a while now." The demon grinned wickedly. "You see the plan now? You're a good son, aren't you?" Kurama dropped his defensive stance. Roto's sword disappeared as he rushed and punched Kurama in the jaw. "You've been corrupted by the humans." Kurama, as he fell back, he flicked something at Roto. "That's pathetic," the demon growled. "A little pebble? That's the best you can do?" He started cackling again. "You can't even touch me! You are my marionette, understand?"

If Serina were to have fur, it would bristle. The canine's in her mouth started growing, her nails growing as well. Her eyes began mixing with red, and her hair had a few white strands appear. This demon was getting under her skin. She met Kurama's human mother on her first mission here in Japan, and this douche bag was threatening her life.

"You want to fight it, don't you?" Roto cackled. "If you make a move, I'll press the button."

Kuwabara yelled at the fox demon to fight back, only to be silenced by Hiei. Hiei glanced back at Serina and scoffed. He took a step back, so that he was right beside the pissed off girl. "If you try anything, you will get Kurama disqualified."

"You think I don't know that?" Serina's voice was a mixture of her own and Kyoto's.

"You have feelings for the fox, but you better keep your emotions in check. I won't let you cost us this match."

Serina turned her glare on Hiei. "I wouldn't dream of it. Sure, I want to feel that bastards head crunch under my boot, but I won't take that away from Kurama." But not once did Serina deny liking Kurama in that statement.

"Good," the fire apparition says, focusing back on the match.

Roto was looking at Kurama with disgust. "You see, you are defeated! I know what you are thinking as well. You want to try and cut off this left arm of mine, but what if a dead finger weight falls onto the button?" Roto threw a kick to Kurama's chest, before repeatedly punching Kurama in the face. When he did stop, he growled, "You're fucking with me." He made his sword reappear on his hand and stabbed it into Kurama's cheek. "I hate that look. I want to see your suffer, you understand?" He then raked the sword across the other cut, making an X shape scar on Kurama's cheek. "LOWER YOUR EYES!" Roto yelled, finishing the slicking, making blood fly off Kurama's wound. "My patience is at its limit. I don't need to abuse, you know?" The bastard raised his foot about a few feet off the ground. "You going to lick my boots clean, and after you do that, I'll spare your mother's life. But I might take that bitch on your team over there and fuck her."

"BULL SHIT YOU WILL, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Serina screamed, sparks appearing around her body, as she tried to keep from combusting into flames. She wanted to wait until it was her turn to fight before showing what she was capable of. "I'll cut your balls off and shove them down your fucking throat. Then cut your pathetic sized dick off and chuck it at the dogs. Oh, even better, get some old rusty barb wire and tie one end to a tree, wrap it around your dick, then slowly apply pressure, so that it cuts into your dick slowly and painfully," Serina growled. _(AN: I have used that threat before, XD)_

Kuwabara had nearly fainted at the description, holding onto his manhood. "Ruthless, huh?" Hiei just laughed.

Roto just ignored Serina and looked back at Kurama, who had to fight back Youko from breaking free and ripping the bastard apart. "What are you waiting for? Do it."

"I will not," Kurama denied. "Go ahead, press it if you like, I've had enough."

"I knew it!" Roto exclaimed. "You finally taken off that mask, showing us the true demon! You're just like every demon here!"

"Push it!"

"AS YOU WISH! You're a monster just like us, valuing nothing!" But just as he was about to push the button, his whole body froze up.

Kurama walked up to the demon and smacked the detonator from Roto's hand. "I'm going to give you some advice. Advice which I give to the whole world. Your bet was quite bold . . . The easiest solution is the most ungrateful. Earlier, I sowed a shimaneki, or death plant, seed into your body. The roots have developed and now there's nothing you can do."

Serina chuckled. "When he flicked the pebble . . ."

"A single word on my part and the plant will burst out of you . . . You're nothing but a guttersnipe. I won't deprive myself."

"NO! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU!"

"You must die," Kurama said darkly, his eyes cold to the world. Roto's eyes widened, and out of his body sprouted vine like creatures, covering his body in beautiful flowers. Kurama walked over to the body and picked one of the flowers. "Evil blood produces the most beautiful flowers in the universe." And with that, he headed back to the group. Serina waited patiently, her hand twitching, wanting to heal the wound on his face.

"That's a win for Urameshi!" Koto exclaimed. "We're at a tie!"

"If it's any reassurance, the demon isn't following your mother anymore. It died when Roto did," Hiei states.

"You knew?" Kurama asked, holding a blue flower in his hand, walking past the said demon. Hiei never answered. Kurama moved to stand beside Serina. "For you," he says, handing her the flower.

Serina couldn't help the blush that came onto her face. "F-For me?"

Kurama nodded. "It came from ugly soil, but bloomed for a beautiful girl." Her face burned bright red again, and Kurama knew he loved that look on her, and he would be damned if he never seen it again.

**Review. Now. Do it. You know you want to. **

**Pwease?**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Three

"The tournament continues!" Koto announced. But the person that was in the ring surprised everyone. "Zeru has already made his appearance! We're waiting for a fighter from the Urameshi team!"

Kurama leaned over to Kuwabara, Serina, and Hiei. "Do you think that's their boss? And the remaining two care for cleaning up?"

Hiei chuckled. "I don't think so. That must be the boss . . . They must be drawing lots." Hiei tugged at the cloth around his neck, removing it. "He's for me. He'll pay well for our encounter yesterday." Hiei stepped into the ring and faced Zeru. "You use a kind of fire. You broke the cup with your flames . . . Yet were able to make it look like a blade sliced it."

"So what?" Zeru asked, cockily. "Keep your mischievous comments to your self."

"Let's go!" Koto yelled, signaling the beginning of the fight.

Zeru let out all his energy, letting it rage around the whole arena. "I'm going to reduce you to ashes . . ."

"Fuck that's hot!" Kuwabara complained. "I got a bad feeling about his, you guys."

Serina rolled her eyes and sighed. Without being seen, a light air barrier made it's way around the group, protecting them from the flames, though it felt natural to Serina.

"Well? Are you afraid?" Zeru asked. "What do you think about this power?"

"Honestly? I'm bored," Hiei muttered.

In the blink of an eye, Zeru appeared in front of Hiei and stabbed his hand completely through Hiei's chest. Then topped the attack off with a fire bomb similar to what Serina would use.

Kurama and Serina merely watched, as Kuwabara gaped at the fact that Hiei was, seemingly, defeated. "A single blow!"

"How funny. He's a fool," Zeru muttered, turning to walk back to his team, confident of a victory.

"Wonderful attack you used," Hiei muttered, standing up, his whole body engulfed in flames. "You're not dead yet?" Zeru asked, not believing what he was seeing. "Impossible!"

Hiei lifted up is right hand and smirked, his bandana he keeps over his Jagan eye, burning off his skin. "Once I release this attack, I'll have no control over it . . ."

Kurama gasped. "He's going to attempt the darkness technique!"

"Like I said, I don't have the control of it yet, it's only a question of time," Hiei says as his arm begins to be engulfed in black flames.

"B-Black flames?" Zeru stuttered. "He's successfully mastered THOSE flames?"

"I assume just my right arm will do for this," Hiei smirked, as more energy focused around his right arm. "Look well, your amateur fire tricks are nothing compared to what I'll do."

_**~He's gained my respect. Not even the dragon clan want much with this technique,~**_ Kyoto muttered.

~Why's that?~

_**~Just watch.~**_

"I know that my duties require me to stay and report what I see in the battles, but under these circumstances, RETREAT!" Koto yelled, jumping out of the arena.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Hiei shouted. "DRAGON! OF! THE DARKNESS! FLAME!" Out from his right arm, a black flamed dragon exited his arm and aimed right for Zeru, taking him clean out of the ring and smashes him into the wall. And now, marked on the wall, is merely an outline of Zeru's body.

"In one strike," Kurama observed.

"A successful combustion," Hiei grinned. "I'll leave his shadow as a souvenir."

"I-I believe a count out would be a bit ridicules. Let's give it up for Hiei!" Koto announced, as team Urameshi received another point.

"HA HA!" Kuwabara laughed, pumping his fist into the air. "Too easy! They can all tremble! His blow is deadly, far out . . . We never know, he can always change sides . . ."

Serina barely resisted the urge to set his pant leg on fire to watch him dance around crazily.

But as Hiei walked passed Kuwabara, he looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm with you until the end of the tournament. My technique isn't totally perfect, yet." And as Hiei continued to walk away, his arm twitched, causing him pain.

Serina began rolling her shoulders at the thought of taking the next fight, but never really got the chance. The last two members of their opponents team took off back to their entrance, leaving poor Rinku to fend for himself. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Serina whined.

But while the two characters were running away, they both ended up losing their heads. Literally. Something completely cut their heads clean off . . . But what?

Suddenly, a six foot something man stepped into the ring, wearing a leather coat with fur around the neck, black pants, boots, and his hair was a blue Mohawk. You see this guy once, you'll never forget him. "These buggers don't have any sense of humor! Pathetic really," the newcomer says.

"Chu!" Rinku called out, thankfully.

The new opponent, Chu, walked out to the announcer. "Hey you, Sheila? I've come about the lost of the two members of the team. What must I do?"

Koto began explaining at once. "We have a single replacement per team. You'll just have to finish the tournament on your own." Didn't that sound peachy?

Popping a cigarette in his mouth, Chu just smirked. "That sounds pretty good too me!"

Serina's nose twitched, as she raised an eyebrow. "Huh . . ."

Kurama looked down at the girl. "What is it, Serina?" He sounded concern, like she was hurt.

"Chu reeks of alcohol, I'm trying to think of what exactly I smell."

Kurama looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "You know what different alcohol smell like?"

"Well, yeah, I drink some from time to time," Serina stated proudly, taking another inhale. "Smells like whiskey or vodka. Or a mixture. That's rare. Mixing a clear liquor and a dark one. Strong as hell though . . ." Kurama decided to leave that knowledge about alcohol alone.

Kuwabara looked at Chu with hard eyes. "That guy, I have a bad feeling . . . He's emitting less power than Zeru, but there's just something-" Kuwabara never got to finish his sentence.

"And up we go," a familiar voice that the group hasn't heard since last night finally rang on their side of the field. "That stench of alcohol," Yusuke muttered. "It woke me up from my nap." Serina nearly snapped. If he called that a nap, a night of sleep must be hibernation to him.

"Get your ass into the ring, kid!" Chu yelled, getting impatient. "Let's get this finished, so I can have me something to drink." Of course.

Yusuke smirked. "I just need to exercise a bit, this guy is mine. He'll be my morning workout."

Suddenly, the whole crowd of demons worked up a chant. "Kill Yusuke."

"Guys," Kuwabara muttered. "I sense a fearsome force . . . We don't know what this guy is capable of."

"That's shit," Hiei scoffed. "It's a bluff, that's all."

"I sure hope you're right about that, Hiei" Serina muttered, as she watched her cousin walk to center ring.

"'Scuse me a sec," Chu says, suddenly disappearing from Yusuke's sight before appearing next to Koto. "Give me that, Sheila." Koto sputtered, trying to figure out how Chu got there so fast. "One word before we start this. Listen to me well. Yeah, you're interested in hearing this." Serina highly doubted it. "THERE ISN'T ANY JANKEN, WHICH I'M BAD AT! I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYONE!"

Crickets were heard.

Koto took the microphone and tried to explain. "Let me explain. This team decided the order of their participants by a game of Janken. And that's how he became the replacement! It seems that he's the boss of the team!"

"YEAH!" Chu yelled.

Serina's eye twitched as she face palmed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, patting it lightly. She looked up to see Kurama shaking his head.

Yusuke laughed. "Good, that's enough, can we start now?" Reckless, huh? But did you expect anything less?

"I'm gonna teach you! I'm a master of alcohol!" Chu yelled, pointing a thumb at himself.

That perked Serina's interest. "He want to hold up to that bet?" she muttered to herself.

But Chu continued. "The more I drink, the stronger I get! I don't have any rules! I use my instinct to bring down me opponents, you see?"

Yusuke just laughed again. "That's the beauty of dispute . . . But, you must know how to do something else well. It's amazing that you don't know that talk. You must have a special attack?" Yusuke asked, his eyes growing hard, he was focusing on the match.

"You're insightful," Chu commented. "At last, a real opponent. You're gonna amuse me." Chu then began to sway.

"BEGIN!" Koto yelled.

Chu began moving all around, after images in his wake. "His movement is fluid," Kurama noticed. "Good self-control! He's going to be hard to judge."

Yusuke barely blocked the attack that came to his face, but he couldn't block the uppercut that came to his gut. While Yusuke was sent flying, Chu moved to hit Yusuke while he was in mid air. Serina couldn't believe it. She could barely keep up with the movements.

"He's too fast! He can't counter him!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke jumped up and began his retaliation, but Chu blocked everything.

A shiver raced up Serina's spine. She turned and looked at where her team entered the arena and growled. Ryuu. He looked at her and motioned her to come over to him. Serina turned and began walking over to Ryuu.

"Serina?" Kurama asked, watching as the black haired girl walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To meet someone I met back at Tarukane's," she growled. "I'll be back before the match it over." And with that, Serina walked out of the arena, and into the main floors of the stadium. "What do you want?"

Ryuu chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a bit. Serina growled, her feral fangs growing. "I like that in a woman."

"Fuck you," Serina muttered, crossing her arms. "Now, if you don't mind, I wish you would hurry it up so I could get this over with and head back out to watch my cousin win."

Ryuu laughed. "You sound confident that he will win."

"I KNOW he will," Serina shouted, her eyes mixing red.

"There's what I wanted to see," Ryuu laughed. "Some of the princess finally surfaced."

"Get on with it, Ryuu, what do you want?"

"Let's up the stakes a bit for when you and I fight."

Serina raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you realize that Team Toguro will make it to the finals, and with how your teams looks, I'm sure you will too, and I want you all to myself, dragon," he said, a crazed smile on his face.

Serina stiffened as she looked closely at the mark on Ryuu's arm. "You're a dragon hunter . . ."

"You finally figured it out?" he asked, smirking all the while. "It was the perfect job with my ability to change my form, even my scent. Your people never stood a chance against me, but what I would love is to have your head on a platter, mi'lady dragon," he says coyly.

"Well, that ain't happening, cocksucker," Serina growled, her voice resembling Kyoto's. "I'll sink my talons into you before you can even mark my neck."

"But will you still do that if I turn into that red-headed demon?"

Serina stilled. Yes, she knew that Ryuu turned into Kurama at Tarukane's mansion, and it took everything Kyoto had to even, remotely think about attacking him, because of how much he looked, sounded, and even smelled like Kurama. But Serina didn't hesitate with her answer. "Yes, because I'll know where the real one is."

Ryuu chuckled again. "This is a dangerous battle field to fall in love, princess. Remember that." And then he left, heading back to wherever his team was to watch the match, no doubt.

Serina groaned before shaking her head and reaching into her back pocket. "Damn, and here I thought I wouldn't need these cancer sticks." She pulled out a carton of cigarettes, placed one on her lip and had her middle finger spark into a flame to start the cigarette. She inhaled the sweet smoke and groaned lightly. "That hit the spot. Damn stress." After three or four puffs, Serina walked over to a support beam and tapped the end of the cigarette there, extinguishing the flame. She put the remaining cigarette in back in the carton and walked back out to the arena to check on her cousin.

And all she heard when she arrived was, "Let's settle this with a knife-edge, death match."

"What's going on?" Serina asked, walking back over to Kurama, who seem to visibly relax at the sight of the girl returning without a mark on her skin. Kuwabara quickly filled her in on how Yusuke and Chu both used up their energy in their attacks. "Got it," Serina muttered.

"You reek of those human cigarettes," Hiei commented, noticing the change in scent on Serina.

"Yeah, someone pissed me off. Had to get rid of the stress," she explained. "I only took two or three hits."

"You smoke to calm down?" Kurama asked.

"No, I smoke to keep myself from wringing the next guy's I see neck," Serina growled, before shaking her head. "Just forget out it, the guy that wanted to talk to me, just said the wrong thing and pushed my buttons. Nothing to get worried about. I'll get over it soon." And with that said, she focused back on the match.

Chu had stabbed two knifes into the ground and told Yusuke to remove his shoes and socks, then place his foot in front of the knife. Both men followed the order, and they were close enough that their left knees were touching each other. "The limit is fixed by the knife, you mustn't pass it. If you cross the line, then you die. It's my go, I'm waiting for the signal," Chu says, looking over at Koto.

"LET'S GO!" Koto announced, and the battle commenced.

The two fighters just started beating the shit out of each other, not even stopping for the other to collect his breath. It was just a fight til the other passes out, or dies. Punches kept flying for almost fifteen minutes before Chu used a technique Serina recognized. An old style head butt, which Yusuke met head on. Both heads collided, and each of their feet cut into the knifes. A beat of silence went by as Chu's eyes closed and he fell to the arena floor, out cold.

Kuwabara blinked. "Y-You finished him?"

Serina's eyes were wide, but she jumped up, her argument with Ryuu pushed to the back of her mind. "YAHOO! GO YUSUKE!"

Koto began the procedure of a count. "TEN! Winner, team Urameshi! Three against one, the victory is automatic."

"YEAH!" Kuwabara cheered. "We've cleared the first round!"

Rinku ran up to check on Chu. Yusuke called out to him, "Hey, kid! When he wakes up, tell him we'll have a rematch whenever he wants." Rinku nodded and went back to help Chu. But that's when the crowd started chanting to kill them, them being Rinku and Chu.

"Bastards!" Kuwabara growled.

"The assholes only want to see blood," Serina muttered, walking over to Chu.

"Let them be. They're too afraid to fight themselves," Rinku muttered, but was shocked to see Serina standing over Chu. "What are you doing?"

Serina smiled. "I'm gonna help your friend out." She kneeled down beside Chu and began healing the most severe wounds. That only infuriated the demons.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yusuke yelled, his eyes getting a fire in them. "C'mon you delicate things, we want to busy ourselves with your faces! C'mon! I'm waiting!"

"Same here," Kuwabara stated.

Serina stood up from where she was healing Chu and she grinned wickedly. "C'mon! I didn't even get to fight. I wanna see one demon set his ass down here so I can kick it clear across the island!"

Hiei, Kurama, and the masked fighter never said anything, but their glares challenged the demons as well.

Apparently, Serina's healing helped Chu, because he was able to speak. "Urameshi . . ." But none of the demons shouted anything after that.

The second round of the Dark Tournament was underway, giving the Urameshi team some time to rest. Kurama decided to hang back and watch the next team fight, as did Serina. The two watched as the single opponent took off his opponent's head, winning the round for the Ichigaki team. And that was the last point they needed. But one fighter hadn't had enough. He was a big bull demon, and he was itching for blood. He didn't last five seconds.

"And that's who we fight next," Serina muttered, sitting next to the fox demon.

"Amazing," Kurama muttered, making Serina look up at him. "Those three guys are under control."

"You talking about those things on their backs?" Serina asked, looking back down at the three humans that were on the team.

"Yes. It's curious to see humans here. Someone is manipulating them . . ." Kurama watched in pity.

"It's time for the fourth match! It's the last of the series," Koto announced. That gained Kurama's and Serina's attention again. "The winner will join the best eight. That's as well as going to the selection for the finalists! And here is the winner of the preceding competition! The Toguro Brothers!"

"There's only one," Serina noted, watching the scene unfold. Apparently the youngest one was going to face the other five on his one, on a five on one handicap match. The match barely made it three seconds in the ring. Leaving only one. And Toguro left nothing alive.

**Review. Now. Do it. You know you want to. **

**Pwease?**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next day rolled around and Serina was walking through the woods to clear her mind. That, and because she found a note on her bed from Kurama asking her to meet him in the woods. Serina kept walking, waiting for the said fox demon.

"Serina," Kurama's voice began from behind the girl. "I want you to be perfectly honest with me."

"Alright, what's your question," the girl asked, bringing her gun metal gray eyes to look into Kurama's green ones.

"What happened yesterday? With that man who wished to speak with you?" Kurama was surprised that he was able to ask the question without Youko wanting to take control. Yesterday, Youko wanted to rip the bastards throat out that caused her so much stress that she had to find release in a cigarette.

Serina sighed. She knew it was coming. "It was one of the Toguro brothers. The middle one. Ryuu."

Kurama's eyes widen slightly. "The one who can manipulate his outer looks, to look like someone else?"

"Yeah, but it's just a copy. The smell, and he even gets their techniques. But what he really loves to do is fuck with your mind by disguising as someone you love." Serina bowed her head slightly so that her hair covers her eyes. "When we were at Tarukane's three months ago, he disguised himself as you, Kurama, and tried to use your rose whip against me."

Kurama's anger nearly hit the roof. "He what?"

Serina laughed. "Don't worry. Kyoto didn't fall for it. We knew it was Ryuu, not you. You would never attack us, unless we're training." She took in a shaky breath. "And then he told me that the Dark Tournament was a danger place to fall in love with somebody with," she said, looking up at Kurama, a blush on her face.

Kurama blinked. In a way, Serina just told him that she loved him. His control slipped. It wasn't too long, his hair turned silver and his eyes turned into molten gold. **"Serina,"** Youko voiced, walking over to the girl who was sitting against a tree, watching intently. The notorious fox demon knelt down in front of the girl and leaned his forehead against hers, his golden eyes watching her. He may been known as a man who would lead anyone to his bed, but he wasn't forcing this one. If she didn't want it, he'd back off.

But when Youko didn't continue, Serina took it into her own hands, locking their lips, passionately. Youko growled a bit, taking control of the kiss and forced Serina onto her back. Serina placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away a bit. "Wait," she asked, looking up at Youko.

The male stopped immediately. **"Yes, my dear?" **he asked, looking down at her, seeing if he hurt her.

"Let's try something a bit different."

Serina closed her eyes and let her own transformation take over. Now, laying beneath Youko was Kyoto, and boy did she look happy. _**"Hello there, sexy," **_she purred, reaching her clawed hand up to run through Youko's silver hair. This received a growl from the thief above her.

He didn't hesitate before taking Kyoto's mouth, and pushing directly past her lips and explored each and every crevice in her mouth. She tasted sweet. Like dark chocolate, and he was addicted, never able to get enough. He traced everything. Gums, teeth, tongue. He memorized everything. When he pulled away, Kyoto looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed.

"_**I'm guessing this will become more usual, won't it?" **_she grinned wickedly.

Youko chuckled, darkly. **"Of course, love," **he said, his head going down to trace his lips up her neck. **"Our humans have affections for each other, so it's only natural."**Youko chuckled again as he heard Kyoto's breath increase as he teased her neck. **"But how about we let our human have a bit of fun with each other?"**

"_**Sounds good to me. Don't blow it, Serina!" **_Kyoto teased, letting her Serina take over, as Youko let Kurama.

Sure enough, when those two had control back, their faces became scarlet red. Serina, smiling lightly, reached up and ran her fingers through Kurama's red hair and pulled him down to kiss her. That was all the action Kurama needed before taking control of the kiss. He lived up to Youko's rep, doing pretty much the same as his counterpart, but was more gentler, as if worshipping Serina.

When they pulled away, the two were breathless. Kurama chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?"

"When I woke up this morning, this was the last thing I expected to happen," he spoke, honestly.

"Me too, but I had a feeling I'd end up telling you I liked you, or Kyoto would've killed me.

_**~Damn right.~**_

Serina leaned up and kissed his lips lightly once more before pulling away. "But you came out here for another reason. Hiei's out here."

Kurama couldn't stop the smile that graced those perfect lips. "I can't hide anything from you." Serina shook her head and grinned at him. "Then let us wait." Without warning, the fox jumped up into the tree limbs, and waited for Hiei, while Serina just lounged where she was, propping her arms behind her head. It wasn't too long that the fire demon walked back through, and was caught off guard by the question, "Hiei? You alright?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiei demanded.

"You haven't been back at the hotel since yesterday," Serina murmured, gaining Hiei's attention as well.

"And your arm," Kurama says. "You know that it'll get tough soon?"

"I didn't have a choice," Hiei growled back at his friend, who jumped down from the tree.

Serina glared into the distance. "We got company," she growled, standing up, and popping her arm. She glared at one of the demons and made her way over to the demon, who kept watching her, and before he could stop her, he screamed out in pain as she clapped her hands together, lighting engulfing the demon's body, killing him from the inside out. "Cooked demon," she teased, poking at the body with her finger, and making it fall over. The second demon watched in fear.

"They're clumsy . . ." Hiei stated.

"They think they can slow us down with these diversions," Kurama says, glaring at the last demon.

"They're going to pay very dearly for that," Serina says, stepping over the charred body.

The demon chuckled. "No thanks, we don't want too . . . There's been a change in the team." Behind the demon in the bushes, something was raising up. A creature that Serina has never seen before in her life. "The armored monster of destruction!" the lizard demon cackled. "He's a masterpiece of the professor! It's invincible! KILL THEM!"

The monster did as it was told. It's arms stretched out, attacking the three Urameshi team members that were late for their match. Hiei tried cutting the demon, no luck. Serina gritted her teeth. "Electricity won't work . . . But . . ." Serina quickly began forming a water ball the size of her fist, and fired it at the demon. Nothing, no rushing or malfunctioning. "Damn."

The demon laughed again, over confident. "It's armor is made from a special substance! A child's sword will do nothing to it! It has nothing to fear!"

Hiei dodged another attack, but landed on his right arm, rendering him in pain, letting him being hit by the mechanical arm. "HIEI!" Serina cried out, barely being missed by the other arm that attacked her and Kurama.

"IT'S USELESS! You're no more than a miserable pile of meat!" the demon shouted out.

"He's going to pay for that!" Black flames started around Hiei's left hand.

"Don't do that!" Kurama yelled, dashing back towards Hiei, making one arm slam into the other, freeing Hiei.

But the bad thing about that was now, both arms were heading for the fox demon. "KURAMA!" both Hiei and Serina yelled, as the arms collided with Kurama.

"NICE WORK!" the demon complimented the monster, laughing all the while. "CRUSH THE BASTARD!" Of course. He's all big and bag, yet he hasn't thrown one punch. But his laughing ceased at the next scene.

Kurama was just standing between the two arms. Serina barely noticed, but his rose whip was in one of the cracks that was in the monster's arm. Damage that was done when the two arms collided with each other. When the demon began sputtering, trying to ask how, Kurama explained. "I have much to teach him about pain. It doesn't take much to die . . ." Kurama, Hiei, and Serina all stood on the head of the beast as Kurama continued. "I only had to discipline him. It really isn't that difficult. And what is your decision? Obedience or death?"

From the back of Serina's mind, Kyoto mutters, _**~Okay, I know, bad timing, but that controlling thing he's doing now? Down right sexy . . ."**_

~Shut up,~ Muttered, chuckling to herself, shaking her head lightly. The demon chose quickly and it wasn't too long that the three, with an extra passenger was on their way to the arena. "May I do the honors, Kurama?" Serina asked, holding the demon by the scruff of the neck, who whimpers.

"Of course," Kurama smiled, an old man on his back. Via Hiei interrogation, with Serina and Kurama just sitting on the monster watching, the demon confessed everything about what Ichigaki did to the three humans on his team, and where their master was.

"Thanks!" And with that, Serina tossed the demon up into the air and round house kicked him into the stadium where Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter were to be fighting.

"Oh! A member of the Ichigaki team has fallen from the sky!" Koto announced.

Then the monster crashed through the stadium, and let's just say Yusuke and Kuwabara, and apparently a girl with pink hair was the masked fighter, they were all happy to see the extra three members of their team. "Hey guys!" Serina greeted, flashing the peace sign.

"Let us relate the tale about Ichigaki," Kurama starts off, ignoring the greetings. "He promised to heal their master if they became his guinea pigs. They didn't know that it was for killing."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "That explains it!"

Serina spoke up then. "And . . . The illness of the master was a trap set up by professor Ichigaki. Basically it ensured him that he would get the three people he wanted for his experiment."

Ichigaki didn't looked frightened that his plan was revealed. Just cocky. Damn, everyone's cocky these days. "Yes . . . And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked. "Your objective is to defeat your opponents, right? You should busy yourselves with your own affairs." Everyone gritted their teeth in anger as Ichigaki continued. "Don't be distraught about being overpowered by machines!" That really got under Serina's skin. "They are guinea pigs, they enrich my work. That's all."

"Bastard!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed, rushing at the doctor. "YOU'RE GOING OT DIE!"

Koto was amazed. "Urameshi and Kuwabara are angered! They're rushing towards the professor!" But the boys didn't make it that far. The mind controlled students blocked their way to the professor via force.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Why are they rushing to protect him?"

Ichigaki cackled. "My little ones are very gifted. That lump on their backs control their souls, it's the heart of the system! If it's removed, they'll die!" This sick bastard was getting a kick out of this. "They're programmed to sacrificed themselves for me if need be! If you want my life, you'll have to take theirs first!"

Kuwabara was getting pissed. "I can't do that," he growled.

Ichigaki sent his lab rats on Kuwabara. "Kuwbara doesn't want to dodge!" Koto announced, watching the match.

"KUWABARA!" Serina yelled.

"He wants to die?" Hiei asked, watching intently.

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Kuwabara yelled. "YOU CAN'T LET YOURSELVES BE CORRUPTED BY THIS BASTARD!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the three humans all attacked Kuwabara, blood went everywhere.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke screamed.

The doctor merely laughed. "The situation is extremely critical!" Koto says. "Kuwabara suffered a huge collective attack . . . I LOVE IT! It's so brutal." Serina's fingers twitched to set the girls short shorts on fire.

"You!" Yusuke growled at the doctor. "I'm going to . . . Huh?"

Serina's nose twitched. "What the? Blood? And it's not Kuwabara's . . ." Serina jumped down from the monster to get a better look. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god . . ." The three humans were crying blood.

The masked fighter was over at Kuwabara and sighed with relief. "His vital points weren't touched. They avoided killing him . . . They struggle against their tears."

Ichigaki laughed again. "I'm dying of laughter! What suffering! The human soul is distressingly silly!"

_**~Cut off the motherfucker's head,~**_ Kyoto growled.

Energy began whishing around Yusuke's body as he glared at the doctor. "YOU!" he growled at Ichigaki. He then looked back at the three humans. "They're really unlucky . . . I would prefer to die." And with that, he attacked one of the humans, shocking the doctor.

"AMAZING!" Koto says, watching the battle intensely. "Urameshi has changed tactics! One would say he's only begun to fight!"

"That isn't possible!" Ichigaki gaped. "A calculation error? I must revise my predictions . . . I must verify our chances of victory . . ."

He typed into a little calculator, and while he did that, Serina moved to stand behind him. She seen the result and hissed lightly. "Ooooh . . . Fifty three percent chance of winning? Doesn't that just suck?" she asked, startling the doctor.

Hiei and Kurama appeared behind Serina, as back up. "The technology is fine," Kurama says. "But the human spirit is unpredictable."

The doctor blabbed that is was merely an error in calculations. "GO! GET RID OF THEM!"

Serina just watched as Yusuke got ready to fire his spirit gun, and he apologized about doing it, but the masked fighter stopped him. Then the masked fighter fell into a fighting stance. Koto jumped on this. "The masked fighter has returned! She wants to face off against three opponents!"

"GWA HA HA!" Ichigaki laughed. "They delude themselves they can do nothing against my little ones! GO! KILL THEM!" The three humans raced at the masked fighter, who stood her ground. The said fighter began chanting, energy swarming around her. The three humans were stopped by the force of the energy, and the masked fighter pierced each person in the chest, and each orb on their back came off, explosively. Ichigaki couldn't believe it. "They . . . Are dead?" The three bodies fell to the arena floor.

"Incredible," Yusuke muttered. "In a single attack? No signs of life . . ."

"They're all down!" Koto says. "We can start the count!" Serina stood outside the ring and waited as Koto counted. "TEN! The victory goes to Team Urameshi! THEY HEREBY QUALIFY FOR THE NEXT STAGE!"

Yusuke growled. "That doesn't please me! I don't like this kind of victory!" He began walking over to Ichigaki. "You're going to pay, doc."

"If you kill me, their master will die! I'm the only one who knows the antidote that can save him!" Ichigaki says, waving his hands.

"Doubt that," Serina muttered, jutting her thumb over to the side. Ichigaki turned to see an older man that Kurama carried on the monster back here.

"You will . . ." the man says.

"That's not possible!" Ichigaki denied.

Hiei smirked. "Your assistant recounted the whole tale to us. And Serina isn't too bad at healing, and Kurama knows a thing or two about making remedies."

Kurama stepped up. "You want me to teach you a lesson on poisons, doctor?" Kurama asked, an evil look in his eyes.

"So, bastard, you ready to die?" Yusuke asked.

Ichigaki suddenly pulled out a syringe and stuck it into his arm. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF BE DONE IN! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF TERROR!" he yelled. His body grew in size, and his skin got a slimy green, and just disgusting all over. Serina shivered as Christian crossed her mind. "SO! What do you think of my work? Are you afraid?" Yusuke just stood his ground. "DIEEEEE!"

And Yusuke punched the bastard right in the face, sending him into stands. "He'll repent his deeds in hell," Yusuke growled.

Koto gaped. "The professor's been pulverized! He's come to his death in the stands!"

The old man walked over to the ring, looking at his former student. "But why have I survived . . .? I can't forgive myself."

Serina sighed, and looked over at the man. "Don't regret anything, man."

"Serina is right," the masked fighter says. "You must regret nothing."

Yusuke grinned and ran to the ring. "THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Serina smiled as she watched the scene unfold and the sensei and the students made amends, and the masked fighter explained how they lived.

**Review, please?**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**I remember watching these fights on the TV and I was crying at the end of them. *sniff* But now I get to have Serina experience it. Fun fun, but I think you Kurama and Serina lovers are going to love the next chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Five

Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara, with Serina already there, her hands working on the severe wounds. "How is he?"

"He'll live, cousin," Serina says, a bead of sweat coming down her face, as she focused on her healing magic. "Damn . . ." she groaned, letting up a bit. "I can't keep doing that."

"Why not?" Yusuke asked.

"I can only use so much of Kyoto's healing energy, and that's not her strongest point. I got the internal bleeding to stop, but he won't fight for a while."

Yusuke nodded, and leaned down to help Kuwabara up. "Let me help," one of the humans from the other team, Kai, said.

"Thanks," Yusuke said, letting the man help.

"I want to take responsibility for my actions. I want to fight in his place on your team!"

"I'm pleased," Yusuke says, "But . . ."

"But what?" the guy asked.

"Kuwabara would never forgive Urameshi here if he did that," Serina snickered.

"And besides," Yusuke spoke up. "The rules forbid his replacement unless he's dead."

The crowd started getting anxious, and Koto tried calming them down. "Sirs, please calm down! We're going to start the second part!"

"Now?" Serina asked, looking up at the board, and her eyes widened. Team Urameshi Vs. Team Mashotsukai. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Serina screamed.

Yusuke raced up to Koto and yelled, "WE WANT SOME EXPLANATIONS!"

Koto just chuckled nervously. "I'm just obeying orders. It's the rules."

Serina grabbed her cousin's arm. "She's right. They set it up to where we had to play a double round. It's not her fault." Serina looked up at the demon girl and nodded in her direction. "Sorry."

The crowd started cheering, that there was no breaks for the Urameshi team. "Not a problem!" Yusuke states. "I'm in great form, I'm still angry!"

"And I haven't even fought yet, give me a fucking opponent!" Serina states.

Koto then introduced the next team. "And here is the Mashotsukai team!" Suddenly, a team of five members appeared out of nowhere with strange outfits . . . "Will the team captains please step forward?"

Yusuke, who was still in the ring, muttered, "This time, Kuwabara is out of action. We'll have to manage with just us five."

Suddenly, one of the fighters used the wind and blue his uniform off. Revealing red hair and beautiful eyes. He also had a horn coming out of his forehead. "I'll go."

"So, that's Jin," Serina muttered.

"HUh? You know him?" Yusuke asked, looking at his older cousin.

"Not formally, but he's a celebrity. Mashotsukai is just a facade. They are the five furtive warriors," Serina explained. "They're a group of ninja's who serve in the darkness . . . They specialize in confrontations with other demons. They act in the shadows."

"Choose the rules of your combat!" Koto says as Jin and Yusuke get to the middle of the ring.

"I want a body to body match!" Jin states, to which Yusuke agrees too. With that, the two go back to their teams.

"Before the start, we're going to proceed with a quick medical examination. The team is going to confront two opponents at a stretch," the sound speaker says, relaying the message from the higher bosses. "We must ask that you be patient while the examination is conducted. Thank you."

Serina raised an eyebrow. "Medical examination?"

Suddenly, a beautiful woman stood up. "Don't worry, it'll be quick. We don't have that much to do!" she states. She waves her hands over the group, and Kyoto, in the back of Serina's mind, told her to hide her spirit energy. Serina did as told. The nurse passed Serina. "Could you two come with me please?" She was pointing at Hiei and the masked fighter.

Hiei scoffed. "I don't need any check up. And what kind of exam would you be doing?"

"I'll just be asking you some questions." Hiei and the masked fighter went with the nurse, and after one or two questions, Hiei was fed up with this. He tried to leave, only to enter a force field. Serina's eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Yusuke yelled.

"A spell," Kurama says, watching.

The nurse dropped the nurse outfit, to reveal a naked woman with vines wrapped around her womanly parts. "I'm called Ruka. Pleased to meet you. I've cast a spell that will prevent you from leaving. You are trapped."

~That's why you told me to hide my energy,~ Serina concluded to Kyoto, who mentally nodded.

_**~She was going on spirit energy and took the ones that were the strongest from the previous matches. To her, you just looked like a human girl that was around the boys. They higher powers are trying to fuck with us,~ **_Kyoto growled.

~No argument there,~ Serina muttered.

"The sokuzyuzyo!" Kurama states. "The least movement could be fatal."

The loud speaker came back on. "After examination, Hiei and the masked fighter are declared unable to fight, they will submit to appropriate medical treatment!"

"They are fucking with us," Serina growled, glaring up at the box office where the business men were. She held up the middle finger at them. To them, she just looked like a pissed off girl. Nothing to worry about.

One of the voices on the other team caught Serina's attention. "Two against five," he cackled. "Jin, you have it easy."

"HEY! JACKASS!" Serina yelled, getting the big mans attention. "You forget, I'm still here. I'm part of Team Urameshi."

The crowd lost it. "THAT MAKES SIX MEMBERS! WHAT THE HELL?"

Koto jumped up at that. "What this human girl says is true. One of the team owners, reviewing her work with the Urameshi team some time before the tournament was decided the Urameshi team would have her, no matter what. So, like it or not, she's indeed a fighter of the team."

"Like it makes any difference. So it's three against five."

Jin kept watching his teammate, before scoffing and walking away. "Not funny," he said in that cute accent of his. "I've changed my mind. I'll go later. Somebody else have the first fight."

The big man grabbed Jin's arm. "What?"

"You heard what I said!" Jin growled.

"You're going to go!" the big man ordered.

Jin grabbed the man's hand, nearly breaking the bone and gave him a wicked glare. "You don't go givin' me orders, understand me now?"

A different man cackled. "I'll go then," he says, removing his cloak. A pale demon was revealed. "I am Gama!" he announced.

Serina was about to step into the ring, when Kurama grabbed her arm shaking his head, and jumping onto the arena. "Kurama . . ." Serina mused. She watched as he spoke with Yusuke, and couldn't get that kiss they shared in the forest out of her mind.

"I would like to be able to tell you that I could take them all . . . But I don't think that this will be so simple." Kurama had a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm going to shake them into a big a panic as possible. You two will do the rest."

"Let's go!" Koto yelled into her microphone. "Kurama vs. Gama! BEGIN!"

Gama pulled out two paint brushes, while Kurama looked at him with confusion. Gama then began painting on his own face. "This make-up is very particular. The humans know how to make themselves up for all occasions. I'm going to teach you how I . .. Do this in my own way!" Suddenly, the energy began spinning around Gama. "The paint of battle."

"Gama's body is covered in designs! He's starting to raise his power!" Koto updated with her commentary. Gama lunched a punch at Kurama, who easily dodged. But in a flash, Gama was on Kurama again. "A fearsome move on the part of Gama!" Koto announced. "Kurama hasn't succeeded in responding!"

Serina kept watching the battle, watching Kurama moved. Even in the heat of battle, the fox had his own elegant way of moving. But something caught her eye when Gama splashed Kurama with some paint. A mark, resembling the sign for infinity was painted onto Kurama's leg, and he couldn't seem to move. "What the?"

Kyoto appeared to the side of Serina, who explained everything in her ghost form. _**"Gama's paint is for more than just decoration. He can cast spells with his paint as well. Due to Kurama's drop in speed, the paint has made it nearly impossible for Kurama to lift his left leg."**_

Gama splashed his paint again, after a bit of boasting on his part, and got more paint on the other limbs of Kurama. As Kurama stood in the middle of the ring, unable to move because of the weight the paint symbolized on his limbs, Serina felt her heart leap into her throat as Gama raced towards Kurama, a death blow in mind. ~Kurama . . .~ she mentally prayed.

Gama was suddenly sliced by something while he was in mid air. The sight that Serina seen was amazing. In Kurama's long red hair was the rose whip that he uses. "Sorry," he chided. "I can also use my hair." Gama walked over to Kurama and began weakly throwing punches, only causing blood to spray across Kurama from his open wounds. But the inevitable happened, Gama didn't take Kurama's warning and collapsed due to blood loss.

"It's not a great win," Serina muttered.

"_**But a win nonetheless,"**_ Kyoto finished, still beside Serina, who was the only one who could see her.

Koto began her count, and Kurama and Gama exchanged some words. Certain words that made Serina's eyes widen in shock. The punches and swings weren't for Kurama. Apparently, in Gama's bloodstream was some of the paints he used in the match, and he got those on Kurama. Now the said fox couldn't use his spirit energy! The ability that Gama used will remain active for ten minutes, even after death. Then the man died.

And the moment Koto reached ten, another member of Gama's team jumped into the ring. "Thanks for the ten minutes, Gama," a man with blue hair, and bluer eyes says. "I am Touya."

Kurama gritted his teeth. "This is bad," he muttered. "I can't move. I'm immobilized and I can't use my moves!"

"You can do it, Kurama," Serina voiced, looking up at the demon she had quite an attraction for.

Before the match started, Kurama asked Touya what it was that his team wanted if they won. Touya said "The Light". He went on to explain, but was drowned out by Serina closing her eyes and focusing on her training. She had to rely on her powers if she was even going to think about fighting today. Kurama was sacrificing himself to make this plan of his work, and she was going to have the victory in her match. The match began, but Serina kept everything tuned out.

In her mind, she went though each of her techniques, even though her heart screamed to watch the match, but she knew better. If she wasn't prepared, she would get pulverized in her first match, and wouldn't that suck?

She also went through the items she brought with her and was in her back pack that rested on her back. A knife, gun, MP3 . . . Wait, what was that doing in there? She shrugged it off and went back to her practicing during the three months that preceded the Dark Tournament. She was getting better at using Kyoto's powers in battle, but it leaves her drained, but not unconscious anymore. Thank God.

Serina was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Kurama's screams. "What the?" she muttered, looking up at the match. The sight shocked her. Kurama was down on one knee, and bleeding profusely.

Kurama struggled to get up and he gripped one of the wounds on his left wrist. He looked up at Touya. "What is it you want from this world?" he asked.

Touya responded, "I don't know yet."

Suddenly, Touya sprouted a ice sword on his right hand. "Amazing!" Koto yelled into the microphone. "Touya is brandishing a sword of ice! He wants to end the fight!"

Touya rushed at Kurama, and leapt to attack, only to have a plant shoot through his chest. Serina's eyes widened. Out of Kurama's wounds, a plant was sprouting, piercing the ice fighter. Touya fell to the ground, realizing that Kurama planted the Shimaneki seed into his own blood flow because his energy may have been blocked on the outside, but ran freely inside his blood. Smart fox.

Koto reached a ten count as Touya admitted to Kurama, and he asked the fox to kill him. "Out of the question," was Kurama's response before he closed his eyes, and his arms went slack at his sides.

Tears brimmed at the corners of Serina's eyes. "KURAMA!" she screamed, leaving the arena quiet.

**Review, please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**I very much enjoyed writing this battle, even though it's not much, but then again, it wasn't long in the manga, though I was cheering during both the manga and the anime!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Kurama . . ." Yusuke muttered. "It can't be . . ."

The tears that Serina had in her eyes had disappeared, and were now replaced with hope as Koto walked over to the body, and she gasped. "Kurama is still alive, just unconscious!"

"YES!" Serina cheered, grinning widely. Her loved one was still alive.

Yusuke jumped up. "Alright then! It's my turn now!"

"No," Serina said, stepping up. "You guys been fighting all day yesterday. It's my turn. I'll take the next fight!"

Yusuke looked over at his cousin and grinned. "Alright, if you want it that way. YA HERE THAT REF?"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Kurama. "Heh," a man covered in scars scoffed. "That's impossible. Can't you see that he's still standing? He still wants to fight, and I'll grant that wish!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yusuke screamed.

"Didn't you hear me, ya moron?" Serina growled. "I'm replacing him. Kurama's unconscious and isn't fit to fight!"

Koto looked back and forth between the big man and Serina, who was walking to the ring. "Okay, Serina will trade spots with Kurama!" she announced, making Serina grin.

That stupid loud speaker came to life. "An order from management has been called. The replacement player has been refused."

"WHAT? YOU MOTHERFUCKER'S!" Serina screamed.

"The fight will continue. Kurama Vs. Bakken! BEGIN!" the loudspeaker played.

"You heard the judge, kitten," Bakken snickered, picking Koto up from the scruff of the neck and throwing her out of the ring. Bakken then stalked over to Kurama and grinned wickedly before punching Kurama in the face, making him fall backwards. "I'll amuse myself first!" And with that, Bakken kicked Kurama.

"Bakken!" Koto yelled, gaining Serina's attention. "BACK OFF! Kurama's already on the ground!" Serina raised an eyebrow. The announcer was helping them? She began the count.

"Don't make me laugh!" Bakken chortled. "The fans are already frustrated." The demon with a death wish walked over to Kurama and reached down. Before Koto could say ten, Bakken raised Kurama to his feet. "You see, he's not on the ground anymore! The show continues!"

Serina didn't even bother to hide her energy now. Both hers and Kyoto's were mixing inside her body, her eyes were glowing, gray mixed with red, her teeth elongated, and her fingernails turned into claws. Some of the demons around her watched with interest as her hair had a bit of white in it. She growled, "YOU BASTARD!" as Bakken pulled his fist back.

"I'm going to pulverize his face!" Bakken laughed.

"Bakken! Stop!" the still cloaked member of Bakken's team ordered.

Bakken turned and glared at the person. "Why did you stop me?"

"You have failed . . . Look behind you." Bakken turned to see Yusuke, pointing his finger at the demon, ready to shoot his Spirit Gun. And Serina standing beside Yusuke, her claws poised to strike if the punch landed. "They are serious. They were ready to put all the world behind them just to save that traitor of a demon." Serina's fingers twitched at the word traitor. "Our objective is to survive, it must be made certain."

Bakken scoffed. "You're too sentimental, Risho. We must eliminate the enemy, that's all." But Risho never said anything, and Bakken groaned. "Fine. Take this heap and give me my next opponent!"

Yusuke caught Kurama, who was bleeding, badly. "Kurama," Serina whispered, before turning and glaring at Bakken, her eyes fully red. "That's is, you asshole. You're mine."

Koto quickly ruled Bakken the winner as Serina climbed into the ring for the first time while they were on the island. "Now, the fourth match! Serina Vs. Bakken!"

Bakken scoffed. "They gave me a wench?"

"This wench will kill you," Serina growled.

Bakken rolled his eyes as Koto yelled, "BEGIN!" Bakken then began to pump up his energy, while laughing the whole time. Serina merely fell back into a fighting stance, her nails going back to normal, but her eyes were still a vibrant red. While Bakken was getting pumped up, he began sweating profusely, creating a smokescreen. Koto kept on commentating. "Bakken's sweat has created a smokescreen! Serina doesn't know where he'll attack from!"

Serina dropped her stand and bowed her head as Bakken's fist collided with her left temple. Bakken cackled. "And here you said you'd kick my ass, yet, I've landed the first punch!" The punch sent her skidding a few feet before she stopped. Serina raised a hand and touched the mark on her cheek where Bakken hit her. "Can't you even respond? You're worth no more that that body of yours would sell on the black market!"

Serina couldn't take it, she started laughing. "Ha ha ha . . ."

"What are you laughing about?" Bakken growled somewhere in the smokescreen. "Have you lost your marbles?"

Serina laughed again. "I can't take it. THAT was the best hit you could give a girl?" she asked. "Even Kuwabara could knock me on my ass, you just managed to move me a few feet. But there's one good thing I learned from those punched. I was worried over nothing. Punches like those couldn't have possibly killed Kurama."

"WHAT?" Bakken screamed in the smoke screen.

"Jin is definitely more effective to you. And just let you know something else. This smoke screen of yours stinks! Figuratively and literally speaking. This is just a gust of wind mixed with your sweat, nothing more. You're no more than a coward, hiding behind the shadow of Jin, and you know what, it makes me fucking sick!"

"You brat!" Bakken yelled. "You'll never be able to raise the wind I've created!" Serina shook her head and clapped her hands twice, creating a gale storm to occur around her, clearing the arena of the smokescreen. Bakken was in shock, the smoke screen was gone within seconds, as was Serina. "Where is she? She dispersed my smokescreen."

"Never underestimate your opponent," Serina growled, right above Bakken. The moment the bastard looked up, Serina sent a round kick to the guys neck, hard enough to send him flying, but not breaking his neck. He screamed out in pain, raising to his feet. "Huh, that wasn't enough?" Serina asked, walking over to the bastard, left hand turning into water, her right hand cackling with electricity.

Bakken gaped at her. "Y-You're an elemental!"

"Naw dip, Sherlock," she growled, throwing water at Bakken, drenching him. "That was for the smell." She held up her right hand. "This is for what you did to my friend." She held out her right arm and just sent him a little shock, making Bakken scream in agony.

"I-I'm badly hurt here! Have mercy!" he begged.

"No way in hell," Serina growled, her voice dropping an octave. "This is how you treated Kurama, so I'll keep this up for a bit. You know, to have my fun." And there was no objection from Yusuke.

Serina stomped her foot into the arena floor, making the stone come loose. She raised her hand, controlling the block of stone, and flung them at Bakken. One hit him in the shoulder, two in the ribs, one in the pelvis and the last one in the leg. Each one broke at least one bone.

Bakken whimpered, declaring Serina was being to reckless. "This is nothing, you disgusting pig." With that, her entire body engulfed with flames and she shot them at Bakken, making him scream in agony again. After a moment, and when the stench of burning flesh became too much, Serina backed off and drenched Bakken again in water. His skin was black and charred, even peeling to show the bloody mess underneath.

"PLEASE!" he begged. "I'm in no condition to fight!"

"Funny, I remember saying the same thing about Kurama, but you just kept on going." Serina then kicked Bakken in the gut, making him scream, and blood going everywhere. "You disgust me." And with that, she grabbed by the back of the neck and flung him into the wall, right next to where Jin was relaxing. Koto began the count and Serina waiting until she hit ten before walking back over to where Yusuke had laid Kurama. "Kurama?" she asked, looking at the man who was using the side of the arena as a resting place.

The fox demon opened his green eyes and looked up at her and Yusuke. "I'm sorry," he said, and Serina was thinking he was crazy to apologize. "I was trying to take out those three . . ."

"What about you?" Yusuke asked as Serina reached his side. "Are you better?"

Kurama chuckled lightly. "I'm more hurt by the plant and my wounds. It's hard to get rid off," he mumbled, looking at the death plant in his wounds. He looked up at Serina and smiled lightly. "It's all my own fault."

Serina couldn't help but laugh and lay her head against the arena side, sliding down to sit beside the fox. "Just rest. Yusuke's got the last two." Just as she said that, the said cousin jumped into the ring.

"Yusuke," Kurama says, catching his attention. "Look after yourself. The order they came in were tattled, ranging in strength. The last two must be very powerful." Yusuke nodded and walked to the center of the ring. Kurama then looked over at Serina. "Sorry I missed your match," he chuckled.

Serina shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about," she said, reaching a head out, wiping some of the dried blood from Kurama's face, who leaned into the touch, making Serina smile.

**Review, please?**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, yes I do love the fight between Yusuke and Jin, but I figured I'd focus on a bit of Serina and Kurama, and even poor Kuwabara. He hasn't been mentioned much in the past chapters. Well, he's in this one! XD **

**Someone reviewed and asked exactly how Serina is Yusuke's cousin, but still a demon and is only sixteen. Well, I hope when you read this, it becomes clear!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

As Yusuke walked over to the middle of the ring, Serina grinned widely, her family pride shinned through. "He's the best cousin to have."

"Are are you two really related, Serina? Since you're a demon, how are you and Yusuke even cousins?" Kuwabara, who was within earshot of Serina and Kurama, asked, looking at the girl.

"I have been wondering that as well," Kurama admitted, half-heartedly.

Serina laughed. "I was waiting for you guys to ask that question. Yes, I am a demon because of Kyoto," Serina stared, glancing back at Yusuke, who was laughing at something that Jin said.

"So, are ya gonna tell us?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the girl as he tried to move to a sitting position, he succeeded.

"Kyoto and I are indeed two different people, but we live as one, as does Kurama does with Youko. Kyoto was born in demon world, but when an all out war raged out in the Dragon demon population, Kyoto's mom brought her to live in the human." Serina took in a deep breath for this. "It was because of Arisa's, Kyoto's mom, decision to do this that I'm even here today." At the confused look from Kuwabara, Serina had to laugh. "Basically, Arisa made a spell that put Kyoto into a human woman's dying fetus. The woman was Emiko Suzuki, my mother. I was the dying baby. So Kyoto and I literally merged together to make one baby."

Kurama blinked rapidly. If Arisa never knew the human mother of Serina, then Serina would've never been on this planet. Thank God for demons knowing humans in times of desperation.

Kuwabara piped up. "Well, okay, that explains why you're a demon, but not how you and Urameshi are related!"

Serina grinned. "Well, Yusuke's mom and my dad were brother and sister, making us cousins!"

Kuwabara clutched his head. "My head hurts now . . ."

Serina laughed, before looking back at the match. It was getting heated. Yusuke and Jin were going at it, but Jin had a great advantage. The wind was his element, and when you're in your element, you're pretty much invincible!

Yusuke raced to punch Jin in the face, only for Jin to shoot up into the air, and boy did Koto noticed. "Very Very high!" she screamed. "Jin's taken off like a rocket into the sky!"

Jin stayed in the air for a bit, chuckling lightly when he heard Yusuke's, "WELL? ARE YOU GONNA COME DOWN? C'MON!"

Jin muttered something to himself, before plummeting to the arena, heading straight for Yusuke. "JIN'S IN A VERTICAL DIVE TOWARDS URAMESHI!" Koto screamed. Didn't I just say that? But when Jin reached Yusuke, he didn't attack. "HE'S CHANGED COURSE IN FULL FALL!"

Serina shook her head and sat back down beside Kurama. "I don't need to watch the fight to know what will happen," she muttered, laying her head against the fighting arena.

Kurama looked over at the girl, pausing in his healing himself of the Death Plant in his system. Serina had asked him if she could help, and Kurama, being the gentlemen he was, he denied the offer. "And how do you know that?"

Serina laughed, looking at Kurama out of the corner of her eyes. "Are you serious foxy?" Kurama mentally shivered at the little pet name. He was going to come up one for her one day. "It's Yusuke! He always wins. He may come out half dead, but he always wins!" She winced as she heard a punch hit. "He will definitely come out of this one bloody."

Kurama chuckled, thinking back on the length of time he knew the slick back haired, brown eyed Spirit Detective and he had to admit, he couldn't think of one match that Yusuke lost. Except for when the kid thought he killed Toguro. "You have me there," Kurama laughed.

Serina glanced back at the ring to see a bloody mouthed Yusuke, and a cockily grinning Jin. Koto was pumped up. "A good offensive moved based on the technique of flight! Jin is amazing!" she squealed. Apparently, there's a fan girl inside of her. "Urameshi has stood up again, preparing for a counter-attack!" Well at least the team leader of Serina's group got mentioned by the cat demon referee.

"Your evasion was of a good standard, Yusuke!" Jin complimented.

Yusuke grinned back. "Your punch wasn't bad at all! We're going to have some fun!" Only Yusuke would find a fight in a tournament that you were forced to enter against your own will would be fun. Then again, Serina was having a pretty good time as well.

Serina sighed. "Now that I think about it, my battle sucked," she complained.

Kuwabara looked at her like she was high. "How did you come to that? You kicked that asshole's ass!" Only Kuwabara would come up with that kind of insult.

Serina pouted, and Kurama had to fight back Youko. The look was utterly adorable to him. "But you guys got to fight someone WORTHY of a fight. I got the weakest guy on the team!" she says.

Kurama laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Bakken beat me. You defeated him, right?"

Serina growled. "But that doesn't count, foxy!" Kurama shivered once again at the name. "You were unconscious, and the asshole thought he had a fucking chance fighting me!" Serina laughed a bit. "You know what, I probably had some of the demons here shitting their pants!"

Kuwabara snickered. "They were stunned, that's for sure. I heard some of them mutter that you were nothing more than the cheerleader for the team."

Serina looked at Kuwabara with a ridicules look on her face. "Me? A cheerleader? No way in hell. Yeah, I'll cheer you guys on, but there's no way I'm getting in a mini-skirt, holding colored pom-poms and dancing around the arena yelling, 'Go Team Urameshi'!"

**~I wouldn't mind the mini-skirt,~ **Youko commented.

Kurama smirked. ~But would you want others looking at her?~ There was no response but a growl from the demon deep in Kurama's mind, making him chuckle.

Serina looked up at the red-headed member. "What's so funny?"

Kurama shook his head. "Nothing."

Suddenly, a loud bang, and a gale of wind went over the arena. Serina jumped up, blocking herself from debris with a small wind barrier. "What's going on?" Koto went flying by the girl, so Serina reached out and grabbed the poor girl's arm. She's been through enough. The cat thanked Serina, who replied with a, "Don't mention it!"

When the wind finally calmed down, Koto stood up and looked back at the ring, and started back on her job. "THEY'VE DISAPPEARED? Have the two competitors blown each other to pieces?" Serina highly doubted that.

"Ow!" someone yelled, near where Hiei and the masked fighter were. Serina looked over to see Yusuke laying on the ground. "SHIT!" he exclaimed, standing up. "I messed it up!" He walked back over to the arena.

"Urameshi is going to stand back up. But, where's Jin?" Koto asked, looking around.

"Look behind you," Serina muttered.

Sure enough, Koto spotted the demon. "He's back up in the air!"

Jin looked slightly worried. "That was very hot! I did well to evade it!"

Yusuke and Hiei had a bit of a conversation that Serina decided NOT to listen into. Given the look on Hiei's face toward the end, it had something to do with if Yusuke lost, Hiei would fight next. Yusuke only shook his head and jumped back into the ring as Koto reached a count of eight.

"I'm gonna take care of him, Hiei," Yusuke states. "This match is mine!"

Jin made two tornados appear on his arm and began racing at Yusuke, who's spirit energy waved over his whole body, instead of his finger for his Spirit Gun. Jin poised one fist to punch Yusuke, who caught the punch.

"WHAT?" Jin cried out in surprise as the tornado on his right arm, the one that Yusuke was holding, was canceled out by Yusuke's strength.

"AN EVASION!" Koto screamed. "Urameshi was able to brush away Jin's attack!" So, Jin used his other arm to try and punch Yusuke again, but the results were the same, and Yusuke punched Jin in the gut, sending the red head wind master into the crowd. "A CLEAN HIT!" Koto cried out. "JIN IS PROPELLED INTO THE STANDS!" Koto began her count. She made it to ten, making it another win. "THE VICTORY GOES TO THE URAMESHI TEAM!"

"One more fight to go," Serina sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, I know it's going to be short again, leave me alone! XD**

**But I hate Risho, so I decided to make it short. And in the next chapter, might have a little Serina and Kurama **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Serina couldn't stop grinning. Why would she? Her team was one more win away from making it to the semi-finals! Her ears twitched as Koto made the announcement for the final battle. "And here is the team leader of the Mashotsukai team!"

"Risho," Serina growled.

The man had dark hair, in a bob kind of fashion, with dark eyes, with circles under his eyes. Honestly? He looked like he hasn't slept in days. His nose was long, and ended in a sawed off point. "I warn you," Risho says to Yusuke, who remained in the ring. "You're going to lose without even touching me."

_**~This guy's full of shit,~ **_Kyoto growled in the back of Serina's mind, watching the man with disgust.

"What?" Yusuke scoffed.

"BEGIN!" Koto yelled into her microphone, and that was all Yusuke needed to hear.

He lunged at Risho, fist poised. "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

"Something's not right," Serina mused, noticing Risho's smug look.

"WARNING!" a voice stated over the crowd. It was the committee again. "The match is suspended!" Yusuke fell flat on his head, while Kyoto growled in the back of Serina's mind.

"The order comes from one of the VIPs!" Koto informed.

"Shit, but why?" Yusuke demanded, glaring up at the VIP box.

"During the preceding match, Jin was out of the ring. The referee has missed the time for the count out." Koto couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could Serina. "In accordance with this . . . We have decided to declare the match void!"

Serina grinned widely. "A null match? That means Yusuke can't fight again . . . OH HELL YEAH!"

Kurama glanced up at the giddy, ebony haired girl. "Should I be worried you're happy about this situation."

"Nope!" And with that, she jumped into the ring, grabbing her cousin on the shoulder. "C'mon man, I have this match." She glanced over her shoulder. "And watch out for Kuwabara, he'll try and say he's fit to fight, but one of the bones is broken, so that's out."

Yusuke looked over at Serina and sighed before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Murder him," was all he said.

Serina grinned. "Don't worry. I'll get him." She looked over at Risho and glared. "Let's get this match started, or did I throw a monkey wrench into yours and the committee's plans?" Risho visibly twitched at that. "I can't believe you thought people didn't noticed you talking all hush-hush with Mr. Big Money up there in the VIP box," Serina mock laughed, looking up at the VIP room, glaring at the bastard she seen talking to Risho during another match.

"The final match! Serina Vs. Risho! BEGIN!" Koto says, making the fight official.

Risho fell into a fighting stance, that cocky look still on his face, making Serina growled. Kyoto whispered something in the back of Serina's mind, which she mentally nodded about. She rushed at Risho, swinging at him. But Risho avoided it, and kicked her square in the jaw, sending her flying.

"WHAT THE?" Yusuke screamed. He knew Serina's strength, and it wasn't like her to get hit like that.

Serina stood up and smirked, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. She began clapping her hand, making Risho look at her like she's crazy. "I applaud you!" she says, making her opponent and team look at her strangely. "Now I see why you had to have the VIP's help. Because you're a weak little bitch that can't even kick right!" Risho's eye twitched, as he rushed and kicked at her again. Serina took it again. "Why do you try? It doesn't hurt," she smirked.

Risho gave Serina a death look and began punching at her, which she efficiently blocked each and every time. Finally, he backed off, landing on the outside of the ring. Serina raised an eyebrow. "It's time to show a special attack . . . I didn't think I was going have to use this on a wench."

Serina sighed. "Why have I been called that so many times today?"

"The mast of Earth will show you!"

That caught Serina's attention. Earth? As in the element? Serina grinned wickedly, this is her domain. Suddenly, where Risho stood, the earth began growing up his leg, and around his body, as if it was alive. No. It was making armor. At the stone set, Serina watched as spikes formed around Risho's body. Not good.

"The massacre can being!" Risho yelled, jumping back into the ring. "BOMBER TACKLE!" he raced at Serina and hit her with his shoulder. He was too fast, she couldn't block the attack. The spikes pierced her skin in her stomach, making her fly backwards.

Serina gritted her teeth and jumped into the air, levitating on air, before making her hand glow orange, cackling with fire. She began throwing fire balls at Risho, who just took them to the chest. Not effective. "Damn," Serina growled.

Risho laughed. "You're fire has no effect on me!"

Serina fought the need to sweat drop as she lowered back to the ring, glaring at Risho. "Well, no shit," she mocked, making her arm go out, before raising her hand to face Risho, who merely watched. "You know, I was gonna have a little fun, but you've ruined any chance of that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Risho demanded, walking towards Serina who was bleeding heavily from her wounds from his spikes.

"I'm ending this," she growled, spitting out the blood that formed in her mouth. "You're just too much of an ass." And with that, her hand glowed a muddy brown.

"What are you planning?" Risho muttered.

Serina laughed, her hand still glowing. "You're expecting your opponent to explain everything? You really are a dumbass!" With that, she suddenly squeezed her hand shut. Risho looked at her strangely until he felt his armor being crushed under a massive force. "You forget. I control all elements."

Risho screamed as he was being crushed by his own armor, blood coming out from his mouth. It wasn't too long before his head slumped forward, and Serina threw him out of the ring.

"I will take a ten count! ONE! TWO!" Koto started, making Serina smirk. "TEN! The winner is Serina, bagging the win for the Urameshi team!"

Once outside the arena, Serina walked over to Kurama and threw his arm over her shoulder, helping him out of the stadium. Once outside, Kuwabara met up with Yukina who came to help heal everyone. Yusuke met up with Keiko and took her out to the woods so they could talk. Hiei went his own way, as did the masked fighter.

"They ditched us," Serina muttered, helping Kurama back to the hotel.

Kurama chuckled. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Serina shook her head and smiled. "C'mon, slick, let's get you back to the hospital to heal your ass."

Kurama smiled let himself be helped by this elemental, not like he want to chance a spar with her in this condition.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**It's pretty lengthy! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Serina helped Kurama to the hospital and took him to their room, laying him in his bed. "Tell me, how much more strength is it going to take to get death plant out of your arm?" Serina asked.

"By tomorrow, it will be gone," Kurama assured, laying back on the bed.

Serina looked down at him and smiled. "Good," she says, leaning down to kiss his forehead, but before she could make contact with skin, Kurama altered his position to where Serina kissed his lip. Not expecting that, the girl blushed, but couldn't help but smirk into the kiss and return it with just as much heat that Kurama was putting out.

Suddenly, laughter erupted from the living room, making the two pull apart fairly quickly. "I guess the others returned," Serina muttered, rolling her eyes. Kurama chuckled. "I'll go see what's going on." With that, she left the room, letting Kurama rest as she entered the living room and nearly busted out in laughter at what she seen. "WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR HEAD? GAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

There stood Yusuke, still covered in cuts and bruises, but the funny thing was on top of his head, was a little blue creature, with long ears. It was so cute, but on top of Yusuke, it was freaking hilarious.

"He seem to appreciate empty heads!" Yusuke's mom, Atsuko, who apparently came with Botan and the other girls, stated.

"You can talk, you drunk!" he snapped back at his mom. He then groaned. "I can't get rid of it!"

After the new round of laughter, everything grew serious when Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke and asked, "What now? The tournament isn't going to wait for us. Tomorrow is the semi-final. We had two matches after another for nothing? They're really a bunch of dirty tricksters."

Serina sighed. "Well, why not go check out who we're fighting tomorrow, so we have an idea?" she suggested, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Kuwabara jumped up. "Let's go take a look."

"We're going to win!" Yusuke stated, walking to the door.

"PU!" the little bird on Yusuke's head voiced, making everyone laugh again.

"HEH!" Kuwabara cracked. "AHA HA HA! I'm going to die laughing!" Serina couldn't help but crack a smile, but didn't say anything.

"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" Yusuke yelled, walking out the door.

Serina smiled and walked back into Kurama's and her room, checking on the fox demon. "How ya feeling?" she asked, knowing he couldn't have gotten any sleep from the commotion in the living room. She glanced down at his wounds and took notice that her healing had helped significantly.

"The demon death plant is out, so I'll live," he joked lightly, smiling at the girl. He had already changed clothes as well. He was now in a dark shirt, and pants.

"You clean up nice," Serina said, grinning lightly, watching the light blush grace Kurama's cheeks.

"Thanks," He muttered quickly.

"Well, c'mon," she voiced, making the demon look at her. "There's only one reason why you got up and changed clothes. You heard us talking about checking out the competition. C'mon, let's do this." Kurama couldn't help but smile, the little dragon figured out his plan.

It wasn't too long before the three demons, Kurama, Hiei, and Serina all made it to the stadium to watch the match, and they'd barely made it in time to watch. Serina raised an eyebrow at the contents of the team they were to fight tomorrow. Team Shishiwakamaru. The team consisted of two behemoths of men, one a very dark skin toned, wearing nothing but a loin-cloth. Disgusting. The other was blond, and wore an open vest, with pants, with the markings that resembled an spade. There was a short, black haired kid, barely coming up to Serina's waist. Then there was the blue haired swordsman, that Serina noticed. He was the captain, Shishiwakamaru, she thought. Then lastly, there was an old man.

Serina couldn't keep her mouth closed at that. "The hell? An old geezer?"

Suddenly, all the three demons could hear was a, "They're next!" And Shishiwakamaru pointed at the three of them.

Hiei scoffed. "He's funny."

Serina shook her head and put her hands in her pockets again, feeling her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and too an intake of breath. It was her mom, Emiko. "Sorry guys, gotta take this." The two demons nodded, seeing her off as she made her way back into the stadium corridors. She flipped open the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Serina!" the light, female voice of her mother greeted, joyfully. "It's so good to hear from you!"

"You too, mom," Serina smiled, leaning against a pole. "What's up, everything okay back home?"

"Well, yes and no, dear."

Serina stiffened. "What happened?" she immediately asked.

Emiko's sigh was clear through the phone. "Well, a family friend of mine died, and put me as the guardian of her child. Do you remember Elle and Ty Takanashi?"

Serina stiffened completely. "Y-Yeah, I remember. I visited them not too long ago." And they looked perfectly fine. Serina completely remembered giving their daughter Amii a pet cat, Oliver. "What happened?"

"Turns out that their breaks on their cars went out, and they went down a hill and hit a gas station. There was no survivors, and Amii was over at a friends, where she still is."

Serina had to fight the tears brimming at her eyes. "When are you coming to Japan?" she asked.

"I'm already here, dear, and I've already found your house, and I've been here for about a day an a half now," Emiko explained.

Serina took in a shaky breath. Her mom didn't know about the tournament, and is probably worried sick. "Mom . . ."

"Where are you?" she demanded right off the back.

Serina couldn't stop the smile on her face. Emiko knew about Kyoto, Koenma, and everything. She was even given a communicator to contact Koenma if she was ever attacked from demons that wanted to use her as a ransom for Serina and Kyoto. "In a competition."

"That's what your boss said!" Emiko snapped lightly.

"Botan's coming to get you, isn't she?" Serina asked, bowing her head forward. Emiko wasn't going to let this go. The yes on the other end proved that. "Are you bringing Amii?"

"Naturally," Emiko stated. Serina groaned, this was NOT what she wanted her foster sister seeing. "I'm not leaving her here by herself!"

Serina shook her head. "Of course not, mom. Fine, when will you get here?"

"By sundown. And your boss got us tickets as well," Emiko stated.

"Well, at least I'll see you," Serina sighed. "But I have to go, mom. Love you."

"Love you too, and Amii says it too." Then there was the click.

Serina sighed and went to find her friends, who just arrived. Kuwabara was yelling, making it easy for her to find the group. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Team Shishiwakamaru finished off their match in less than five minutes?"

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but Serina beat him to it. "Two, actually."

"It was just a band of morons," Hiei scoffed. The six members all stood in the opening, looking over the railing, at the stage arena below. Hiei looked up at the team leader, and bluntly asked, "What's that thing on your head?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Yusuke snapped, making a smile break on Serina's face as she looked over at the little Spirit Beast. Then Yusuke looked over at the red haired demon. "Have you fully recovered from your wounds?"

Kurama smiled lightly. "I will by tomorrow." Then Kuwabara started rambling about Yukina, but Serina drowned out of the conversation, looking up at the sky, trying to think how the hell she was going to explain all this to her mom and new sister.

That's when a yelling fan got Serina's attention. "IT'S THE TOGURO TEAM!"

Serina looked up, and sure enough, directly across from the Urameshi team, on the opposite stairs, was the Toguro team. Serina's glare sharpened as she stared down Ryuu. Suddenly, the youngest, yet the tallest, Toguro brother pointed at Yusuke, then at himself, taunting Yusuke. The fourteen year old retaliated by dragging his thumb across his neck.

Kuwabara started to shake. "S-Shit . . . I wasn't able to use my insight, but they were emitting a large force of energy! This is bad . . . We really have to fight against them?"

Yusuke didn't budge. "If you can feel it, that means you've become stronger. To judge the strength of an opponent is power in itself." Yusuke looked over and grinned at his friend. "That's him who taught me that."

Suddenly, a new voice spoke up. "It seems you've forgotten about us." The group glanced to their left and noticed Team Shishiwakamaru standing there. Each of them stated their name as well. "As you know me, I'm Shishiwakamaru," the blue haired demon states.

The smallest one piped up. "Uraurashima!"

The blond headed smirked at Serina. "Kuromomotarou." Serina growled in the back of her throat a warning at the blond demon.

"Makintarou." He was the dark skinned one.

"Onji," The older man states, smiling lightly at the team.

Kuromomotarou spit out the gum he was chewing on and grinned at the team. "You take yourselves for righters of wrongs?"

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

"You serve us only by making us famous," Shishiwakamaru stated, walking away.

Serina grinned. "Oh, why don't you take that attitude of yours, along with your boy band face, and shove it up your ass? The only way you're going to become famous is when a girl like me kicks your ass, and it goes national, pretty boy," Serina growled.

Shishiwakamaru turned around on Serina, a pissed off face on. Horns grew out of his head, and his eyes had a crazed look in them, while his fangs grew out. "You'll pay for that remark!"

Serina rolled her eyes. "What ever, prissy man. I'd go back for make up cause your true colors are showing."

Shishiwakamaru made another threat, but him and his team walked off. Kuwabara sighed. "They're nothing to worry about, they're just minor riff-raff."

"Yusuke," the masked fighter suddenly spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "I must speak with you." And with that, the two walked off.

Serina shook her head and began walking off. "I'm heading to the hotel. Who's in?" Turned out everyone was. So, they headed to the hotel and Kuwabara, Kurama, Serina were playing a game of cards, as Hiei sat in the window sill, watching the pouring rain.

"He's late," Kuwabara growled.

"Wonder what he's doing," Serina muttered, arranging her cards, before dropping them on the table. "Four aces," she stated, grinning widely. "I win again!" She started to go for the money, but Kurama grabbed her hands.

"Nope. Royal flush," the fox said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Serina yelled. "Dang it!"

Kurama smirked and continued to deal the cards. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Serina had a sinking feeling she knew who it was. "I got it, you keep dealing," Kuwabara says, opening the door.

"HEY! It's us!" Atsuko greeted, holding up booze.

"We've come to pay you a visit!" Botan stated. When Serina looked up, she didn't see Emiko, or Amii. "Oh, and Serina, your guests will be here soon!" Well, that answered that question.

Kurama looked over at Serina. "Your guests?"

Serina chuckled lightly. "Um, my mom and new little sister."

"New sister?" Hiei asked, looking over from his perch. "I thought you were an only child."

Serina sighed and explained the whole situation. The whole room was quiet. "So don't mention it around Amii, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good." Then the whole room went their own way, leaving the door open for Emiko and Amii.

"How are your wounds, Kazuma?" Yukina asked, using Kuwabara's first name.

"They couldn't be better!" he said cheerfully.

What no one noticed, being way too happy at the moment was that a strawberry blond headed woman entered the room, scanning the place with her baby blue eyes, searching for her daughter. Beside her was a little girl with big brown eyes, with reddish-brown hair coming past her shoulder, put up in tight pig tails. The woman, Emiko, spotted her daughter sitting in a circle on the floor beside a redheaded boy, with an orange headed boy on the side. All three of them were covered in bandages.

Emiko's eyes widened as she seen her sister-in-law pumped her fists into the air. "SEMI-FINALS TOMORROW! WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!"

A long brunette headed girl looked at the orange haired boy, with a cigarette in her mouth. "This might be your last celebration."

"I see that confidence reigns," Kuwabara growled at his sister.

"S-Serina?" a light voice asked, gaining everyone's attention.

Serina sighed, and looked over at her shoulder. "Hey mom." Everyone did a double take at the three girls. Emiko looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, yet Serina, who could kill demons with a flick of her wrist, is her daughter?

Serina sighed and stood up. "How about we get the introductions out of the way, eh?" In about three minutes, all introductions were given, and everyone knew everyone else. When that was over, Serina looked over at her mom. "So, who are you and Amii staying with? We don't have any room in here, since this is for the team only," Serina explained, as gently as she could.

Emiko smiled. "We're staying with Botan and the others."

Serina nodded. "Good deal." She then dropped to her knees. "Hey there, Amii."

The little girl took one look at Serina and glomped her into a hug. "S-Serina! I'm scared! I don't like it here!" Serina sighed, and held the girl, ignoring the pain from Risho earlier in the day. Her nose twitched as she smelled salt water. Tears. They were going down the girls face quickly. Serina gently pulled the girl away, and snapped her fingers, making the tears lift off the girl's face and dance around her. Amii looked astonished at that trick and looked up at Serina. "How'd you do that?"

Serina grinned. "Magic."

Botan began yawning, and looked over at the girls. "Well, we better be shipping off. The guys, and Serina, have a big day tomorrow!" '

Amii, who never left Serina's side, shook her head. "I wanna stay with Serina!"

Emiko sighed. She couldn't bare to pull the five year old from the sixteen year old. "But Amii . . ."

Serina held up a hand. "It's fine, she can stay the night in my room. I got enough room in my bed for her."

"You sure?"

Serina nodded at her mother. "Yeah, it's no big deal. C'mon, kiddo, let's go get you ready for bed," she stated as Emiko stood to go get Amii's bag.

It wasn't too long before Amii was asleep in Serina's bed, clutching a pillow, her back pressed up against the wall. Serina stood in the bedroom and shook her head, and jumped when a weight was placed on her shoulder. She looked over to see Kurama. She let out a sigh of relief. "It's going to be hard," he says.

"From keeping her away from this world. I know," Serina says. Shaking her head. "I'm off to bed." She turned to look at Kurama, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly. "Night foxy." And with that, she climbed into the bed with Amii beside her. It wasn't long before Serina was graced with sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**It's so-so, hope you guys like it. ^_^**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty

Halfway through the night, Serina woke up and stared at the ceiling, before looking down at the sleeping girl, who's curled up against her, clutching onto her shirt. Serina's eyelids closed, covering her gunmetal grey eyes from the world as she thought about the accident. She couldn't help but think was the accident sabotaged? Serina's fought plenty of demons. She made a mental note of checking out the accident reports. "Tomorrow's gonna be long," she groaned, rolling over to hold onto Amii. She really didn't want her new little sister to see what she did for a living, but there was no stopping it now. She sighed, and nuzzles against the tiny girl's hair. Suddenly, Serina stiffened. She leaned down close to Amii's hair and inhaled deeply. It was faint, but there was a scent of Ryuu on her. Being as gently as she could, she shook Amii's shoulders. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" Amii asked, hazily.

"I'm going out, I'll be right back. If you need something, you go wake up Kurama over there," Serina explained, pointing at Kurama, while getting up out of the bed. "Okay?" The girl merely nodded and laid back down.

Serina jumped up and quickly got dressed before the others realize what the hell she was doing. She grabbed her hotel key and shot out the door. She went down the elevator and out the doors, and there stood Ryuu. "About time you got here."

Serina didn't hold back, she lunged at the bastard, her nails growing out. She succeeded with cutting his cheek, just the slightest. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED HER PARENTS!" she screamed.

Ryuu raised his hands up. "My hands are clean, Ms. Suzuki. But my lackey's on the other hand . . ."

"I should ring your motherfucking neck!"

Ryuu grinned, his eyes shining with excitement. "Finally, a real reaction from you. You might have a little thing going with that thief," he stated, mentioning Kurama. "But, you're closer to that little girl, and your mother, of course. So why not bring them."

"But you killed her parents!"

"Just the price to pay, my dear," he cockily says. "But you need to tell me, do you always let your emotions get in your way? Because it seems to me that you can't control them, and you never will. And kids are your weakness." He then laughed. "But there's something else I don't understand. You were nearly killed by a demon when you were little, yet you're falling for a bandit, fox demon." Serina gritted her teeth as Ryuu turned his back, looking over his shoulder. "I just have to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"_Why him?"_ And with that, Ryuu left. (AN: HA! Finally a title reference!)

Serina felt her hair on her arms and neck standing up on high end. She opened up her vocals to Kyoto's and threw her head back, letting out a loud, screeching dragon call before heading back into the hotel to get some more sleep for tomorrow's fight.

Kyoto appeared beside Serina's side, in her ghost form. _**"You gonna live?" **_she asked.

"I want that bastards head on a fucking platter," Serina growled, making it back into the hotel room, crawling next to Amii, who clutched onto her again, and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.

The next day, Serina was up and ready to head to the arena. The only problem was, Yusuke wasn't around, and neither was the Masked Fighter. They're captain less . . . Again.

Apparently, Koenma got Emiko and Amii front freaking row tickets to the semi-finals, to sit near him. Wonderful. They made it to the new stadium, and the separating scene was hard for Serina. Amii wanted to go with her, but she wasn't going to chance her with all the demons around.

"I'll see you after the show, okay?" Serina reasoned. "Besides, you'll see me in just a few! Wish me luck!"

Then, the group of four walked out to the arena, where the new announcer started the semi-finals up. "Welcome to all! My name is Juri, and I want to thank you all for your patience for this trial!" She looked aquatic, the new announcer. "And here are the semi-finalists who are entering the arena!"

Up in the crowd, near Amii and Emiko, was the cat demon, Koto from the other arena. "We'll be able to start!"

The doors opened, and the two teams walked out. This was going to be fun. "YOU CAN ENTER!" Juri announced.

Up in the crowd, Amii looked up at Emiko. "Emiko, why is Serina in this place?"

Emiko sighed. Koenma had explained everything, but she wasn't ready to explain it to Amii. Not yet. "She didn't have a choice."

"Why?"

"Because she was invited, honey."

"Oh," Amii drawled out. "Okay." She went back to watching the match.

Serina sighed, hearing the conversation, and she didn't like it, but what Shishiwakamaru said, snapped her back into focus. "Where are the other two? They skipped out?"

Serina growled. "Nope. You were just too weak for them," she smirked.

Juri didn't like the small talk. "Please choose the mode of combat, captains."

"Quit your chatter," Hiei growled. "I want to start."

The big guy with the gum, and blond hair stood up. "Brat," he growled. "You seem to be motivated. You the first?"

Hiei's eyes became blank. Not good. When that happened, nobody was going to like it. Blood WOULD be shed. "Yes, and the last . . . It's me who will finish you!" Kuromomotarou's gum splattered on his face. "I feel I'm in a bad mood. I don't cope well with stress."

~That makes two of us,~ Serina states in the back of her mind.

Shishiwakamaru smirked. "Don't get carried away. We'll choose with these, okay?" he asked, holding up a pair of dice in his hand with everyone's name on it. "A name on each face of each die. The free face permit's the choice of player. If a name comes up twice, he can fight again . . . Assuming that he's still alive."

Hiei scoffed. "You're comical. If the masked fighter or Yusuke are chosen, I will go instead of them."

"Stop right there," Serina stated, stepping up, making Hiei look at her. "I'll take Yusuke's fights. Don't want you wearing yourself out, Hiei," she smirked cockily, making Hiei roll his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Well, then, we're agreed. These aren't the victories that will make you famous." Shishiwakamaru was still on that? Oh well, at least he threw the dice.

"And our combatants are Serina and Makintarou!" Juri stated.

Serina cracked her neck. "Good, I need some good entertainment. I've been pretty pissed since last night," she growled, making Kurama look at her. He was awake last night when she left, and he heard the dragon roar to go with it. Something really rubbed her the wrong way.

The rest of the team backed out of the ring, and Serina's ear twitched as she heard Amii, "You can do it, Serina!" she cheered, lightly.

Serina couldn't help the smile. She really did have good fans, huh? She looked up at the demon she was about to fight. "Great. I get the fucking Neanderthal with no fashion scene, except making his role model, George of the fucking jungle . . ."

"Why you . . ." the brute, Makintarou, growled.

Juri stepped up, filling her role. "First match, Serina against Makintarou! The style of combat will be the duel in five matches!" Serina began rolling her shoulders, loosening all her muscles. She was going to play with this as long as she could. She needed to let off some fucking steam. "BEGIN!"

The two fighters just stood there, watching the other. Makintarou couldn't take it. "C'mon, girlie! I'm waiting for you!"

"What did you just fucking call me?" Serina growled, her eyes glowing red slightly.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" the demon laughed, "Girlie?" Serina's left arm engulfed in flames immediately. She had a gut feeling Amii was confused as hell right now. "Oh ho! I did!"

"You know, on another thought, I know how I'll kill you. But it'll be ten times as worse," Serina growled, her voice a deeper octave. She reached back to Kyoto, seeking some power. "Let's see what you are . . ."

"What's this?" Koto commentated. "Serina called off her flames! What's she thinking?"

After using Kyoto's demon site, Serina smirked. "I'll save that for last," she chuckled, letting out a slow exhale. Suddenly, all the air around Makintarou began to fade and the demon's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, making gagging sounds. "What's that? You having a hard time breathing?" Serina asked, walking around Makintarou, circling him like a bird of prey.

"C-Can . . ." Makintarou gasped, a light blue coming to his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you . . ."

"Can't b-b . . ."

"Oh, you can't breath? Well, I can explain that. You know, being an elemental has it's perks," Serina says, feigning surprised. "Did you know we can take away pockets of air around other people?"

Makintarou kept gasping for breath as Kuwabara watched in horror. "S-She's being heartless, isn't she?"

"She's pissed, and she's being a thief . . ." Hiei growled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kuwabara demanded, until he looked in the arena. "Hey, Hiei isn't that . . ."

"Amazing!" Koto states. "Serina used her ability to take Hiei's sword from the sheath and has it in her hands!"

"Die," Serina growled, stabbing the swords through the demon's head, straight through. With that, she walked back over to her team, who were speechless. As Serina was announced the winner, she glanced over at Amii and her mother. They were stunned. They should be. Just seeing what Serina does as a living wasn't the best way to learn about her life. She then glanced at Hiei. "Sorry about your sword. Just wanted to end it quickly."

Kuwabara looked over at her. "I thought you said you had an epic attack you were going to use!"

Serina scoffed. "I decided against it. He was too fucking weak. I'm going to use that on Ryuu," she growled.

Hiei smirked and looked at Shishiwakamaru. "Someone throw the dice. I have a strong feeling it's going to be me this time."

Shishiwakamaru scoffed and threw the dice. A free space and Kuromomotarou. This was going to be interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Kinda lengthy, and this fight was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! Oh well, it's done. Oh, and you know what? I learned something about myself while writing this. When I was younger, I hated Team Shishiwakamaru, mainly because of the douche bags on the team, but now, I found a whole NEW reason as to why I hate this cursed team. I HATE TYPING OUT THEIR %*&%^& NAME! GAH! Thank god I got Kuromomotarou out of the *bleeping* way.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-One

Hiei stood up on the arena. "The free face has been rolled. This match is mine."

Juri announced the next fight, making it official as the behemoth of a man walked into the ring. "Second match, Hiei against Kuromomotarou! Both fighters step into the ring!"

Kuromomotarou walked over to Serina's fresh kill that was once Makintarou. "Your team shouldn't rejoice so quickly in this victory. He was unworthy of appearing amongst us," he spat at the direction of the body, before leaning down to remove the sword from the body, and kicked it, forcefully, out of the ring.

Serina watched in interest, until she heard sniffing. She looked up from where she stood, near the audience. She seen Amii with tears in her eyes. The sixteen year old closed her eyes and reached into her shoulder bag, pulling out the MP3 she had in there. Thank god she brought it. Kurama glanced over as she held the little mechanical device in her hand before a tiny gust of wind blew the MP3 to Amii.

Kurama couldn't help the smile that came upon his lips. **~She would be a wonderful mother,~** Youko stated in the back of Kurama's mind. Kurama nearly snapped at Youko again, but sighed. He couldn't help it, he had to agree. Youko didn't say anything more.

Amii looked down at Serina and reached for her, the headphones placed in her head. Serina looked up at her mother, and noticed how Emiko was watching the demons around her. "Damn," she growled, jumping up onto the edge of the stadium, sitting there. Amii immediately clutched to her. "You're not scared are you mom?" she asked as watched Kuromomotarou licked at Hiei's sword.

Emiko shook her head. "You don't scare me, but these demons do."

Serina nodded her head, holding out a hand, while Amii kept her face buried in Serina's shoulder. "C'mon mom, you'll come down here with us."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"I really don't give a shit," Serina spat out, glaring up at the box office.

"There's no rules against it," the cat demon, Koto, mentioned, keeping her hand over the microphone. "As long as they're family."

That's all Serina needed to hear before taking Emiko and Amii down to the arena floor. Kuwabara looked over. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping demons away from my family," Serina growled. Then she seen the weirdest shit ever. When she looked back at the arena, Kuromomotarou had sliced off his own fingers via Hiei's sword. "The fuck?" she asked, running over to Kurama. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the fox demon muttered. He glanced behind him and Serina to notice that Serina put her mother and sister at the entrance where their team's locker room is. Smart move.

Blood sprayed out of the four wounds, and Kuromomotarou only grinned. "GAH! It hurts!" he shouted, gritting his teeth. "It cuts well!" Suddenly, he reached down at his belt, picking off one of the balls on it. "I now know this sword . . ."

Serina growled, until she felt a little tugging at her pant leg, as did Kurama. When they glanced down, Amii was watching, wide eyed. Serina grabbed the little girl and hugged her. "You should've stayed with mom."

"I feel safer with you, sissy," Amii stated, piercing Serina right through the heart. Serina couldn't let go of the little girl. Not now. So she held the little girl and watched the match, and noticed that Emiko walked over to Serina as well, but keeping a distance from the ring.

Kuromomotarou looked at Hiei with a crazed look in his eye. "A little item from the darkness: the Steaming Sphere!" He then crushed the ball and smoke come out, which he inhaled. Suddenly, his body began to change, getting hairy. And his energy level sky rocketed. "Beast Armor, Amour of the Ape."

Koto couldn't believe it. "The ball causes a transformation! He's emitting a powerful energy!"

Kuromomotarou cackled. "I'll give you your toy back, it'll have no effect on me now!" With that, he threw the blade back at Hiei.

Amii then looked up from the crook of Serina's shoulder. "Sissy?" Serina looked down at the little girl as Hiei caught the sword, muttering something towards the hairy ape. "You guys aren't human, are you?"

Serina couldn't believe it. She had to give this little five year old credit. She's smarter than she looks. "Well, Kuwabara and Yusuke are. But Kurama, Hiei, and me aren't."

"Then what are you?"

"Demons," Serina flat out states.

Amii stared up at Serina. "But you don't look like demons . . . And you're not evil, are you?"

Kurama chuckled at that. "We're not exactly evil, Amii," he stated. "Serina, Hiei, and I just try to survive, which is exactly why we're in this tournament."

Amii then looked back at Serina. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" Serina nearly fell over and Kurama's face got a tad pink. Curse children and their short attention spans. Only they can go from demons to boyfriends that quickly. "Well, you two are always together."

Serina chuckled. "I guess you can call him that." Kurama couldn't stop the grin that graced his face. "But, we'll talk about that later, okay? Let's watch sissy's friend win."

"What's his name again?"

"Hiei," Kurama stated.

"You can do it, H-Hiei!" Amii stated, trying to form Hiei's name correctly.

The fire apparition ignored the mini cheer for him as he rushed at Kuromomotarou. He used his sword and sliced at the demon in front of him, only to have his sword break on contact with the ape armor. Hiei moved back, out of strike range, only to have Kuromomotarou right on top of him.

"Too slow!" the big guy yelled, hitting Hiei in the head.

Everyone on Team Urameshi looked on in shock. "WHAT?" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei went flying into the stadium. "T-That's not possible! What the hell happened to his sword?"

"I think it broke," Kurama muttered, making Serina and Amii chuckle.

That's when the crowd realized that this was going to be an actual fight, and they began the routinely "Kill him!" chant. Great.

"The demons all posses items," Kurama muttered.

"Making them ten times harder to beat," Serina muttered.

"But you beat your opponent," Emiko stated.

"Probably because he was the weakest, and denied needing an item to fuel his energy."

"My wounded body assimilates the combat techniques of the adversary," Kuromomotarou explained his newly acquired strength. "The Steam Sphere permits me to increase my strength." He laughed. "C'mon kid! Show me what you can do! When my body assimilates the attack, it memorizes it, making it useless against me a second time! You're a dead man!"

Hiei grabbed at the bandana over his Jagan eye, removing it. "Agreed," he spat out.

Kuromomotarou kept edging Hiei on. "C'mon! Show me your flames! You'll see you won't last for long!"

Black flames started surrounding Hiei. "You like fire so much? You're sure of yourself?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara was getting pumped. "YEAH! He's gonna use the Dragon! He'll reduce this ape to ashes!"

"No, he can't," Serina stated, lowering Amii to the ground, taking her hand.

Kuwabara looked at Serina with wide eyes. "What? You're kidding right?"

Kurama took it from there. "The Dragon is a flame of Spirit World called Kokuryuu. To call it to Earth, the user must emit a considerable amount of energy . . . The last time, Hiei lost a little energy that wounded his arm. He doesn't have enough of a reserve in him."

"He's not in any state to call the dragon back to Earth," Serina finished, before muttering, "yet."

Kuwabara gaped. "That isn't enough? With the power he's putting out? IT'S NOT ENOUGH?"

Black flames covered Hiei's fist. It was the flames of the Dragon of darkness, but just a more common form on Earth. Kuromomotarou grinned. "BRING IT!"

And Hiei did. "RENGOKUSHYO!" he cried out, his fist connecting with Kuromomotarou's face and stomach. Then the scent of burning flesh could be smelt all through out the arena. Serina kept her hand over Amii's nose as Hiei explained to Kuromomotarou. "I don't even have to call for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The Earthly flames are enough."

The big demon started laughing. "I've just felt this pain!" he cackled.

Koto stared in wide eyes. "Kuromomotarou is still standing!"

Suddenly, the demon pulled out another Steaming Sphere, crushed it, and sucked in the smoke. Suddenly, his skin started turning blue, and his arms started growing what resembled yellow feathers. Kuromomotarou began laughing, his voice a lot shriller. "Your flames, will do nothing to me now!" He screamed. "The next Battle Armor! ARMOR OF THE PHOENIX!"

"Bastard," Kuwabara growled.

"He's too scared to stay in his own skin for too long to actually fight," Serina muttered. "He's a fucking snake."

"Nicely put," Kurama agreed, watching the fight unfold.

Shooting up into the air, Kuromomotarou dashed at Hiei, and punched him square in the jaw, but before Hiei landed in the cement of the arena floor, he used his arm, and dashed to the right, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Hiei began running around the phoenix, before quickly appearing in front of him, and punched him in the stomach an multitude of times. But there wasn't a scratch on the bastard.

Hiei watched in amazement, and didn't see the claw coming from his right. "LOOK OUT, HIEI!" came from his team's side of the arena. Hiei took notion of the claw and dodged. When he glanced to his team, he found who warned him. A little girl, with reddish-brown hair and big brown eyes, with her hands cupped over her mouth.

But in that time of seeing Amii cheer for him, Kuromomotarou disappeared and reappeared behind Hiei, kicking him square in the side. The bird started laughing. "HA HA! What do you say to this speed? You aren't my enemy any more! You're nothing! So just stay down and lose!"

Hiei got to his feet and scoffed. "Stop dreaming. To keep me down, you're going to have to rip off my limbs."

"Shouldn't give him any more ideas Hiei!" Kurama muttered.

"Good point," Kuwabara agreed.

Serina just looked down at Amii. The child was scared, but not because of the demons, but because she knew Hiei was a dear friend of Serina's, and was worried about him.

"Unfortunately," Kuromomotarou began, pulling Serina's attention back to the match. "You can't used the Dragon flames. Don't count on me for doing you any favor. You're going to die!" He reached down for another sphere. "It's time for the finish!"

"Kuromomotarou was an ape, a phoenix, but what will he turn into next? A purple hippopotamus?" Koto asked, making Amii giggle.

But she was way off. Kuromomotarou's body turned a nasty brown color, while his hair was a whitish. His teeth grew longer, as did his claws. "Beast Armor, Armor of the wolf." He started laughing. "I'm still rising in power. What do you say to these powerful teeth and claws, Hiei? I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

Hiei just started at the beast before leaning down and picking up the broken sword. "Finally," he muttered. "I didn't think I would be obliged to use this technique."

"Your strategy didn't really frighten me. You though perhaps to impress me with a spell?" Kuromomotarou asked, smirking.

Hiei smirked lightly. "No. I don't eve like this techniques all that much. It's not very elegant."

Kuwabara's eyes widen. "I don't believe it. There's a attack that even Hiei doesn't like to use?"

"Then we can only assume this is about to get very messy," Kurama stated.

"This will be fun," Serina muttered sarcastically.

The wolf jumped into the air, lunging at Hiei. "THAT WILL BE YOUR LAST SPEECH TO THE WORLD!"

Blood went everywhere, and the scene was unbearable. Amii couldn't even look. Kuromomotarou had his fangs sunk into Hiei's shoulder. But suddenly, a sword appeared, slicing the demon in two.

"WHAT?" Shishiwakamaru screamed.

Hiei smirked, as the body of Kuromomotarou fell to the ground. "Sword of the Darkness Flame."

Kuwabara watched in amazement. "That's definitely more powerful than my sword, but it looks so much like it . . ."

Serina suddenly erupted in laughter, making everyone look at her strangely. "K-Kuwabara, Hiei meant it wasn't elegant because it was s-so similar to yours! GAHAHAHAHAH!" Kurama caught on and covered his mouth, trying to keep his laughter in check, while Amii giggled.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, as it sunk in. "YOU LITTLE PEST!"

Juri then announced the results. "Kuromomotarou has been put out of the fight! The victor is Hiei!"

**Review, por favor?**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**My personal favorite fight of ALL the Dark Tournament, this one and the Kurama Vs. Karasu one . . . But that will come up later! Anyway, for those reading this who have ONLY seen the anime, yes this BS that Uraurashima is giving Kurama is not the same as in the anime, but like I said, I'm mainly going by the manga, and I decided this one was more fitting . . . ^^; Sorry if you get confused. I do too, don't worry. =p **

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Two

Hiei ties a quick makeshift bandage on his right arm, where Kuromomotarou bit him, and then pointed at Shishiwakamaru. "Go on and throw the dice. I want to go again . . ."

Amii tugged on Serina's pant leg. "Is he crazy? He's hurt."

Serina had to hide her laughter as Hiei's eye twitched, looking over at the kid. "If he doesn't take this match, I'll heal his arm, Amii. You just can't keep that demon down."

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice, and the names popped up. Juri looked at the dice and made the match official. "THIRD MATCH! Kurama against Uraurashima! And begin!"

Two sighs of relieve came from Kurama and Kuwabara, as Hiei glared at the dice and let out a small, "Damn." Serina laughed, and walked over to Hiei, about to use her healing powers, until Hiei shook his head. "Go watch that sister of yours." His tone might've been rough, but she knew what he meant. Protect your family before friends. He seen Amii like Yukina.

Immediately, after stepping into the ring, Kurama pulled out his rose whip, as Uraurashima pulled out, what resembled, a fishing line. Koto didn't hesitate to jump into commentary. "They seem to be using the same technique! We're going to see who has more dexterity!"

Amii looked up at Serina. "What does that mean?"

Serina smiled, looking at the girl. "She just means we'll see who's quicker."

"Oh," Amii says, looking back at the match.

Uraurashima kept attacking Kurama, which he efficiently blocked with his whip each and every time. But something didn't feel right . . . But no one else seemed to notice it, as Koto continued her broadcast. "The exchanges are of great intensity! We see a wall of sparks between the two!"

_**~I don't like this,~**_ Kyoto muttered, making an appearance for once in the day.

~Why not?~

_**~The kid's not putting much effort into the battle,~**_ she mused. _**~Something's up . . .~**_ Kyoto then heightened Serina's hearing, so she could listen to the conversation between Kurama and his opponent.

"Continue the attack and listen," Uraurashima started. "I have something to ask you. You have to kill me." That gained both Kurama's and Serina's attention. "Don't slack off!" he chided, making Kurama keep up with his attacks. "We were born to people who had a tragic destiny in tales and legends. Our target is to ignore all contradictions and defend the good, but we have a tendency to forget . . . We didn't permit a bad images, we must give the public their baptism of evil!" Uraurashima continued. "Tortured by remorse and doubts, I've been brought back . . ."

_**~Don't listen to him, Kurama . . .~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind, who was thinking the same thing. Something just didn't add up about this kid.

Uraurashima continued. "I've effectively thought of my vengeance . . . But I can't continue to think like Shishiwakamaru. There are many people who learn and read of our adventures. We have to stop that . . ." Kurama watched Uraurashima carefully as the boy lunged at Kurama. "During the fight, I'm going to lose balance, you must take advantage of that moment!"

"Agreed . . ." Kurama stated. "But I won't kill you." Uraurashima looked surprised at that. "You can and must continue to live. You're similar to me."

"Bull shit," Serina muttered, making her team, excluding Hiei, to look at her strangely.

Amii looked up at Serina. "Why did you say a bad word?" she asked.

Serina cracked a smile, even in this serious moment because of the kid. "Because Kurama's opponent is making me upset. But I never wanna hear you say it, got it, Amii?"

"Yes sissy!"

Serina's ear twitched as she heard a slight sniff in the match. She turned to see Uraurashima with tears in his eyes. "Y-You're a nice guy . . ." Suddenly, Uraurashima lost his balance, and Kurama seized the opportunity to attack, but Uraurashima suddenly disappeared.

"Son of a . . ." Serina trailed off. Kyoto's hunches were right.

Kurama looked at the spot in shock, only to result in Uraurashima slicing Kurama with his fishing line. Serina's fingers twitched as she wanted to cut off Uraurashima's head for making up that bull shit. He knew Kurama had too good of a heart. Kurama landed on the ground of the arena, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"DOWN!" Juri shouted.

Uraurashima started cackling, yelling at Kurama was naïve and a fool. Serina could barely hold back the growl seeping up from the back of her throat. She knew Kurama had a good heart, but that wasn't something bad about the fox demon. Just something that assholes like Uraurashima take advantage of. "I see that you like sad stories," Uraurashima continued as Kurama tried to stand. "I'm not bad, you think perhaps I have some remorse?"

Koto jumped back into her role once again. "One would say that Kurama has fallen into a trap! Members of Team Shishiwakamaru are unveiling their true selves!"

Uraurashima started attacking Kurama, who was without his rose whip. Kurama dodged the fishing line only to end near the edge of the ring, but he could go no further. "What the-?" Serina muttered, trying to get a better look. She merged her eyesight with Kyoto's and she seen it. A barrier.

"You've only just seen it?" Uraurashima asked, cockily. "My preceding attacks served just to lock you up . . ."

_**~That's why he told that whole thing. Not to take advantage of Kurama's heart, but to distract him long enough to keep Kurama's focus on him, not on what he was doing to the ring,~**_ Kyoto explained.

Uraurashima started removing the bag he had on his back since the beginning of the match. "With some tools, nothing is too difficult. You won't escape me now!" Serina raised an eyebrow as she noticed the bag wasn't a bag, but a box. "Here's another item from Spirit World! The Anti-Tamatebako! In the legend, a man who opened the box was entering his old age. He opened it and the smoke from inside rejuvenated him. This box's smoke won't affect me, so you don't have to worry." Uraurashima looked up at Kurama and started snickering. "You know, you should change your name. I know an evil guy who has the same name, Kurama." Serina's lips twitched. She knew who he was talking about. "People must confuse you and him, right? You even have the same look. I don't appreciate that!" Kurama doesn't say anything as Uraurashima opens the box, and the ring is filled with smoke. "You're going to become just a simple fetus! Then I'll crush your head!"

"Kurama," Serina mused, worried about her dear friend, but she noticed that the smoke doesn't come any closer to the team. "Huh . . . So that's why Uraurashima did that . . ."

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Why? Does it have something to do with the smoke not coming any closer?"

"It's because of the wires," Hiei snapped.

Serina wasn't too worried when she felt Kurama's spirit energy started dropping, but her heart raced when she felt a familiar wave of Spirit Energy crash into everyone in the stadium. "It feels so heavy . . ." Serina murmured.

"What does?" Amii asked, not being able to feel any of this.

"His strength, honey," Serina says. ~Too bad I can see . . .~ Serina murmured.

_**~Do you question my abilities?~**_ Kyoto asked, smirking greatly, helping Serina's eyes be able to see through the smoke. Dragons have a very fine eyesight, so the smoke was just a mere haze to Serina now.

With the new eyesight, Serina was able to see Uraurashima trembling at the spirit energy. "W-What's with the power? I thought it was the end for him!" Serina's smile was now of pride.

"**I didn't think I would surface this soon," **a deep voice boomed, making Serina shiver. She remembered that voice when they were in the back yard of her house. That's when she seen it. The silver hair, those golden eyes. There was no mistaking it. It was Youko.

If Uraurashima was scared from just sensing the energy earlier, he was pissing in his pants now. "W-What? You . . . You . . . You're HIM? The legendary thief? YOUKO KURAMA?"

Youko smirked devishly. **"It's now time to finish this fight. You've made me very angry. You even have my girl worried."** Serina fought the blush that threatened to spill across her face. That's not something you hear everyday. Being called "my girl" by a very sexy fox demon. She didn't even notice the look Hiei gave her when Youko called her that, which was a cocky smirk, as if he knew Youko would say it.

Serina was brought back when Kuwabara muttered, "I can't believe it . . . Which one of the two is emitting that much power?"

Hiei, who heard basically everything Serina did, chuckled. "That's Kurama alright. You really understand nothing, fool. The idiot must've triggered the switch. That the true form of Kurama."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "He's really like that?"

"They're two different people," Serina stated. "The Kurama we know is the humanized version of the full fledged demon before us."

Hiei nodded. "The girl is right." He looked back at the ring with respect in his eyes. "I've never seen him so powerful. I would like to measure myself against him."

"The stand is full of smoke! We can't see anything!" Too bad for Koto, it was clear as day for Serina. "We're awaiting for a commentary from Juri!"

Serina shook her head and kept her eyes on the fox that kissed her not too long ago in the forest, before the Ichigaki fight. **"Good, now how am I going to cook you?"** Youko asked. He reached back into his long silver hair and pulled out a seed. The moment the seed hit his hand, it sprouted, covering Youko's right arm.

Uraurashima screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE SPARE ME!"

"**Then talk!" **Youko ordered. **"What's the secret of the smoke?"**

Uraurashima shook his head. "I-I swear! I don't know anything! Shishiwakamaru gave it too me!"

Youko growled lowly and deeply. **"You will talk! If I feel that you're lying, the demon plant will eat you."**

That got Uraurashima to talking. "I-I'm nothing, not even the real Uraurashima! I was promised that if I participated in the tournament, I would be given one thing that I was looking for! It was the same for Makintarou and Kuromomotarou!" In the middle of the explanation, a sword went flying into the ring, stabbing Uraurashima right through the neck. He screamed, and suddenly transformed into a boar demon.

"HEY LOOK!" Kuwabara screamed. "The smoke's clearing!" That's when it was revealed who threw the sword. Shishiwakamaru. As did the real look of Kurama.

As the smoke disappeared, Youko looked over at Serina and winked, making a light blush come onto her face. Then he whispered lightly. **"See you later, my dear." **Then the smoke was gone, making Youko turn back into the regular, red-headed, green eyed, Kurama.

Shishiwakamaru scoffed, tossing the dice in his hand. "That good-for-nothing is also a traitor," he muttered, meaning Uraurashima. "In short . . . It's not so astonishing that that loser was impressed by so much strength. And so, shall we continue the match? Three against two, this is becoming interesting." Serina couldn't agree more as she watched the dice roll. Free and Shishiwakamaru. "Well, who will it be?"

**Review please? Tell me how I did, or what you liked (or hated) about the chapter! Help me improve! ^_^**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**YAY! One more fight to go and we're in the FINALS! WOO-HOO! *cheers* I didn't think I'd make it this far! And then next is Chapter Black. That's gonna be fun! **

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Well, who is it?" Shishiwakamaru asked. "Who wants to die?" The whole crowd, even the "Shishiwakamaru fan girls" cheered for the pop star wannabe.

God, spare everyone. Serina had to fight the eye twitch that was happening to her. "Can't they shut up?" Serina asked.

"They have no respect for our fight!" Kuwabara scoffed, glaring up at the section.

"Hey! Loser-face!" Shishiwakamaru called out to Kuwabara. "What makes you say that? You can't do crap staying over there . . ."

"LOSER-FACE?" Kuwabara screamed.

Hiei just laughed. "I'll take him. He seems to be the toughest of the group."

"No," Kurama interrupted. "I'll go. You still need to recover for the finals."

Hiei scoffed, giving Kurama a knowing look. "Be frank with me. You want to know the secret of the smoke."

"CALM YOURSELVES! AFTER THAT PROVOCATION IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I DO HIM IN!" Kuwabara screamed.

Serina sighed and sat against the ring. "This will take a while," she muttered, resting her head back.

Amii sat beside her. "What are they going to do, sissy?"

"Something stupid, I bet."

"We'll do this calmly," Kurama stated.

"Or not . . ." Serina started.

"We'll decide by a game of Janken," he concluded.

Serina nearly fell over, looking over at the little girl who laughed. "Disregard my last statement."

"Fine by me!" Kuwabara stated, as Hiei asked what Janken was.

As Kurama explained, Serina looked over at Amii. "So, kid, what do you think of your sister's job now?"

"It's fun!" the kid says, grinning widely. "I can't wait to tell my friends! Especially that you're dating a fox boy!"

Serina couldn't help but laugh at that. "I don't think you can say that, Amii."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret, what Kurama really is," Serina explained, putting a finger to her lips, in a shushing matter.

"Oh, okay!"

Serina chuckled as she stood up and walked back over to the group. "Got a volunteer?" She asked, and got her answer as Kuwabara ran up to the ring. "Never mind . . ." When Serina looked back at Kuwabara's opponent, she nearly did a double take. "The hell? Where did that scarf thing come from?"

Shishiwakamaru watched Kuwabara. "This is going to be quick," he murmured. "You really have a very ugly face."

"I'm a playboy!" Kuwabara argued.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kuwabara," Serina chuckled nervously. She glanced over at Kurama. "Hiei." The demon grunted, waiting for her to continue. "Watch Amii for a bit, please?" With that, she grabbed Kurama, walking past Emiko and looked up at him. "Is what Hiei true? You want to know the secret of that box?"

Kurama sighed. He should've known better than thinking Serina wouldn't have heard that. "Yes."

"But why?" she asked, cocking her head to side, looking like a confused puppy.

Kurama sighed. "The finals will be difficult, you know that." Serina nodded. "And I fear that I will need Youko's powers, but there's only one thing he comes out for." Serina cocked her head again. "You."

"Oh . . ." Serina muttered, a blush on her face.

Kurama chuckled. "Exactly. So I want to know more about that box to be able to call him out willingly." Serina nodded in understanding until the two of them suddenly stiffened. "I can't sense Kuwabara's energy." When the two ran back over to Hiei, the demon explained that Kuwabara was no longer there because he blindly ran into Shishiwakamaru's scarf and it sent him through another dimension, and dropped him somewhere else.

"KUWABARA HAS BEEN CARRIED OFF, SO THE WINNER IS SHISHIWAKAMARU!" Juri announced. The fan girls went wild.

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice. Free and The Masked Fighter. Uh-oh . . . "I'll be the one for my team. And for you?"

"Yusuke and the masked fighter aren't here. You're mine," Hiei growled. "Kurama, Serina, do you agree?"

"Wait!" a voice spoke up. The three turned around to see the Masked Fighter. "It seems that It's my turn."

Hiei growled. "But who are you? You're not the same as before. The other emitted a strong force. You can hide your face, but not your power."

"Yusuke has it now . . ." the woman mused.

Serina raised an eyebrow. She recognized that voice. But Juri interrupted her thoughts. "Your adversary is late. Any objections?"

"No," Shishiwakamaru says, closing his eye. "Just one! She doesn't seem up to the task! I have the impression that they've screwed me over." He pulled out his sword. "You seriously believe you can fool me?"

"BEGIN!" Juri yelled the moment the masked fighter climbed into the ring.

Shishiwakamaru lunged at the masked fighter. "I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT MASK OFF!" he screamed, slashing at the masked fighter, who was having a problem avoiding, it seemed.

Koto jumped up to commentate. "Shishiwakamaru carries on blow after blow! The mask fighter is having a hard dodging! He's progressively taking the upper hand!"

_**~He's fast,~**_ Kyoto noticed.

"Your power is null, you've lost your speed! You're not the same as the last time! SHOW ME WHO YOU ARE?" Shishiwakamaru yelled, his sword finally cutting the mask.

Serina's eyes widened. "Oh my God . . ."

Shishiwakamaru smirked. "Ref! Take note. They used a mask to change the contestant. The rules plainly say a player may NOT be changed unless in the case of death. If Urameshi or the real girl is dead, we want proof!"

Serina rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

Koto jumped in as the crowd started screaming the Urameshi team were cheaters. "It's hard to believe! The match is momentarily suspended." Not a second later, Koto came back on. "Wait! The management just transmitted its decision to me."

The speakers grew alive as a woman in the box office continued. "You must calm yourselves, please!" she says, trying to calm the crowd who screamed 'kill them'! "A word on the deliberation of the jury . . . We have noted with the discrepancy within the Urameshi team, but the verdict is . . . NO SANCTION! The match will continue."

Serina smirked. "They know who she is . . ."

But the audience didn't as they started screaming things about the box office being in cahoots with Team Urameshi. The woman came back on. "Mr. Toguro will explain the reason for this decision."

Serina's head snapped up to the box office, as did every other demon's as the younger Toguro brother started. "One would say that the rules have not been respected, but even though she arrived late, she didn't commit an infraction." You could HEAR the smirk in the bastards voice. "Since, that woman is the same as the young girl." That confused a lot of the demons. "The technique, The Spirit Wave, used at full power restores its user to an optimal physical state, where they were the strongest. Clearly, we are dealing with someone with that power. Isn't that right, Master Genkai?"

You could've heard a pin drop, that was until Shishiwakamaru started laughing. "Genkai . . ." He looked up, a murderous look in his eye. "Here you are, the world famous Genkai! DAMN! I think it's my lucky day!" He continued to cackle. "To see you, one would say that I had business with a simple old woman . . . If you really are Genkai, that's finally worth the trouble of me fighting!" He suddenly pulled at his sword, making it extend. "The situation is different . . . . I'm going to fight at full power!"

Serina pushed Amii behind her. When the girl question the move, all Serina said was, "I do NOT trust the look of that sword . . ." Kurama and Hiei agreed.

"This is an object I truly like: The Banshee Shriek," Shishiwakamaru stated. "Even the famous Benkei preferred to step aside in the face of this sword," he explained. "This sword calls the spirit of the dead . . . It also puts the one who possesses it in danger!" Then why use it . . .? "A little demonstration . . . Before your journey into the darkness!"

Kurama watched in curiosity. "He needs to show proof of a great mistrust . .. That sword is emitting a greater force than Shishiwakamaru."

Serina scoffed. "Them maybe it'll turn on him." Kurama looked at her at the bluntness of her statement. "What? It'll show him that his life is worth more than popularity." Kurama just chuckled.

"Ready?" Shishiwakamaru asked, falling into a fighting stance. In that stance, he began spinning the sword, making a sickening screech come from the sword.

"The cries from the sword are trying to kill the spectators in the stands!" Koto noticed.

Shishiwakamaru laughed. "Those who can't fight are suffering the call of darkness! I find it a very soothing song."

"I think that's the crazy talking," Serina growled, mentally thanking God she gave Amii the MP3 player, and Emiko was holding her hands over the screeches. But she seemed like she could stand it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT IT GENKAI?" He suddenly jumped into the air, about to strike Genkai, who dodged at the last moment. "BAKUTODO-KUSHOKUSO!" But once the blade hit the ground, millions of souls began screaming out of the sword.

The souls came racing at Kurama, Hiei, and Serina, but they merely knocked them out of the way, while Serina put a mini force field of air around Amii and Emiko, protecting them.

Shishiwakamaru grinned sadistically. "The mateki is a force issued by the freeing incantation of Onja. It amplifies and accompanies the cries, which are the same concentrated in a multitude of offensive spirits. Here is the strength of the Banshee Shriek. Even I who was manipulating it, I lost some strength there . . . It's target wasn't so lucky . . ." In front of Shishiwakamaru was a large crater, and he really believed that he killed Genkai. Dumbass.

"On the condition it actually hits its target," Genkai muttered, dusting off her outfit.

Shishiwakamaru growled. "You mean to say that just now, you estimated out my forces?"

Genkai rolled her eyes. "I'm getting old . . . I was about to forget a special attack that I have in reserve."

That surprised the old woman's opponent. "What? Just because you successfully dodged? This time, you're not going to escape it!" The demons in the stadium didn't seem to like that all too much . . . Suddenly, Shishiwakamaru began swinging his sword again, making the souls appear, but this time they formed a wall around Genkai and himself. "This is the Onko Shobakuheki! You can confront me, or try to save yourself! This is the moment I've been waiting for! Yes, the moment to remove those who have defended so well against me!"

Serina rolled her eyes. He was still stuck on that? Apparently, Genkai and Serina was on the same wavelength, when the old woman said, "Get on with it!" That was all Shishiwakamaru needed to lunge at Genkai, the Banshee Shriek spinning above his head before bringing it down on Genkai, who caught the blade with her hands.

Serina was really getting into the battle, watching with great intensity, until she heard a whistle from behind her. She looked behind and her anger spiked. There stood Ryuu. The dragon within her growled and she looked down at Amii, saying, "Stay here with mom okay? I need to go do something." The little girl nodded, and went back to the fight. Serina ran out of the arena, chasing after Ryuu, who stood in the main entrance way of the stadium.

"Why, hello, Serina . . ." he drawled.

"What the fuck do you want, Ryuu?" she demanded, growling lowly in the back of her throat.

"I just want to know if you really know your lover."

"What do you mean," She asked, her voice growing lower, into Kyoto's voice.

"About his past. I mean, c'mon, a man with those looks, he must've had plenty of women in his days." Serina flinched. She knew that was true, but there wasn't anything she could've done about it. "But there was one fling that Youko had that makes me wonder why you're even with him . . ."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me," Ryuu drawled. "Does the name, Arisa, mean anything to you?"

Serina froze, as did Kyoto. Arisa was Kyoto's witch mother. "It's Kyoto's mother. What of it?"

Ryuu grinned. "Then you don't know about the sex the witch and the fox have had together?" That hit her like a ton of bricks to the chest. Here, Kurama was kissing and hugging her, and he, or rather Youko, fucked Kyoto's mother. Ryuu laughed at the stunned look on the dragon. "So you really didn't . . . You think old mommy dearest would've brought up that . . ." Suddenly, footsteps could be heard running down the hallway, towards Serina and Ryuu. "Oh, that must be lover boy. I'm sure you two have something to talk about." And with that, Ryuu left.

Not even three seconds later, Kurama was in front of Serina. "Serina? Are you hurt? I sensed Ryuu's presence an-"

Kurama never got to finish his sentence, due to the slap across his face delivered by Serina. "You bastard! YOU'RE SICK!" she screamed before running away, leaving a stunned Kurama behind, tears streaking down her face. First it was Christian, now it was this. She could never get a break.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Bet you didn't see that coming did you?**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, this chapter is short, I know, but I just want to get this argument between Serina and Kurama out of the way. Now, most of you are wondering why I had them get into a fight in the first place. Well, I didn't want them to be the "perfect couple". Every couple fights, and they should. **

**Well, I hope this helps everyone out.**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Four

Serina ran completely outside of the arena, before reaching the forest line outside, tears pouring down her face. She didn't want to believe Ryuu, but she doesn't know about Youko's past life, and Kyoto's mother was known to use her body to get her way. And she wouldn't put it pass any woman who would want to fuck Youko. She even thought about, but now that thought repulsed her. The fact that her, possible, boyfriend kept something like he had sex with her "mother" from her, sickened her. And she kissed him! The thought about that made her stomach churn.

Kurama frantically looked for Serina, his left cheek turning slightly red from the force of the hit she gave him. He tasted the faintest about of blood at the back of his throat. It took him a moment to calm down and try to focus on Serina's energy, it wasn't working. She masked it from him. "Dammit," Kurama cursed, looking for her. She couldn't have gotten too far.

There was a sudden laughter to Kurama's right, making him stiffen as the scent of the demon hit his nose. Ryuu Toguro. Kurama turned on the demon, his hand pulling out his whip. "Whoa there, son," Ryuu laughed. "Put that away if you want to know why your little girlfriend hit you."

Kurama's green eyes, with a flash of gold, hardened at that. "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

Ryuu laughed, his red eyes shining in the darkness of the shadow he was hiding in. "I did nothing but tell her of Youko's previous lovers." Kurama bit back the growl that Youko was releasing. "Especially one named Arisa, the Queen of Witches."

That did it, Youko roared inside of Kurama, throwing every cuss word in the book at the guy. **~YOU BASTARD! I NEVER FUCKING TOUCHED ARISA!~**

~What's he talking about?~ Kurama questioned.

The growl didn't disappear from Youko's voice. **~Arisa was Kyoto's mother. And as this asshole says, she was the Queen of Witches. She was a prime target for the fox bandit to strike. I made it in and out, but I was stopped, by Arisa herself.~** Youko sighed at the memory. **~Arisa was a beautiful woman. Kyoto has her nose, and mouth, but her father's eyes. But I never touched Arisa. But rumors were quite big about us when my henchmen seen me exit the castle she lived in, and her waving at me. And yes, I returned to the castle, but only because the woman invited me back to see something.~**

~How can I trust that?~ Kurama asked. He wanted Serina back and explain everything, but his other self had to explain it first.

Youko growled. **~You do not trust me, Shuichi?~** No response. Youko sighed. **~Fine, I'll open my memories to you.~ **And he did.

Kurama seen an image of a stunningly beautiful woman in front of him, her long ebony hair going past her shoulders, but ending right before reaching her butt. She stood at Youko's height, and her eyes were glowing purple. Kurama watched as Youko and the woman, Arisa, exchanged words, and she even made an attempt at seducing him, but Youko turned it down, saying he had to return to his people, but he'd consider it. Not exactly helping, but he didn't touch her. Kurama left that memory, and seen another of Arisa standing before Youko with a blanket in her arms. She looked up at him, and showed him the baby. A little white headed baby, with bright red eyes. Kyoto.

Kurama was jutted back into his body. He believed Youko, and glared at the lying bastard in front of him. "Get out of my sight," he growled at Ryuu, before continuing his search for Serina. Serina was sitting against a tree, her knees brought up to her face, her arms resting on top of her knees, tears streaking down her face. She tried to stop, but the sobs kept returning. That's when she heard it, "Serina! There you are!"

"Get away from me, asshole," she growled, refusing to look at him. "When where you going to tell me your alter ego fucking my mom?"

"**Never,"** a deep voice suddenly stated, making Serina look up. Sure enough, there stood Youko in all his glory. Serina couldn't help but glare at the fox, a low growl I the back of her throat. **"For I never touched your mother, Kyoto."**

Serina shook her head. "How do I know that? For all I know, you could be lying to me."

Youko sighed again, moving to sit beside Serina, who kept at least three inches of space between them. **"I did know your mother, but only because I stole from her," **he chuckled lightly. **"This was long before she was with your father. She made an advancement, but I was crushed for time, to get back to the bandits hideout and count our collecting of the day, so I left."** Serina had looked up at him, and looked into those golden eyes. So far, no lies, and she could tell by looking into someone's eyes when they lie. **"Then one day, your mom called me back. I went to the castle, but when I seen her, she held something in her arms." **Suddenly, Youko moved closer to Serina and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. **"You, as a baby."** Still no lies.

Serina's eyes watered again as she let the words sink in. "Oh, Kurama!" she cried, clutching onto him, the tears flowing. "I'm so sorry. I d-didn't want to believe Ryuu . . ."

Youko held the sobbing girl until she cried out, and was reduced to mere hiccups. He stroked her hair. **"It's okay, Serina."**

The girl kept whimpering lightly, laying her head on Youko's chest, who kissed her forehead. "I should've known Ryuu would pull something like this, to screw me up before my match with him." Youko didn't say anything as he pulled Serina into his lap, keeping her head in the crook of his neck, still stroking her hair.

"**Rest,"** he ordered, gently. The girl nodded and was out like a light. Youko smiled at the girl, kissing her forehead, and just held her for going on half an hour, before letting his human side take over again.

Kurama looked down at Serina and held her tightly as he heard the crowd on the inside of the stadium started booing again. He could only chuckle as he realized that his team had beat Team Shishiwakamaru. He can't let Serina rest much longer. "Serina," he says, shaking her shoulder lightly. The girl groaned, shaking her head at being waken. "Wake up, Serina. We won."

The girl blinked rapidly, looking up at green eyes. "Kurama?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he smirked at the sudden blushing girl. "Did you hear me? We won?"

Serina's eyes widened. "W-We made it to the finals?"

Kurama nodded and grinned down at her, kissing her nose, making her face get redder. "And how about we go and watch our opponent's fight?" he offered, moving Serina off his lap gently. He stood up and held out his hand.

Serina grinned and took his hand, their earlier argument quickly forgotten. "Let's go! Who knows, we might find a weakness!" she laughed, pulling Kurama behind her.

But the moment the two made it into the stadium, Youko made a quick appearance, and had Kurama grab Serina and kiss her square on the mouth, gently, yet passionately. Serina melted into the kiss and immediately kissed back. When Kurama pulled away, he smiled down at Serina. "Sorry, had an urge."

Serina laughed. "Well, have them more often!" And she pulled on his arm to lead him to a place where they can watch the Toguro qualifying match.


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**ANOTHER short chapter, I know. You guys probably hate these things, huh? But hey, at least I'm updating! XD I actually have to plan these chapters out before they're typed out! XD You guys ready for the final rounds? I AM! **

**Well, I hope this helps everyone out.**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Five

The crowd didn't hesitate to start their chanting for the next team, and it's safe to assume you know who it is. Koto commented as her cat ears twitched at the yelling. "The public is particularly rousing! The public is chanting the name Toguro."

Juri then started. "And here they are! TEAM TOGURO!"

Serina watched as three members of Toguro walked in. "What the? Where's Ryuu and the youngest?" she asked as Serina watched as the demon, Karasu, quickly ended his battle.

"No idea," Kurama murmured, watching Karasu carefully. It seemed like Karasu merely touched his opponent and he exploded.

"VICTORY BY DEATH FOR KARASU!" Juri announced. Damn, that was short. The next fight wasn't long either. Bui verses some Cyclops. "Next fight! KIRENJA AGAINST BUI!" The whole match was settled between a battle axe and a sword. You know who wins. Bui, hands down. That's when the next fight began. The younger Toguro verses three of the last members on the other team. It's a no brainer who won. Just give the bloody team the award for shortest semi-finals ever.

Serina sighed and turned, walking away. "C'mon, Kurama. We don't need to see this," she muttered, already knowing the outcome of the fight. Serina sighed greatly. "We have two days to get ready. Let's start training."

"Yes," Kurama agreed following after Serina, getting lost in thought, when he almost ran into Serina, who's stopped in the hallway. When he looked up, he took an intake of breath. There, in front of Serina and himself was Bui, Ryuu, and Karasu.

"Isn't this a surprise," Ryuu asked, smirking lightly.

"You two are the only observers? You truly have guts," Karasu states.

"Not really," Serina remarked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Karasu chuckled. "There are two days before the five of your team dies."

"F-Five?" Kurama asked, looking slightly confused.

"What are you talking about, we have six," Serina growled.

"Well, it's simple, my dear!" Ryuu smirked. "One of you will die today."

Suddenly, Bui smashed the wall, drawing Serina's and Kurama's attention to him. But when the two of them glanced back at Karasu, only to see he wasn't there. He completely disappeared. _**~I don't like this one bit,~ **_Kyoto growled, her eyes shifting behind Serina's.

The ebony haired girl suddenly felt fingertips close to her neck, and she took an deep intake of breath. "K-Kurama . . ."

Kurama looked over at Serina and his eyes widened. Karasu's hand were just above her neck. The thought of Karasu's powers went through Kurama's mind. "You poor soul . . ." Karasu muttered, running his fingers through Serina's black hair. "Your hair is damaged. It shouldn't be neglected. Humans are so fragile."

"BASTARD!" Kurama yelled, aiming a punch as Karasu, who disappeared again.

Karasu laughed. "Don't get all protective, fox," he muttered. "It's all for laughs. I don't want to fight your measly little girlfriend." Serina's eye twitched at that. "Despite your appearance, and what you portray yourself now, You're aggressive. Of the six in your team, you are my favorite." Despite the mask on Karasu's face, Serina was sure that there was a grin on his face. "When I kill people I like . . . It depresses me a little, as when I ask myself the reason for my existence. But from that sensation, I receive enormous excitement."

Serina scoffed. "So you're telling me that you get a fucking hard-on by killing your opponent? Gross. Next you're gonna tell us, you fuck their dead bodies too."

Before Karasu could react to that, Ryuu grabbed his shoulder and jutted his head towards the other end of the hallway. Karasu sighed and relaxed his body. Bui, Ryuu, and Karasu then all turned to leave. "See ya in two days, lovebirds," Ryuu muttered.

Serina growled, and when she hit the outside, she sighed. "C'mon, let's get to training."

"Right," Kurama agreed, as the two of them walked out to a field just about a mile out from the hotel they were staying in.

"Kurama?" Serina asked, as the fox demon looked at her with those green emerald eyes. "What do you think Karasu meant by one of us will die today?" Serina asked, but her heart had a sinking feeling that she knew.

"I don't know, Serina," he sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to think of an strategy of his match in two days.

Serina stood up and walked over to a creek at the edge of the field, holding her hand out for the water, until a wave of energy hit her like a ton of bricks. "Holy shit . . ." She muttered, looking around. "That's T-Toguro's energy!" The energy rolled in waves. There was no way that this team could beat that man, not like this.

Serina glanced over at Kurama, and he was looking at her, the same shocked expression on his face. But the pit of despair didn't stop there. Serina closed her eyes and tried to find who he was fighting. "Don't be Yusuke," she muttered, reaching out to feel, and see, everyone's spirit energy.

She sensed Kurama's first, due to him right beside her. His energy glowed a golden color. Hiei's was the next one she felt. His was red. Next was Kuwabara. His energy was more of an orange color. Next was Yusuke's, who's was a vibrant green. Lastly, was Genkai. Hers was a pink color, but was fading fast, before it was completely gone.

Serina's eyes snapped open. "G-Genkai . . ." she whispered, as the older woman's energy disappeared completely. "No!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Yes, she didn't know the old woman well, but Genkai trained Yusuke, shaping him into who he is. That's all she needed to respect the woman.

Kurama was quick to comfort the girl, who continued to sob for the team's lost. "It'll be okay, Serina," He murmured, holding the poor girl close to his chest.

"THAT SUMBITCH!" she suddenly screamed, her voice mixing with anger and sadness. "That's why I was put onto your team as the sixth member! Ryuu and the rest of Team Toguro KNEW Genkai was going to die!"

With that, Serina yanked out of Kurama's grip and raced to the hotel, running to her room, and locking herself in the bathroom. Serina's way of grieving had always been the same. Lock herself in the bathroom, and take a long hot shower, while crying. And that's exactly what she did. She cranked the water in the bathroom on high and let the scalding hot water hit her skin, as she sat at the bottom of the bathtub, staring at the drain. It wasn't too long before her hair fell into her line of sight, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to see anyway. The tears kept flowing down her face.

Serina sat in the shower, until the water started turning cool. So she stood up and actually start her shower. In twenty minutes, Serina was out of the shower and dressed, walking to her bed.

"_**You should train,"**_ Kyoto says, appearing beside Serina, in her ghost form.

"I will," Serina muttered, looking out the window, next to her bed, before falling asleep. Today was a long day anyway.


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**YAY! I'm getting back into the writing mood! And I love it when you guys review! You have no idea how happy I get to see I got a new review in my email! Thank you my loyal readers! Hope you'll stick around for longer! Cause I have plenty ideas! **

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Six

The next morning rolled around, and when Serina stretched, she took notice that Kurama had already left for training. Serina looked up at the sky through her window. It was the day before the finals. The day before yesterday, Genkai passed away, and Serina pretty much stayed in her room that day, trained all day yesterday, and was planning on doing the same thing today.

She got up and changed into a black tube-top, brown Cargo pants, and her usual boots. She reached down on the nightstand near her bed and picked up the choker necklace she kept with her. It was chains, with two folded angel wings overlapping each other. It seem to have fit the mood.

The soft, blue-grey eyed girl walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a quick thing to eat. She just walked out of the room, before she heard, "Serina!"

Serina turned to look at her mom and Amii walking over to her. "Yeah?" she asked, her more blue eyes looked at her mom.

Emiko took one look at the blue eyes and she grew worried. Serina's eyes weren't normal. She had four colors. Blue was sad, grey was normal, green was angry. The last color was red, but that was when Kyoto appeared. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

Serina shook her head. "It's nothing mom. I'm gonna go train, okay?"

Amii perked up. "Can I come Serina?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

Serina looked at the little pig tailed girl. "I don't know kid," she muttered, turning to walk away.

"Please, sissy?" Amii asked again.

Serina chuckled lightly. This kid was going to be spoiled. "Sure, c'mon." Amii raced up to Serina, waving back at Emiko, who returned the wave.

It wasn't long before Serina and Amii reached the field that Serina was going to use to train. She sat Amii up on a rock, then moved a good ways away from the little girl, who watched with wide eyes as Serina used her powers.

Over near the ocean, was Hiei, who continued his training with his hand. A large bon-fire was in front of the fire demon. He went to Genkai's death site after Toguro left, and was shocked at the scene. A large crater, which was merely done by a punch from the youngest Toguro. Hiei tried to mimic the size of the damage, but only succeeded to make a much smaller whole, which was dwarfed by the Toguro's ability. The only way, Hiei was going to win is if he gets control over the dragon. And his arm was being sacrificed for that.

Not too far from Serina, was Kurama, who was training his own way as well. The red-headed fox demon closed his eyes, and tried to use strategy to figure his way out of the Karasu fight. When Kurama opened his eyes, all he seen was himself and Karasu, in the middle of the battle ring.

Kurama threw some plants, which were sharp enough to slice skin, at the image of Karasu, who merely dodged out of the way of the attack. The image reappeared behind Kurama, who used his rose whip to slice at the image, which disappeared again.

The Karasu image came up from behind of Kurama and touched his neck, making him explode.

Kurama opened his eyes, as he sighed, sitting on the rock in the middle of the field. "No good," Kurama sighed. "Karasu has better speed, and spirit . . . I can't even simulate my victory. Damn. Isn't there anything I can do . . .?"

"HEY KURAMA!" someone shouted out, making the red haired boy look up. It was Kuwabara. "I finally found someone! Everyone ditched out from the hotel! But Urameshi never made it back, you seen him?"

Kurama shook his head. "No."

"Where the hell is he?" Kuwabara growled. "The old lady went out somewhere too! Fretting over an important errand."

The mention of Genkai hit Kurama hard. Apparently, Kuwabara has yet to figure it out about the woman's death. Poor guy.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to find you guys here," another familiar voice said. Kurama and Kuwabara looked up to see Serina, carrying Amii, walking over to them. Her face held a smile, but Kurama looked right through it. "So you guys training for tomorrow too?" she asked, letting the girl down. Kurama nodded, but Kuwabara went off about not finding Urameshi. "Sounds like my cousin, doesn't it?" Serina chuckled.

Suddenly, the sound of grass crunching under someone's foot was heard. "Who's there?" Kurama demanded.

A man with blond hair, and bandages all around his face walked out. "I've been looking for you two," he stated, pointing at Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Who're you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am the Beautiful Suzuka!" he stated.

"You were the guy under the old man skin, weren't you?" Serina asked, smirking.

Suzuka chuckled. "You seen through it too, I assume?" Serina stayed quiet.

"Why have you come to us?" Kurama asked.

The man reached into his pockets and pulled out two items. "I brought you something." One item was a hilt of a sword, while the other was a jar with a seed inside.

"What's this?" both team Urameshi members asked, looking over at Suzuka.

Suzuka explained. "What you hold, Kurama, is the 'Seed of the Past Life', and you Kuwabara, wield the 'Sword of Testing'. The seed is from a very new plant that was found in Spirit World recently." All three of the people watched carefully, as Amii struggled to keep up. "Uraurashima used it as a fog, but if you drink it in liquid form, you can be Youko longer."

"Hmm . . ." The fox demon thought as he looked at the jar in his hand.

Suzuka continued. "Kuwabara, the Sword of Testing absorbs the spirit of the tone who wields it. It's a spirit sword. Its appearance depends on the nature of who holds it. For Shishiwakamaru, it became the Banshee Shriek, but for you, it should be something else." Kuwabara looked over the sword with great interest. "I don't know if the items will have any side effects or not. It's up to you whether you decide to use them or not. Later," Suzuka says, turning around to walk away.

"Wait," Serina voiced up, making the man stop. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've fought against Toguro before." That got everyone's attention. "After seeing Toguro's thirty percent of his strength, I was really scared and begged for my life . . . And he said, 'I don't even want to kill someone so spineless'. I trained myself after that. But you guys beat me," Suzuka let out a sigh. "Toguro believes strength is everything. I'm not asking you to avenge me . . . I just want to believe that . . . There's someone out there stronger than Toguro." And with that, started to leave again.

Serina smiled. "He's actually a good guy," she mused. "A bit crazy in the head, but a good guy." Both Kurama and Kuwabara agreed.

Suddenly a large amount of Spirit Energy was shot into the air. "Sissy! What's that?" Amii asked, pointing up at the sky. When everyone looked up, it looked like a long streak of Spirit Energy shooting up into the sky.

Serina grinned. "That's Yusuke."

"HOLY SHIT!" Suzuka yelled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! **THAT'S**FROM YUSUKE?"

Serina grinned. "Hell yeah, that's my cousin." She looked up at the sky and smirked. ~We'll win this thing, we'll actually win!~ Serina sighed and looked down at Amii. "Well, I gotta take you back to Mom. Let's go kid."

Serina did take Amii back to Emiko, but left right after that again, to train in secret with Kyoto. She wanted to be able to give Ryuu a good shock in their battle tomorrow. Sadly, darkness crept up on her, making her have to stop. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. But it was worth it. She was able to gain control on some of Kyoto's minor spells that will come in handy in her fight.

With that, done, she began looking for her team mates. It wasn't too hard. She just followed Yusuke's energy, which lead her to the hotel room. When she found him, Serina did a double take. Yusuke was engulfed in Spirit Energy. Serina didn't want to disturb him, so she headed into her room, nodded her head to the figure in the corner of the living room, and watched from her bed.

Suddenly, Kuwabara came bursting into the hotel room, yelling for Yusuke, but stopped short of looking at the great energy Yusuke was putting out. Yusuke called off the energy and looked over at Kuwabara. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, casually.

Kuwabara was gritting his teeth, obviously trying to think how Yusuke got so strong in the short amount of time. "YOU SURPRISE ME!" he cried out. "But everyone has a unique spirit, and now I have a kick ass new sword!" he gloated.

Serina chuckled as she stood up and stood in the doorway, watching the events unfold. "But you're the same noisy idiot," a voice mocked, from behind Kuwabara. Hiei.

Kuwabara whirled around to see Hiei standing there, but with his right arm completely burned. "Ewww . .. What happened to you arm?'

Hiei looked down at it. "I overdid my practicing a bit."

Kuwabara chuckled nervously. "Well, all we have to do is wait for Serina and Kurama, and we'll be good!"

"We've been here," Serina started, smirking in her door way.

"For a while, Kuwabara," Kurama finished.

"Great! Everybody's here then!" Kuwabara laughed, acting like he knew it all along. Doubt it. "So, where's the old lady?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's not feeling too good," Yusuke muttered, not looking at his best friend, who shrugged it off.

So the team all headed to bed, preparing for the fights tomorrow.


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Well, I WAS in the writing mood, until my mood just plummeted into oblivion. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! I got half way through this chapter and my mind went blank. And everyday, I looked at it, and tried to find a way to make it interesting, but I finally got enough ideas to make this chapter finish. Please, if you have ANY ideas about the battle for next chapter . . . Help? I know how it will end, but I need some attack ideas! I appreciate any ideas!**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The sun risen on the final day of the tournament, and it was between the two strongest teams, Urameshi and Toguro. Now it's just a battle to find who was the strongest.

Serina yawned as she regained consciousness from her night of sleep. She raised up in her bed, and began the morning progress of popping every single bone in her body via stretching. "Okay, pile of lazy bones, time to get dressed," she muttered to herself, raising up. After standing, Serina glanced back at her bed and sighed. She thanked God that Amii wasn't there. She DEFINITELY didn't want Amii and Emiko ANYWHERE near her when she was in the finals. No way in hell was she letting them in on that danger.

Serina grabbed her clothing for the day and walked into the bathroom to change. She threw off her tank top and shorts that were her pajamas, and dressed in a red skin tight wife beater, and black cargo pants. She put on the same choker as yesterday, along with a black amulet with silver dragons surrounding a green gem. It was something Kyoto gave her. It was the Dragon-Princess's father's amulet. It was only used as a last resort, because it will give you unbelievable power, at the cost of your energy. It won't, possibly, kill you, but it will take a drastic toll on your body. Kyoto had told Serina all about it, and the risks.

After finishing putting on her clothes, Serina opened the door to hers and Kurama's room, to find the fox demon sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his pajamas. "Bathroom's all yours," Serina muttered, her voice deathly calm, making Kurama look up at her.

"Will you be alright today?" he asked, genuinely concerned about her.

Serina shook her head. "Don't know. What I do know is that I will kill that bastard," she growled, meaning Ryuu. "At any cost."

A sudden growl entered the room, making Serina jump. She looked back at Kurama, only to see Youko standing there, his golden eyes sharpening on her. "Don't you ever say that again," the demon threatened, as gently as he could. "It took Shuichi and I this long to claim you, we won't lose you now."

A shiver racked through Serina's body at the demand, and couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as she looked at her lover. It was every woman's dream to have two guys, and she has that dream, all wrapped up in a lovely package. "Of course you won't," Serina chuckled, going to the dresser again, to get more items.

When she was finished, her wrists were graced with spiked bracelets, which were made out of dragon bones, as was the spiked padding on her shoulders. The final touch was a black, see through, cloak that had a hood and mask. Serina grabbed the hood and draped it over her face. This was a duel cloak. It was a simple mourning for Serina for Genkai, but it was the ceremonial battle armor of the Dragon Clan.

Kurama emerged from the bathroom, back into his usual fighting outfit, and he looked at Serina, eyeing the new decorations. "Seems a bit excessive, don't you think?" he asked.

"No," Serina muttered, her face hidden by the hood and mask. "Ryuu is a dragon slayer, and I'll be damned if I don't let Kyoto and I rub the fact one's still alive." Suddenly, her head darted up, and Kurama noticed the red lightly mixing in her eyes.

He crossed the bedroom, and took her into a gentle embrace. "I understand," he says, kissing her forehead lightly.

Serina looked up at him and smiled, pulling the mask down, exposing the lower half of her face, before leaning back up to give the former thief a proper kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurama responded immediately with a growl in the back of his throat as he pulled Serina closer to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kurama parted his lips, his tongue darting out to trace Serina's lips, asking for entrance, which she granted immediately. His tongue traced everything in her mouth, and Serina loved it. She reached her hands up to bury her fingers into his red hair. Kurama broke the kiss from her lips and he pushed down her hood and mask, before starting to kiss down her neck, and when his lips just barely touched her collarbone, Serina took in a shaky breath, his name barely escaping her lips.

Kurama smirked at the reaction and he kissed the spot, before nipping at it, making Serina gasp out in surprise. That HAD to be Youko showing a bit. Kurama soothed the bite mark with a apologetic lick.

The fox demon pulled back, and looked at the mark he put on Serina's neck, and beamed proudly. A love nip, and it was bruising lightly, making it visible to all who looked, when that hood of hers was down. "Divine . . ." Kurama mused, gaining a blush from Serina.

"We should hurry. The tournament will start in an hour," Serina muttered, pulling the hood back up on her head. Kurama only laughed. This was Serina's way to hide her shyness about being in a relationship with the infamous fox demon, trying to act all tough. Yes, she is tough, but apparently children and him were her weakness.

Kurama shook his head of thoughts and began focusing on his fight that was determined two days ago by Karasu. The bandit couldn't risk being distracted by anything, especially Serina. When Karasu put his hands on the girl, Kurama barely caught himself. He wanted to rip the guys throat out, chord by chord.

Serina and Kurama walked out of their shared bedroom and into the living room, where everyone else started to gather. Yusuke looked up as the couple walked in. "Everyone ready?" he asked. The team nodded. "Then let's go kick Toguro's ASS!" he announced, leading the team out.

The moment they stepped foot outside, in the hallway, there was the Urameshi cheer team. Amii looked up at Serina, her eyes wide, and a big grin on her face, ready to cheer. Serina looked over at the girl, her eyes only visible, but they held a happy look as she seen the girl.

The two groups walked to the stadium, and when they started to go their separate ways, Amii darted after the Urameshi team, but Serina made a tiny gust of wind that picked up the girl and took her back to Emiko. "S-Sissy?" Amii asked, looking over at Serina. "I wanna go with you!"

Serina looked back at Amii, her eyes stern. "No, not this time, kiddo. This fight's way to dangerous for you. I'm not putting you at risk." And with that, the two groups parted, and Serina made sure that the cheer sections was a good ways from the arena, close to the exits. There was no telling how this was going to end.

As team Urameshi stood in their section of the arena, waiting for the doors to open, Kuwabara spoke up. "So where's the old lady? Is she sick or something?"

Yusuke twitched visibly. "Yeah, she's real sick, Kuwabara."

"My, my," Hiei mused. "What an idiot . . ."

Kuwabara growled. "Why you-!" But he was cut off from the announcer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PRESENTING TEAM URAMESHI!" That was their signal for the doors to open and the team walk out. "AND NOW, TEAM TOGURO!" That's when the other team walked out.

"Okay, will the first two combatants please step into the ring," Juri announced, looking at both full teams.

"I'll start things off," Ryuu gloated proudly, walking into the ring.

Serina didn't even hesitate. "This bastards mine," she growled, stepping into the ring, she hoped, for the last time.

"GO!" Juri announced, signaling the fight to start, and Serina immediately jumped up into the air. She wanted to finish this quickly. Under her breath, she began chanting a mantra, an old dragon demon spell, which Ryuu noticed.

He merely laughed. "Do you think those pathetic spells will work on me?" he laughed. A green light surrounded Serina and then engulfed Ryuu as well, but he didn't fight against it.

Kuwabara blinked at how quickly the battle started. "What's that thing she's chanting? And what's with the green light?"

Hiei spoke off. "Only you wouldn't realize it, you fool. As we've said before, Serina and Kyoto are the dragon demons, one of the last, so they know the ancient dragon spells."

"But," Kurama interjected, "This is the same kind of spell she used on Aroshi in Maze Castle."

Kuwabara shivered. "T-The one that made the body ten times as sensitive and any damage inflicted worked ten times as much?"

"Exactly," Kurama stated, watching the fight with interest, curious as to why the middle Toguro brother didn't dodge.

The battle between dragon and dragon slayer went on for at least twenty minutes, neither one gaining more power over the other. It was a draw, until . . .

Team Urameshi gasped. Serina had miscalculated her balance, and found herself staring at Ryuu's glowing hand, and a bright neon blue light shot out of his hand, burning Serina's face, and left shoulder. She cried out in pain, as she landed onto the arena floor, writhing in pain.

Ryuu laughed. "I've been a Dragon Slayer longer than you've been alive, Serina, so why don't you go ahead and change, into someone who's more worthy of my time!"

Serina laughed, but it wasn't _her_ laughing. It was Kyoto. _**"Very well, Slayer,**_**" **Kyoto said, through Serina's body, _**"I will grant you your wish to fight me."**_

Suddenly, Serina's body went through a change, making the woman standing before Ryuu completely different. It was the Dragon Demon Princess!


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, I'm going to tell you this right now. This fight was a bloody pain to write so I want to personally thank DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings for a part of the fight I wrote. THANKS DOVIE! ^_^**

**Onto other things, I didn't update much because I was Tennessee for the pass two days, and I was exhausted, and what happened when I'm exhausted? I'm reduced to watching Anime. Thank God it was YYH this time. XD**

**ANYWHO~~~~~!**

**On with the story! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Kyoto stood in front of Ryuu, battle ready. _**"You wish to fight me, you have me, Slayer,"**_ Kyoto stated, grinning widely, ripping the mask off of her face.

The demons in the crowd gaped at the sight. The PRINCESS of the rare dragon clan was fighting. But for the humans, so the result was the yelling of "THE DRAGONS ARE A BUNCH OF HUMAN LOVERS!"

But Kyoto didn't care, she merely sneered at Ryuu, her energy radiating off of her. _**"I cannot wait to feel my claws rake through your skin, Ryuu Toguro,"**_ she threatened lightly.

Suddenly, she clasped her hands together, reciting an incantation. Ryuu seen right through it, and laughed. "TELL ME YOUR HIGHNESS! WHAT'S MY SIN?"

Everyone in the crowd cringed. This was a deadly technique, even for Kyoto, who was a master of it. "SHE CAN'T!" they screamed.

Kyoto closed her red eyes, her tanned skin drastically clashing with her white hair. _**"Oh, Slayer, you are a rare one. Pride."**_

Kuwabara looked over at Kurama. "Say, you seem to know a lot about these attacks, how does this one work?"

Kurama sighed. "Like I stated back at Maze Castle, the Dragon Princess controls the seven deadly sins. In this case Pride. I know each attack from studying at Koenma's library. Greed is when millions of demons come out and rip the flesh of their victim apart. Lust is when you see a reflection of yourself, and you fall in love, but then you envision your body growing older, making you claw at your decaying skin. Gluttony is when you start taking in the energy around you, making you explode. Wrath, you go into a blind rage, killing an imaginary opponent, when you really inflict the pain on yourself. Sloth is undetermined. Envy is when your mind projects a image of what you want to be and who you are, making you envious of yourself, and you kill yourself out of jealousy. Pride is when a demon enters your mind and kills you on the inside out by telling yourself lies, making you feel invincible, and you end up at your enemy's feet."

Kuwabara was pale after Lust. "K-Kyoto can do all of that?"

Yusuke looked over at Kurama. "Can there ever be a mixture?"

Hiei nodded. "Of course, you fool. Not everyone is just one sin. We're all a mixtures of the seven deadly sins, but the one the princess picks up on is the most prominent."

Kyoto started the incantation, but was distracted when Ryuu stopped her. When he realized his sin, he paled, knowing the consequences. If she finished that spell, he'd be dead, so he used the sword he kept on his back and slashed at her, hitting her right shoulder, giving it a nice little slice.

Kyoto growled lowly. _**"You will pay for that, Slayer,"**_ she murmured, lifting her hand up into the air. _**"COME TO ME! TSUME!"**_

The item that appeared in Kyoto's left arm surprised everyone, and made every demon in the audience realize that this was truly the daughter of the Dragon Lord, Argo. She was using HIS weapon. A large club, twice her size, covered in dragon fangs, making it lethal.

Ryuu sneered at the weapon. It was real. Tsume, the weapon was real. The legend says that you don't even have to be hit by the weapon to be mortally wounded. You just have to be caught in the aftershock. "Even after his death so long ago, you still hide behind your father, don't you?"

The red eyed demon hissed at Ryuu and swung. The dragon slayer rolled out of the ring, to avoid the hit, but sadly, the people sitting in the stand behind him weren't so lucky. From just the aftershock of the weapon killed well over two thousand people with one swing.

"I can't believe it," Koto commentated. "First we get the shock of a lifetime seeing the last Dragon demon in the world, and the princess for that matter, Kyoto! But we even got to see her father's very own weapon in action! You folks who are listening to us via radio are really missing out!"

Kyoto sneered at Ryuu, who jumped back into the ring. _**"You called this onto yourself, Slayer. You wanted to fight me, well, here I am."**_

Ryuu gritted his teeth. True, he was a demon slayer, but the princess was right. He was out of his league right now. Usually Slayers hunt in packs, and usually a fifty member pack was enough to bring down a soldier in Kyoto's father's kingdom. How was he supposed to deal with Kyoto herself? That's when it hit him. Amii and Emiko. Serina's family. True, the two are completely different people, but their emotions are intertwined.

Aiming his hand up, Ryuu fired an energy blast towards the crowd, where Amii and Emiko were sitting. He missed them by an inch, and Kyoto's reaction was a great one. She attacked blindly, swinging at Ryuu who predicted her moves precisely. At one point, he even connected five blows to her back, before returning to his teams corner of the ring.

"You should give up now princess," Ryuu commented. "You don't want to lose your cheerleading members do you?" he asked cockily, making Kyoto confused, until she heard it.

"SISSY!" the voice rung around against everything in the stadium, silencing the crowd as a little auburn headed girl, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, ran towards the ring. And behind her was her step-mother, Emiko.

"AMII!" Emiko screamed out, running after the child, who was darting towards the ring.

Kyoto's eyes darted over where Amii was running. Right towards her. Shit. That's when a chuckle sent shivers down the Princess's back. Kyoto turned and glared at Ryuu. _**"Don't you fucking think about it, Slayer,"**_ she retorted, stepping into Ryuu's line of sight of Amii.

"You wouldn't happen to have the weakness of children like your human side, do you m'lady?" he asked, smirking all the while, using some of his demon speed and disappear behind Kyoto, rushing after Amii.

"_**!" **_Kyoto screamed, as Ryuu aimed his sword at Amii, who started running the other way.

The sound of sword meeting flesh was heard through out the whole stadium. "SISSY!" Amii screamed, echoing through out the whole stadium.

"SERINA! KYOTO!" Kurama screamed, as he watched as the girl who he loved jump in front of a sword, stabbing her through the stomach, stopping Ryuu.

Ryuu threw back his head and cackled madly. "I knew it. You wouldn't be able to resist saving the life of a lowly human!"

Kyoto's body lunged forward as she felt blood fills up her mouth, forcing her to cover her mouth, and the blood just flowed through her fingers, dripping down her chin. Her red eyes blinked over and over, getting hazy.

Ryuu chuckled. "You're weak, princess."

But the Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow as she lowered one of her hands down to the blade, gripping it, making her hand bleed. _**"Am I, Slayer? Or did I just get an opening?" **_Suddenly, Kyoto threw her other hand back, stabbing it into Ryuu's shoulder. Then she opened up to Serina's powers and grabbed the power of electricity and electrocuted Ryuu from the inside out.

Once the man's skin was black and smoldering, she jerked her hand back, and ripped the sword out of her stomach. That's when the counting started. One. Two. Three. Kyoto just tuned it out as she turned to look at Serina's little sister, who was clinging to her mother. The human mother of Serina ushered the little girl out of the arena, away from everything. "TEN!" the announcer stated, grabbing Kyoto's hand, and held it up over her head. "The winner is Serina, or is it Kyoto?"

"_**Both,"**_ was Kyoto's answer as she staggered back towards her group, clutching the wound. Kyoto jumped down from the arena, hissing as her legs nearly gave out. She collapsed right there against the arena, before chanting a quick spell to speed up the healing process.

"You gonna hold up?" Yusuke asked, watching the Toguro team.

Kyoto chuckled, her hair slowly growing longer and turning black. _**"Worry not, Yusuke, your cousin will live to fight another day." **_The Dragon demon then looked over at the fox demon of the group. _**"Serina thinks very highly of you, bandit. Take care of the both of us while we're unconscious, deal?"**_

"Deal," Kurama promised, picking up the now transformed Serina, taking her to rest against the wall, instead of the ring. As he looked down at her passed out form, Youko stirred in his body. He wanted to make the other team pay for what they've done. And when he looked back at the arena, his fur bristled. Karasu was in the ring, waiting for him.


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER!  
**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

***fan girl squeal* *blinks rapidly* The fuck did that come from? Oh yeah, because of this EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN KURAMA AND KARASU! YAHOO! And why was the fan girl squeal necessary? Because Youko returns! YAY!**

**Sorry I've been lacking in writing, but some weird stuff in my family has been happening, and it's crazy. I kid you not, once I would get over one thing, ANOTHER thing would happen, it was crazy. GAH! It took forever for me just to keep sane, which is saying a lot. I just gave up on the internet in general for a while, only getting on to check my emails and reviews. But I finally decided to get out of my funk and give my fans what they want. MORE KURAMA AND SERINA! Hope you guys like this chapter. I know I do!**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Kurama looked back down at Serina's face, caressing her cheek lightly, before leaning down to peck her lips lightly. He then straightened up and appeared in the ring quickly, glaring at Karasu. Kurama gritted hit teeth, stealing another glance at Serina's form, pissed about what Ryuu had the balls to do. If he'd known this before the tournament, he wouldn't have needed to drink of the "Seed of Past Life" to bring Youko back. Now he was in a predicament. Yes, Youko came out on his own will when Serina's involved, but the "Seed of Past Life" will make Youko revert back into Kurama's human form, no matter what he wants. So he only had a short time to defeat this enemy.

"Oi, Kurama," Kuwabara called out, gaining the attention of the fox demon. "You're gonna use that stuff that Suzuka gave you?"

Kurama gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I drank some before the battle between Ryuu and Serina." Kuwabara gasped at this information. "I tested it a few times . . . And found out that it takes a few minutes for the transformation to kick in."

Kuwabara blinked rapidly at the information that the fox demon gave him. "You mean you've already tried it?"

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Well, naturally, Kuwabara. It would be too reckless to use it directly without truly knowing it's effectiveness. But Suzuka was right. It will change me into Youko for about fifteen minutes." The red headed fox demon glanced to glare at Karasu, who was oblivious to the conversation. "That will be long enough for me to defeat Karasu."

"BOTH FIGHTERS, COME TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA!" Juri demanded, watching both fighters. The crowd cheered for Karasu, screaming 'Kill Kurama'. But what the demons didn't notice, or probably didn't care for, was the Urameshi cheer team. After explaining the rules once again for the two fighters, Juri screamed, "BEGIN!"

Karasu immediately started messing with Kurama's head. "Are you going to fight me as you are?" He pulled his hand out of the over jacket he was wearing, and his hand cackled lightly. "Or did you simply come here to be killed?"

Kurama glared at Karasu, his green eyes holding determination. "To defeat you . . . I will transform," he promised. He then held up his left hand, and red rose petals flowed into the wind. "Whatever it takes . . ." Kurama needed to focus. Until the "Seed of Past Life" kicks in, he needed to stay away from Karasu, because if he touches the fox demon, it's all over.

Koto didn't hesitate to start her commentary. "It looks like a lot of flowers are flying around, as if to protect Kurama! But Karasu doesn't seem bothered by them at all!"

The petals swirled all around Kurama and Karasu, even cutting the enemy's face. Karasu scoffed at the scratch. "Flower petals are acting as a bunch of blades…? It's rather glamorous…Yet fragile!" Karasu smirked behind his mask. "Just like your little girlfriend over there Kurama. Just one strike from Ryuu and she's down. Pretty pathetic don't you think?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed towards Karasu, his anger rising. _~He's being careless, just what I wanted,~ _Kurama thought. _~Everything within range of my petal hurricane Fuka Enmujin will be cut to pieces.~ _But what Kurama wasn't expecting was Karasu's power to make all the petals explode, without touching them. "WHAT?" the red headed fox exclaimed.

Karasu laughed at the surprised face Kurama had. "Heheheh . . . Did you by any chance underestimate my power?" Karasu lifted his hand, holding it out towards Serina's body, making an explosion to occur right beside the girl's body, but not harming her. Kurama glared at Karasu, who was just mind fucking the fox right now. "My technique of sending my demon energy into my opponents body wasn't what you were expecting?" Karasu chuckled lightly. "I'll ask you again, fox, are you going to fight me in just that form?"

Faster than anyone could see, Karasu appeared in front of Kurama, who narrowly dodged Karasu's hand, which was mere inches from his shoulder. But a sudden explosion on his shoulder, shocked the team, who's never witnessed the fighting technique of Karasu.

Karasu laughed again. He was playing with Kurama, in a sick game. "And I didn't even touch you. Well, I'll give you a hint. There's something I can control, the way you are able to control plants. I also create that which I can control."

Kuwabara was growing really worried about his comrade. "Why hasn't he transformed yet? SHIT! Maybe that drug doesn't work after all!"

That's when a low groan grabbed the attention of Yusuke before he could question what the hell Kuwabara was talking about. Yusuke looked over at his cousin, noticing that she was coming too. He ran over to her. "Serina, are you alright?"

Serina looked up, her gun metal grey eyes holding an annoying look. "Oh, I don't know, do I look fucking alright with a gaping hole in my stomach?"

Yusuke sighed. "You're still a sarcastic ass. You'll be fine."

Serina glanced around her team, before looking at the fight currently in the ring. "How long have I-"

"Not too long," Hiei stated, not once taking his attention from the fight. "The fox started fighting right after your match. Just sit there and continue healing yourself. Your powers might be needed afterwards."

"Right," Serina muttered, raising her left hand over her wound, and began the healing. As she began the minor healing trick Kyoto taught her, Serina mentally reached out for the princess, only to find that the demon was still KOed, due to the excess energy she used. When she came back to reality, Karasu's voice rung throughout the arena.

"See my right hand? At your current power level, you can't see what I'm doing, can you?" After a beat of silence, Karasu closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm tired of talking. Prepared to die, with your lover conscious enough to see it?" Kurama's eyes widened slightly, stealing a glance at Serina, taking a sigh of relieve that she was alive, and healing herself. But he never once took his full focus off Karasu. "Now's your chance to take a close look at the solidified energy that I control. I'll even materialize it for you to see." Right then in Karasu's hand formed a ticking time bomb, which looked very deadly. And with that, Karasu chucked the bomb in Kurama's face.

"KURAMA!" everyone on the team, excluding Serina, screamed.

The reason as to why Serina didn't scream was when the team shouted, Serina felt a washing of calm go over her body as a familiar spirit energy engulfed her, letting her continue her healing.

The force of the bomb made Karasu skid back a few feet, muttering curses. He lifted up his hand, a rose sticking straight through, blood pumping out of the wound.

"**That was close,"** a devilishly delicious voice rung out, sending shivers down Serina's body. **"The body of Shuichi Minamino would have been blown to bits . . ." **As the smoke cleared, Serina was able to make out the silhouette that stood there, making her grin widely. But that grin was ripped off her face when she seen his condition. Cuts and bruises laced over the demon's body, making Serina worry deeply. Apparently, the girl's worry made it all the way to the demon himself, as he turned to look at her, his golden eyes giving her a reassuring look. But he didn't hold that look for long, as his attention went back to Karasu, licking the blood off his fingers. **"A demon who can create and control bombs . . . I'm happy to meet a demon of your stature, but . . . I'm going to kill you for putting my mate in harm's way."**

Serina blinked rapidly in confusion, until she glanced to her right. That's when she noticed the nice black charred mark on the wall, a few feet from her head. She chuckled nervously. "W-When did he do that?"

Karasu scoffed. "It's you who will die."

Koto didn't hesitate to start her commentating. "KURAMA HAS RETURNED TO HIS YOUKO FORM! WHO KNOWS HOW THIS FIGHT WILL TURN OUT!"

Karasu held up his hand, mini demon bombs forming at his mercy. "Are you going to try again?" He then pointed a finger towards Youko, and the bombs went flying. "The Trace-Eye: Another thing I can make out of my Demon Energy. It's the power of the Quest-Class to be able to materialize anything imaginable."

The Trace-Eye bombs surrounded the silver haired fox. He glared at Karasu out of the corner of his left eye. **"Do you know a plant called Mimosa?" **he asked, darting around the arena.** "It's an annual plant from South Africa that closes up its leaves in response to fire, physical contact, and vibrations."**

Karasu scoffed. "I'm not interested in your plant lecture."

Serina growled lowly in the back of her throat. "You might not, but I'm sure as hell interested."

Karasu broke Serina's thought, as he continued, "You are surrounded, Youko. What will you do? There's nowhere to run."

"**How about this?"** Youko muttered, before muttering lightly, and a huge plant exploded from underneath the ring, destroying the bombs.

Serina's eyes widened as she seen the plant. It was creepy looking, yet alluring at the same time. It was purple, and had 12-16 leaves, which revealed a mouth on the stem, and at the top of each plant, there was a tiny head, with a mouth with a lot of teeth. "Wow . . . Remind me never to piss off this demon . . ."

A low chuckle came from the fox demon in the ring, as Serina's voice made his ear twitch lightly. **"The Mimosa of Demon World are a bit more short-tempered than the normal variety. They attack any moving sources of heat."**

Serina stiffened at that. "That's not good . . ."

Youko glanced over at Juri. **"Woman, if you don't wish to die, stay still."** Juri didn't have any complaints. One of the plant hissed at Karasu. **"Looks like you've been recognized as suitable prey." **The said plants all started attacking Karasu at once, making Youko grin. **"You cannot escape it."**

Karasu ran and dodges the plants as they moved in for the kill. At the last possible second, Karasu created a demon grenade, and chucked it to the plant that was about to eat him whole. The demon lands on the arena floor, only for another plant to sideswipe him.

Youko smirked lightly, pointing his right index to his finger to the side of his head. **"You have to find another way to kill it, or else . . . Bang." **Karasu didn't find a way fast enough, so the plant grabbed his torso, making his mask come flying off his face, before eating him hole. **"That took less time than I thought,"** Youko scoffed. **"Such a shame, and I wanted to play a few minutes longer."**

Koto started up again with her commentary. "THAT WAS AMAZING! IT WAS SETTLED IN A SPLIT SECOND! WITH THIS TRANSFORMATION, KURAMA IS CERTAINLY OVERWHELMING!"

Kuwabara cheered. "ALRIGHT! That was awesome, Kurama! And it only took five of your fifteen minutes as Youko to defeat him!"

Juri then moved to make it final. "Considering that Karasu is incapacitated . . . Kurama is the winner!" Suddenly, an explosion occurred behind the announcer.

Karasu then emerged from the rubble. "Who's incapacitated?"

Juri rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry! I'm sorry, it's my mistake! The match will continue!"

Serina raised an eyebrow. "His mask came off," she muttered, moving to stand up, and walking towards the group. Serina glanced up to noticed that Toguro stood his ground a bit better. "This can't be good . . ." Suddenly, Karasu began sucking in air, and his slick black hair, suddenly turned blond. Serina stuck out her tongue. "Thank god I don't like blonds."

Koto jumped into the action again. "KARASU CHANGED THE COLOR OF HIS HAIR! AND BEFORE MY VERY EYES, HE HAS SOMEHOW INCREASED HIS DEMON ENERGY!"

Hiei merely scoffed. "He's absorbed all the flammable material around him through his mouth. He, himself, is a bomb now."

Yep, that didn't sound good. "That probably means his hands are the triggers," Serina muttered. "Youko, be careful," she muttered.

Youko nodded his head slightly, watching as Karasu went into the air, laughing maniacally. "HAHAHHAHAH! DIE!" He then lunged towards Youko, his bomb ready to destroy the fox. A large explosion took out a good chunk of the stadium.

Even the group had to jump out of the way of the explosion. "Is everyone okay?" Yusuke asked.

"I think so," Kuwabara mused, rubbing his head.

"KURAMA!" Serina screamed, gaining the attention of the team. When they looked back to the arena, everyone gasped. He's reverted back to his human form. "But that can't be! Kuwabara! How long does he normally stay in that form?" Serina asked.

"That drug was supposed to turn and keep him in the form of Youko for fifteen minutes!" the orange haired student stated.

Serina looked back at the battle. "Then why did he revert back?"

_**~Maybe his body built up an tolerance too it,~ **_a familiar voice suggested from the back of Serina's mind. Kyoto was back.

_~I don't know Kyoto,~_ Serina thought back, watching the battle with worried eyes.

Karasu's laugh brought everyone from their thoughts. "It's a bad time for thinking . . . But by all means, go on and say your prayers. That your death will be painless." Kurama growled and tried to attack Karasu, only for his energy to not react to the command. "It looks like you used too much demon energy to turn your plants into weapons. You probably can't see my demon energy any more . . ."

Kurama cursed and lunged after Karasu, trading blows with the now blond demon, but Karasu never fought back. Koto jumped up once again at commentary. "We can see Kurama using martial arts moves never seen before! However, Karasu dodges it all, though with the narrowest of margins!"

"Kurama is planning something," Hiei mused to himself.

Karasu didn't hear the fire apparition, and smirked down at Kurama, his hand glowing slightly. "Were you addled from an injury? Coming so close to me is suicidal!"

Kurama moved so that he was directly in front of Karasu. "Since I cannot see your demon energy, it makes no difference where I am," he stated, using an open palm strike to Karasu, knocking him back a bit.

When Karasu straightened up, he smirked at Kurama. "That was quite a good attempt," he mused, pulling out a seed from his wound. "A Shimaneki seed . . . Old tricks are powerless against me, fox." He made the tiny seed explode in his hand before continuing. "Of course, I must commend you for managing to cause me damage with a repeated attack."

Suddenly, something grabbed around Kurama's leg. It was some kind of bomb, with a little eye, which separated into a mouth, saying in a screechy voice, "Gotcha!"

Karasu smirked again. "Mud bomb!"

The creature exploded, injuring Kurama's leg. But then Serina's eyes caught something. "KURAMA, DON'T MOVE! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" Sure enough, balls of energy surrounded the red headed, green eyed demon.

Karasu just watched s Kurama tried to think of a way out of this one. "You probably can't move even if you wanted to. Simply standing is taking your best effort, isn't it?" Karasu tilted his head to the right just slightly. "You can't call on the Demon Plants, or even turn plants into weapons." He slowly began raising his hand into the air. "I could blow you into small pieces, but I won't." Suddenly, three bombs around Kurama went off. One at the shoulder, one at the hip, and the other on the leg. He let out a cry of pain, making Serina cover her mouth with her hand, in shock and worry. "I want you to stay close to me forever. Your face is so beautiful, I will not damage it." If Serina had fur, it would bristle right now. Kurama struggled, but he manages to stand up, refusing to go down without a fight, but Karasu continued to make the bombs go off, muttering, "Would you really like to die this slowly?"

"KURAMA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled, as Kurama fell to the arena floor, just as the announcer began taking a ten count, to which Karasu scoffed at.

"A count isn't necessary! This is life or death!" His right hand, went into the air, throwing an unseen bomb towards Kurama, but just at that moment, a plant from Kurama's energy appears, piercing Karasu through the chest. Karasu coughed up blood, just as Kurama collapsed to the arena floor. "A vampire plant?" he gasped. "There's no way . . . He could've . . ." And that was the last breath Karasu took. Kurama slowly made his way to his feet, gripping his wounds.

"YEAH! A GREAT COMEBACK! KURAMA WON!" Kuwabara and Yusuke cheered, while the rest of the team looked on.

Serina didn't wait any longer, she jumped into the ring to help Kurama while the team mates continued to cheer. "You holding up alright?" she asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sorry." That threw the girl for a loop. "I did my best to defeat that bastard."

"What are you-" Serina was cut off by Juri.

"THE MATCH IS OVER! THE WINNER IS KARASU!"

WHAT. THE. FUCK?

**I FINALLY DID IT! I COMPLETED A CHAPTER! YES!**

**Hey, you, yeah, you reading this story entitled Why Him. Do you see that button right there? *points to the review button* I dare ya to push it. Yeah, ya heard me. I. Dare. You. **


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu.**

**Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

***balloons and confetti fall from the reader's room* WOOT! You just clicked on CHAPTER FORTY of this (apparently by you fans) EPIC story of mine! WE HIT A MILE STONE! I never thought this story would make it this far! FORTY CHAPTERS! YAY! Well, what better way to celebrate this accomplishment than to have this chapter about Hiei's fight with Bui? **

**Well, I know I haven't been writing a lot, and I apologize to my loyal fans! I hope this chapter helps!**

Chapter Forty

Kuwabara glared at the scoreboard, which showed Karasu the winner. "What the fuck's going on, dammit! Kurama definitely beat Karasu!"

Juri then started the explanation. "It was the ten count!" Serina blinked. She never heard it. "Kurama made his counter attack from a fallen position . . . But I had already finished the countdown by that time!"

Serina continued to walk Kurama over to the rest of the group, where Yusuke was going ballistic. "Ten count? It was because of a ten count?" Apparently he, like Serina, never heard it.

"It's true," Kurama muttered, slumping against Serina, who laid him against the wall, where he had laid her prior to his battle.

Koto was in disbelief, like the rest of the team, and explained a bit more. "The cheering of the crowd drowned out the counting. I checked the video record, and it confirms that Kurama did indeed attack after the time limit." The crowd loved that statement. They went wild.

"I could care less," Serina muttered, sitting next to Kurama. "I'm just glad you survived." With that, she leaned over and pecked his lips lightly, making the two of them blush greatly.

The crowd kept cheering that the Toguro team just needed two more wins, pissing Kuwabara off. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE LOST THE MATCH, BUT WE'LL WIN THE COMPETITION!" The demons shouted at him to keep his mouth shut, or that they won't win. Kuwabara muttered under his breath, "At least our guy survived!"

But the older Toguro brother heard him. "You don't understand, human," he cackled. "Did you forget? The winning team can make a wish for anything. Let me tell you what my wish will be . . . The deaths of all of you!"

Serina bit the inside of her cheek, not liking the way the older Toguro was talking. "We have to win this . . ." she muttered.

Suddenly, Hiei gave his two cents. "Let me tell you what my wish will be . . . The lives of everyone involved in running this tournament . . . So there won't be another one in the future."

Serina's eyes widened a bit at that. "That would be the last thing I would think of you wishing for Hiei," she stated, walking back to the group, letting Kurama rest and heal.

Hiei ignored Serina, but looked at Yusuke. "I wanted to fight Toguro, but for Genkai's sake I'll let you have the bastard . . ." Hiei glanced across the arena at the next fighter entering the ring. "This guy will suffice."

Serina looked up at the fighter Hiei was talking about. "Holy shit . . . Bui . . ."

"This is not good," Kurama's voice stated, right beside Serina.

The girl glanced to her left, shocked to see the fox up already. "Kurama, you should be-"

Kurama's chuckle stopped her sentence. "I'll be fine, Serina. Thanks for your concern." He smoothly wrapped his uninjured arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, earning a light squeak from her. "You forget Youko's blood runs through my veins." The red head placed a light kiss on the girls forehead.

Serina blushed lightly, grinning up at the red head. "Trust me, I didn't forget, slick."

The couple were pulled away from their own little world from the cheering of the crowd. "COME ON OUT, BUI! CHOP THAT SHRIMP IN HALF WITH YOUR AXE!"

_**~Delightful group, aren't they?~**_ Kyoto asked sarcastically in the back of Serina's mind. Serina merely rolled her eyes as Hiei started taunting Bui, while throwing off his cloak.

"My, my . . . Is that how you'll deal with me?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

Kuwabara's eyes widened to the point of saucers when he seen the bandaging on Hiei's arm. It was covered from fingers to near shoulder with bandages, and a seals. "ACK! His arm is still all bandaged up like before! That idiot's arm still hasn't healed?"

Kurama had been taking notice of the bandages like Serina and stated, "No, Kuwabara. Those wrappings aren't bandages . . ."

"They're seals," Serina finished, looking over the familiar looking seals to Kyoto.

"A seal?" Kuwabara asked, making the girl nod. "For what?"

"You will see," Kurama assured, looking at the seals.

_**~Never again would I think I'd see those seals. He mastered the dragon technique,~ **_Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind.

"BEGIN!" Juri announced, which caused Bui to run straight towards Hiei, to which Koto supported commentary.

Bui swung the over sized axe of his down where Hiei stood, only to miss the speedy demon. Hiei scoffed. "Please, be serious about this. That doesn't even deserve a counter."

Bui gripped the axe and picked it up, only taking a nice big chunk of the arena with the axe, making Kuwabara freak. "Wha-What insane physical power!"

Bui swung the axe, throwing the chunk of arena at Hiei, but the piece merely crashed into the arena. "You must be joking!" Hiei scoffed, but he didn't noticed that Bui moved directly in front of the fire apparition.

Serina's eyes widened. "H-He's fast!"

Bui swung the axe down on Hiei, who once again, scoffed and melted the axe with his left hand. Even Bui looked shocked. Hiei merely glared at the demon. "I said, be serious! With no Spirit Energy in it, do you think you can use such metal rubbish on me? I'm disgusted at such sloppiness."

Kuwabara's mouth hung open. "Th-That giant axe melted just like chocolate!"

"Hiei has indeed gotten much stronger," Kurama noticed, watching the man he called his best friend. Serina chuckled, which made Kurama ask, "What's so funny?"

"Something Kyoto said."

"Which is?"

"That she's not surprised, since the little guy, as she calls Hiei, mastered the dragon technique, it's doubled his power." Kurama merely chuckled.

A new voice caught Serina's attention, she looks back into the ring, taking notice that Bui spoke. "I see . . . I suppose I should remove my armor in order to win."

"Oh my! Everyone, did you hear that?" Koto asked, a shocked expression on her face. "Bui spoke for the first time at this tournament. He has a fine, deep voice!"

Serina scoffed. "Not nearly as deep as Youko's . . ."

"What was that?" Kurama asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" Serina chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

Bui unlatched the shoulder spike piece of his armor, and tossed it into the air, as if it weighted six pounds. But when it crashed into the ground, creating a decent size crater, doubling the size of the armor itself, proved otherwise. Kuwabara could barely believe it. "That guy . . . Even though he was carrying so much weight, he could still fight!"

Bui spoke up again. This guy must want to give everyone a heart attack to speak this much for the first time. "Usually, armor is made for the protection of the one wearing it. Mine is a bit different." He then removed the helmet and mask that he is world wide known for wearing. "I wear it in order to control my power." Bui's hair is a slicked back light blue while his skin is not exactly tan, yet not pale either. But the most interesting thing about him is the purple mark on his forehead, which branched out beneath his eyes. "It's a terrible that power that I can't even control."

The crowd went into a frenzy. "OOOOOOO! THAT'S AMAZING! KILL THE LITTLE MONKEY!" the demons screamed. "THE BASTARD DESERVES TO DIE FOR HIS ATTITUDE!"

Bui began powering up, his spirit energy spiking greatly. Serina gulped at the feeling. _**~It's a battle aura. It's Bui's true armor,~**_ Kyoto stated.

Kurama broke Serina's and Kyoto's train of thought. "It's the first time I've seen power strong enough to keep the body afloat."

Bui then started up again. "You'd better be serious about his too. This will make a good memory."

Hiei smirked and lifted his bandaged arm and began undoing the seals. "You will regret that request, Bui."

Kuwabara could barely contain the curiosity that radiated off the big lug. "Hiei's taking off those seal thingies! Oi, Kurama, what's the seal for anyway?"

The fox demon took a deep breath. "It's the same as Bui's armor: To control Hiei's power. If they don't place limits on themselves, their power is unimaginably destructive." Kurama watched as the last of the seals peeled off Hiei's right arm. "With that kind of power . . . If the two of them strike each other in this place, this stadium will be blown up!"

"S-Shit!" Bui cursed as he, as well as everyone else in the arena, got a look of Hiei's new arm, with a dragon circling around the said arm, hidden by the seals.

Hiei chuckled as his arm began emitting flames. "It's too late for regrets. I can't replace the seal now. I've forgotten how to wrap it back up."

Serina's eye twitched slightly. "Now's he's just bullshitting around to fight with that power."

Kurama merely laughed. "You're surprised by that?" Serina shook her head as a answer. But the fox demon stilled as he looked back at Hiei, who was emitting great energy from his right arm along. "He really did it! He mastered the dragon!"

Serina smirked. "You're surprised by that?" she teased.

Kurama chuckled, nuzzling into Serina's head, muttering, "You little minx."

The couple came back to reality from their own little world when the two competitors attacked each other. Bui was contemplating his choices, that if he was able to defeat this dragon, then he could defeat anything, even Toguro, which was his dream to begin with. Hiei released the dragon, and it went right after Bui. The dragon and Bui connected, but Bui grabbed the dragon's mouth, forcing him to skid backwards, stunning everyone. Because of this unexpected action, the dragon began whipping Bui around every where.

_**~Amazing . . .~**_ Kyoto mused, watching behind Serina's eyes.

Koto jumped out of her seat. "THE DRAGON IS RUNNING AMOK THROUGHOUT THE STADIUM! THE WEAKER MEMBERS OF THE AUDIENCE ARE BEING BURNT TO DEATH!"

Serina's eyes widened at that notion, and her head snapped up to where the Team Urameshi Cheer Squad was located. They were safe, making Serina breathed out a relieved breath. The sound of crashing snapped Serina's eyes back to the match.

The dragon had punctured a hole on the top of the arena roof, forcing Bui into the sky. Bui fought with the dragon, before doing something no one expected. He forced the dragon back on Hiei. "YES!" The dragon went straight towards the fire apparition, grabbing Hiei in it's jaws.

"HIEI!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out. Serina was too stunned for words.

Bui landed back in the ring, a triumphant grin on his face. "AHAHHAHAAH! ALL RIGHT! I DID IT! I BEAT THE DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Koto once again began her commentary, it was steadily growing more and more annoying. "AMAZING! It's the second victory to the Toguro team! Leaving Team Urameshi with only one win from the sole girl on the team! As for the stadium, there's hardly anything left of it."

Yusuke's eyes were wide, staring holes into where Hiei once stood. Kuwabara began sweating. He may have been annoyed by Hiei, but he thought of him as a teammate, and he was shocked. "There's no way . . . H-Hiei was eaten by his own attack . . ." The crowd was loving it.

Then a voice shocked everyone. "What are you so excited about? There's still something you'll want to see . . ."

Serina's eyes went up to where the dragon had disappeared, and noticed that a smolder of black flames remained in the air. "Kurama, look!" The fox demon looked up as the flames began to mold into a person. A familiar demon.

A grin sprouted on the face of the Spirit Detective. "HIEI!"

Bui looked less enthusiastic. "T-That can't be! The dragon consumed you!"

But there was Hiei, in the flesh, but there was something different about him. _**~The dragon mark on his right arm is gone.~**_ Kyoto's laugh graced Serina's mind. _**~He's fully mastered the technique. He's absorbed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.~**_

Yusuke couldn't believe it either. "This is what happens when he reached the ultimate limit?"

"Yeah," Serina stated. "Kyoto just told me that Hiei absorbed the Dragon attack."

"She is right," Kurama explained. "He is now the ruler and master of the incredible power. As someone with similar power, Bui should know this."

Speaking of Bui, he was still in a state of shock, but Hiei didn't wait. "Are you watching, Bui? This is the power of the one who controls the dragon." A burst of energy, looking similarly like a dragon, surrounded Hiei. "Many people have a slight misunderstanding. The Dragon isn't merely a weapon. It's like a nutritional supplement that gives an explosive increase of power to its owner!"

Bui's eyes widened, mixing with fear and shock. "SHIT!" he screamed, teleporting to strike Hiei in the face.

Hiei didn't budge. Bui tried to attack again, only for Hiei to counter, sending Bui flying high into the air. The stadium was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, Hiei appeared behind Bui in the air in the blink of a second. He punched the demon in the back, sending him flying into the crowd of demons, who tried to scatter. Bui crashed into the stands, and Hiei appeared next to Bui, who asked a request.

"I wish I would hear what their saying," Serina muttered, only to have Kyoto fix Serina's hearing to hear the conversation that Bui and Hiei were having. "Thanks Kyoto." The Dragon Princess mentally shrugged her shoulders, saying it wasn't a problem.

"Kill me," Bui asked again. Hiei merely looked down at the pathetic demon, who continued. "When I was defeated by Toguro . . . I thought there was still a possibility for me to become stronger. When I retrained myself . . . I found out that I had reached my limits, but Toguro continued to grow stronger. And now, you've beaten me too. I have no reason to live anymore."

Hiei scoffed. "I know you want to die, too bad. I won't do it." Hiei teleported back into the ring as Juri reached the nine point of the count. "I don't take orders from anybody."

"TEN! THE MATCH IS OVER! THE WINNER IS HIEI!" Juri announced. Hiei walked towards the team, who was cheering.

"AWESOME!" Yusuke cheered. "Now we have a two on one lead! One more win and we'll win!"

Serina scoffed, gaining Yusuke's attention. "Do you really think Toguro will take that bull shit? We'll need to settle it with yours and Toguro's fight. This fight is just like the one with Jin's team. Everyone has to fight, no matter what." Yusuke gulped, but he looked back at Hiei.

"That was so cool, Hiei!" he stated, grinning.

"Since you're so unbeatable, why don't you take all the rest of the fights?" Kuwabara suggested.

Serina's eye twitched again. "Really Kuwabara?" Kurama chuckled.

"I can't." Hiei stated. Serina's eyes snapped over to the demon's statement. Did Hiei just say he can't? "There's a fatal drawback to using that technique. I've exhausted all my energy, so I'll be hibernating for a few hours. This is the side-effect of any powerful technique."

Serina chucked as the fire apparition made one final threat and collapsed, sleeping. "Well, looks like the final two fights are gonna take a while."

Kuwabara looked at Serina with wide eyes. "W-Why do you say that?"

Serina face palmed. "Look at the ring, you idiot! It's completely in shambles since Hiei used that Dragon technique. So we need to kill some time while a new arena is brought in."

"So what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, you two," Serina says, pointing at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Are gonna focus on your fights. I'm gonna heal these two." She pointed at Kurama and Hiei.

"Right," the next two fighters stated, leaving to think up strategies.

"I'm amazed you got Yusuke to move around and actually listen to you," a familiar voice spoke, making Kurama chuckle.

Serina laughed. "Don't worry, I am too, Koenma," Serina stated, as she looked up at the Prince of Spirit World. "So, what are you doing down here?"

Koenma chuckled. "I was getting tired of sitting up in my box seat up there, so I decided to come down here and watch the action. And bring someone who wanted to see you."

Serina raised an eyebrow, until she was glomped, literally glomped, by a little girl with pig tails. "SISSY!"

Serina chuckled. "Hey there Amii. You being good for mommy?"

"Yeah!" Kurama smiled at how innocent this child is, considered what she's witnessed. "Mommy told me what this really is!"

"And what would that be, honey?" Serina asked, stroking Amii's hair, making her feel as if they're back at home, and not about to have the next two fights determine life or death for their team.

"That this is all a big play, like what you put on at school! It's a performance!" the five year old stated, grinning.

Serina smiled. Thank God Emiko thought of that excuse, the relief on her face was so evident that Kurama noticed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling. "You're right. It is a performance," fox boy stated.

Serina sighed. She had no idea how long this was gonna take, but she knew that it was going to be an agonizing wait, until they see what their fate has for them in the next two fights.

**I FINALLY DID IT! I COMPLETED A CHAPTER! YES!**

**Hey, you, yeah, you reading this story entitled Why Him. Do you see that button right there? *points to the review button* I dare ya to push it. Yeah, ya heard me. I. Dare. You. **


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu.**

**Okay, I have an announcement, someone is re-writing this story, but as the Hiei version, with their own OC's and everything. If you wish to check it out, go to SexyKitsune-hime's page, and look for Why Him? Hiei. I'm reading it, and it's interesting. Go and check it out!**

**Anyway, Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Man, never thought I would get through this one without taking someone's head off. I will tell you right now, my least favorite character, besides Bakken and Risho, out of the whole Dark Tournament has got to be Elder Toguro. He just pisses me off in this fight! **

**ALSO! I have a poll put up on my profile, please, I need you, my beloved readers, even the ones who don't have FF accounts to go and vote. Thanks!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty-One

Serina sighed as she laid against a smashed piece of the old arena ring, Kurama sitting to her left, with Hiei sitting beside Kurama, still sleeping. But on Serina's right was Amii, who was laying against the fighter, with a DVD player that Emiko brought for Amii to watch. Thank God, or else the last six hours would've been dreadfully painful. But the strangest thing still made Amii asked questions. When Toguro carried the ring from the old arena on his back, to help speed up the time before the final fights start.

A low groan made Kurama and Serina look over at the sleeping apparition. "So, Hiei, you finally up yet?" Serina asked, smirking lightly.

Hiei rose up and merely scoffed at Serina's question, and looked over at Kurama. "How long was I asleep?"

"About six hours," Kurama retorted, his nose stuck in the book he's been reading for the past few hours, after getting bored with watching continuous Looney Toons with Serina and Amii. (_AN: FINALLY! I had to throw Looney Toons (the best child cartoon ever) into ONE story! ;p)_

"SIX HOURS?" Hiei exclaimed. "Well, who one the tournament? What happened to the fools and detective's matches?"

"They haven't fought yet," Serina remarked, still watching the DVD with Amii.

"Why not?" Hiei asked, his voice a low growl.

"Well, we really couldn't continue the matches after you leveled out the stadium and arena. While you were sleeping, Toguro gave a bit of a performance," Serina stated, making Hiei look over at her. "He carried the arena from the old stadium here on his back."

"What?" Hiei muttered in shock.

"He said it was in appreciation of being allowed to see your skills," Kurama says.

Suddenly, Juri stepped into the ring and began announcing. "Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, everyone! It's time to begin the third match!"

Koto jumped in as well. "The finals are resuming at last. Although the interruption lasted about six hours, the tension of the audience has only risen to new heights!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Kuwabara yelled, walking towards the arena. Only what people didn't realize was that he was pale white, and scared.

Apparently, Serina wasn't the only one who noticed this. "Hey, you okay there, Kuwabara? You don't look so good."

"DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU BASTARD!" he snapped. "You're only standing in for grandma! If Genkai showed up, I wouldn't be facing that long-haired old man!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow to that. "So the idiot still doesn't know."

"'Fraid not," Serina muttered, watching as Kuwabara stalked towards the ring.

"BEGIN!" Juri announced as Kuwabara and Elder Toguro stepped into the ring.

Immediately, Kuwabara began to power up, using the Sword of Trial that Suzuka gave him. Kurama gave a low whistle. "Kuwabara has made a wonderful recovery and further increased his power. The sword has definitely become stronger at converting his spirit energy for both offense and defense."

"LET'S GO!" Kuwabara screamed, rushing at the elder brother.

Toguro merely smirked and repositioned his feet slightly, while the arena beneath him cracked, making Serina's eye catch the subtle movement. _**~I do not like this . . .~**_ Kyoto muttered. _**~Why isn't the bastard dodging?~**_

It was true. The Elder Toguro wasn't moving away from Kuwabara's attack, which sliced through the man, from his neck to the middle of his stomach. Kuwabara couldn't believe it. "D-Did I win?" he muttered, watching the sliced Toguro Brother. But he failed to notice the attack coming from behind. Five needle like points stabbed Kuwabara in the back, making the blood splatter on the arena floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Serina screamed, after double checking Amii was still watching her DVD player, with headphones intact. She did NOT want the little girl to watch this. Upon closer inspection, Serina noticed that the needle like attack came from a crack that went from behind Kuwabara all the way to the sliced body of Elder Toguro.

Laughter came from the cracked ground, and a perfectly, non-sliced, Elder Toguro emerged from the arena. "You're such a fool that I feel wonderful about deceiving you."

"W-What?" Kuwabara coughed. "There's two of them?"

Pulling on his left arm, the Elder Toguro showed how this little trick was done. "I assure you that my decoy is a part of myself. It's a simulacrum, a dummy I created from my own body. I feel a little pain, but not nearly as much as you're feeling right now."

"What is he?" Yusuke muttered.

The Elder Toguro laughed. "You can try slicing at me, but I will never die. You see, my demon powers allow me to move all my internal organs around, making it impossible to kill me!" He then began to show the crowd what he meant, by making his heart move to his hand.

Serina shivered involuntarily. "Disgusting."

The Elder Toguro stretched out his fingers to grab the Trial Sword Kuwabara had, and examined it. "This is a rather handy tool. Is a memento of Genkai?" Kuwabara's face screamed confusion. "She's probably rolling in her grave right now. Seeing that an idiot like you is her disciple . . ."

Kuwabara tried to stand. "What? What did you just say?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Elder Toguro asked, before a sadistic grin graced his face. "Oh, my! Didn't you know? Genkai is dead. Killed."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. It pained Serina, he never figured it out. "Th-That can't be . . ." Kuwabara denied, standing fully.

Suddenly, while Kuwabara was thinking back at all the clues the team gave him that Genkai was dead, Elder Toguro used his power and stabbed Kuwabara multiple times again. "Heheheh . . ." he laughed sadistically. "What cold teammates you have! Weren't they gonna tell you? Alright then, I'll tell you. I'll even make you a little puppet show so that you can follow along." This douche bag was really pissing Serina and Yusuke off. Suddenly, Elder Toguro's right hand began to mold into a identical look-alike to Genkai when she was younger. "Once upon a time, there was a young man and a young woman who trained together. However, many years passed rapidly by . . ." Elder Toguro then made the puppet Genkai age, looking like the Genkai they all knew and loved. "The woman became ugly with age."

"Brother!" Younger Toguro snapped.

"Let me continue, younger brother!" And continue he did, much to the team's disgust. "In order to retain his own youth for the sake of training, the man wished to become a demon so that he can never age and continue to grow stronger!" Serina fisted up her hands, and her teeth began to grow into Kyoto's fangs. "Being jealous, the old woman proposed a duel. However, she was brought to a pitiful end." The Elder Toguro stabbed the Genkai puppet with those needle like fingers of his. "It was my little brother who killed Genkai. She has gone to Heaven, and they all lived happily ever after!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Serina growled, her voice mixing with Kyoto.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Yusuke screamed.

Kuwabara began to stand, blood dripping from his wounds. "I think it's over for you!" he stated, standing tall.

Elder Toguro scoffed. "Pah! Power is good, but I have your weapon! I can be defeated by just your spirit energy!"

"Shut up!" Kuwabara growled.

"You shut up! DIE!" With that, five needle-like fingers shot towards Kuwabara, but they never pierced the skin. "What's going on? They won't pierce your skin! What kind of weird shit is this?"

Kuwabara looked up gravely at the Elder Toguro Brother. "YOU BASTARD! I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU! NOW DIE!" Kuwabara aimed his hand at the Elder Toguro, where multiple pieces of Spirit Energy shot out and sliced Elder Toguro into pieces.

"So, you threw dirk-like blades made of energy originating from your sword?" Elder Toguro asked, coughing up blood. "You are surprisingly strong." Suddenly, Kuwabara fell to one knee, making the demon laugh. "But the stain isn't good for your body! It hurts your body to overexert yourself trying to employ a new technique." Suddenly, the limbs of the demon began to mend back together. "Too bad your attack didn't manage to cause me much damage." Once his body was back into once piece, Elder Toguro began to show how much more of a freak show he is by moving his facial organs all around his face. "Are you trying to copy Kurama and aim the fatal attack to my heart? Unfortunately, you don't know the location of my heart and brain because I have the ability to move them around freely!"

"S-Shit!" Kuwabara cursed, struggling to stand.

"You've gotten yourself up most admirably. But honestly, lying on the ground suits you." Those damn needle fingers sprouted out again, pinning Kuwabara to the ground.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried out.

"KUWABARA IS DOWN! I will take a ten count!" Juri announced. "ONE!"

Elder Toguro laughed. "There's no telling what may happen if I leave you guys alive. Don't count on the ten-count to signal your defeat! I'm going to decapitate you!"

"Bastard!" Kuwabara growled. "I'll kill you, without fail!"

"FOUR!" Juri screamed.

"Heh. Don't make me laugh! You're about to become the frog for my next dissection! Do your screaming in hell!" Elder Toguro made his right arm form into a surgical knife. "NOW DIE!"

Suddenly, Kuwabara used his powers to reach out for his Trial Sword, making it come to him. "You'll be the one who gets dissected, you bastard. You will die!" The sword sliced the Elder Toguro into pieces.

"EIGHT!" Juri cried out. "Wait a moment! THE POSITIONS HAVE BEEN REVERSED! ELDER TOGURO IS NOW DOWN!"

Speaking of Elder Toguro, even when sliced and diced, the asshole doesn't know when to shut up. "Hah! That was bloody careless of me! But, again I've not been mortally damaged!"

"God, I wish this douche bag would just die," Serina muttered. Suddenly, Kuwabara's Trial Sword took the form of a large racket. Serina smirked. "I like where this is going . . ."

"You're right! This truly is a handy tool. Transforming to my thoughts," Kuwabara mused, but then glared down at Toguro. "Since I don't know where your weak points are . . . I'LL HIT THEM ALL!" he cried out, swinging the racket down onto the Elder Toguro.

When the attack is over, Juri walked up to the carnage. "I'LL NEED TO CONFIRM THIS!" Her grim, and disgusted, face was all Serina needed to see to begin grinning. "THE WINNER IS KUWABARA!"

The said winner walked back towards his team, with Yusuke there to great him. "Niiiiiiiice, Kuwabara! Are you okay, dude?"

Kuwabara merely glanced at Yusuke before punching him in the jaw. After everyone watched with knowing looks, Kuwabara continued. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about Genkai? Was I the only one left out? Did you think I'd run away if you had told me she'd been killed?" Kuwabara reached out and grabbed Yusuke by the shirt. "WELL?"

Kurama walked up to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara."

"SHUT UP, KURAMA! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Kuwabara was livid.

"We did not hear it from Yusuke, he never told us. We all found out for ourselves."

Kuwabara looked at everyone. "Is that true?" Everyone nodded their head solemnly, remembering the pain they felt when they felt Genkai's energy leave this world.

"Genkai died in my arms," Yusuke admitted, avoiding Kuwabara's eyes. "I almost asked Koenma to help fill in for Grandma's spot, until I realized that this was why Toguro forced Serina to join us. She was the filler all along." The said girl looked away, fighting back tears. "Still . . . I don't believe what I saw. I thought she might suddenly come back . . . Somehow . . . And if I said 'She's dead!' If I admitted it, then I'd feel like she really was," Yusuke explained. "So I didn't say it. That's all. I'm sorry you found out the way you did, Kuwabara, but I'm not going to say 'I'm sorry' for dealing with this pain the way I've always known."

Yusuke walked passed Kuwabara, until the recent winner shouted, "URAMESHI!" Yusuke glanced back at his friend, and smiled at the next sentence that was said. "Win."

"Definitely!" Yusuke promised, walking up to the ring staring into the eyes of Toguro.

"IN THE STADIUM, THINGS HAVE BECOME AS CALM AS A STILL POOL OF WATER!" Koto stated, watching from her commentary seat. "THIS MUST CERTAINLY BE THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM!"

Suddenly, someone walked up behind Toguro, walking towards the arena. Serina recognized who it was. Sakyo. The Billionaire walked over to Juri and asked for the microphone, and the girl complied. "Before the fourth match begins, I want to place a final bet!" Serina raised an eyebrow. Why do it here, instead of the bet boxes? "My wager is that Toguro will win, of course. But, as for the stakes . . . IT WILL BE MY LIFE!" Sakyo smirked. "This is the contingent on the agreement of the owner of the Urameshi team and the committee as well."

"It's fine with me!" Koenma stated, surprising the team. "I'll bet on my life on Yusuke's victory!"

"Koenma . . ." Yusuke muttered.

"It's okay, Yusuke, I got you into this mess in the first place! Besides, I have faith that you can win," Koenma stated.

"And if I don't?" Yusuke asked.

"Then none of us will live to see tomorrow," Koenma said gravely. "You're the only one here who can do it, Yusuke."

Suddenly, the speakers came to life. "This matter must be discussed by the tournament committee! There will be a ten minute break!"

"Great," Serina muttered, sitting back down with Amii, who's oblivious to the whole thing. She pulled out one headphone from the little girl's ear. "What's happening so far, Amii?"

Amii perked up. "I'm watching Home Alone 2: Lost in New York now!" she grinned widely.

Serina laughed. "I loved that as a kid. Where are you at?"

"Marv and Harry just robbed the toy store and Kevin's running back to the booby trapped house."

"Well, keep watching it, okay?" Amii nodded, and Serina leaned back against the rocks, waiting for the committee to make their decision.

Kurama walked over to Serina. "You feeling okay?"

Serina sighed. "I'll be fine, Kurama. It's just I'm still having a hard time to believe Genkai's really gone. That bastard really hit some emotional barriers with me."

Kurama sat beside Serina and pulled her closer to him, making her head rest on his shoulder, while he petted her hair. "It'll be okay, my dear," he whispered in her ear.

Serina smiled lightly, and sighed happily. "I know, Kurama."

Kurama looked down at the girl, and placed a kiss on top of her head. ~you've been quiet, Youko,~ Kurama says in his mind, to his other self.

**~I assure you, Shuichi, it won't be for long.~**

~What do you mean by that?~

**~True, the girl maybe ours, but when we get back to our normal lives, I plan to make her mind, permanently.~**

~You will NOT force her into anything!~ Kurama growled to the full fledged fox demon in the back of his mind.

**~I never said I would. But I WILL give her my marking.~** The demon smirked in Kurama's mind. **~I can safely say that she loves my bites on her neck.~** Kurama shook his head slightly, regretting ever talking with his other self.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" Serina asked.

"Fine," he smiled down at her. But this moment didn't last a moment longer.

"A DECISION HAS BEEN REACHED BY THE COMMITTEE!" Everyone looked at the speakers for the final decision. "WE APPROVE OF THE PROPOSAL! WHOEVER WINS THIS MATCH WILL BE RECEIVING TWO VICTORIES FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, TO ENSURE THE VICTOR OF THE TOURNAMENT!"

"Both fighters step into the ring!" Juri announced, and watched as Yusuke and Toguro walked into the arena.

Suddenly, laughter rang out around the stadium. "It can't be!" Serina growled.

At that moment, Elder Toguro sprouted from the ring. He had a crazed look in his bloody eyes. "THIS WILL CERTAINLY BE THE END OF YOU BASTARDS! MY LITTLE BROTHER AND I WILL TROUNCE YOU, URAMESHI!"

Kuwabara couldn't believe it. "Ack! The Toguro midget! He resurrected himself again!"

Elder Toguro continued. "GENKAI APPEARED YOUNG WHEN MY LITTLE BROTHER DEALT WITH HER! In other words, she was at full power! It still wasn't enough! As a young girl, she was truly beautiful. I wanted her. Do you know why I didn't get her? She was too strong for me! But, IT WAS AS AN UGLY OLD HAG THAT SHE DIED! AND KNOW WE'LL SEND YOU BASTARDS AFTER HER!"

"That sumbitch!" Serina growled. "I'LL KILL HIM THIS TIME!"

"No! This time, I'll definitely kill him!" Kuwabara promised, stepping forward.

"That will not be necessary," Kurama stated, silencing the two. "I remember the two in the ring right now saying that anyone in the way will be taken care of."

"NOW, LITTLE BROTHER, USE ME AS A WEAPON! WHICH'LL BE BETTER: SPEAR OR A SWORD? THERE'S NO ENEMY WE CANNOT FACE AS BROTHERS! TOGETHER AS ONE!"

"Move. You're in my way, brother," younger Toguro growled. Suddenly, the younger brother kicked the elder, sending him flying.

In mid air, the elder turned around, attacking the younger, who gave the other one punch, sending him flying again, away from the arena.

"I haven't sold my pride," Toguro stated. "Now that nobody's in the way, it's just you and me, Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah."

"IT'S FINALLY THE END! WITH THIS MATCH, ALL WILL BE DECIDED! BETWEEN RETURNING CHAMPION TOGURO TEAM! OR NEWCOMER URAMESHI TEAM!" Koto announced.

Juri then made the match official. "FINAL FIGHT! TOGURO VERSUS URAMESHI! BEGIN!"

It finally happened, the fight that will decide everyone's outcome has begun

**Hey, you, yeah, you reading this story entitled Why Him. Do you see that button right there? *points to the review button* I dare ya to push it. Yeah, ya heard me. I. Dare. You. **

**Also, I dare you to go to my profile and vote on my poll! DO IT! NOW!**

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu.**

**Anyway, Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**I MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST PART OF THE FINAL FIGHT! HURRAY! Now I have the last half to write. Hopefully I can do it smoothly. **

**ALSO! I have a poll put up on my profile, please, I need you, my beloved readers, even the ones who don't have FF accounts to go and vote. Thanks!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty-Two

The final match of the finals had begun. It was Toguro versus Yusuke. This was life and death. Who will win.

"Is there even a snowball's chance in hell that Yusuke will even win?" Hiei muttered.

"First time in my life, I'm betting on a snowball," Serina remarked, smirking at Hiei, who scoffed. _(An: Whoever can tell me where I got this quote, will become an immediate friend!)_

After a stare down between the competitors, Toguro through off his jacket, and powered up. "First, I'm going to double check. Was that attack of yours the other day real, or just a temper tantrum." Yusuke didn't say anything. "Then I'll begin at eighty percent of my power!"

The crowd was loving it until . . . "Holy shit," Serina muttered. "The lesser demons who are exposed to this energy are being disintegrated."

"It's him . . . Toguro's demon energy!" Hiei muttered, surprised at the power.

Kurama winced, making Serina concerned, but she had more pressing matters. Yes, she was worried about fox boy, but she knew Kurama could handle himself. Serina had to protect her adopted sister, Amii. "Kurama, are you okay?" she asked, standing in front of Amii, determined to protect the girl.

"These wounds are preventing me from withstanding his demon energy . . . Shit, looks like I can't stay here," Kurama muttered.

Koenma then moved in front of the group. "Get in front of me. I'll shield you." he stated. "And Serina, take Amii back up to her mother. Puu, Yusuke's Spirit Beast, is protecting the others. Now go."

"Right," Serina muttered, picking up Amii, who looked at her questioningly. "I'm taking you back to mommy. It's too dangerous here, okay?" Amii nodded, and Serina didn't waste time before jumping up to where Emiko was.

"Serina!" Emiko gaped at the site of her two daughters.

"Hey mom. Watch the little tyke, will ya?" She grinned, pushing Amii through the barrier Puu was creating. "I have to go back to the group!" And with that, Serina jumped back down to the team, getting behind Koenma.

Toguro finally finished powering up, and towered over Yusuke, who just stood there, watching Toguro, with no look of fear in his eyes, before darting after Toguro, fist poised to strike. Toguro easily deflected the attack, but Yusuke tried again. This time, Toguro appeared behind the Spirit Detective, ready to strike, but Yusuke used the momentum to kick Toguro, while also evading the attack.

"Not bad, cousin," Serina muttered.

Yusuke landed on the arena floor, watching Toguro, who sent a blast of energy towards Yusuke, who dodged once again. When Yusuke landed from the jumping dodge, Toguro appeared in front of him, ready for a punch. So Yusuke fell into a defensive stance, ready to take the punch head on.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kuwabara screamed. "YOU'RE REALLY GONNA STOP AND TAKE THAT GUY'S PUNCH?"

"Look behind him, dumbass," Serina muttered. Making Kuwabara glance behind Yusuke.

"Excuse me. It wouldn't be fair to attack from this angle," Toguro stated, noticing what Serina did, stopping the punch.

"Heh. I didn't know you were such a chauvinist," Yusuke muttered. Behind Yusuke, on the second floor of the arena, was the Team Urameshi Cheer Squad.

"WOW!" Koto screamed. "DEFENSE AND ATTACK IN JUST AN INSTANT EQUAL TO THE EXPLOSION OF FIREWORKS! EVERYONE! THEY LOOK EVENLY MATCHED DON'T THEY?"

Serina scoffed. "Didn't she hear that Toguro was ONLY at eighty percent? This is just the beginning."

"Still, neither of them has shown what they can really do yet," Hiei stated. "They're merely testing each other."

Toguro chuckled lightly. "Looks like you aren't nervous. Good! Now, let's see what kind of power you got from Genkai!"

Yusuke began to pull in his spirit energy to use his spirit gun. His power began to grow greater and greater. "He's gonna release it!" Kuwabara yelled.

With his right hand glowing, he made a dash towards Toguro, looking for an opening, as Serina thought. Instead, Yusuke began punching Toguro in the torso. Toguro moves to attack Yusuke, who dodges, but Toguro counters and reappears in front of Yusuke.

"SHIT!" Serina's cousin cried out as Toguro aimed a punch to the face. Yusuke narrowly dodges, making Toguro punch the arena floor. The arena was obliterated. Pieces were flying everywhere, it was the perfect opportunity for Yusuke. He shot Toguro with the Spirit Gun, and it was a perfect shot.

"IT'S A CLEAN HIT!" Koto announced, while everyone watches in awe as the blast sent Toguro flying through the stadium, and into the forest. "OH MY! IT GOT TOGURO PERFECTLY! AND THAT SPIRIT GUN WAS STRONGER THAN EVER! IT BLASTED THROUGH THE STADIUM AND INTO THE DISTANCE!"

"H-Hey! Where's the judge!" Kuwabara screamed, making Serina raise an eyebrow. He wasn't serious, right? "And where's the ten count?" Cue anime fall from Serina. Yep. He was. "Toguro's out of the ring!"

"You really are a fool," Hiei scoffed. "Look at where Yusuke is standing." It was then that Kuwabara realizes that the arena is no more. "Boundaries are meaningless in this fight. It's beat or be beaten."

"That was perfect," Serina stated, smirking the Urameshi pride smirk.

"Toguro wasn't able to get his guard up in time," Kurama stated. "If that didn't hurt him . . ."

Serina noticed a figure, and with the aid of Kyoto's eyesight, she was able to see. "Well, damn," she cursed. "Toguro's back up and walking this way."

Serina's eyes went back to normal as the said demon reappeared in the stadium, dusting himself off. "Is that all you've got . . .?" he questioned. "Your power . . ."

Kuwabara fell on his ass, watching Toguro. "H-He's a monster! He isn't even scratched!"

Suddenly, Toguro was using his thumb to strike shots of spirit energy, like bullets, cutting Yusuke's skin. "I guess I overestimated you. I was being a fool. You aren't worth fighting at one hundred percent," Toguro scoffed. "I'll just finish you off like this, at only eighty percent. This will be your end."

Kuwabara was becoming blue in the face. "What a guy! He survive a direct hit from Urameshi's Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke smirked at Toguro. "Damn, just as I thought, it didn't work." That caught Toguro's, as well as the team's, interest. Yusuke reached up and pulled off one of his sweatband, revealing something glowing on his wrist.

Koto jumped at this. "AH! URAMESHI IS REMOVING HIS WRISTBANDS. HUH? I CAN SEE FROM HERE THAT HIS WRISTS SEEM TO BE GLOWING!"

Yusuke then removed the other, showing that the two gold bands on each wrist were connected, like a chain. Then two more appeared on his legs. Toguro chuckled. "Enchanted Spirit Cuffs," he mused. "I wonder if he trained with them."

"What the hell are those?" Kuwabara asked, watching closely. "Shackles of light on Urameshi's arms and legs?"

Kurama couldn't believe it. "He fought Toguro with those on his hands and feet?"

Yusuke took a deep breath and glared up at Toguro. "ANTE!" he screamed, removing the spirit cuffs, and the Spirit Detective's Spirit energy flowed into the stadium

"WHAT A SURPRISE!" Koto stated. "SOMEHOW, URAMESHI STILL HAS PLENTY OF STRENGTH REMAINING AFTER THAT FIGHT!"

"WOW! That's unbeatable power!" Kuwabara cheered. "Toguro's doesn't even begin to compare to it! He's definitely going down!"

Serina sighed. _~Has he already forgotten that Toguro's only at eighty percent?~_

Kyoto chuckled in the back of her mind. _**~Let the boy have his fun.~**_

"Were you intending to defeat me with the handicap of those spirit cuffs," Toguro asked, watching Yusuke.

"Yep. Oh, well . . . it didn't work anyway." That made Serina's eye twitch. Was he even taking this one bit seriously?

Toguro laughed. "You were trying to test me? Then you were underestimating me quite a bit, Urameshi. Come! I'll show you who was testing whom!" Serina was NOT liking the sound of that.

If you were to've blinked when Yusuke took off towards Toguro, you never would've seen him. "So fast!" Kurama mused, him, Serina, and Hiei barely able to keep up with the team captain.

As for Kuwabara . . . . "H-He disappeared?"

Yusuke attacked again with rapid punching, each punch hitting their mark: Toguro. The force of the punches sent the demon flying. Yusuke didn't give the man time to recover. He reappeared above the demon who was on the ground and punched him in the gut, making him cough up blood, and caused a crater to form underneath the two fighters. Then another onslaught of punches came from Yusuke.

Kurama watched in awe. "It's a bullet-barrage of fists! He isn't giving him any room to counter attack at all!"

"GO FOR IT CUZ!" Serina shouted.

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped, with Yusuke jumping out of the crater. Everyone in the stadium were shocked, wondering what stopped him. Serina took notice the look in his eyes, a hint of fear, but mostly curiosity.

Suddenly, Toguro emerged, but he didn't look like him. He was skinner. Way skinner. He would make any woman envious of how he shed all that weight that quickly.

"This feels way too weird," Serina muttered. "It's like standing in the eye of a tornado. The calm before the storm."

"D-Don't talk like that!" Kuwabara screamed.

Toguro smirked. "One hundred percent!"

"Shit, I hate when I'm right sometimes," Serina growled.

"For the first time, I've met a proper opponent," Toguro started, as his body began changing. His skin began turning a blue color. "It's gonna be a grand fight . . ." Toguro let out a scream, powering up, his spirit energy going haywire. His body began contorting, making Serina wince a couple of times. When finally, the transformation was complete.

"H-He's finally finished . . ." Kuwabara muttered.

"Damn," Serina mumbled. "Was he really a former human?"

"I wondered why I couldn't sense this guy's full strength for a while, but now I know. If I felt that demon energy fully, my head would've popped off," Kuwabara remarked.

"F-FINALLY! HE'S AT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT! AND A QUARTER OF THE AUDIENCE HAS BEEN WIPED OUT IN THE PROGRESS!" Koto announced, making Serina glance up to smile as Emiko, Amii, and the rest of the Cheer Squad was safe. When Serina glanced back at the match, she was confused as hell. Yusuke was airborne, but Toguro never moved.

"So, you noticed it," Toguro muttered, looking at Serina's cousin. "There's more to come!" Suddenly, an onslaught of flicking of Toguro's right hand, caused Yusuke to block bullet like attacks.

"SHIT!" Yusuke screamed, jumping into the air. "YOU BASTARD!" Urameshi moved to punch the demon in the head, only to be stopped by the guys thumb. Yes, you heard it right. Thumb. Right after blocking, Toguro punched the arm, which caused the arm to make a sickening sound.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled.

The punch threw Yusuke back, making him curse. "SHIT! DAMN!" Then Yusuke began pulling energy into his finger, his signature move.

"Let's see you shoot it with all your strength. This might be your last chance," Toguro mocked.

"**DON'T PATRONIZE ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Yusuke screamed, blasting a huge Spirit Gun towards Toguro, who merely took in a deep breath of air, making his torso bulge out to take on the attack. He couldn't be serious, right? Right? With merely a shout of strength, the Spirit Gun disappeared, not making a mark on the demon.

"He . . . Just matched the Spirit Gun . . ." Koto couldn't believe it.

"I've seen from my own experience as a former human that just now there was something lacking in you . . ." Toguro muttered, gaining everyone's attention. "A SENSE OF CRISIS!" Toguro punched Yusuke in the gut, sending him flying into the stands. "Perhaps you still think you won't die? Is that it?" Yusuke coughed up blood. "I think you're mistaken . . . On the reason of my one hundred percent metamorphosis. For the moment, you're hardly worthy of this transformation. I could kill you whenever I wanted. If it was that easy, I wouldn't have bothered. You understand?" Toguro continued. "You have a duty to carry out, the duty to draw from within you the strength to fight me! For a long time, I have been thinking on what could make you use all of your power. Pain? Fear of dying? Anger? I'd be glad to be able to help you throw a light on this."

"This guy's crazy!" Kuwabara screamed.

"He's completely absorbed by fighting! His instinct is guided only by his need for confrontation." Serina muttered. Toguro glanced at Serina, making Kurama glare at the demon. True, he wasn't strong enough to fight Toguro, but he'd die trying to protect his mate.

"Instinct?" Toguro muttered. "That's not quite right, girl. For me, fighting is a need that is absolute. It's my reason for living. Instinct is only used for survival. Like in this case, for example . . ."

"What the fuck?" Serina muttered, as she watched something come out from the openings on Toguro's shoulder.

Suddenly, the souls of the dead demons, and even the weaker ones are sucked up into the demon's body. "I nearly forgot to mention, my metamorphosis makes me very hungry. I fed myself with the weakest ones by sucking them in. I'll only need twenty minutes to eat up this whole stadium." That struck Serina, and the rest of the team. "Are you still gonna stay idle? Your friends and loved ones have come to support you . . . Right?"

Suddenly, the crowd went into a frenzy, trying to escape, only for large steel plates, taller than the stadium, came out of the ground, locking everyone in. "Why escape?" Sakyo asked, making everyone realize it was him to locked them in. "Don't you like the show? Your lives aren't worth anymore than trash, so what's the point of saving them?" Okay, this guy is really getting under Serina's skin.

Yusuke couldn't take anymore of it. He lunged towards Toguro, punching him square in the head. "So its anger….? It was the same for Genkai." Yusuke growled and began rapidly punching Toguro, until it was stopped by one hand from the demon. "But that's not enough." Now, Toguro was on offense, attacking Yusuke multiple times, before throwing him on the ground and stomping on him. He cackled evilly as Yusuke coughed up blood. "You still don't want to move? You prefer waiting until I've eaten them all? Are you even aware that I'm not the same at one hundred percent? I'll do anything to shake up your will to fight! LIKE THIS FOR EXAMPLE!" Toguro shot into the stands, where the cheer squad was, barely missing. "The next shot won't miss."

That triggered it. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU BASTARD!" Yusuke jumped up and punched Toguro, hard, in the head. He went for a follow up hit, only to be swatted aside like a fly by Toguro.

"Not yet! This is till insufficient! You shouldn't be content with only bringing out your anger!"

Suddenly, Yusuke's Spirit Beast fluttered into the arena, surprising everyone. "Puu?" Serina muttered the beasts name, confusion etched into her voice, until the beast spoke.

"Sorry to bother you in your eagerness." That voice!

"Grandma?" Yusuke cried out.

"Genkai . . ." Toguro sounded slightly impressed.

Genkai, speaking through Puu, started again. "Toguro! If you really want to find out what the dimwit's made of, I know a way so that Yusuke shows it. It's simple, really, you just have to kill his friends." The stadium was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"OLD HAG!" Yusuke screamed. "HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?"

The deceased woman continued. "For the moment, he is incapable of drawing out his strength on his own. He will wake it up only if he sees one of his friends dead." Yusuke cried out at Genkai again, this time she faced him. "As it's going, everyone is gonna end up dead. May as well sacrifice some to save the others, right?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Yusuke screamed. "YOU OLD HAG! YOU DISAPPOINT ME! YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE DEATH OF ONE CAN MAKE ME THAT HAPPY?"

With one of Puu's ears, Genkai swiped at Yusuke's head. "Yusuke, this is the merciless world you've chosen. The one who is weak has no reason to live. If you don't like it, then win."

Suddenly, Toguro struck at Genkai and Yusuke. "Have you finished your conversation? I had already thought about that solution as a last resort . . ." That's not good to hear. "If you lack experience as much as this . . . You don't give me much choice, Urameshi."

"No . . . Stop!" Yusuke growled.

Toguro looked over the group, before pointing at the group. "YOU! You'll do the job."

**Review! I love hearing you guys!**

**Also, I dare you to go to my profile and vote on my poll! DO IT! NOW! Note, the poll will stay up until I am finished with Chapter Black saga. You have until then to vote. The winner will be the one I go with. **

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Amii, and (who was once) Ryuu.**

**Anyway, Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**AND WITH THIS CHAPTER COMPLETED THE DARK TOURNAMENT IS COMPLETED! HALLELUJAH! **

**Now, on to Chapter Black. Oh man will that be fun!**

**ALSO! I have a poll put up on my profile, please, I need you, my beloved readers, even the ones who don't have FF accounts to go and vote. Thanks!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty-Three

Kuwabara was stunned. Speechless. Terrified. However you would want to describe him. He was chosen to die, courtesy of Toguro, who tried to explain. "To shake up Urameshi, as well as for me, you must die."

"NOOO! TOGURO! STOP!" Yusuke shouted, running after the crazed demon. He began attacking Toguro multiple times to try and unlock his power himself, without sacrificing Kuwabara. "SHIT!" he screamed.

"Buzz off," Toguro growled, swatting at Yusuke like he was a fly, sending him reeling. But Yusuke kept coming back, and Toguro kept swatting.

Kurama watched as Toguro kept getting closer, and closer. "When he's close, we'll go. All three of us." Three meaning Kurama, Hiei, and Serina, to protect Kuwabara and Koenma. "He is uncontrollable, he wants Yusuke to get stronger, no matter the risks."

"And we go unarmed? You shouldn't have much energy, Kurama," Hiei mused. "You or your girl."

"Don't forget Hiei," Serina started, popping her neck and knuckles. "You're in the same boat as us, after using the dragon."

"Whatever," the fire apparition growled. "Let's do it."

Serina glanced up at how her cousin was fairing, and it wasn't pretty. Toguro punched him in the gut, making the detective cough up blood. "You're so pitiful, Urameshi." Yusuke suddenly made the attempt to use his Spirit Gun again, only for Toguro to appear behind the boy. "You are powerless." Toguro then slammed Yusuke's head into the ground, then continued his way towards Kuwabara and the group.

"He's coming!" Serina muttered, taking a step forward to defend Kuwabara.

"Wait!" Kuwabara stated, stunning everyone. "I'm going in alone!"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama whispered, not believing what he was hearing.

Serina snapped. "You're crazy! You want to sacrifice yourself? You ca-" Serina was cut off by a piercing look from Kuwabara.

Kuwabara then glanced at Koenma. "Koenma, you have gambled your life on Yusuke. So have I. My life isn't worth much more than that," he admitted, making everyone surprised. Suddenly, he summoned his spirit sword and raced towards Toguro. "I don't like to lose! URAMESHI!" Toguro then appeared right in front of Kuwabara, stabbing his fingers into the mans chest, piercing his heart. Was this a family trait of the Toguro's? When he removed his fingers, Kuwabara fell down to his knees. "Urameshi, I did what I could!" He coughed up plenty of blood. "Now, beat him for all of us! Make my death count Yusuke!" That's when the man fell to the ground. Dead.

Kurama, Hiei and Serina ran over to the man, Serina's hands already trying to bring the man back, but her head slumped over, her shoulders shaking lightly. Kurama grabbed Kuwabara and picked him up, searching for life, but his reaction was the same as Serina's.

Yusuke couldn't believe it. Kuwabara was dead. Dead. The one man he dared called his best friend/rival was dead. Yusuke fell to all fours, his eyes burning with tears as his nose twitched with that familiar pain everyone gets when they're about to cry.

Toguro merely watched for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "I think that another sacrifice wouldn't do much harm. Since it has turned out like this . . . How about the girl on-" Toguro cut himself off, making the group look up to see why. Then they noticed that Yusuke had appeared behind the demon.

Yusuke's eyes were full of sorrow, tears mixing with the blood around his eyes. "I'm ashamed of myself . . . I'm not even strong enough to be able to save a friend." His energy began to overflow in the stadium, even making Toguro shudder.

"He's not emitting the same energy!" Kurama noticed.

"I feel so ashamed," Yusuke repeated. "So ashamed . . . I can't forgive myself . . ."

Toguro watched interested. "He's awake now." His mouth curled into a sadistic grin. "I was so much hoping that you'd reach this level!" Toguro then moved to attack the Spirit Detective. "URAMESHI! YOU SHOULD THANK ME! YOU HAVE BECOME POWERFUL! YOU MUST BE THE SAME AS ME!"

That struck a nerve in Yusuke. He looked at Toguro. Same as you? DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING PUT ME ON YOUR LEVEL!" he cried, rushing at the demon.

Toguro punched Yusuke. "Where is the difference?" he demanded. Yusuke bounced on the ground, coming to a skidding halt. "GET UP!" Toguro ordered. "You shouldn't even feel that hit! Now, you are in a position to take these attacks without getting hurt! Don't tell me that you haven't become anymore powerful!"

Yusuke stood up. "It's true that my body is less sensitive . . ."

Hiei watches in great amusement. "Yusuke is getting closer to him."

Kurama nodded. "He's becoming powerful. But they are radically opposed. I'm sure of it." Serina nodded, adding her two cents.

Once again, Yusuke's powers begin to overflow as Toguro laughed. "A shudder within me? It's like some illnesses, once you've had it, you become immune to it! URAMESHI! You are tormented by your feelings of powerlessness . . . Don't you want to become even stronger? TO BECOME LIKE ME? TO DENY YOUR PAST!" Okay, this guy has went off the deep end. "The time to choose has come! You must believe in strength, and only in strength!"

Yusuke raised his head, clenching his fist. "We are different. I don't want to deny anything. It's thanks to it that I have come this far."

"You're naïve," Toguro scoffed. "You really are too naïve! Don't you understand that you don't need anyone anymore?" Toguro took in a deep breath, chuckling lightly. "I think that I need to kill another one . . . No, more like kill all your friends . . ." The demon turned to walk towards the group, making the three plus Koenma stand their ground. Suddenly, Yusuke appeared beside Toguro, gripping his hand in a tight grip. "Let go," Toguro ordered.

Yusuke never once looked at Toguro. "Actually, I think that I've always been fascinated by you . . . You have shown me your absolute strength. The strength scared me like never before, without even knowing where your strength came from." Yusuke looked down in thought. "I thought that everything was possible to reach . . . The old lady always told me . . . She told me many times . . . Now that I know the weight of what you have had to abandon, I finally understand." Yusuke's grip tightened. "NEVER WILL I BETRAY!" he promised, his power growing greatly again.

Serina watched, a small smile on her face. "He did it . . . He finally cleared himself of his own hesitations . . ."

Toguro was less moved. "You sure are Genkai's disciple . . . You aren't worth any more than her."

Yusuke glared up at Toguro, his eyes cold with revenge, yet determination to protect his friends. "You won't kill anyone! THAT IS WHY I WILL FIGHT!"

Toguro scoffed. "Are you capable of doing so-" The demon was cut off by a sharp punch to the face, contorting his head. He bounced multiple times before he looked up, his head still tilted unnaturally to the right, and then he seen it. A Spirit Gun larger than he's ever seen before. And it had just barely missed his head by a hair.

Yusuke stood proud in front of the beast, his stand sturdy, unshaken. "The next attack will be the last." He got his footing sturdy, glaring at Toguro. "I will concentrate all of my strength in this last attack. You have sold your soul to become stronger . . . Concentrate all your power and come at me. I will destroy you entirely, I WILL WIN!" Yusuke stated, determinedly, pointing at Toguro, who popped his neck back into alignment.

"I like that look in your eyes," the demon stated. "I have survived against all those who have given me that look. I've always given all of my power against that defying look. Now I know that I can draw out unprecedented power! BRING IT ON!" he yelled, rushing towards Yusuke.

Everyone watched in awe as the two finalists attack each other in one last attack. While racing towards Yusuke, Toguro started transforming again. "Fuck . . ." Serina muttered what was on everyone's mind. "He can still transform?"

While still running, Toguro's transformation was completed. "One hundred percent over one hundred percent! MAXIMUM POWER!" Toguro gritted his teeth. "The one who wants to reach his goal must be able to abandon everything! And that is what you are incapable of doing therefore makes you incomplete!"

Yusuke smirked lightly. "You've abandoned everything? It's more like you've been running away from it all." Yusuke began concentrating everything into the last Spirit Gun blast he could make.

"He's drawing out his last resources!" Kurama stated, his green eyes wide.

"Yusuke . . ." Koenma muttered.

Serina couldn't hold it in anymore. "WIN THIS, YUSUKE!" she screamed.

Right when Toguro was right on him, Yusuke released the blast, at point blank. Toguro brought up his hands, trying to protect himself from the blast. But the blast proved too powerful. It ripped the muscles on his hands, making him bleed. The demon let out a pain filled scream before the blast disappeared, and Yusuke collapsed. Everyone in the stadium watched, not believing what they were seeing, they thought it was all over until . . .

"Urameshi, I want to thank you personally. I've never been able to bring out such great strength," Toguro stated, before his body began bleeding, and all the demon skin and muscles disappeared, and he fell forward, dead.

Koto and Juri begin looking over the carnage, trying to find a way to call this match, until Juri gasped, making everyone look in the direction she was. Yusuke Urameshi, standing. Victor of the battle. "THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH, AND THE DARK TOURNAMENT IS TEAM URAMESHI!" the two judges announced.

Right after the announcement, Yusuke began to fall, only to fall upon his cousin Serina, who was helping support himself. "Yusuke! C'mon, stay with me!" she urged. "You won! You beat Toguro!"

"A-Am I alive?" Yusuke muttered, barely believing what just happened.

"Of course! Do you see any halos on us?" Koenma asked sarcastically. "Everything's alright now!"

Yusuke looked up, where Kuwabara's body laid. "Shit . . . No it's not! What can I say for Kuwabara? What can I do for him now?"

"Yusuke . . ." Kurama began, only for the victor to cut him off.

"He died! Right in front of me, and I couldn't do a damn thing! DAMMIT! Tell me now, what should I do?"

Suddenly, the sound of something moving in front of Yusuke was heard, but the bastard wouldn't move his head to look, so Serina helped. She gripped his dark hair and pulled his head up to look at the MOVING Kuwabara, who greeted with a, "Wassup?"

"H-Hey! Why is a dead man walking?" Yusuke demanded.

"Sorry, Yusuke, but he never died," Kurama stated, making Yusuke look at him in shock. As Kurama explained, everyone remembered that moment.

_Kurama ran over to the body, catching the collapsing Kuwabara, while Serina was trying to heal him. "KUWABARA!" the fox demon yelled, then both Serina and Kurama noticed something strange. _

_The big buffoon was still alive. "I'll be fine. It's not that bad. But keep looking at me like you're sad, all of you," he said, addressing the whole group. He needs some good shock treatment." Cue when Serina's head slumped, and her shoulders shaking. But now it's revealed that they're from happiness that her friend wasn't dead._

"And that's pretty much how it happened," Serina stated.

"And you guys let me cry like a baby?" Yusuke snapped.

Hiei scoffed. "You should have done a better job, then! Like you just said it so well, if you'd drawn out your strength faster, than this fake death wouldn't have been needed, and you wouldn't look like a fool!" Hiei stopped when he heard the sound of fighting, and laughter. He looked around for the sources, only to find Serina laughing, and a chuckling Kurama.

"I don't think he heard you," the fox stated, pointing at a dust cloud that was Yusuke punching the shit out of Kuwabara.

"Yusuke," Koenma started, sweat dropping a bit, "Beat him up any more, and you'll actually kill him. That would be kinda against the point, right?"

Yusuke stopped, but then looked back at the others. "Wait, why did Toguro do that? He let this idiot live."

"He must have underestimated Kuwabara's protection. You're defense is even greater than your stupidity," Hiei mocked.

"THAT SURE IS A NASTY WAY TO GIVE A COMPLIMENT!" Kuwabara screamed.

"I suggest an alternative," Kurama voiced. "I think that Toguro wasn't intending to kill Kuwabara. I feel like he just wanted it to turn out like this. As if he just wanted to be beaten by someone stronger than him. And so he played the bad guy's role to make it happen."

"Guess we'll never know the whole truth," Koenma muttered.

Suddenly, a huge tremor was cast through out the whole stadium. "What going on?" Serina screamed, trying to find her footing. That's when she glanced to her right, her eyes widening. "SAKYO!"

The said billionaire was holding up a detonator like device, and stood in the middle of the stadium. "I think there's some truth behind what Kurama just said," Sakyo admitted. "I've only known him for a few years, but there was some of that in him. Wanting to be beating in a battle by someone stronger." The billionaire looked up at he group and smiled. "I have to say that I've lost my best. The cause? I think that I lacked judgment over Toguro's real nature." Sakyo's eyes grew dim and dark, evil. "I will make this stadium explode. My pride and I will disappear."

The crowd went into a frenzy, screaming to escape, running into the winning team. "We have to get to the cheer squad!" Serina stated, moving demons from her way. "Screw this!" She muttered, using levitation to fly ahead to the group, to check on her sister and mother.

Kuwabara was right behind her. "MISS YUKINA IS IN DANGER!" and he plowed right through the demons. Kurama and Hiei followed behind.

It didn't take Serina long to reach her family, who hugged her the moment they saw her. "Are you okay, baby?" Emiko asked, caressing Serina's face, which was covered in dirt, bruises, and cuts.

"I'm fine mom. You two alright?" Emiko nodded, still holding Amii, who was watching with wide eyes.

"S-Sissy? Is it over?" the girl asked, and Serina nodded.

"Yeah, honey, it's over." Serina looked over at Botan, who was trying to wake up Keiko. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in a state of shock," Botan stated, shaking the poor girl.

"MISS YUKINA! I'M HERE MY LOVE!" And there's Kuwabara. Suddenly, a large piece of Stadium began to fall on the ice demon, making Kuwabara cry out her name again, running to save her.

Serina let out a sigh of relief. "Great work Hiei," she stated, taking Amii from her mother. "Kuwabara, where's the others?"

"We are here, Serina," Kurama stated, walking up with Yusuke and Koenma.

"Good, then, Yusuke get your ass over here. Keiko's not responding to anything!" Serina growled, wanting to get out of the shaking building.

"What?" he exclaimed, walking over to Keiko. "KEIKO! WAKE UP! OTHERWISE I'LL FEEL YOU UP OR SOMETHING" Serina sweat dropped, covering Amii's ears before she asked questions. "KEIKO! I WON THE TOURNAMENT!" Yusuke then began slapping the poor girl.

"Three . . . Two . . ." Serina counted down.

"SHIT! SHE HAS TO REACT!" the teenager was screaming. "C'MON! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

"One . . ."

"THAT HURTS, YOU IDIOT!" Keiko screamed, slapping Yusuke in the head, slamming it into the floor. That's when she came back to reality. "Huh? What's going on?"

Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke. "I think he's dead . . ."

"Then grab the body and let's go!" Serina snapped, running ahead, with the team following behind her, escaping the collapsing building.

The group made it out alive, and they watched at the stadium of the dark tournament burst into flames and crumbled. "It's finally over . . ." Kuwabara mused.

"Yeah . . . Finally . . ." Yusuke agreed.

Suddenly, Atsuko screamed out. Serina flinched, forgetting she was ever there. When everyone looked at her in confusion, she explained, "They said that after you guys won, they would grant your team's wishes! We've been tricked!"

"Damn," Kuwabara mused. "You're right . . ."

"It doesn't matter," Yusuke stated. "That fucked up committee could never give us what we wanted. In everyone minds in that moment, a mental image of Genkai went through their heads. Yusuke looked up into the heaven. "WE DID IT! GENKAI!"

After saying their victory to Genkai, the victory team went back to their hotel and packed up, ready to leave the island for good. "You guys ready to go?" Serina asked, her bag on her back.

Yusuke stretched, looking out the window in the living room of their room. "It took only ten days, but I feel as if I've been fighting for a year." Suddenly, the little Spirit Beast floated over to Yusuke. "He looks healthy as well. When grandma spoke through him, it really scared me!" Yusuke grabs Puu and began looking at him. "Hmm . . . Maybe he's some kind of medium that can communicate with the afterlife? Hey, Puu, put me through to grandma!"

"Give it up, Yusuke," Serina stated.

When Yusuke looked at Serina with a questioning look, Kurama took up explaining. "She's right. The world of darkness is a kind of bridge between the world of the living and the world of the dead. This afterlife is only a place to transit, we cannot stay in communication for a long time with it." Kurama took a deep breath. "After that, each one follows their journey towards death, taking different paths . . . It's the same for Genkai."

"Oh really . . ." Yusuke trailed off, before going off that he doesn't care, that they just need to get over it, then he stormed off.

"Not very credible when he tried to be cool . . ." Hiei muttered. "I almost feel sorry for him."

The team slowly followed Yusuke outside and awaited for their ship to come into the distance. "Finally, back to our normal routines," Serina muttered.

"Skipping detentions," Yusuke says.

"Video games," Kuwabara.

"My human mother," Kurama.

"Various crimes," Hiei.

"My job." Serina.

"IT'S THE TRIUMPHAL RETURN!" Yusuke cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered after him.

Then a voice, that no one expected to ever hear again piped up. "So you just gonna leave the old fossil behind?" Everyone's eyes widened greatly, as they turned to look for the source. One by one everyone ran over to the old woman.

Yusuke was the last one, and he yelled what everyone was thinking. "GENKAI! C'MERE YOU BEAUTIFUL OLD HAG!" Okay, maybe not exactly.

**Review! I love hearing you guys!**

**Also, I dare you to go to my profile and vote on my poll! DO IT! NOW! Note, the poll will stay up until I am finished with Chapter Black saga. You have until then to vote. The winner will be the one I go with. **

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**Nor do I own the show or song that is mentioned in this chapter.**

**Anyway, Time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Okay, this is a filler. One of my faithful readers, KuramaMustangElric, helped me with some ideas, so these go out to her, as well as this shout out, THANKS KME! ****ß My new nick name for you. ;p**

**In other news, the poll is now with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty-Four

The ship ride back to the main lands was a quiet one, everyone was just happy at leaving the place with no regrets, or sadness.

Serina was sitting against the railing, her eyes closed, one headphone in her left ear while the other was in Amii's right ear, who was snuggling closely up against Serina. Amii looked up at Serina when a certain song started playing, gaining the attention of a certain fox who was a few feet away when the five year old requested, "SISSY! Sing! You know I love it when you sing this song!"

Serina's eyes widened a bit. "Kid, you know I hate singing in front of others. Maybe when we get ho-"

"No!" Amii whined, just like every child who wants their way. "Please sissy! And besides! These are friends, right?"

The teenaged girl chuckled and slumped her head. There was no way she was gonna win this argument. "Fine, but you're paying for everyone's hearing aids for when I'm done!" she teased, poking Amii in the shoulder, who giggled.

**~She can sing as well?~ **Youko mused in the back of Kurama's mind.

~I have no idea,~ Kurama replied, watching as Serina got more comfortable, moving over to a bench close to her. Apparently she was gonna act it out too. This is definitely going to be interesting.

"Okay, before I start this, I am gonna apologize to everyone right now. I don't have the best singing voice, but I can get by. Wish me luck!" Serina stated, sitting down on the bench, crossing her legs, looking at Amii. Kurama got a bit closer to watch. "Elphie, now that we're friends, I decided to make you my new project!" Serina said to Amii, messing with the child's hair, her voice in a higher octave, acting preppy. Not her style at all, but it was entertaining.

Amii giggled. "You really don't have to do that!"

Serina looked down at the girl, and petted her hair. "I know," she said, a smile breaking out on her face. "That's what makes me so nice!" Kurama had to chuckle there. That's when she started singing. "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?" Amii giggled a bit at the face Serina made. "My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs I makeover," Serina stood up, putting her hand over her heart. "I simply have to take over! I know, I know, exactly what they need! And even in your case," Serina glanced down at Amii and let out a low whistle.

Kurama chuckled, watching the performance. He recognizes the song, mainly from the girls in his school going gaga over the whole musical, Wicked. True, he's never seen the musical, he was thoroughly entertained by Serina's acting. And yes, it was also true that Serina didn't have the best voice, not for singing anyway. It was too rough, and too low pitched for this song, but she wasn't outright awful.

"Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face . . . Don't worry! I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead," Serina waved her hand towards Amii to make her stand by her, which the young girl did. Apparently, she's done this before. "And yes indeed, you. Will. Be . . ." Serina looked down at the girl and grinned. "Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce."

To make that statement effective, Serina walked over to Kurama, circling him, her hand teasingly playing with his hair before running back over to Amii, who was laughing again. Kurama growled lowly at the teasing. Okay, the growl wasn't from Kurama, it was Youko. True, he loved to tease, he doesn't like getting teased in return. This girl was definitely get it later.

"Ooh!" Serina gasped, grabbing Amii's hands and sitting back on the bench. "I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be . . . Popular! I'll help you to be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports!" To act that scenario out, Serina pretended to be playing tennis, swinging a tennis racket after tossing a ball into the air. "Teach you the slang you've got to know! So, let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"

Everyone who was listening to the song, mainly the girls, Kurama, and Yusuke laughed at the mini performance they were getting, and Amii's smile couldn't get any bigger. She was truly enjoying herself.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor," Serina hugged Amii tightly, spinning around with the girl. "There's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to . . . Popular! I know all about Popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were . . . Uh, are!" Serina put the girl down, and grinned down at her. "There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular . . . Lar . . ."

Amii laughed again, but what really got the crew was what Serina did next. So out of character for her, but not for the song.

Serina suddenly began dancing around the deck, singing, "La la, la la! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!" She then moved back to the bench, with Amii sitting beside her. "When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features . . ." Amii giggled as Serina pointed back at Hanging Neck Island, meaning the demons they fought. "I remind them on their own behalf to - think - of, celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?" Serina scoffed. "Don't make me laugh!" Serina chuckled lightly. "They were popular! Please, it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very, very popular, like ME!"

Amii smiled as Serina bent down to her level, and petting the girl's hair, saying, "Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you . . . You're beautiful!"

Amii couldn't stop smiling, and she stood up, running towards Emiko, not going any further. "I-I have to go!"

Serina put on a sad face, muttering. "You're welcome." She then grinned, and continued the song. "And though you protest, your disinterest . . . I know clandestinely . . ." She smirked at Amii and pointed at her. "You're gonna grin and bear it! You're new found popularity! Ah! La la, la la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular," Serina got on her knees on the bench. "As me!"

The song ended, and Amii ran over to Serina, after the said girl moved to sitting on the bench, hugging her. "THAT WAS AWESOME SISSY!"

Serina took in a deep breath. "I got to practice that more. I have no more air in my lungs!"

Kurama chuckled. "Serina, may I speak with you?"

"Sure Kurama," the girl said, walking over to the demon. "Yes?" She asked.

Kurama blushed lightly, so barely it wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye. "We got together during the tournament, and I highly doubt your dream date was fighting in a tournament, so how about we go on a date when we get back?"

Serina's eyes widened. "S-Sure! But what would we do?" she asked, looking up at the fox demon.

Kurama smirked. "There's an amusement park that opened a while back, and they have a water park connected to it. I figure we go there, spend a day, then go catch a movie."

"Just me and you?" Serina asked, to which Kurama nodded. "That doesn't seem fair, Kurama." Kurama couldn't hide the confusion that came on his face. "What about Youko and Kyoto?"

**~I claim her at night,~** an ordering voice in Kurama's mind stated.

Kurama sighed. "Youko says he'll have his time with you tonight, after the date. What does Kyoto have in mind?"

_**~Hmmm . . . I will take a different night with Kurama, then another with just Youko.~**_

Serina looked up at Kurama. "She'll pick two different nights, one night to spend with you, Kurama, and the other with Youko, fair?"

"Fair," the fox demon stated, leaning down to kiss Serina's forehead.

Thanks to the song, the boat ride was short, and the gang all went their separate ways, heading home. Even Serina and Kurama. They went home to get their things for the date, mainly bathing suits.

About thirty minutes later, a knock came on Serina's apartment. She went and opened the door. "Hey Kurama," she grinned widely, noticing that he went with a usual look. T-shirt and jeans. Serina did the same thing, only she wore her bathing suit underneath. "Ready to go?"

Kurama nodded, holding out his hand for Serina to take, which she did. "Where was Amii and your mother?" Kurama asked.

"They're staying at Amii's house, since that's where she's more used to living. I still live here by myself." When they reached the pavement, Serina looked up at Kurama. "Do you have a ride planned?" she teased lightly.

Kurama chuckled. "Not really . . ."

Serina rolled her eyes and walked behind the house, and the sound of a revving engine was heard, and a large pick up truck came down the drive way. "Hop in," Serina said, grinning at the fox boy.

"This is yours?" He asked, climbing into the vehicle.

Serina nodded. "It was dad's, but I got it when he died." She took in a shaky breath, but hit the accelerator, and peeled out towards the amusement park.

Kurama looked over at her solemnly. "I'm sorry," he said.

Serina smiled. "Don't be. It was years ago. And he went peacefully, in his sleep." Kurama nodded and reached out, taking her hand which was on the shifter, making Serina smile.

The couple made it to the amusement park in record time, and when they arrived, Serina begged Kurama to go to the water park first. He reluctantly agreed, like he could deny her anything. So, the water park they went. And that's actually where they stayed pretty much all day. But around four in the afternoon, Kurama and Youko was ready to leave. Mainly because Serina was getting way too many looks from men in her two piece, black bikini.

The whole date was sweet to Serina. Kurama held her hand, called her beautiful (which made her blush multiple times), held her from behind, kissing her hand, forehead, lips, etc. He was the perfect gentleman.

Serina looked up at Kurama as the sun started to set. "Think Youko's ready for his part of the date?" Serina teased lightly, receiving a growl from Youko who claimed a bit of control.

"I think so," Kurama chuckled, gaining control once again.

So the couple left, and went back to Serina's home. They walked into the house, and that's when the change hit. **~It's my turn now, Shuichi,~ **Youko stated, coming to the surface. Serina had just went to go take a shower, to get the smell of chlorine out of her hair from the pools at the water park.

When she emerged from the shower, Serina noticed that Kurama wasn't in the living room, where she left him. "Kurama!" she called out into the room, walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her to a warm body, making her squeak. "Kurama!" she giggled.

"**I prefer to be called Youko,"** a dark and delicious voice stated, leaving a nice kiss behind Serina's ear, making the girl shiver** "So, my dear, what shall we do for this date?"** he asked.

Serina chuckled. "I was thinking we could hang out in my room, and watch some TV." Youko agreed instantly.

So, Serina lead Youko to the back of the hallway, and into her room, sitting on her bed. Youko sat in front of the girl, his back against her chest, and rested his head against her shoulder, his face facing her neck, making the girl weak every time he breathed on her neck. Trying to shake the feeling, Serina grabbed the remote control and watched the show that came on. Criminal Minds. It was a classic. 100. Probably the saddest episode in Criminal Minds existence.

Half way through the episode, Serina had mindlessly began scratching Youko's head, who continued to whispered sweet nothings to her, kissing her neck lightly, every now and then nipping as well. To get back at the demon, she moved her hand to scratch his ears, making the big bad demon purr like a helpless kitten, which Serina thought was utterly adorable, and to which she teased.

Youko let the comments go, until he got interested in the show, and finally made a remark. **"There's no point in looking for The Reaper. He's too good for that workaholic." **

Serina made a face at Youko. "How dare you! Hotchner is one of my favorite characters! Next to Morgan. Take that back!"

Youko glanced up at Serina. **"Make me, my dear," **he teased, nipping at her neck once again.

Serina growled lowly, and tried to move out from under the fox, which was impossible, so she did the next best thing. She poked the demon in the sides to make him move. And move he did, while also letting out a yelp or a laugh. Serina heard it. "Jackpot . . ." she muttered. "Tell me, Youko, you wouldn't be ticklish would you?" she teased.

"**Don't be absurd,"** the fox demon muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"You are!"

And that's when Serina dug her fingers into the demon's side, making him let out a deep and luscious laugh, which set pools of fire off in Serina's stomach. The fox demon laughed, rolling around, to avoid Serina's tickling fingers, but she anticipated this, and with the TV show long forgotten, she climbed on top of the demon, sitting on his stomach, still tickling him. But maybe sitting on top of a demon wasn't the smartest thing Serina did, for it wasn't too long before she found herself pinned under the demon, who had a teasing look for revenge in his eyes.

"U-Uh . . . Now Youko . . ." Serina tried, but her plea didn't get too far.

The demon reached down with his clawed hands and pinned Serina's arms above her head with one hand. Serina's eyes widened greatly as she looked up at the demon version of her love, and watches as his free hand made its way towards her left side. Serina couldn't help but watch as the demon suddenly jutted his hand up and began tickling her ribs. The girl screamed out in ticklish torture, and squirmed trying to get free.

This war went back and forth between both parties, until Serina broke free and darted out of the room, with the fox demon right on her heels, and he lunged at her, pinning her to the couch. Serina was a giggling mess, and Youko was chuckling. So the two stopped and breathed, catching their breath, until they realized their positions. Serina's face was red, but Youko had a grin on his face. He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and his hands started roaming, earning moans from Serina.

When he pulled away, he looked at her grey blue eyes with his molten gold ones. **"My dear, I want you to promise me that you will stop me if you aren't ready, understand?"**

Serina nodded, and grabbed Youko's face, pulling him back for another kiss. "I am ready, Youko. Take me," she stated, tugging on the top the demon was wearing.

That's all that the demon needed to hear. **"But before I do, love, there's one more matter to take care of."**

"What?" Serina asked, blushing as Youko nuzzled against her neck.

"**Giving you my mark!" **Youko growled, leaning back his head, and biting into her neck, leaving a bite mark on Serina's neck.

The girl whimpered, which turned into a groan as she felt Youko's tongue lap up the blood, which turn into kisses. Youko pulled away again. **"Ready, my dear?"**

"Yes," was Serina's response.

**WARNING!**

**The next chapter will contain lemon(s). I will warn you now, if you do not wish to read it, simply skip the next chapter. **

**Review! I love hearing you guys!**

**Also, I dare you to go to my profile and vote on my poll! DO IT! NOW! Note, the poll will stay up until I am finished with Chapter Black saga. You have until then to vote. The winner will be the one I go with. **

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**WARNING! **

**PLEASE READ!**

**This is a lemon chapter, meaning there is sex. I have warned you in this chapter and the last. **

**This is your last warning. If you wish to turn back, you may. And wait for the next chapter. By not reading this, will not affect your understanding of the story. **

**Now, for those still reading this, enjoy.**

**In other news, the poll is now with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty Five

Youko smiled down, kissing Serina gently. **"You're so beautiful, love," **he said. **"But I am not going to be your first."**

At Serina's confused look, she noticed how red hair was returning, and the gold eyes were turning back to green. Serina blushed madly as the regular Kurama was now looming over her. "Serina . . ." the human version of the fox demon leaned back down and captured her lips passionately, making the human girl groan again.

His tongue danced across her lips, asking her for entrance into her mouth, which Serina granted, and Kurama's tongue went right to work. He traced her teeth, gums, and tongue with his own tongue, memorizing her taste. He then move down her neck, nipping, kissing, nibbling.

Serina groaned. "Kurama . . ." The girl tried to lean up and kiss him, only to have herself being pushed back by the fox demon.

At her confused look, Kurama reached down towards the hem of her shirt. "Let me show you how beautiful you are, Serina." Serina's eyes widened. This man was going to worship her, more than she's even worth.

With a little help from Serina, the shirt was removed, leaving the girl in only her bra, and man was her face red now, and Kurama's pants grew tighter and tighter. Kurama chuckled and went to kiss down the girls stomach, making her giggle lightly. Then he reached her pants. Those nimble fingers unbuttoned and unzipped them quickly. The kisses continued down the insides of her legs, making the girl groan again, but this time, it was a mixture of Serina's and Kyoto's. A low growl came the back of Kurama's throat, and his pants continued to get tighter. When the kisses reached her knees, he switches legs, kissing up close to her womanhood, making her groan again.

Before Kurama went any further below, he jumped back up and began fiddling with the girl's bra, and was growing more and more annoyed with it. And the blasted thing was buttoned in the front. Finally, the bra was removed, leaving Serina's upper body to be viewed by her loved one. Her face couldn't get more red.

"Such beauty," the fox demon murmured, leaning down to kiss one breast.

Serina's breath caught in her breath as Kurama's kisses got closer and closer to her nipple, driving her crazy, and making the little nub more and more erect. When Kurama finally reached the nipple, his tongue flicked out, licking the poor little tight nub, making Serina's head go back, a loud moan coming from her lips. After licking her nipple, he blew on the little nub, making it grow harder.

"Kurama . . ." Serina groaned again. Kurama chuckled and took pity on the girl, taking the nipple into his mouth, suckling. "GAH!" she moaned greatly, her head throwing back.

While he suckled on the one nibble, with his left hand, he reached up and began pulling, pinching and tugging on the other nipple, making the girl go crazy with emotions. After a few minutes, Kurama switched breasts, suckling the abused breast.

Then the fox demon began kissing down the girls stomach, even licking every now and then, seeing what she liked more. Then the moment of truth. Using his hands, Kurama gripped the sides of the panties, then looked up at Serina.

"You still want to do this?" he asked, making sure the girl was content with this.

"Yes, Kurama, take me!" she moaned.

"As you wish," Kurama stated, pulling the panties down, revealing the girl to the fox fully.

His eyes took her in, and he loved every moment of it. "This isn't fair you know," the blushing girl murmured.

"What?"

"I'm naked, getting pleasured, yet you're still fully clothed." Her eyes were mischievous. "How about we do something about that, hm?"

Chuckling, Kurama stood, allowing the girl to stand as well. The girl may have been a bit embarrassed at Kurama seeing him, but she was definitely comfortable in her skin. Serina grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it off the boy, and then went for the pants, pulling them off, along with the boxers. And damn, was the man erected. Long ago, Serina knew what made a man a man and a woman a woman, but she's never see a man fully erect.

"Ready?" Kurama broke her from her trance, making the girl nod. So the demon gently pushed the girl back, him on top of her.

He then went right back to kissing her again, trailing the kisses down her stomach, and down her legs again, to her knees, then back up, but this time stopped at her womanhood. With one more glance at her, he raised one hand up and pushed one finger through the folds, searching. Searching for that little bundle of nerves that will show her pleasure.

While during his search, he found the bundle, and he knew it when her hips suddenly jerked forward, and her head rolled back, her toes scrunching up at the pleasure. Kurama then took the task of rubbing the little bundle.

With each rub, Serina was seeing stars of pleasure, and in her stomach, a pool of pleasure was growing bigger and bigger, and Kurama took notice when the girl started rolling her hips, but just as quickly as he started, he stopped. Serina looked up, her eyes with confusion. Her hair was matted to her head, since she started sweating. Suddenly, Kurama ducked down, throwing one leg over his shoulder, so that he was looking right at her womanhood, and his tongue darted out.

Serina's head lulled back again, groaning greatly. This MUST be Youko showing up. Apparently, the two were coming and going in the foreplay, giving Serina two types of pleasure, the sweet, worshiping kind of Kurama, and the wild and spontaneous of Youko.

Kurama continued to lick at the teenager's most sensitive part of the body, making her crazy.

"K-Kurama!" the girl moaned greatly. "Take me! Now! Please!"

Kurama chuckled, his voice mixing with Youko. "As you wish," He repeated, moving to position himself above Serina's opening, and slowly started entering the girl, making her groan and moan like crazy. That's when Kurama came up to her hymen. No matter what, he knew this was gonna hurt like a mother. So, he wanted to help her as much as he can, so he leaned down and began kissing the girl's face randomly.

Serina knew why he was doing this. He was trying to make her focus on something else, and not tighten up her body, making her relax. To minimize the pa-

Kurama shoved his hips forward, making Serina scream loudly. True, her body was relaxed, not expecting the pain, but man, it still hurt. Serina buried her face in Kurama's shoulder as the pain subsided, and she tried to get used to the feeling of having Kurama in her. Once the pain was gone, Serina kissed the fox's shoulder, telling him that she was ready.

Nodding once, Kurama pulled back, to where he was almost out, then pushed back in, making delicious friction. Serina groans loudly. "God! Kurama!"

Youko knew what was happening. She was getting close. In the back of Kurama's mind, he told him to switch his angling a bit, and when Kurama did, Serina let out a low growl in the back of her voice. "Do that again."

And do it again Kurama did. All the way until both of them reached the edge, and blown over in the throws of ecstasy. Knowing the excess weight wouldn't bother her, Kurama fell on top of the girl, but more to the side, so where he laid beside her.

"That was amazing," Serina mused, a large smile on her face.

"**How about round two, my dear,"** a deep and sexy voice asked.

Serina looked beside her to see silver hair and gold eyes. "Yes." And surely you know what happened throughout the night.

**IT WAS SHORT I KNOW! T.T I don't do good with writing sex scenes. **

**Review! I love hearing you guys!**

**Also, I dare you to go to my profile and vote on my poll! DO IT! NOW! Note, the poll will stay up until I am finished with Chapter Black saga. You have until then to vote. The winner will be the one I go with. **

**Pwease? You will receive cookies! ;p**


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

***gives out a big plateful of cookies to the ones that reviewed and voted* Here you go! Now, you still have a chance for some cookies! Just review and take the poll! ;p**

**The poll still stands with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty Six

Serina groaned as she started to come too. She raised a hand up to her face and rubbed at her eye, before stretching. That's when she felt it. Two arms around her waist, someone's head laying against hers, resting on her shoulder, and a blanket to cover their bodies. Careful to not wake the sleeping being beside her, Serina turned onto her back, looking up to see silver hair and fox ears. Apparently the two fell asleep right after making love. Smiling, she reached up and caressed the ears, making them twitch, which she found utterly adorable.

"Okay, I need to get up," she whispered to herself, while moving out of the fox demons grip. She was careful not to move too much, and she succeeded. That's when she remembered, she was still naked. Cursing lightly to herself, she walked back to her bedroom and got dressed. When she walked back into the living room, she stopped and watched the sleeping figure on the couch, making her smile lightly. Usually when she sees Youko, he's either in battle, or loving her. It was something else to see him so peaceful.

Smilingly again, Serina walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. There was school today, and she'd be damned if she missed her day back after the dark tournament. She had called her mother and told her that Kurama stayed the night, sleeping on the couch, which technically wasn't a lie. She just forgot to mention that she slept with the demon. Serina asked Emiko to drop off Kurama's school uniform after giving her mother the directions to the Minamino house, to which the mother agreed.

After breakfast was cooked, Serina fed her pets. Jasper and Tsuki the Fennec foxes, and Felix, the German Shepherd. Once everyone was fed, Serina went to wash her hair. Once in the bathroom, Serina glanced in the mirror and stilled. She noticed a mark on the side of her neck. She leaned in closer to the mirror and nearly fell when she seen what it was. It was the mark Youko gave her last night, but she laughed at the mini mark on her neck. It was of a crown, surrounded by jewels, but around the crown is vines, with roses at the end, one blooming. It symbolizes that Youko is the King Of Thieves. But the pain would be hiding it. Of course, she could lie and say it was a tattoo, but the group, and her mother would know the truth.

After washing her hair, Serina walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room. She then noticed that Youko was not on the couch. "Youko?" she called out, looking around, only to be hugged from behind. This was becoming a usual thing. "Morning."

"**Morning. I am assuming you and Minamino have school today," **the demon asked, nuzzling against Serina's neck, particularly at the mark.

Serina giggled, turning in the demon's hold. "Yes, Youko, we do. Now, let Shuichi come out and let him get dressed, okay?"

Youko kissed her one last time before pulling away. **"As you wish, my dear."**

And with that, Kurama was in front of Serina, smiling. "Hungry?" Serina asked, leading the fox into the kitchen after he got dressed.

"Very," Kurama says, sitting at the table.

"Oh yeah," Serina says. "Mom's coming over to drop off your school uniform."

Kurama sweat dropped a bit. "That's good news," he chuckled.

After breakfast, a soft knock came on the door. Serina stood up and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Here you go, honey," Emiko stated, handing Serina the fox's school uniform.

"Thanks mom!" Emiko nodded and left, and Serina shut the door, letting out a sigh of relief. "She didn't notice . . ."

"Notice what?" Kurama asked, taking his uniform from Serina's hands.

"This," she says, turning her neck to reveal the mark Youko gave her last night.

Kurama chuckled. "Seems you don't know about demon mating marks."

Serina blinked. "What?"

"Only people with high spirit energy can see, or sense, them."

"Oooh," was all Serina could say to that, before face palming. "DAMMIT!"

Kurama sweat dropped again. "What is it?"

"That means Yusuke and Kuwabara can see it." Kurama couldn't help but laugh at that. "Not funny, Kurama," Serina muttered.

Kurama pulled the still blushing girl against him, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry for laughing, but shouldn't we be heading out for school?"

"SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Serina screamed, grabbing her bag off the kitchen counter, then pushing Kurama out the door, before locking the said door.

Kurama snickered. "Calm down, Serina." The fox leaned down and kissed the girl's lips gently, laying his forehead against hers. "You'll be fine."

Serina calmed down slightly, but she was still jumpy. "That might be the case at your school, but I have to go before my Rattata teacher counts me late!"

"Rattata teacher?" Kurama asked, unsure by what she means.

"My teacher Akashi! I swear to God, he looks like a mutated rat," Serina snickered, before taking off down the road. "Bye Kurama!"

But before she could get farther, the fox demon grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him, and whispering in her ear, **"We love you, my dear,"** in a mixture of Kurama's and Youko's voice, leaving the girl stunned, and her face red.

"I-I . . ." she tried, before the demon started walking away towards his school. But before he got too far, Serina embraced him from behind. _**"We love you too,"**_ Serina and Kyoto says to the demon. The two stood there for a while, before breaking the embrace and going to their own schools.

For two months, the group went upon their regular routines, Kuwabara and Yusuke picking fights constantly, both with themselves and other students around campus. While Serina and Kurama continued getting closer and closer. It said now, if you were to want to find Kurama look for him either at school, his house, or Serina's place. The last selection was usually the right answer.

Until one particular day. The school day started like the usual one, with Serina hanging with Yusuke and Kuwabara until the end of the day. Botan dropped by during lunch and told the three that they have a new case. Wonderful. Then end of the day finally rolled around, and Serina waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were already arguing. Typical.

"Oi! Urameshi!" Kuwabara cried out. "Weren't you supposed to meet Botan after school?"

"I'll pass," Yusuke stated, walking out of the school gates.

"What? You sick or something?" the big buffoon asked, making Serina roll her eyes.

"My bet's he's tired," Serina stated.

"Bingo," Yusuke stated.

"Don't tell me you spent all your powers on Toguro," Kuwabara growled.

Yusuke scoffed. "It's not that. It's just there's nothing to do . . . I feel so empty after reaching the top . . ." Cue Kuwabara hitting Yusuke on the head with elbow. "OUCH! THAT HURT YA BASTARD!"

"STOP BOASTING!" Kuwabara screamed. "You seem to forget quite quickly your good resolutions!"

Yusuke growled right back at his friend/rival. "I was lying, can't I have some fun with nice guys from time to time?"

Kuwabara scoffed. "I was wrong to worry about you, I thought you had lost your powers like me . . ."

Serina looked over at the student. "You still haven't regained your powers?"

"No. I don't understand why," Kuwabara says. "It may be some secondary effects of the Trial Sword I used. I'm gonna go see Genkai about it some time."

Suddenly, the three realized that there were three other students waiting outside of the school's gate, as if waiting for them. Serina quickly took notice that one of them was wearing the same uniform as Kurama.

"Are you Urameshi?" the one in the middle asked. He was the ring leader. "Follow us."

Yusuke smirked and left with the three, leaving Serina and Kuwabara to wait for Botan. "Well, c'mon, Kuwabara. There's no talking to him now." Kuwabara nodded and the two went back into the school to wait for the Grim Reaper.

When Botan did arrive, and Serina relayed the message, she went crazy. "WHAT? HE SKIPPED OUT ON THIS TO GO STREET FIGHT?"

"He's probably already through with them and is out wandering around," Serina says, sitting at a desk.

"Oh, too bad," Botan mused. "You two will have to do."

"What do you mean 'have to do'?" Kuwabara demanded, making Serina snicker.

"Well, Koenma hasn't discovered everything yet, but . . . It seems that some men possessing strange powers will make an appearance," the Grim Reaper explained, making Serina raise an eyebrow.

"What, some monsters again?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, in fact it's . . . humans," Botan says.

"HUMANS?" Serina snapped, getting a chill go right up her back. Something was NOT right. Serina stood up. "Botan, I don't like this. If it's humans, then could people from Kurama's school be affected?"

"It's possible," she admitted.

"Well, I'll go explain things to Kurama," Serina says, grabbing her bag and running out of the school.

Kuwabara watched the girl leave. "My money she just wants to be with her boyfriend."

"Oh, you!" Botan laughed.

Serina didn't waste anytime to arrive at the school, and with a few questions to others students, while receiving glares from the girls when she asked, Serina finally found him. And would you know it. In the chemistry lab. Serina knocked on the door, and the familiar red head opened the door.

"Serina?" he asked, a bit stunned at the girl standing there.

"Got a minute?" she asked, walking in.

"Of course," the fox says, closing the door after her, walking back over to his experiment. "So, what brings you here?"

Serina quickly relayed the message Botan told her, sitting on top of one of the unused lab tables. "So, we can't exactly tell what humans will pop up with these powers."

"Interesting," the fox says, pausing in his test. When suddenly the door is opened and three students walk in. Uh-oh.

One boy was the spoke person, while the other two just stayed behind him, both of them glancing at Serina every now and then. "Minamino, do you want to become the club president?" the leader asked.

"But I'm only a second year. It's too much responsibility for me," Kurama lied smoothly, making Serina snicker a bit. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Kurama walked over to the door, to let the students out.

"NO!" the leader countered. "I'm not the violent type, Minamino! But we're desperate! Please you must join us!"

Kurama sweat dropped. "Nerd violence," he muttered, sending Serina into a giggling fit.

"AND WHO IS SHE?" the leader snapped, pointing over at Serina, who only raised an eyebrow. "SHE DOESN'T EVEN GO TO THIS SCHOOL!"

"So? I came here to see Shuichi. We're good friends," Serina stated, glaring at the boy.

"KURAMA!" Both Serina and Kurama paled when they heard the voice. Kuwabara. Surely he could remember that Kurama was known as Shuichi Minamino here, right? That was only a simple slip up. "HEY! KURAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Guess not.

Suddenly, Kuwabara kicked open the door. "Such a dramatic effect," Serina muttered.

"There you are!" Kuwabara sighed greatly at finding the demon. "Oh, and Serina's here. Great."

"Please, be mindful," Kurama warned, confusing Kuwabara a bit. "Remember I'm Shuichi here."

"Oh, oops," Kuwabara made a quick apology.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Serina asked.

"You bet. Take a look at this!" Kuwabara pulled out a letter, saying that Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Serina, and any extra guests they wish to bring must come to an address by eleven o'clock that night, or Yusuke Urameshi would lose his life.

Serina sighed. "How does my cousin get into these messes?" Serina took a quick smell of the paper. "It's human. Those three school kids?" Serina asked, making Kuwabara nod. Who else could it be?

"Any idea where Hiei could be?" Botan asked.

"I don't know," Kurama retorted. "But from the celestial court, he shouldn't be outside the city limits.

Kuwabara let out a frustrated sigh. "Too bad Hiei's not here, we could use his Jagan eye to find himself!" Kuwabara agreed, then the two actually realized what they said.

"Logic is panic's prey," Kurama chuckled.

Suddenly, Botan snapped her fingers. "I got it! The seven items!" Botan quickly relayed that she had some items that could help them find Hiei, and that she would go get them, and they would meet up in the park.

Later, in the park, the four met up again, and Botan went through item after item, and Kurama pointed out the flaws in the item and that they won't help them find Hiei. That's when Serina muttered, "This is the part when we need to realize that there's an item that will make the little demon come to us!"

"THAT'S IT!" Botan exclaimed. "The Itako's Whistle!" Botan quickly explained that the whistle can't be heard by the average human. It can call a being who's far away thanks to it's special wave, the only condition is that the user possesses enough energy to use it. "Cover your ears, it's makes quite an annoying sound." The three nod and cover their ears, just as Botan blew the whistle.

"GAH!" Serina grunted, shaking her head in painful agony.

"This sounds is terrible!" Kurama exclaimed.

"Really? I don't hear anything but the birds . . ." Kuwabara muttered. Well, lucky him.

Botan stopped blowing the whistle and sighed. "Now all we have to do is wait for Hiei to show up."

The sound of a body falling from a tree is heard behind Botan. The team turns to see Hiei laying on the ground, holding his ear. "Such a repulsive creature. Makes my eardrums bleed," the demon scoffed, noticing the group. "You again . . . If I can't go back to the darkness, I'd like to be left alone."

"Take a look at this," Kurama stated, holding out the ransom note for Hiei.

"HA!" the short demon laughed. "It's pitiful. After winning the tournament, he thought he was the best . . . He'll regret it in the other world, he should know that there's always someone stronger."

"And it doesn't interest you?" Serina asked. "Don't you want to know who could beat Yusuke when you couldn't?"

"Not really," Hiei states. "It doesn't concern me. I paid all my dues. Now, I do what I want."

Botan blew a fuse. "BUT IF YOU DON'T COME, YUSUKE MIGHT BE KILLED! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THAT?"

"No," Hiei growled, making Botan shrink in fear. "I'm getting tired of this . . . After having a high level fight, he still finds a way to get kidnapped. I'm sick and tired of fixing his mistakes."

"But if . . ." Kurama started, "We were to face a new unknown power? Serina, Kuwabara, and Botan told me something. After some time, some humans possessing strange powers have happened."

"And those are the kind of humans that kidnapped Yusuke?" Hiei asked.

"Anyway . . ." Botan started. "If you help us free Yusuke, the celestial authorities will leave you alone." Serina blinked. Was that a truly good idea? "Does that suit you?"

"If I'm exonerated . . . I accept."

So, after Hiei decided to join, the five began their trip to the designed location.

**Review! I love hearing you guys! And take the poll!**

**Pwease? You will receive more cookies! ;p**


	47. Chapter 47

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**The poll still stands with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty Seven

The five made it to the house within the time limit. But let's just say that this house was fucked up. Serina raised an eyebrow, looking at the house in just pure shock. Someone actually lived here? Strange taste. "Who used to live here?" she muttered.

"It was made by an unknown artist," Kuwabara explained. "He died a few years ago, since then the house has remained uninhabited." And Serina could guess why. "Botan, you stay here. We never know what will happen," the human stated.

"No!" Botan argued. "I'm coming with you. We might need my items."

"She has a point," Serina stated.

"And besides," Botan continued. "Kuwabara hasn't recovered his powers. And I'm the only one who can use the seven items."

_~What the fuck am I? Chopped liver?~ _Serina asked sarcastically, walking towards the house. "We're wasting time out here."

As the group made it to the door, they noticed a note. "Whomever enters this house must never say the word 'HOT'…."

"Weird . . ." Kuwabara mused. "Why can't we say 'Hot?'"

"Let's enter and we'll see. We must stay vigilant," Kurama stated.

The group entered the house, and DAMN! Remember that word they're not supposed to say? Well, that word would be very handy right now in Serina's mind. "Screw this," She muttered, removing the top of her school uniform, revealing a tank top underneath. She did the same with the skirt, showing off denim shorts. Please, did you honestly think this tomboy would stay in a skirt THAT long?

Botan let out a long sigh. "What's this? It's really h-" The Grim Reaper what cut off when Kurama slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't continue that sentence," Serina warned, looking around. "Hiei, Kurama. Did you guys . . ."

"Hn," Hiei remarked.

"Yes," Kurama answered. "The moment we came in . . . it's like we entered a totally absurd space . . ."

"Welcome!" a new voice rung out, gaining the groups attention. Serina's eyes widen as she recognized the kid. He was one of the trio that was with Yusuke. Yep. They were at the right house.

"HE'S WITH THE OTHER TWO GUYS! THE ONES WHO CAPTURED YUSUKE!" Kuwabara screamed out.

"Kaito!" Kurama let out a surprised cry, obviously knowing the human.

"You know him?" Serina muttered, glaring at the man.

"We go to the same school. We're not exactly friends either. And of course, he's not supposed to know about the existence of you, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara," Kurama muttered, his eyes never leaving Kaito.

Serina turned and glared at the human. "Pray tell, why did you fucking kidnap my cousin?"

Kaito chuckled lightly. "Someone informed us about your group, gaining our interest. We've been told that you won the Dark Tournament." Serina blinked. Word travels fast, then again, it HAS been two months. Kaito scrutinizes Serina. "You must be the tempered Serina Suzuki I've heard so much about. You're an elemental, are you not?"

Serina growled. "Watch what you say, or you just might lose your head." During this whole argument, Kurama moved slightly in front of Serina, showing the possessiveness of Youko.

That action caused Kaito to laugh. "Minamino, you're amazing. Not only are you gifted in studies, but you also have great powers, as well as a mate."

Kurama's eyes widen at that. How could Kaito possibly know that? The group all figured it out, as well as Serina's mom, mainly because Botan couldn't keep her mouth shut. The only one that didn't know was Kurama's human mother, who he was easing into the whole him dating Serina. "How do you know about that?" Kurama growled, his eyes going gold for a split second.

Kaito chuckled. "It was hard to notice while we were at school, what with this annoying school uniform, so I followed you home one afternoon, and lucky me. You had a date with Ms. Suzuki. You went and changed, and I noticed the mark on your neck."

Kurama stilled. One night after Youko gave Serina her mark, Kyoto gave Shuichi hers. It was something simple. A black dragon, with four purple wings sprouting out of it's back, with a crown on it's head sideways, and a crystal ball around it's neck, like a necklace. Kyoto's mating mark. Now, in Demon World, the two were in the first stage of mates, meaning just sex partners. They have yet to have the "mating" ceremony, making them full fledge mates. And in the Human World, they were still in the boyfriend-girlfriend stage.

But back to more pressing matters, Kaito continued to talk, drifting away from Kurama's love life. "Don't you want to make a demonstration of your powers? I would love to see you manipulate plants." Kurama send Kaito a glare. "Ooh, now that's a scary look. We never seen you with that look in your eyes at school. Did I strike a nerve?"

"GET ON WITH IT FOUR EYES!" Serina snapped, growing tired of everything. "Why the fuck are we here?"

Kaito leaned back in his chair. "I recently discovered I have a strange power." What? Did the kid what a fucking metal? "I'd like to measure my powers . . . That's why I invited you to come here."

"He's making fun of us?" Hiei growled. "I'll show him. Do you know who you're messing with?" the demon asked, pulling his sword.

"I'd like to see . . . But you'll be wasting your time," Kaito stated, opening a book.

"SHUT UP!" Hiei shouted, jumping towards Kaito, sword ready to strike. But the sword seem to have come in contact with an invisible force field around Kaito, breaking the sword. "WHAT!" Everyone watched, wondering what the hell just happened.

"You see!" Kaito chuckled, watching Hiei's moves. Hiei glared at the human, confused as to why his sword broke before reaching the said human. "This room is a world where only powers have strength." What the hell does that mean? "Here you won't have a choice but to fight according to the rules."

"Rules?" Serina asked.

"Like the paper at the entrance," Kurama stated.

"Correct," Kaito says. "One day I noticed that I was able to create a strange space around me. In this space, physical violence won't work . . . Against anything."

_~Something tells me that this kid was picked on and this power arrived,~_ Serina muttered in the back of her mind.

_**~I believe you are right, Serina,~**_Kyoto agreed, watching behind the elementals eyes.

"Hiei!" Kaito stated, making Serina snap back into the conversation. "You may be a master of the sword and magic, but in my territory, you're an ant!"

"Hiei, watch out, he's provoking you," Kurama warned.

But the warning went unnoticed. "So what? The word 'hot' should do something to me? If I say 'hot' you believe you can kill me?"

"Hiei!" Serina screamed, glaring at the demon. He really had a thing of breaking rules, didn't he?

"Too bad . . . You talk too much . . ." Kaito says, his eyes narrowing at the demon. Suddenly, Hiei's body was engulfed in a sea green color, and his body turned to stone, as a shot of red ran from his body and into Kaito's hand. "In my territory, the one who says the forbidden word, has his soul stolen . . . Now I've got two hostages. Urameshi is on the first floor, the soul of Hiei is in my hand. So, what do you do? Flee or fight?"

_~This is gonna be a pain in the ass,~ _Serina growled, gritting her teeth. True, her and Hiei weren't the best of friends, but they tolerated each other, which is more than others can claim, like Kuwabara.

"I found this special talent of mine about a month ago . . . I've begun to see how powerful it could be. First, the power to create a strange space . . . Those who have the same power call forth the 'territory'. Mine has a radius of ten meters maximum," Kaito explained. "Anyone who has magical powers should get a strange feeling when entering my 'territory'." That explains how Kurama, Serina, and Hiei could feel it. "And as you can see, here's what I can do with it."

Serina was getting sick and bloody tired of this bastard's preaching. "If we win, will we get Hiei's soul back?"

"I don't know . . . Maybe," Kaito mocked. "I don't know, I've never lost." Kaito pushed up his glasses. "Anyway, either you go back, or fight me. Two choices, one decision . . . The choice is yours."

"No!" Kuwabara yelled. "There's a third choice!" Serina raised an eyebrow. This she's gotta hear. "WE LEAVE HIEI HERE AND GO AHEAD! IT'S THE BEST CHOICE!" Serina's hand twitched to burn the idiots ass with fire, then give him a nasty shock.

"WHAT?" Botan yelled. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIEI LIKE THAT!" The two of them went back and for the for a few minutes, until Kaito spoke up again.

"I also think that's a good solution. You're not that dumb after all."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, ASSHOLE!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Anyway, I'm ready . . ." Suddenly, Serina noticed that another man was in the room, blocking the door. And did he have a AWFUL hairstyle. "To go further, you have to go through that door, and Yanagisawa's the only one who has the key."

Kuwabara stormed over. "Gimme the key and get outta here!"

"Never," the human stated, chewing on his gum. "What about kicking me to get it back . . . Lil Kuwabara?"

That struck a nerve. Kuwabara pulled back a fist, ready to hit. "TAKE THIS!" Did he forget already? The human's hand came in contact with a force field. Yep. He did.

The other member of the trio laughed. "We told you that you can't use violence. You have to be a good boy!" Kuwabara's eye twitched severely as Serina watched as the man slipped the key into his chest pocket.

"I guess we don't have any choice," Kurama murmured. "We must follow their rules."

The only sound that was heard in the room in the next half hour was the ticking of the clock, signaling time slowly ticking by. Kaito was "nice" enough to get the group chairs, to which Serina declined, preferring to sit on the floor, her back against the book shelf.

"And we're here, sitting in chairs!" Kuwabara whined. "I have a feeling we can't fight him!" Kuwabara turned to look at the fox demon. "Kurama, there's no way to kick his ass?"

"There's a way for all of us to go through the door together," Kurama stated, making Serina look up.

"What, really?" Kuwabara screamed happily.

"But we have to get Hiei's soul back first," Serina stated.

"Are you sure we really have too?" the human asked.

Time continued to tick by, and frankly, was pissing Serina off. "We just can't say the taboo word, but that can't stop us from talking right?" Kaito made a sound, signaling that Serina was correct. "Fine then, Kurama, who is this guy exactly. You gave us the simple version."

Kurama chuckled. He expected this from Serina. "We're in the same class, but he never talks to anyone. Since he entered our school, he's been famous for his knowledge. He's the first real genius that our school has known." And he's running with kidnappers? Talk about fucked up.

"Isn't this an indirect way to boast about yourself," Kaito suddenly spoke up, not looking away from his book. "You have always been ahead of me in the exams."

"Yes, but you're a literary master. You've done essays on philosophy and literature. You're known among the best as a word specialists," Kurama stated. Makes since, with his power being the taboo.

Kuwabara groaned. "I'm gonna die with this head! All this just for us to say the word. He thinks we're idiots!"

"I sprout tropical plants," Kaito explained. "Eighty-five degrees Fahrenheit with a eighty percent humidity. For those that are thirsty, there are cold drinks in the fridge and also food in the cupboard."

"Yeah! Juices with truth serum? Drink first?" Was Kuwabara really this dumb?

"Heh . . . I didn't even think about that. You're sharp," Kaito stated. He couldn't be serious, right? RIGHT?

"I'll get it," Botan jumped up, walking to the refrigerator. "Kuwabara, do you want an orange juice?"

"Yeah!"

"I would like one too." Kurama stated. He then looked over to Serina. "Would you like one as well?"

"No thanks," Serina stated, just as Kuwabara began his about him and Botan sharing a drink with each other. "I have a shot of something to drink in by bag."

Suddenly, Serina and Kuwabara were surrounded by that same energy field that surrounded Hiei, making their souls shoot out of their bodies. Their souls flew over to Kaito, Kuwabara's orange, Serina's purple.

"There's two more!" Kaito chuckled.

"But why?" Kurama wondered, while Youko was having a fit on the inside of Kurama's mind that Serina's soul was taken.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR! SERINA NOR KUWABARA SAID HOT!" Botan screamed. And there goes Botan's soul, which was blue.

"You didn't ask me for some explanation, so I said nothing, but . . . The rules are very strict here. For example you can't say compound words with the taboo word . . . But also any word that has the sound of the taboo in it."

"I see," Kurama muttered. Realizing the words Kuwabara and Serina said. 'Each other' and 'Shot'.

Kaito let out a sigh. "Ha, souls . . . I find them very beautiful, especially the purple one. Isn't that your mates, Kurama?" Kurama gritted his teeth. "You know, souls can't strengthen . . . They are beautiful and vulnerable . . . The one who has them in his hand doesn't have to do much to crush them an annihilate the person." Kaito's eyes narrowed at Kurama. "How about I try it, Kurama. Crushing one of your precious friends souls."

Kurama sat back down in his chair. "Try! Just to see!" he stated. "Let's say that my taboo will be this . . . If you try anything . . . I'll use all my powers to kill you," the fox demon said gravely.

"I see . . . Finally, you're serious," Kaito stated, not ready for what happened next.

"_**The same goes for me, if you destroy my hosts soul,"**_ a familiar voice rung out.

Kaito's eyes widened. He only remembered five members entering the building, yet there's a mysterious sixth voice? He glanced around, and suddenly noticed that one of the bodies were missing. Serina's. "What kind of trick is this?" Kaito asked, glaring at Kurama, who smirked.

"It's no trick, Kaito. We all thought you were well informed on us."

"_**Obviously not,"**_ Kyoto says, suddenly appearing to the left of Kurama, her red eyes glowing. _**"Or else this pathetic human would know that he would be messing with a Dragon."**_

Kaito chuckled nervously. "It seems that my informer didn't go into detail. They DID say that Serina was a special and rare case, but I merely thought it was her elemental abilities. No matter."

"Tell me, Kyoto, did you get it?" Kurama asked, not taking his eyes off Kaito.

"_**As easy as taking candy from a baby," **_Kyoto stated, dropping a key into Kurama's hand, making Kaito and his friend utterly confused.

"That's? That's the key to the door?" Kaito shouted in shock, looking back at his friend.

"Don't worry, Kaito, they're trying to trick you. I got the real key ri-" the man's sentence trailed off, as he searched for the key. "That's impossible! When did she do that?" Suddenly, the man looked up and noticed that plants were on the ceiling.

"_**Better question is when did WE do that,"**_ Kyoto laughed.

"I'm sure you felt nothing," Kurama stated. "I just took it from your pocket."

"_**We just followed your rules. You said we could use our powers, and we did," **_Kyoto explained. _**"And since I'm one with Serina, I can use her powers as well. So I used a gentle wind in your pocket to levitate the key."**_

"And the plant merely picked up where Kyoto left off," Kurama stated, turning to look at Kaito. "You better take care of those four souls. We'll get them back." Kyoto huffed and walked towards the hallway where Yana was, and sat down, her work being done. She closed her eyes and just listened to the conversation.

"Tell me," Kurama started. "Can we change the taboo word? Neither of us will say it . . . It would take hours."

"Yes," Kaito admitted. "In fact, I wanted to do it for some time. I've waited for the two of us to be alone to raise the level. But it seems the girl over there will just be an audience."

Kyoto growled lowly at that, but Kurama continued. "If you let me choose the word . . . I promise you that in less than twenty six minutes I'll make you say it."

"Is that so? And if in the end, I haven't said it?"

Kurama sighed. "I will give you my soul." That made Kyoto stiffen. If Kurama did that, Kaito would only take Shuichi's soul, just like it did with Serina, making Youko gain control. That would NOT be good. "We have to finish it in twenty six minutes! But if by the allowed time, neither of us say the word, you win. So, what do you decide? The odds are stacked in your favor. Are you afraid?"

"Fine. I accept your challenge! What is the taboo word?"

"The taboo word will consists of one single letter. However, every minute that passes we add a letter to the list of taboo." Kurama continued. "We begin with the letter Z . . . then the letter Y. Every minute we go backwards in the alphabet. We gradually eliminate the possibilities . . . Letter by letter. It'll take only twenty six minutes to complete the alphabet."

Kaito laughed. "you're frightening! This game seems like fun!" The human glances at a clock. "It's twelve fifty. We will begin at one."

Kyoto kept her eyes closed, and her mouth in a tight grim line as the game began. Time ticked by, when suddenly Kyoto's ears picked up the sound of a chair moving.

"Fear?" Kurama asked.

"Need a break," Kaito explained, walking passed the dragon to the bathroom. "Be careful," he stated to Yana.

While Kaito was gone, Kurama's plan went into action, the plants began growing like a wild fire, and Kyoto used a quick spell to put Yana to sleep. Kyoto kept her eyes closed the whole time, making it look like she hasn't done a thing. Kaito came out as Yana's body hit the floor, and he began wondering around the room, looking for Kurama.

When suddenly, Kaito laughed, making him lose. Kyoto smirked as she felt Serina's soul enter her body, and the Dragon Princess let her human counterpart have control once more.

**Review! I love hearing you guys! And take the poll!**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**The poll still stands with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty Eight

After entering more trouble than this was worth, the group of five went over to wake up the sleeping Yanagisawa. The said man with the messed up hairstyle groaned as he started to regain consciousness. He blinked rapidly before looking up and seeing the five people back in tact, to which he shrunk back, slightly intimidated.

"So? How do you feel?" Serina asked, popping her neck, her body feeling stiff.

Yanagisawa smirked, standing up. "You've won against Kaito? Not bad . . . You're doing well . . ."

"Where's the third key?" Kurama demanded. "The second was on Kaito. The third is nowhere to be found, even with my celestial senses."

"You had no chance in finding it. It's hidden at the base of a tree," Yanagisawa stated. "You did well not forcing the door open." Serina's eye twitched as she remembered Kuwabara yelling that they should kick it down. "If you had done so, Urameshi would be dead."

"Oh, trust me, when this is all over, I'll beat the idiot to death," Serina muttered under her breath.

"There was this paper on the door," Kurama continued, holding up the said paper. "The one who forces the door open without Yanagisawa's consent, will endanger Urameshi's life."

"The guy who designed this house is a freak!" Kuwabara muttered, and Serina completely agreed. "You have to be twisted to this up a room access with three doors!"

Serina chuckled. "Must've been a pain in the ass for robbers."

Yanagisawa lead the group through the third door, and the five people were thrown for another loop, but Kuwabara was the only one who said something. "HOLY SHIT! What's up with this place? After three doors, there's seven staircases?"

Yanagisawa gained the group's attention. "Urameshi is on the first floor. You'll each use a different staircase."

"And what's waiting for us in the staircases?" Serina asked, not feeling entirely comfortable with everything.

"You'll see," the freaky hairstyled man said. "You can't do anything but what I say."

Kuwabara growled, obviously not liking any of this. "One minute!" Botan says, breaking the tension. Everyone raised an eyebrow as she began searching through her bag. "In case of problem, here's a Spirit Device that should help us a lot! The labels!" Serina raised an eyebrow. She never had to use that, so she didn't really know what it does. "This thing comes from the marking that we do on prisoners so that we don't lose them, only the one who put the label on can take it off. Naturally, it detaches itself only in case of death." Botan continued to explain. "This label's color changes according to the health status of the one who bares it."

"Examples, please," Serina asked, leaning against the staircase frame.

"Blue, everything is okay. Yellow, light wound. Red, critical wound."

"Ah," Serina mused, getting it.

"We'll all right our names on a label and stick it on each of us. If something happens to one of us in the stairs, we'll know right away," Botan finished up.

Kurama glanced over at Yanagisawa, who they needed permission to use the labels. "Do as you wish," he stated.

The team members then began writing their names on four labels, and sticking them on the other four members. When everything was said and done, for Kurama, they were on his arm. For Botan, her chest. Hiei, chest. Kuwabara, shoulder. Serina, pants.

Kurama looked over at the girl he was with. "What are you doing?" he asked, refraining from chuckling a bit.

Serina looked over at him. "What?" When the fox demon pointed at her pants where the labels were, Serina shrugged. "When I was a kid, I always put my stickers on my pants, so it's just a little quirk of mine." Kurama just shook his head.

The five them picked their staircases and began the climb. About half way up the staircase for Serina, the stairs suddenly collapsed, giving the girl a sensation of falling, until she used the power of air and levitated. "Sneaky bastards," she muttered, floating up to the intact tops of the stairs and continued to the door at the top. She gripped the door handle and opened the door, just at the same time the other four did. And would you know, all the four stickers on her legs were blue, so everyone was alright. So what was the staircases for?

She shook her head and walked into the room, while Botan shouted her cousin's name. But what her cousin shouted made everything clear as crystal as to what happened. "Don't come any closer! This Kido guy has the power to neutralize anyone by stepping on their shadows!"

Serina raised an eyebrow. Kido? Why did that name sound so familiar to her? She gave a low whistle, gaining the attention of the boy, who's eyes widened a bit. This little look of reorganization didn't go by Kurama either.

But just as quickly as it came, it left. Kido looked at the group as a whole. "Yusuke is telling the truth. But your opponent isn't me. He's among you." That gained everyone's attention. "There's an imposter among these four people," Kido explained pointing at the five members of the team. "Yusuke, you got ten minutes to find the imposter. You five can only answer the questions he'll ask you."

"An imposter? He's kidding, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's impossible to disguise oneself so fast!" Botan stated.

"I believe I asked you to stay still," Kido ordered as Serina took a step forward. "Don't forget that I got one hostage in my hands." Serina stopped immediately, looking Kido over. "If there's an imposter among you five . . . It also means that I've got another hostage. If something bad happens to me, the hostage will be executed."

"Everything is well calculated," Kurama murmured.

"Only nine more minutes," Kido mocked. "So? What do you decide?"

Yusuke muttered under his breath and began questioning. "Kuwabara! Your birthday and blood type?"

Decent question. "I'll be happy to tell you, but . . . Do you even KNOW that information?" Oh God.

Yusuke sweat dropped. "Whoops."

_~We're so dead!~ _the team thought.

"Fine!" Yusuke shouted. "What's your sister's name?"

"Shizuru! She's eighteen since the other day. She's stronger than me, her guy type is someone like Johnny Depp, and Brad Pitt." And how does Kuwabara know that last part?

"Kurama! Your mother's name and age!"

"Shiori Minamino. She's forty, and to marry in the fall," the fox demon replied, smiling lightly.

Serina smiled, knowing that she's been invited in the past two months since the dark tournament. She couldn't wait! "That true?" Yusuke asked, breaking the girl's train of thought. "That's good news!" Kido then reminded Yusuke about the time.

"SERINA!" the girl raised her head, her arms crossed, ready for her cousin's question. "Who was that douche bag in middle school you told me about, but was really a demon?"

"Christian," Serina stated, leaving it at that. She hated that memory and didn't want to relive it.

"Dammit!" Yusuke cursed. "BOTAN! All your measurements!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS! I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT BEFORE!"

"Yeah you did! The other day, don't you remember?" Yusuke countered, making Botan think back.

"YOU JUST MADE THAT UP, YOU PERVERT!" Botan screamed.

"This is absurd," Hiei muttered.

"Hiei! What's your sister's name!" Yusuke countered. That was a decent question.

"It's useless to tell you, you already know it," Hiei stated. Yusuke growled. That was a total Hiei response.

"What?" Kuwabara shouted out. "This guy has a sister that you know of? I bet she's as wild and stupid as her brother!" Serina mentally sweat dropped at that. He really shouldn't say that.

"That's right," Botan muttered. "Kuwabara still doesn't know . . ."

"Shh!" Kurama shushed.

"Shut up!" Serina snapped.

"Why am I the only one who doesn't know her?" Kuwabara demanded. Kurama finally calmed the guy down by saying that he'll tell him after the whole situation is over. Ten bucks says he forgets right after the fake is revealed. "C'mon Urameshi! Uncover the fake already!"

Yusuke suddenly realized the labels on his friends, and Botan quickly explained them again, giving the fact that Yusuke completely forgot about them . . . AGAIN! That's when the group came to the conclusion that an imposter can't remove the sticker. So the five went to remove the labels, and wouldn't you know it? They all came off. This was growing to be a pain in the ass!

Hiei growled. "There was never an imposter! It's just a trap!"

Kido chuckled. "There is one," he assured. "Our accomplice, Yanagisawa, has the power of copy." Serina raised an eyebrow at this. "He's able to copy the attitude, the genetic code, the memories, everything of someone . . . So, without a doubt, there's a imposter among you." Kido smirked darkly. "If you don't succeed to uncover him, it means you don't need the true one. So the true one can die." Talk about pressure. Kido glanced down at his watched. "Well, times up. Now, Yusuke, I'll free you from your spell. If you attack me, the real one will die. You will point out the one you think is the imposter and then hit them with all your strength."

"WHAT?" Yusuke screamed out.

Kido smirked. "The only way to find out Yana's copy, is to make it suffer. But you only have one try. Think carefully."

"We're screwed," Serina muttered, shaking her head.

"Dammit," Yusuke muttered, looking at Kido, as the said man stepped off Yusuke's shadow. "What are you trying to prove?"

"'Someone' asked us to do it. By the way, we enjoy it pretty badly."

Yusuke gritted his teeth, and got ready for the punch. "That's it, I've made my decision," the teenager stated. "I'm sorry for this, but it's YOU!" Yusuke screamed, lunging toward Serina, who took one step back in instinct, a fighting position. Suddenly, Yusuke veered to the right, punching Kuwabara in the face. During the hit, Kuwabara transformed into Yanagisawa. _(AN: Okay, raise your hands. How many of you thought it was gonna be Serina?)_

Kido smirked. "How did you figure it out, detective?" he asked.

Yusuke sighed, glad he got the right one. "Well, Hiei and Kurama aren't morons who can easily be captured as Kuwabara and I."

"Hiei," Serina muttered quietly.

"Does that make you feel happy?" Kurama finished up, making the little demon growl threats at the two.

"So that left Serina, Botan and Kuwabara," Yusuke stated. "If it had been Serina, and I would've gotten any closer to her to actually be in strike range, I would've gotten a punch to the face. That left Kuwabara and Botan." Yusuke balled up his fists. "And if you have ever been coward enough to take Botan, our only non fighter, I'd come back to slaughter you . So it HAD to have been Kuwabara."

Kido starts applauding. "Wonderful! I'm very impressed!"

Yusuke growled. "Shut up and tell us where's Kuwabara!"

"Yeah!" Botan agreed.

Kido smirked. "Okay, I'll give you back Kuwabara. We'll take this chance to introduce the master mind behind this whole thing as well."

The door started to open, and Serina couldn't help but laugh at who she seen. "Hi, Genkai," she greeted, as the others snap.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Yusuke snapped. "I fucking hope you've got a damn good reason to justify this. And I want more than a simple answer." Genkai was quiet for a bit. "SO, GRANDMA? WHAT'S WITH THIS DAMN PLAN?"

Suddenly, the sound of a phone hitting the ground was heard, and the group glanced over at Kido, who was bowing on the ground. "I'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I really didn't want to do this! Forgive me!"

Genkai sighed. "You don't have to apologize, Kido."

Before Yusuke's mind blew up at trying to understand this all, Serina piped up. "Genkai has a particular sense of humor."

"What do you mean, Serina?" Yusuke asked, trying to understand. "I beg you, explain this to me!"

"She just wanted us to experience their powers," the girl explained.

"I understand as well," Kurama chuckled.

"When did you two notice?" Botan asked.

"When we entered this room," Kurama answered. "I felt they could do more. They could do everything they wanted us too. And I felt that if they didn't do it, there was a reason behind it. It seemed incredible that people who know so much about us indulge themselves to such a masquerade."

"I still don't understand the reason," Hiei muttered. "Why all the fuss for making introductions?"

"You five are really strong. No human can beat you face to face." Okay, that was a Genkai compliment, now be prepared for a insult. "But I wanted to make you conscious that there's a way to defeat you." The old woman glanced over at Hiei. "Hiei, if you really fought Kaito, he wouldn't stand a chance. But he took your soul. You lacked vigilance." The fire demon merely looked down, insulted. "The same goes for you Yusuke."

"If I knew the nature of his power, he wouldn't have tricked me!" the teenager snapped.

Genkai growled. "FOOL! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT THE ENEMY WILL TELL YOU HIS POWERS BEFORE FIGHTING? TO BE CAUGHT LIKE THAT, IT'S LIKE YOU HAD BEEN KILLED!"

Yusuke took a fearful step back. "Okay, but who the hell's the enemy?" he asked, making a valid point. "Apparently, they aren't, so who?"

"In fact," Kido started. "When we became conscious of our strength, we went to Genkai for advice. We knew Urameshi by his reputation for his school fights. We learnt after, that he had powers too. But if we have this strength, it's because of the hole of darkness!"

"Hole of darkness?" Serina mused.

"Yes, this evil tunnel . . ." Genkai started. "Is actually something Sakyo was planning. A tunnel between human world and demon world."

That got everyone's attention. So did the next voice. "The old woman told me everything," Kuwabara stated. Serina glanced up, and instantly wished she didn't. That was a sight she didn't want to see. Kuwabara in his boxers. "There are guys who are trying to open a portal."

"Well, we finally learned the undying question," Yusuke muttered. "Boxers or briefs." Cue face palm by Serina.

"But Sakyo's dead," Botan mused.

"Who's at the cause of all this then?" Serina voiced up.

Genkai continued. "Sakyo is indeed dead . . . But when you think about it, among the leaders, some were close to Sakyo. It's also possible that there's some survivors left."

"Incredible," Kurama mused.

Hiei scoffed. "If it was that easy, I'd have gone back to demon world a long time ago."

"So where's the portal at anyway?" Serina asked, trying to get all the information she could. And when she was told, she couldn't hold back from screaming, "MUSHIYORI CITY? But that's like a Sunday drive from here . . ."

Suddenly, Botan's briefcase starting beeping. Talk about weird, but really, when is anything normal around this group? "It's Koenma!" Botan stated. Well, that explained it, actually. Botan laid the briefcase down, and opened it.

Koenma appeared on the screen. "BOTAN! Is Yusuke with you? There's an emergency!"

"We're all here. Is it about the tunnel?" Genkai asked.

"Yes," Koenma stated. "This famous passage is enlarging artificially at high speed!"

"We're already beginning to see its influence on some humans," Serina muttered, looking over at Kido. "Some are already conscious of their powers."

"Serina's right," Genkai agreed. "In just about a month, about thirty humans came to me for advice. Most of them from Mushiyori City."

Koenma rubbed his temples. "That this evil is limited for the moment at Mushiyori is a good sign, but there are already at the second stage."

"The second stage? What does that mean?" Yusuke snapped.

"There's four stages before this tunnel's passage is totally open." Koenma then began the explanation. "At the first stage, low class demons begin to infest the Earth. The second stage is the apparition of human beings with power because of the proximity with the portal. The third stage is the arrival of demons up to the D class . . ." Koenma took a deep breath. "And when the hold reaches one kilometer circumference, we arrive at the last stage."

"The last stage? What happens then?" the Spirit Detective urged.

"Monsters from C and B class can freely go between the Human World and Demon World," Koenma stated. And suddenly, Serina got a feeling in her gut that the next bit of information wasn't good. "For example, Toguro was from the B class." Yep. Bad news.

"ONLY THE B CLASS?" Yusuke snapped. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HE WASN'T THE STRONGEST?"

"Yes," Koenma confirmed. "And there's even worse. There's the A Class and, and more frightening, the S class demons. Even us in Spirit World, can do anything against an S class demon." The whole room fell silent at that info. Koenma went on to explain about how much control Spirit World had over the demons in Demon World, and the results were shocking. He then proceeded to explain about a gate that let's smaller demons in, but keeps out the A and S class ones.

"That completely sucks!" Yusuke mused. "An A class demon alone is more frightening than all of the B class . . ."

Kuwabara growled. "I don't understand anything you guys are talking about!" he whined. "Can someone explain this to me?" No one listened.

"So basically, what's our case, Koenma?" Serina asked. They got the info, what should they do?

"You have to locate the one who's enlarging this passage!" the toddler prince informed.

After getting the information, the team informed Kuwabara. "WHAT? DEMONS EVEN STRONGER THAN TOGURO WOULD BE ABLE TO PASS THROUGH?"

A bit more talking went on, before the team walked downstairs to revive Kaito. But Serina hung back, gaining Kurama's attention, but he went with the team. "Kido," Serina stated, gaining the blond haired boy's attention. "I remember you."

Kido nodded in Serina's direction. "Serina," he mused, his accent coming through. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"I wasn't planning on coming back to Japan. I didn't want to believe I'd see you again after America," Serina stated.

Kido started down the stairs, with Serina behind him. "It was only one year as a transfer student," he muttered.

"A year I thought I left behind me," Serina muttered, walking passed him, walking over to the group, a bit after they re-entered Kaito's soul.

After Kaito's soul was reunited with the body, the three students gave their information. Then something struck Serina. "Holy shit. That means that this portal has been worked since the tournament . . ."

Yusuke looked at the briefcase. "Koenma, how much time left before the tunnel's opening reaches two kilometers in diameter? The famous forth step?"

The answer wasn't pretty. "Three weeks."

After that information, Hiei demanded the information, but didn't get the information he wanted, and the demon left. Then Genkai told the team that they'll stay the night in the house, and then began their search tomorrow.

Serina began to go to find a room, before stopping because someone grabbed her arm. When she glanced behind her, she seen Kurama. "May I speak with you?" he asked. Serina nodded, and the two walked into a bed room that the two were sharing. "Do you know this Kido?"

Serina sighed. She knew Kurama was going to find out. "Yes, I do. He came to my High School back in the states for a while. And well . . ." Serina took in a deep breath. "We had a relationship." Kurama's eyes widen a bit. "Bit it didn't last."

"I see," Kurama mused, looking at the girl as she walked over to their bed. "How long ago?"

"Four years ago. It was back in middle school. It doesn't mean anything, Kurama," Serina stated. "I don't love him. I, and Kyoto, love you and Youko."

Kurama sighed. True, he believed the girl, but he didn't like the thought of someone else holding his mate. "And we both love you and Kyoto." And with that, the red head kissed Serina, laying beside her in the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Review! I love hearing you guys! And take the poll!**


	49. Chapter 49

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**The poll still stands with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead, and Yomi coming up in second, leaving Mukuro in last place. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Forty Nine

The morning came around, and Serina awoke to the feeling of two arms wrapped around her. She smiled lightly, leaning down and kissing one of the hands that went around her. That earned a twitch from the hand, and a groan from the owner of the hand. Serina chuckled as she got a glimpse of red hair raising up from the bed. "Morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, my dear," was the response from Kurama, who raised up out of the bed.

Serina raised up as well. "So, we're splitting up into teams," she sighed. Genkai had told them the teams last night, and Kurama wasn't true thrilled.

"I don't like it that you're paired off with that ex of yours," he growled lightly, a bit of Youko showing up.

Serina smiled. True, she didn't like the feeling of being protective twenty-four-seven, but this little protectiveness that Youko and Kurama were showing off was pretty sexy, in a primal sort of way. "Foxy, if I could go with you I would, but Genkai wants me with her and Yusuke. And I bet she learned that me and Kido were a thing when we were kids, and she wants to keep him alive, which is why you're not paired with him."

"I still do not like this," the fox murmured.

The ebony haired girl sighed, and walked over to Kurama, embracing him from behind. "Kurama, that's all in the past, okay? I'm with you, and you're the only one I want to be with, understand?" The fox demon nodded. "Good," she remarked, leaning up and kissing the side of his neck with Kyoto's marking.

Suddenly, Serina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed that Emiko was calling. She answered quickly, "Hey mom."

"Serina, why aren't you home? You were supposed to watch Amii today while I went to work."

Serina's eyes widened. With this whole Yusuke kidnapped crap, Serina completely forgot. "Mom, I forgot. But can't she go to a friends? I have to go to Mushiyori City." There was a long pause on the other end. "Mom?"

"You have another case, don't you?" Emiko asked. You can't get anything passed that woman.

Serina chuckled. "Yes, mother, I do."

"About?" Emiko urged. Serina sighed greatly and quickly told Emiko about what's going on. "I see," the strawberry blond stated. "Be careful then, Serina," she warned. "Love you."

"Love you too, mom. Tell Amii, Kurama and I say hi!" And with that, Serina hung up. "SHIT!" she suddenly cursed after putting the phone in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, looking over at her, after opening the door.

"We didn't bring any clothes for today," Serina whined.

"Botan went for some," Genkai stated, as the couple walked into the living room. Thank God for Genkai.

After twenty minutes, Botan returned with clothes for each person. Apparently she just snuck in. Smart. When the Grim Reaper tossed Serina her clothes, the ebony haired girl had to admit, the blue headed girl had decent taste. Serina went and changed into the outfit that was brought by the light hearted Reaper. Her shirt was simple, black, with a hot pink skull and crossbones with a pair of Skull Candy head phones on the skull. The pants were black, had multiple pockets, with chains hanging on the pants.

Once everyone changed, the team split into their groups and left. Serina's group was herself, Yusuke, Genkai, Kido and Yanagisawa.

While walking around Mushiyori City, Serina was itching for a can of bug spray right about now. There were demon bugs EVERYWHERE. On the ground, on people, flying in the air. Every-fucking-where.

"Humans don't see any of this . . ." Genkai stated.

"Thank God," Serina muttered. "Otherwise there'd be mass panic."

Kido and Yusuke started talking, but Serina drifted from the conversation, until Kido said something interesting. "It may be strange to you, Urameshi, but I want to defend this city. The fact to know that there's an asshole who's enjoying this view, it disgusts me." Yusuke glanced over at the street punk with interest. "I was born here. I won't let anyone destroy this city."

"I understand how you feel," Genkai stated, but warned the group to keep their heads together.

"Kurama and the others went to find the hole, I hope they're okay," Yusuke muttered, voicing what Serina was worried about. "It's like the headquarters of the enemy." Good point.

"Unlike you, Kurama is a cautious and considered boy." Another good point by Genkai. Serina chuckled at the team's actions, and didn't notice that she and Kido had drifted a few steps behind the group.

"So," Kido began, gaining her attention. "I hear you and this Kurama dude are together now."

"That's the story," Serina remarked, her senses on high alert. Ever since the Christian deal, she was weary about ex's. "So what bout it, Kido?"

Kido suddenly stepped in front of her, walking backwards. "I was hoping you'd still be single, so that you and I could try again."

Serina sighed and picked up the pace a bit. "Sorry. Can't do that. Your friend Kaito probably already told you that I have Kurama's mating mark." Serina could feel the path of Kido's eyes going to her neck where the infamous mark lied at the base of her neck. "I love him Kido, and that's not gonna change, or at least I hope not." She glanced up at the street punk. "Now, you can accept that and we can just be friends, or you can stand there and brood abo-" Serina's sentence was cut off when the group suddenly stepped into a psychic's territory.

"Did you feel it?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah," Serina muttered. "We must've walked into someone's territory."

Yusuke was looking down a set a stairs that the group had reached when they felt the presence of a Territory. "This place seems fishy."

The group went down the flight of stairs, and into a café like place. The store owners welcomed the group warmly. Serina glanced around, noticing four people at one table. "It could be one of those four guys," Kido mused, looking at the same people Serina was.

"Plus the staff, that's six or more," Serina interjected.

"Maybe it's all of them?" Yusuke offered.

Suddenly, a voice called out. "I can hear what you think."

_**~I think we found him,~**_ Kyoto muttered in the back of her mind.

"Yes, you did find him," the man stated, standing from his seat. He then turned and looked at the team, a wicked smirk on his face. "You have some powers too, I assume?" The whole team turned on high alert with this guy. "I don't know why you came here, but I don't want to hear crap!"

"We're looking for guys who are digging a huge hole," Yusuke stated.

"Oh, you mean the tunnel to demon world, right?" the man asked all nonchalantly.

"So you know something about it," Kido stated.

The man merely smirked. "You were talking about it earlier. In your thoughts . . ."

"A mind reader," Serina growled. Which means the bastard could hear Kyoto's thoughts as well. Well isn't that just fucking dandy?

"I'll make sure of it," Kido said, stepping up to the plate. Serina prayed it wasn't to show off to her.

"What do you want from me?" the man asked, falling into a fighting stance. "You want to fight, right?"

"I'm gonna make you talk. We're risking our lives in this story," Kido stated, and how. Suddenly, the teenaged punk opened his territory. Kido leaped into the air and tried to land on the man's shadow, but he suddenly backed up, out of Kido's reach. Then the man retaliated with multiple shots to Kido's chest.

"Hehe, you won't on my shadow, punk," the man stated.

"Hmph. So, he's not bluffing," Serina muttered.

"That's right girlie," the man smirked, making Serina's eye twitch. "Just like it's no secret to me that you're missing your lover boy, or that your battling with some inner demons, or some shit like that." Okay, the man might be a mind reader, but he was sure dumb as fuck. "So, do you want to continue? I'm only a amateur boxer. My power allows me to read thought, and thanks to that, I'll be the best boxer in the world!"

Yusuke smirked. "It seems like you're telling the truth. Now, we just have to know for sure if you're with us or against us." The punk with the slick back hair, Serina's cousin, pointed to Yanagisawa. "You see this guy with the messed up hairstyle? His name is Yanagisawa. By touching your head he can copy everything within you, memory included. We need to know if you can put your power at our service."

The man scoffed. "There's no way in hell that I'll take part in something fishy. I'll get rid of you if necessary, but as for me, I'm leaving."

Yusuke started shrugging off his coat, before Serina stopped him. "Hold up, cousin, let me deal with this guy," she stated, popping her neck. Yusuke merely nodded.

Yanagisawa looked down at Genkai. "Do you think she'll be okay? I mean the dude CAN read minds . . ." And Kido was wondering the same damn thing.

"Don't worry," Genkai stated. "She's part of the team that won the Dark Tournament. Someone who can read thoughts is only a simple human to her and for Yusuke as well."

Serina finished her quick stretched, looking over at the mind reader. "Look, I'll give you a special look into my mind. I'm gonna run towards you like I'm gonna punch you, then follow through with a kick to the side." The man fell back into a fighting stance, obviously believing the girl was bluffing. "Ready?" Suddenly, Serina rushed at the man, with an uppercut planned, but swiftly swung her left leg around to nail him in the ribs, sending the man flying into the wall, completely knocking him out. The poor bastard was too slow to stop her. "Geez, talk about weakling," Serina muttered, scratching the back of her head.

"I-I didn't see anything!" Kido mused in disbelief. This was the same girl he dated a few years ago?

Serina turned and looked back at the group. "Yanagisawa, go through this guy's mind and find out what he does on the weekends."

"Right," the student says, copying the man's looks and memories. Seriously though, he could've done without the looks. "He knows nothing."

"I see," Genkai mutters. "We could still use him."

The next thing Serina knew, the six were sitting in the middle of the busy streets in Mushiyori, at a small shrubbery sitting area. "You're name's Murota, right?" Yusuke asked the man sitting next to him. "And your territory extends around thirty meters?"

"Within a thirty meter range, I can hear everybody's thoughts. The stronger the thought, the louder it is," Murota explains. After multiple hits to Murota's head thanks to his pervertedness, the mind reader's face turns pale.

"Murota?" Serina asked, looking over the shivering man.

"H-He's. . . . He's here. He's really horrible . . ." Murota trails off, shivering, his head bent down low. "This voice is stronger than all the others. A calm, strong voice . . . I've never heard a voice so sinister!"

"Which one?" Yusuke asked. "And don't point him out, just tell me his direction."

"H-He's on the right . . . Tall guy, dressed in black . . ."

Serina zeroed in on the guy immediately, and holy shit, was he creepy, apparently to Kyoto as well. _**~I do not like the look in his eye. I can confirm what the mind reader says,~**_ Kyoto muttered in the back of Serina's mind.

_~How?~ _she asked.

_**~He reeks of the smell of lower demons.~**_

Not two seconds after the guy looked at the group, did blood spurt out of Murota's head. All focus on the apparent ring leader left as the team treated to Murota, with Serina calling an ambulance. Sadly though, when the ambulance arrived, there wasn't room left over for Serina, so she opted to go and find Kurama and the others to inform them. About half way, Serina got a text message from Yusuke, saying that Murota will be fine. Serina raced to where Kurama's group was studying where the portal to Demon World should be at fairly quickly.

"Hey! Serina!" Kuwabara greeted, waving his hand in the air. "What are you doing here?"

Serina bent over, trying to catch her breath. Yes, she was a prized fighter, one of the winners of the Dark Tournament, but she's not a fucking sprinter. "Y-Yusuke's group is at the hospital . . ."

Botan gasped. "Who was hurt?"

Serina shook her head. "None of them." The elemental quickly summed up what happened, and Kurama opted that they should head to the hospital, to regroup.

So, the team shot off towards the hospital, mainly following Kaito, since he lives in the city with Kido and Yanagisawa, when suddenly, something familiar shoots through the sky. Yusuke's Spirit Gun. That was NOT good. When the group reached the hospital, they found the body of a doctor laying out side, and Yusuke's group, minus Kido, running outside, telling them to get out of there.

Once back at the Urameshi house, everyone recuperated for two days to get their strength back, and Yusuke filled Serina and the others in on the fact about the members of killers they were after. There were seven, six thanks to Yusuke. Black Angel, Gate Keeper, Game Master, Seaman, Gourmet, Sniper, and Doctor. Yusuke filled the team in that Kido's staying at the hospital to heal up after his encounter with Doctor.

Kurama revealed that his group was being followed just before Serina arrived. Much planning was going to have to go into this before their next encounter. Serina opted to stay at Yusuke's to look after her own cousin.

**Review! I love hearing you guys! And take the poll!**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**HOLY SCHIZ! We made it to Fifty! YAHOO! And what a better chapter to write? **

**The poll still stands with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead, and Yomi coming up in second, leaving Mukuro in last place. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Fifty

Two days after the encounter with the Doctor, Yusuke and Kuwabara opted to head to school, while Serina just hung back and went back to her place. The group was still recovering, and Kurama told her the day before that he was heading to Spirit World, not to worry about him. So that day was pretty much a lazy day for Serina, who merely took care of her pets for the day. But as night rolled around, a storm came into town, drenching the outside.

"That's just great," Serina muttered. "And I already gave that big lummox a bath!" Serina went to the back sliding door, and whistles loudly into the back yard. "FELIX!" she cried out into the pouring rain for the German Shepherd she owned. "C'mere boy! Let's get you dried off!" No movement was seen in the yard. "What the hell?" she asked.

_**~Maybe he's out for a quick run of the town,~ **_Kyoto offered, worried about the dog as well.

"That isn't like Felix. He would never run out in a thunder storm. He's terrified of them," Serina mused. "The mutt's probably laying under a car, scared." Sighing, she grabbed a hoodie from the coat rack, locked the sliding doors behind her. She walked out into the rain, hood pulled up, calling for her dog. "Felix!"

Suddenly, the girl heard familiar barking. Felix's barking, and that bark wasn't the friendly kind, but the "give it back, or I'll bite you in the ass' kind of bark. Serina ran right to the source of the barking, only to find her black and brown German Shepherd barking at a monster like creature, with a weird kid standing beside it, and inside the monster was Kuwabara and his friends Sawamura, Kirishima, and Okubo. Oh damn, this was not good.

The boy in the yellow jacket laughed loudly. "He imprisoned himself! How funny!" Suddenly, the boy noticed the snarling dog in front of him. "Get out of here, mutt!" he cried out, focusing on killing the group he had in his trap.

"Hey!" Serina called out, gaining the group's attention, the boy's included. "Listen, I know he's a mutt, but that's my dog, and only I can call him that," she smirked. "Now, tell me why I'm seeing four friends in a water bubble."

The boy, his hair a wavy blond color, with two bangs that fell into his face, and piercing blue eyes glared at Serina. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Serina shrugged. "Just a girl out on a nightly stroll, who sees her friend needing air . . ." she mused, snapping her fingers, making a gust of wind hit the kid and his monsters, letting little pockets of air in to keep them alive." Serina looked over the monster. "You must be Seaman, right?"

Seaman growled, launching water based attacks at Serina, which didn't do a thing to her. "W-What are you?" he stated, taking one step back in fear.

"Just your everyday elemental," Serina stated, walking towards Seaman. "Now, let my friends go before I get pissed and make you drown by your own water creatures."

"You can't do that!"

Serina snapped her fingers again, making one of the weaker monsters turn into a mere puddle. "Wanna bet?"

Before Seaman could retaliate, a bright light shined inside the water monster, making Serina smirk. "Well, well, looks they didn't need me after all," Serina mused, shoving her hands into her hoodie pocket. Serina knew that Kuwabara lost his powers, but he just needed a push to regain them, kind of like the push she needed to unlock hers in the beginning.

Suddenly, that bright light made a swipe at Seaman and Serina, but the initial mark hit Seaman, leaving the girl unharmed. Just as Seaman fell unconscious, the monster disintegrated, and Serina walked over to the guys.

Kuwabara looked up at her, giving her a curt nod. "Thanks for the breath of air. Kept those guys alive."

"Wasn't a problem," the girl remarked, walking over to pick up two of the boys, Sawamura and Kirishima. The two boys looked up at her, before passing out again. Serina glanced up, just as she seen Kuwabara pick up Seaman and Okubo. The boy had a heart of gold. So the two heroes, and a dog, walked, carrying four people, back to the Urameshi household. When they got there, Serina told the group what she knew, and Kuwabara told the rest.

The girl was about to leave, until Yusuke asked her to stay, mainly because of the questioning they were going to do to the boy when he regains consciousness. Serina didn't argue, and came into the apartment and stripped off her hoodie, and threw it into her aunt's dryer, while obtaining some of her aunts clothes to sleep in, throwing her wet clothes into the dryer as well. It was getting late, so Serina walked over to the couch and pulled out the pull out bed, and got under the two blanket her cousin tossed her. Felix jumped on the foot of the couch bed and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Serina heard a knock on the door, but before she could get up, she heard the door open, followed with a, "Hey, you're back," from Yusuke. And the smell of wilderness, a forest if you will, hit her nostrils, causing a smiled to break across her face. Kurama was back. Suddenly, the couch bed sunk down on the opposite side of Serina, and an arm pulled the girls body against his.

Turning on her back, Serina glanced back to see silver hair instead of red. This demon didn't like being away from Serina longer than necessary, and took control when he got her in his embrace. **"It's so good to see you again,"** Youko purred gently into Serina's ear, tickling it lightly, making her giggle.

"You too, Youko, but I think there's someone who missed you more," Serina stated, letting her demon self go.

"_**Well, hello there, sexy," **_Kyoto stated, leaning up and kissing Youko's lips. It's been so long that the two of them had a kiss. True, they could feel what their human counterpart felt, but nothing is better than experiencing it for yourself.

Youko leaned back down and kissed Kyoto with fever, his tongue flicking out, teasing Kyoto's tongue. This is where Youko can be just plain cruel. He teased this demon, but knew fully well that the two couldn't have sex right now, due to all the people asleep, yet he continued to work her up.

"_**Damn tease," **_she growled, leaning up and nipping at the demon's bottom lip.

The fox demon pulled the dragon against him, chuckling lightly, shaking his chest so that the demon in his hold could feel it. The chuckle itself was dark and luscious. **"You are too, my dear. You and Serina tease Shuichi and I everyday," **he growled lightly, leaning down to give her slightly pointed ears a caring nip.

Kyoto shook her head, dislodging the demon's lips, making him chuckle again. _**"Just hold me, Youko,"**_ she asked, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Youko smiled, leaning down to kiss her head. **"I will, my love. Forever," **he promised, his golden eyes closing, holding the demon close to him.

The next day rolled around, and Kurama and Serina surfaced, regaining control of their body before any one else awoke to see the two demons together. Stretching lightly, Serina got up from the bed, walking over to the dryer, and pulled out her clothes, then went to the bathroom to change. When she emerged from the bathroom, Kurama wasn't in the bed. She looked around the apartment for the fox, only to find him in Yusuke's room, with the said boy.

Serina walked into the room, receiving a curt nod from Yusuke, as she walked over to stand beside Kurama. That's when the boy, Seaman, who was in Yusuke's bed, started to regain consciousness. He jerked awake, and immediately regretted it. His body shook with pain as he glanced up to see Serina, Yusuke, and Kurama standing there.

Yusuke smirked at the boy's terrified expression. "Hi," he greeted.

"W-Where am I?" Seaman asked, looking around, slightly surprised.

"My bedroom," Yusuke stated. "I found this idiot here," Yusuke started, pointing at the sleeping Kuwabara on the floor. "In front of my house with Serina here helping him." Seaman looked at the two, Serina and Kuwabara, in disbelief.

"The three others are safe. They talked about you. We wiped their memories of that night," Kurama stated.

"Now," Serina piped up. "You're gonna tell us everything. And you can't hide anything from us. We have a back up source." That would be Yanagisawa.

Seaman looked at the three with a wary look, before speaking up. "In fact . . . We shouldn't have the right to live."

That made Serina raise an eyebrow. "Who's We?" she asked.

"Your friends?" Kurama asked.

"I'm talking about mankind!" Seaman snapped. "I'm sure that if you watch the tape, you'll agree with me!"

Kyoto let out a gasp in the back of Serina's mind. _**~Serina, let me out.~ **_The human didn't balk, and went through the transformation. _**"You, human, are talking about the one named 'Chapter Black', correct?"**_

Seaman jumped at the new voice in the group, realizing that Serina wasn't normal. But who was normal when they controlled elements? Seaman then stuttered, "Y-You're a demon!"

"_**Very nice deduction, but I will not harm you. The human that saved you last night is still in here. Just think of us as a split personality."**_ That seemed to have struck a nerve with Seaman, but he didn't question it. _**"Now, you spoke of the Chapter Black tape, correct?"**_

"Yes," Seaman answered.

Yusuke looked up at the demon. "So, Kyoto, you know of this tape?"

Kyoto scoffed. _**"I'm sure Kurama does as well, but the Dragon Clan held on to the tape before Spirit World did." **_The room fell silent. _**"You see, my father, Argo, despised the humans for some time. Before the Kakai barrier was made, demons and humans lived together. And there were people like Ryuu who just hunted demons for the hell of it, and Dragon's were on the top list. One night, about three years before the war within the Dragon Clan, someone dropped off the Chapter Black tape at my father's door. He watched it, growing more and more hatred for the humans, so much that he almost declared a mass killing of the humans." **_Kurama watched, knowing that anyone who watched that tape could be drugged into insanity. _**"But he met my mother, who taught him the good humans she had met, and told him of the stories of the great hero's of the human world, making him realize that the tape only showed one side of the human community. So, she convinced him to turn the tape over to Spirit World, where it's supposed to lie now." **_Kyoto took in a deep breath, allowing Serina to take over once again.

"So, what's exactly on the video?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama took over then. "The videotape is a secret document that shows all the horrible things that humans have done over the years. There are thousands of hours of dreadful things . . ."

Seaman sat up in the bed. "You don't know what the humans did! That's why you still play heroes! If you could have watched that tape, it would change your mind! Humans don't deserve to live!" Didn't he hear what Kyoto said? Guess not.

"So what?" Serina snapped. "Is that why humans should end up food for demons?"

"YES!" Seaman agreed. "You don't understand. You're just lucky to live in a peaceful place. But you don't know the true nature of humans!" Seaman had a look of longing that the three would understand. "Did you ever see a line of children waiting to be killed? And the glace of the torturer who's taking delight in looking at his next victim? THE SIGHT OF A MOTHER WHOSE CHILD THAT IS KILLED IN FRONT OF HER? DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW SOMEONE CAN LIKE THIS? HUMANS CAN KILL ONE OF HIS FRIENDS AND STILL LAUGH! MAYBE YOU DON'T KNOW IT, BUT I'M SURE YOU CAN DO IT TOO!"

"Then, you're one of those too?" Yusuke asked, still calm.

"Yes!"

"I asked Kuwabara . . . Why he saved you. You know what he said?" Yusuke looked down at Seaman with sympathy in his eyes. "He told me you looked like someone waiting for help. I laughed a lot at that time, but now, when I look at you, I understand what he meant."

Seaman suddenly began shaking, tears streaming down his face. "When I sleep, I see that video in my dreams . . . I start up and see all those dead people around me . . . Like I was the one who killed them . . . I feel guilty and ashamed to live. I don't know what to do, I'm getting mad . . ."

"Yusuke, Serina, I think he needs to rest . . ." Kurama stated.

"Yeah," Yusuke stated. "I don't think we have anything to fear from him anyway."

"I'll be right out," Serina stated, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurama watched as Serina looked over at Seaman. "Seaman, What's your real name?"

Seaman's head shot up, in shock at how calm Serina was, when just last night he wanted to kill her. "M-Mitarai," he stated.

"Okay, Mitarai, do you want me to help ease those nightmares?"

Mitarai looked at her in complete shock. "You can get rid of them?"

Serina shook her head. "No, but I can ease the nightmare to where they're just a dull memory. Do you want me too?" Mitarai nodded. Serina reached a hand out, and began going over a spell that Kyoto was coaching her through. Not two seconds after the spell was completed, Mitarai passed out, and Serina left the room, hearing Yusuke and Kurama talking.

"A videotape which would compile all the bad things done by humans . . . Sounds like a creepy tape," Yusuke stated.

"I guess," Kurama muttered. "An average human wouldn't be able to stand more than five minute. It must have changed his sight of the world."

"Knock it off, fox boy, you're giving me the creeps," Yusuke stated, making Serina snicker.

"No need, it's only one aspect of humans. But I'm not surprised at all the humans are like this to him. Just a few people in darkness have the right to watch that tape . . ."

"See, you wanna scare me," Yusuke said, glaring at the fox.

"Sorry," Kurama apologized. "By the way, Yusuke, you never asked me where I went yesterday."

"Oh yeah," Serina murmured, walking up behind the two. "You never did . . ."

"I went to see Koenma," Kurama admitted.

"Koenma? Why didn't you use my briefcase thing?" the Spirit Detective asked.

"I had to see him in person," Kurama stated. "I believe that Koenma knows who the enemy is." That made Serina raise an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Yusuke screamed. Kurama continued, only to find Yusuke no longer beside him, but at his briefcase yelling, "EARTH TO TODDLER BITCH! SPEAK NOW BEFORE I FOREVER SHOVE THAT PACIFIER TEN INCHES DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"They used that videotape? I understand now . . ." Koenma stated, appearing on the screen.

"What? You already had suspects? Why the fuck didn't you tell us?" Yusuke snapped.

"We have no proof, but . . . In face, we had troubles admitting the truth."

"What do you mean, Koenma?" Serina asked before her cousin blew a gasket.

"Let's begin by the end. The boss is Shinobu Sensui," Koenma stated. "That man was a Spirit Detective." Okay, wasn't expecting that. Suddenly, a picture appeared on the screen. "This is a picture of him when he was working for us. He was still in high school."

"That's the guys I saw!" Yusuke stated, remembering the encounter.

"Only older," came from Serina.

Koenma continued. "He had a great sense of justice. A really great man. Before vanishing ten years ago, he was wondering one things. 'Do humans have to right to live?'" Serina blinked. Sounded like the kind of man that would WANT to watch the Chapter Black tape. "He disappeared along with the video tape. But why now….?" the toddler trailed off. "Yusuke! You have to be careful! That man is strong. I'm going to head to Earth, to talk to you in person."

About twenty minutes later, Prince Koenma was sitting in Yusuke's living room with Yusuke, Serina, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genkai. "I can't believe the enemy was on our side before . . ." the prince muttered.

"But what made him change?" Kurama asked. "Why does he oppress the ones he defended for so long?"

Koenma sighed. "Even though he had a great sense of justice . . . He had complaisant sides." Serina raised an eyebrow, choosing not to say anything right now. "Sensui was really sensitive to spirits . . . He spent his childhood defending himself from the attack of monsters and spirits. So the monsters became his enemies."

"Sounds like the perfect candidate for Spirit Detective," Serina mused.

"He was, but there was a story which made him change . . ." Koenma looked down as he remembered. "It was one of my orders. We can even say it was the last mission he did for me." This wasn't sounding too good. "His mission was to close the portal to Demon World."

"The same as us . . ." Kuwabara mused.

"At that time, the portal wasn't as big as the one we're working on . . . An opening barely ten meters which only allowed feeble demons to get through," Koenma stated. "The responsible were part of a secret organization, which was devoting to traffic, the 'Black Black Club'." Sakyo's old team. Greaaaat. "They were selling demons. And the specialist in capturing the demons was . . . Sakyo." Speak of the devil.

"Sakyo?" Kurama gasped.

"That bastard was already making business when I was just a kid!" Yusuke admitted.

"So, ever since he was in his twenties, he wanted a demon tunnel open?" Serina asked.

Koenma nodded. "To capture monsters in order to sell them to protect important people that needed the protection. Bodyguards, so to speak. Sakyo created all of that." Koenma closed his eyes as he continued the story. "We heard that a huge transaction should take place in the mountains. I sent Sensui, and his friend Itsuki, on that mission. Sakyo was using a demon much more weaker than Toguro at that time. Sensui mission was quite a success; He almost captured their headquarters beginning by Sakyo."

"But that still doesn't expla-" Koenma cut off Serina.

"But during that mission, Sensui seen something he shouldn't have. A compilation of all the evil sides of humans." The prince took a deep breath. "Something we can barely imagine in this world." At what Koenma described made Serina's stomach turn upside down. "What Sensui saw was exactly the contrary of his convictions. A scene where humans were delighted in torturing demons."

"Reminds me of the mission we did at Tarukane's castle," Kuwabara stated, making Yusuke nod.

"There's a fundamental difference with you." That got the group's attention again. "Sensui killed all the humans were in that room. Sensui started a passion for the Chapter Black tape since that day. He began feeling resentment against humans. He fells entrusted with an important mission. He set about seeing evil in each and every human being." Well, wasn't that just peachy? "Sensui wants to punish all humans for their sins."

"That's why I have a problem with that kind of guy!" Yusuke stated. "They go from one extreme to another!"

"That's why I decided to choose a new detective who's a little irresponsible," Koenma stated.

"I hope that doesn't go the same with me, Koenma," Serina muttered.

The statement went unheard by Koenma. "I can't explain why he's shown up after ten years. Neither what he did during those years. Another trait of his is, once he begins something, he usually goes until the end." Great, someone with a one track mind.

Suddenly, a wave of Spirit Energy washed over Serina, and she glared behind her, just as Yusuke and Kurama did. And would you know? There stood Sensui and another one of his lackeys.

"Sensui!" Yusuke growled.

Suddenly, the lackey with Sensui raised his hand up, aiming it at the room next door to the groups. Holy shit. "He must be Sniper . . ." Serina muttered.

Kuwabara suddenly gasped. "MITARAI'S IN DANGER!"

While Kuwabara went running after Mitarai, Serina enhanced her hearing so that she could hear what Sensui was saying. "Mitarai, I foresaw your failure in my plans. We were controlling all your acts." That made Serina growled.

"What's the bastard saying?" Yusuke snapped.

"He's talking about how Mitarai was manipulated from the beginning," Kurama stated, where Genkai and Serina agreed.

"What? You can hear what he's saying?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"We demons can barely hear it," Serina stated. "But reading lips help too."

Sensui started up again. "I'm surprised to see that the man we're looking for is on your side. Sad for him, but I feel what his fate will be . . . The one of a fighter."

The sound of Kuwabara running outside, gained Serina's interest as Yusuke followed the wounded human. Kurama, Serina, Koenma, and Genkai all raced out after the two, arriving right at the moment that Sensui stated that the gate will be opened in two days.

"Sensui!" Koenma shouted out at the man, before looking at the newest Spirit Detective. "Yusuke, don't get close to him. His power is shooting energy blasts. I don't know if he strengthened during the past ten years though."

"I see . . . Let's have fun," Yusuke stated, stepping up to fight Sensui. "Oi! Old man! I was told you went crazy."

"That's wrong," Sensui stated. "Truth awoke me." Yep, he's lost it. That's when the battle started.

"Yikes! They're gonna fight in the center of town?" Kuwabara asked, in shock.

Serina gritted her teeth. "Something's not right . . ." she stated.

Kurama looked over at her. "What isn't right?"

"I'm going back with Mitarai, and Botan. No one's there to keep them safe," Serina reasoned, running back to the hotel, with a concerned Kurama watching after her. Serina wondered why it was taking her a bit longer to reach the hotel than it was to reach Sensui, but when she glanced back, she realized why, the fight had went a bit of a distance from the hotel. Being swift, and once in the hotel, Serina used her levitation to accelerate up to the hotel room. When she reached the room, she let out a sigh of relieve at seeing them safe.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Mitarai shouted, making Serina confused as hell. "YOU MUST GO AND PROTECT KUWABARA! HE'S WHAT SENSUI'S AFTER!"

Right then, a bright light came from the outside the apartment, making Serina's eyes widen. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" she screamed, forcing a gale wind to push Mitarai and Botan out of the way of the blast. But Serina didn't move in time. She watched as the blast hit and shook the building. The explosion was great, and flew Serina back into the hallway, hitting the metal frame of the door, and then her back hitting the railing of the stairs outside. She let out a cry of pain as the building shook.

Once the explosion ended, Serina limped back into the room, finding Botan and Mitarai up against the wall she pushed them against, before the explosion. "Everyone okay?" she asked, wincing as her back screamed in pain.

"Everybody but you!" Botan stated, pulling Serina over to check her back. And when Botan pulled up the back of Serina's shirt, it wasn't a pretty sight. Back and blue, with some blood dribbling down her back. "Oh my, Serina, you're terribly hurt!"

Serina gritted her teeth. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

About then, Koenma and Genkai walked in. "Is everyone-" Botan cut Genkai off.

"Serina's been hurt!"

Genkai walked over and looked at the wound, hissing lightly. "You must've hit something hard to get this wound."

"Does a metal door frame and a metal stair railing count?" Serina asked sarcastically.

"I think that would do it," Koenma stated.

Suddenly, a familiar red head entered the room. "Serina?"

"It's okay, Kurama. They're safe," Koenma reassured.

"I just got hit by the aftershock, but no big deal with Genkai healing me," the girl joked.

"S-She did it to save me!" Mitarai piped up, gaining everyone's attention. "She ran in here, and seen the explosion coming . . . And then she created some kind of gale that move me and Botan out of the way, and then she got hit with most of the effect . . ."

Genkai chuckled. "Don't worry, she's a strong girl."

"But why?" Mitarai questioned. "Why did you do that for me? I'm your enemy!"

"That doesn't matter," Serina stated, standing up after Genkai finished healing her back. "You've never done nothing more to hurt me than you tried with Kuwabara, but after we brought you back here, you haven't once tried to attack me or my friends. So, as of right now to me, you're just a misunderstood kid that Sensui manipulated."

"We don't think when we save people. In those moments, you can't ask yourself questions," Kurama stated. Mitarai looked at him in shock. "You're disturbed. You only saw one side of humans. If all the humans were like what you think, I wouldn't be on their side." Mitarai looked up at Kurama as he tuned to look at Genkai. "I don't want to lecture you . . . We gotta get outta here before the police come. You're free to choose your own way Mitarai."

"C'mon, let's use the emergency exit in the back," Serina stated, and that's the way they went, while Kurama told them of the kidnapping of Kuwabara.

"WAIT!" someone called out, making the team turn back.

Kurama smiled and turned back to look at Mitarai. "Want to help us?" Serina smiled at Mitarai nodded and officially became a member of the team.

**Review! I love hearing you guys! And take the poll!**


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**I dedicate this chapter to KuramaMustangElric for helping me plan this chapter out. As well as my other friends that help me flow it together! **

**The poll still stands with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead, and Yomi coming up in second, leaving Mukuro in last place. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Fifty-One

Serina looked over at Kurama, who had just let Mitarai join the team. "Hey, foxy. I gotta go check on Amii and Emiko. Make sure they weren't targeted," Serina stated, heading down the street opposite of the others.

Kurama nodded, saying, "Be careful, okay?" Serina waved her hand as she darted off.

If only she could've heard what Seaman said, then she could be prepared what was going to happen. "She can't go!" Mitarai cried out. "She's in danger!"

"Oh, don't worry about her!" Botan says, patting Mitarai's shoulder. "She can take care of herself."

Mitarai just watched as Serina got farther and farther, and he didn't notice the worried look that Kurama was giving him and then Serina.

Serina reached her mother's house fairly quickly, and she walked in. "Mom?" she called out, walking into the living room, finding Amii and Emiko sitting on the couch.

"Serina? Are you alright?" Emiko asked, as Amii bolted over to Serina, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, I was just checking up on you guys. Some really weird stuff is going do-" Serina's voice cut off when she suddenly felt someone's territory being opened. But whose? "Mom, get Amii and get in the basement, now!" she ordered, walking out the door, making sure Emiko and Amii did as she asked. She walked outside. "Alright, who the hell are you, and what the fuck do you want?" she snapped, looking around.

A light chuckle got her attention as she caught a glimpse of the man she seen shooting at Yusuke's apartment. Sniper. "You're good at sensing territories. Seems like Sensui was right," he mocked.

"You!" she hissed. "What the fuck do you want here? The people that live here have nothing to deal with this."

"You're right," Sniper agreed, raising his right hand up to eye level. "Now, you can go with me quietly, or you will go unconsciously."

Serina glared, and called upon her flames to surround her body. "I think you can get my answer from this, right?" she mocked.

Sniper sighed and shot the item in his hand, to which Serina easily dodged. She then raced towards Sniper, and tried to strike him, only to feel a jab in her neck. The elemental jumped away from the boy and felt her neck. No mark, no knick, no anything. What she didn't notice was a mini bulls eye on her neck. So she shrugged it off, until she felt another jolt in her neck. This time when she reached up, she pulled out a needle. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt her whole body shut down.

"W-What the f-fuck?" she stuttered, falling to the ground.

"You're going to sleep for a little bit," Sniper stated, walking towards the girl just as she fell unconscious. So did Kyoto.

Sniper picked the out cold girl and placed her in front of him on his motorcycle and hauled ass towards the meeting point. He had to be quick, or else Yusuke would catch up with the truck and they wouldn't be able to do the transaction. After ten minutes of driving and weaving, making sure the girl didn't fall, he met up with the truck that was parked on the side of the road, waiting.

"Did you get her with the injection?" Sensui asked, looking over the girl. Sniper merely nodded, putting Serina in the back with Kuwabara and Sensui.

"What the hell? SERINA!" Kuwabara screamed, struggling in his bonds once again. "Why the fuck is she here? I thought I was the only one you needed!" Kuwabara growled.

"True, you are a necessity, but her powers are needed as well to get the tunnel open in such a short time," Sensui stated as the truck roared to life and peeled down the road as Sniper left to deal with Yusuke, who was gaining speed on the truck.

"KUWABARA!" the teen screamed, avoiding Sniper and gaining ground on the truck.

"URAMESHI! BE CAREFUL! THEY'VE GOT SERINA TOO!" Kuwabara shouted, getting the warning to Yusuke, who he prayed told Kurama. On second thought, maybe he shouldn't. Youko could go on a killing spree . . .

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled, speeding up even more, and he did indeed get a glance of his cousin in the back of the truck, knocked out. It was then that Sniper stopped Yusuke from going any further.

Serina finally regain consciousness not too long after that, tied in the back of a pick up. "MOTHER FUCKING BALLS!" she screamed, struggling in her bonds. But there was a problem. None of her powers were responding. "What the hell? Why aren't my powers working?"

"Simple," a familiar voice rung out. "There's a special chemical in those ropes that I've acquired on the Black Market that enables elementals unable to use their powers, but doesn't suppress them. So right now, your friend Kuwabara and I are feeling the heat you're putting out, but no flames will emerge." Sensui laughed loudly at his plan.

"What do you want with me, you psychopath?" Serina growled, struggling once again in the bonds.

"Simple. Your raw power," Sensui stated, throwing Serina into a whirl of confusion. "You see, there's something absolutely wonderful about elementals. They continuously keep their power boxes on high, letting them leak their powers constantly. And that's the kind of power I need to finish opening the portal to demon world!"

"Like I'd help you with that!" Serina spat at the crazy ex-detective.

Sensui chuckled. "You'll be doing it unknowingly. You're doing it right now," he laughed. Serina's eyes widened. She had to get out of these bonds before it was too late.

Suddenly, the truck veered to the left, sending Serina's head into the side of the truck, giving her a major migraine, making her whimper in the back of the truck, since she couldn't heal her pain. Just as quickly as the truck veered off, the truck stopped, and Sensui picked up Serina by her bonds, throwing her over his shoulder. They went down a cave, and after what seemed like forever, they reached the place where the tunnel was being created, and that's when Serina seen it. A large black hole over a lake, with a small boat sitting out in the water. With a toss, Sensui threw Serina through the air, towards the boat, where the man in the said boat caught her and sat her down. She glared up at him.

"You may call me Itsuki," the man replied, and before he removed his hand from Serina, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, looking her over.

"Get your hands off me before I bite them off!" Serina threatened, and Itsuki removed his hands, before sitting back in the boat, concentrating, while Serina continued to struggle.

"That's not good for you, you realize that, don't you?" Itsuki asked.

"And why the fuck would you care?" Serina growled.

"I don't," Itsuki blatantly stated, glancing over at her. "But I think you would be considerate of the child you carry."

That made Serina's blood run cold. "What did you just say?"

"You aren't very far in the pregnancy, that's for sure. Possibly only a few weeks, less than a month for sure. When I caught you, I very strongly felt the presence of two other beings inside you. Twins."

Serina's eyes went wide as she slumped in the boat, not believing what she was hearing. She couldn't be pregnant. She hasn't had the morning sick- Wait, scratch that. She was having morning sickness the day after Kyoto and Youko had sex before this whole portal to demon world shit went down. Speaking of Kyoto, Serina reached out in her mind, to find that the dragon was still passed out.

"Oh my God," she murmured, sinking lower into the boat. "I'm pregnant . . . Oh shit, how's Youko going to like that?" It didn't cross her mind that Youko would hate being a father, in fact, he seems to love the idea of being a dad, so does Shuichi. But how's he going to take it after what all she's been through, how badly will he get Sensui for this?

Two hours pass, and by now, Serina is completely drained, and has been moved to the couch to rest. Itsuki claimed it was to keep the babies healthy. True, Sensui and Itsuki wanted to open the demon portal, but they weren't going to hurt innocent babies that weren't even born yet.

So as Serina laid on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep, she heard Itsuki state, "Thanks to the elemental's boost of power, this will all be over in two hours."

Serina tried to move her body, mainly her head. Because Sensui laid her on her side, facing the TV, and would you know it. He had Chapter Black running. And in her weak state, Serina couldn't block out the screams of people flowing from the video tape. So she did the next best thing. Focus on Itsuki and Sensui.

"Shinobu," Itsuki began. "Look behind me. Those monsters are so close, yet so far."

Sensui, who was sitting on the arm of the couch where Serina's feet were, chuckled. "The videotape will end when the times is right and the portal will be opened. Kuwabara, I hope that we will receive an appropriate answer form you by then."

"I'd rather die!" Kuwabara growled. He was still in the dark about Serina's pregnancy, only Sensui, Itsuki, and Serina herself knew about it, and thank God for that. Since Kuwabara's known for his loud mouth.

"Sensui," Gourmet started, "I really think I should go ahead and eat him. I think he doesn't want to collaborate."

"There's no need to rush," Sensui stated, looking down at the drained elemental. "Only two hours remain."

"I agree," Itsuki stated from the boat.

Sensui looked down at Serina again, smirking this time. "I wonder how your over boy is taking on Game Master," he stated. "I know that he won't like it if he has to kill a child."

Serina growled weakly. "Bastard," she said in a raspy voice. "You can go to hell."

Sensui chuckled. "Still quite a mouth, I see."

Another great deal of time passed until a familiar scent hit Serina's nose. Forest. Kurama was near. But her body was still drained, but it received enough energy for her to raise her head to see the team walking down the tunnel, into the light of the room.

"YUSUKE!" Kuwabara yelled behind the gag that was in his mouth, while he was sitting in the boat.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouted, before looking around, glaring at Sensui. "And where's Serina, you bastard?"

Sensui chuckled. "She's simply laying here on the couch. Poor dear's energy was drained." Kurama let out a low growl at that information. "Not to worry, fox. Your mate and kits are perfectly fine."

Kurama's eyes widen at the 'kits' line. He couldn't possibly mean . . .! "What are you blabbering about?" Yusuke growled.

Sensui chuckled. "Your cousin is pregnant with two babies, fathered by your redheaded friend there." The whole team was quite. Serina went through all that shit in Mushiyori city, the blast, and now this? "But that's not the important thing now, is it? Since Itsuki is restoring some of her energy. What's more important is that you have thirty minutes before the tunnel is complete."

Suddenly, out by the tunnel, demon hands reached out for Kuwabara. Sensui looked at the tunnel fondly. "The ones gathered there are mostly C-class demons. All they can think about now is food. The more reasonable, intelligent ones should eventually grow to B-class." He then went on to talk about the A-Class and S-Class demons.

"Shut the fuck up already," Yusuke growled. "You're just talking trash."

"If you want to do something about it . . ." Sensui trailed off. "Gourmet." Suddenly, Gourmet left Kuwabara's side and appeared in front of Sensui. "Defeat him, and I'll free Kuwabara and Serina."

Kurama stepped up to the plate to fight Gourmet. He glanced over at Serina, and for a split second, Youko threatened to appear. "Tell me, Kurama," Gourmet started. "Are you more upset about killing Amanuma, or your mate over there pregnant? You're putting up a front, but deep inside, you're really torn between the two."

Serina growled. "T-The bastard ate Murota and got his powers . . ."

Gourmet chuckled. "The bitch is right."

Kurama let out a low, threatening growl. "Kurama," Yusuke started.

"Back off," Kurama threatened. "I'll kill him." Serina glanced at the clock. One hour, thirty-three minutes, and forty two seconds. Within two seconds, Kurama decapitated Gourmet. "Drop the act, you aren't fooling anyone. Get up, Toguro." Serina glanced up at that news. "The foul stench coming from his body could only be you."

The body suddenly raised up, and the Elder Toguro's head sprouted from the dead man's body. That just made this ten times harder.

**Review! I love hearing you guys! And take the poll!**


	52. Chapter 52

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

***wipes forehead* THIS THING IS LONG! XD This is more than double what I normally write for a chapter, so think of this as your early Christmas present. A super long chapter! ^_^**

**I know I haven't been writing a lot and I apologize right now, but I'm getting ready for Christmas, like everyone else, so if I don't write anymore before the holiday, which I doubt, I want to go ahead and wish everyone that reads this a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**I loved this chapter, and I knew where I wanted to end it, so I knew it was going to be super long, and I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**The poll still stands with Raizen/Yusuke in the lead, and Yomi coming up in second, leaving Mukuro in last place. If you want to change this, please go and vote. Thank you! If everything goes according to plan, the next chapter will be the end of the Chapter Black saga, and the poll will be closed.**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Fifty-Two

The elder Toguro brother chuckled darkly. "Not too shabby, fox. Seems like your nose has gotten stronger." At Yusuke's trying to understand how the brother was alive, the bastard decided to explain himself. "I overcame and absorbed this man's 'Gourmet' ability. It's a long story . . ."

Serina growled, moving to sit up on the couch. "But let me guess, you're gonna tell us anyway, right?" she asked, sarcastically.

Toguro shot her a glare, but did nothing more, not willing to confront the Fox Demon if he were to emerge from his human skin. "Even though my little brother practically obliterated me, there was enough left for me to survive. I floated aimlessly out at sea, recovering little by little," the brother explained. "Somehow, by the time I drifted ashore, I had regenerated about half of my head . . . All I thought about was getting revenge on you scum. I started sending out mental signals on a special wavelength. Signals that only the strongest, most evil beings could pick up," he stated, grinning. I was prepared to wait for years, but surprisingly someone showed up, almost immediately." Anyone want to take a guess who?

Sensui chuckled, making Serina look over at him. "When he told me all about the actions of Yusuke, my successor, it sort of felt like fate." Sensui smiled softly. "Now I'm certain it was. And it's time to fulfill that fate by turning my plants into reality . . . And kill everyone." From out in the boat, Kuwabara tried shouting about how crazy in the head Sensui is, but it was muffled. "I gathered like-minded companions. Those who could be given abilities from the tunnel's influence."

Toguro laughed loudly. "It's a good thing they found this guy," he stated, pointing at the body he was using. "I love how brutal he is. You remember how he ate me, don't you Mitarai?" Mitarai took a step back, which Serina could understand why. "Too bad he didn't know about me . . . I'm like a cockroach."

_~Yeah, icky and disgusting,~_ Serina mentally thought.

_**~I agree,~**_ a familiar voice run out in the back of Serina's mind. Kyoto was back!

"Heheheh," Toguro chuckled, looking over at the girl on the couch. "Don't get too excited now that your little dragon companion has returned. Her powers are still weak, and useless." Kyoto confirmed that Toguro was right, and was down right pissed that he was reading their thoughts. Toguro looked back at the group. "Back to my story. Gourmet started to panic as he felt himself slipping away . . . The more I took over, the more his fear turned into madness . . . God, it was hilarious!"

"Enough," Kurama stated, his eyes going blanks. "This ends here, you soulless fuck." Serina's eyes widened a bit. Never had she heard him say fuck to an opponent. Toguro must've seriously pushed Kurama's buttons.

Toguro laughed loudly. "BRING IT ON! I'm way stronger than last time!" And apparently, his cockiness sky-rocketed. "I can regenerate my body forever and absorb any conceivable power! I'M INVINCIBLE!" Yep. Cocky as hell. "AND I'M TAKING YOUR PATHETIC ABILITIES NEXT!" Suddenly, smoke started coming from Kurama, creating a smokescreen.

"SMOKE?" Yusuke cried out. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? SHIT! I CAN'T SE THEM AT ALL! IT'S TOO THICK!"

_~I believe that's the point, cousin,~ _Serina mentally thought.

All that could be heard in the smoke is Toguro's sudden laughter, which changed into a growled, "MOTHER FUCKER!" Followed by, "DAMMIT! DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed. "What's happening? I can only hear Toguro! Kurama told us to back off, but if something went wrong-"

Yusuke was cut off by Hiei. "Look," he murmured, pointing over to the smoke, closest to where Serina was sitting, and out walked the fox demon.

"He's finished," the fox stated.

"He is?" Yusuke asked, looking back at the smoke. "But then, who's he fighting?"

Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and the sight was unnerving. Toguro was wrapped up in a weird looking tree, and apparently seeing hallucinations. Kurama explains, "The 'Tree of Wicked Thoughts' is a parasite that traps its prey with illusions. I planted the seed when I sliced off Gourmet's head."

Serina chuckled. "So the smoke was just a trigger for the illusions to starts."

"Yes," Kurama answered, looking over at Toguro. "The Tree of Wicked Thoughts won't let go until it's prey dies. But Toguro will keep healing himself . . . He can't even escape by death." Who knew Kurama could be so cold hearted in fights? "He'll remain trapped in that illusion, fighting my shadow for all eternity. You aren't worthy of death's embrace." That HAD to be Youko showing. Kurama looked over at Sensui. "Now, it's time to hold up your end of the deal."

Yusuke stepped up. "You said you'd free Kuwabara and Serina if Kurama beat him. You can try and stop us, but we're taking them back one way or another."

Sensui chuckled. "Relax. I'll keep my word." Suddenly, the boat drifted passed Sensui, empty. "Actually, I've already kept it." At the group's confused look, Sensui merely pointed behind them, and sure enough, there sat Kuwabara. "And as for your little girlfriend, fox," Sensui stated, gaining Kurama's attention. "You may come and retrieve her. Don't want to stress her or the kits."

Kurama, cautiously, walked over to the couch were Serina is, and picked her up, jumping back over to the group, keeping her in his arms. "Are you hurt?" he asked, nuzzling his face in her black hair, inhaling her scent.

"No, just weak feeling," Serina admitted. "But I'm getting my powers back, so no fear."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kurama asked, not mad, just playing the part of the concerned mate.

"I didn't know until after I was kidnapped," Serina admitted, looking up at the fox, giving him a kiss on the lip, an apology.

Serina was suddenly brought back to the group conversation when Kuwabara spoke up, to answer Yusuke's question how he got there. "Some weird hand grabbed me and drug me into some dark void, and the next thing I knew, I was here!"

Suddenly, a face appeared beneath the group. A face made of darkness. Before the group could jump away, the lips parted, swallowing the six party group, and spitting out Yusuke. Serina gripped onto Kurama as they went through a dimension. When the group stopped moving, they found themselves surrounded by anything, and everything. Trash.

"What is this place?" Mitarai asked, looking around.

"WILL YOU FREAKIN' UNTIE ME PLEASE?" Kuwabara asked. Serina sighed and moved from Kurama's grip, much to the unpleasantness of Youko, and went to help the teenager.

"We're in another dimension," Serina stated, freeing Kuwabara, and returning back to Kurama, who was a lot more protective now. "Apparently we've been eaten by the floor man."

At Mitarai's confused look, Hiei explained, "A floor man is a demon that lives in the gap between dimensions."

"This was obviously planned. Someone must be controlling it," Kurama stated.

"Indeed," the voice of Itsuki stated, appearing before the group. "The floor man is my pet."

"So, you're a demon as well," Kurama stated.

Itsuki smirked. "I am the 'Dark Stroke', Itsuki."

Mitarai looked over at Serina, with an eyebrow raised, so the girl explained. "A 'Dark Strokes' are demons who can move freely between dimensions and controls 'Shadow Hands', which are behind him right now." Mitarai looked up to see two hands come out from the shadows behind Itsuki, which were covered with eyes. "They force low-level demons living in alternate dimensions to be their servants."

Kuwabara growled. "Let's go, asshole! I'm gonna kick the shit out of you!"

Itsuki held up his hands. "Take it easy. I have no desire to fight with you. I only want to watch their fight." That made the group raise an eyebrow. "We may be enemies, but we each care for one of the men out there . . . Right?" Itsuki asked.

Kuwabara scoffed. "All right, then tell me something. What do you even like about Sensui?"

Itsuki smiled fondly. "His strength, his weakness, his purity, his sadness." Oh shit. He's in love with him. "I love everything about him that makes him human." Told ya. "When we first met, I was his enemy. Whispers in the darkness said, 'No creature that meets Sensui returns alive,'. He was unbelievably strong, and killed every demon he fought. Yet, he didn't kill me. I made a request to let me live, it was funny. That one trivial sentence made me seem human to him, yet he was completely numb with shock." Serina watched as Itsuki talked about Sensui. He actually seems to love the insane man. "We chatted for about an hour, but when he learned that there were different demons, his face suddenly looked much younger, and more innocent. An ultra-elite assassin, with a face as pure as the driven snow. I felt like I'd found a lover and a time bomb."

"You're starting to sound a little twisted . . ." Kuwabara growled.

Kurama stepped up. "You could have stopped Sensui, from turning out the way he did."

"Possibly . . ." Itsuki murmured. "But I wanted to watch him degenerate as the world hurt and tainted his soul . . ."

"You son of a bitch . . ." Serina muttered.

Itsuki looked at the group. "Imagine a cute little girl who believes babies come from the stork, growing up to be in porno movies. Things like that delight me." This dude is just plain sick. "I watched as Sensui realized the ugliness inside humans and changed into what he is now. He became divided, not wanting to continue, yet unable to look away . . . He despaired . . . And became much stronger."

"Seems like to me like you're at the source of all this," Kuwabara stated.

"I agree," Serina agreed, crossing her arms, looking at Itsuki. "You fucking psycho . . . You make me sick."

"Don't take it the wrong way," Itsuki stated, like there's another way to take it. "I never forced Sensui into anything. I am nothing but his shadow. I watched him change and helped him achieve his goals. And will continue to do so."

"No . . ." Kurama started. "We're going to kill you, right here."

"I thought you would be smart enough to realize you can't," Itsuki stated.

Serina growled. "If we kill him, we'll be stuck in his little monster's stomach forever . . ."

"Your mate's correct, fox," Itsuki stated, snapping his fingers, making the eyes of the floor man open, allowing them to see the fight. "We're going to stay here and watch."

The group turned to look out of the eyes of the floor man to see Sensui and Yusuke. "After being a spirit detective long enough, you'll start rotting on the inside," Sensui stated, pointing at this temple. "And yet, the desire to fight it . . . To stop it . . . Will never be strong enough. And that's because you realize that the rotten part is really you. You would've realized it eventually." This dude has truly lost it. "The desire to fight for a cause, and to fight for others . . . Eventually decays into the desire to fight period. All you want to see is blood and death." Sensui looked to the side casually. "I don't care about the hold anymore. This moment . . . This confrontation with you is far more important."

Suddenly, Yusuke disappeared, then reappeared beside Sensui, punching him in the face, sending him skidding across the ground. "You're crazy. All you had to say was 'Let's fight to the death,' or something," Yusuke muttered.

Serina chuckled, looking at her cousin. "Still as cocky as ever."

Suddenly, Itsuki appeared beside Serina, laying a hand on her shoulder. A bright light engulfed the two of them, and let's just say Kurama was not happy about this. He rushed at Itsuki, only to have the demon back off, and the bright light left Serina's body, leaving her looking normal.

"What did you do to her?" Kurama demanded, a low growl in the back of his voice.

Itsuki scoffed. "You should be thanking me fox. Your mate was low on her spirit energy, and if she would've gone much longer with out a refill, your kits would die." That struck a cord in Kurama. True, he hasn't known for long that he was going to be a father, but still, he cared deeply for his kits, and for Serina, and he was intended to fully making her his mate, and marrying her. There was no question about it. "But you're lucky that she is of dragon orientation," Itsuki stated again. At the parents confused faces, Itsuki explained further. "A dragon's body is made specially to hold infants for longer than regular humans. So, she will be pregnant longer than the usual nine months of human mothers. I give her eleven months to a year." Serina's eyes widened at that. She was gonna be pregnant HOW long? "But it might be different for you two."

"Will you make up your fucking mind?" Serina snapped.

"You will probably have the kits after ten months, since you are merely a Halfling," Itsuki stated. Well, that sort of made sense. "But I wouldn't count too surly on just my knowledge." Okay, this guy is starting to be a big pain in the ass.

When the group looked back at the battle that determined the fate of the human world, they were intrigued at what Sensui stated, while he was holding one of his spirit orbs, "Urameshi, if we ranked your power at a ten, mine would be about six or seven." That through the group for a loop. Did he just say Yusuke was stronger? "Speed, stamina, strength . . . You're superior in every area. But you still can't win. Care to guess why?"

"Simple," Yusuke stated, a smirk on his face. "Because you're a complete psycho!" That's Yusuke knowledge. "And I'm not gonna let you kick that ball!" Suddenly, Yusuke rushed at Sensui and attacked him rapidly. Suddenly, Sensui punched Yusuke in the side of the face. The teenager groan in pain, and jumped up. "You liar!" Only Yusuke could get away with calling a psycho that in the middle of a fight. "If I'm so much faster, how come I can't hit you?"

Sensui laughed. "The first reason why you can't win is that for some reason, I can predict every one of your attacks."

"BULL SHIT! QUIT ACTING LIKE A KID!" Yusuke screamed. Serina shook her head, didn't her cousin get that Sensui was able to predict them because he was a spirit detective too? "EXPLAIN, DAMMIT!" Guess not.

"I've been fighting demons and monsters since I was born, Yusuke. If you catch me with a surprise attack like earlier, my battle sense moves my body before my nerves and mind react, and I avoid any serious injury," Sensui explained.

Yusuke growled and lunged at Sensui. "NO ONE'S BEEN IN MORE FIGHTS THAN ME!" While rushing at the mad man, Yusuke aimed his fist down, punching the ground, making rocks fly everywhere.

"Smart move," Serina murmured, while the group continued watching, their eyes shifting between Itsuki and the battle.

Sensui tried locating the sneaky detective, only to realize that his eyes couldn't follow him, and ended up looking at a rock, to which Yusuke took advantage of. Yusuke delivered multiple punches to the gut of Sensui, sending the man flying into the lake.

"HELL YEAH!" Kuwabara cheered. "THAT'S THE URAMESHI ORGAN SMASHER!" The what-what? "I remember when he hit me with that, I couldn't eat for a week!"

Before Serina could say something, Yusuke cried out to the water. "Get your ass back up here! You're retarded enough to drown, are ya?" Suddenly, Sensui's head popped out of the water, and he proceeded to walk onto the land, making everyone's eyes widen at the sight. His body was covered in scars.

Kuwabara gaped. "H-Holy crap, look at all those scars . . . All that talk stuff was true . . ."

Sensui looked up at where the group was being held. "Not exactly, Kuwabara. These are all scars I gave myself during my training. I never got a single one in battle." Yep, this guy is insane. Sensui started walking towards Yusuke, when an energy ball of Sensui's popped out of the water. It flew over to his hand and hovered there.

"Amazing, he can still control his energy ball from that far away . . ." Serina mused.

"It's just one thing after another . . ." Kurama stated, pulling Serina closer to him.

Suddenly, Sensui began powering up, and multiple energy balls began hovering around him.

"Oh shit," Serina muttered.

"T-There's so many!" Kuwabara screamed. "If you add 'em all up, they're at the same level as Urameshi's Spirit Gun! Maybe even stronger!" Please don't say that Kuwabara.

"Are you ready, Yusuke?" Sensui asked. "It's my turn now!" All the energy balls focused into one spot, and Sensui aimed to kick that one spot. "RESSHUU SHIENDAN!"

He kicked the energy point, and all the energy balls scattered towards Yusuke, who's only choice was to dodge. There was no way in hell that he could fight them all off, there were too many. But when one energy ball his Yusuke, it was a domino effect. One hit, then all hit. At one point Yusuke jumped out of the way of the energy balls, only to get kicked in the face by Sensui. Jackass. Yusuke was sent flying into the ground, and the energy balls hit him all at once.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara screamed.

"YUSUKE!" Serina screamed, pulling on Kurama's hold, who only pulled her closer to him. He didn't want her doing anything drastic.

"Dammit . . ." Yusuke muttered under a cloud of smoke, before jumping back up, making the team sigh in relief. "That's all you got?"

Sensui chuckled. "I knew you were tough, but you still can't win. The second reason being that you're almost defenseless against attacks that come in at multiple angles."

"Say what?" Yusuke asked.

"You're too used to one on one fights," Sensui stated, which was kind of true. "On the other hand, I created the Resshuu Shiendan because I had to fight large numbers of enemies at once and by myself. There's no way a single opponent, especially you, can dodge them all." Sensui then made that point when he began to use the Resshuu Shiendan again.

Yusuke couldn't believe it. "He just used up all that spirit power and he's already going at it again!"

"This is bad," Serina muttered. "Yusuke is in some deep shit . . ."

Kurama had to agree. "How can there be such a gap between them?"

"And the third reason why you can't win," Sensui stated. "Is overall Spirit Energy. If your maximum capacity is a ten, then mine's one hundred!" Suddenly, Sensui used his attack on Yusuke again. It was painful to watch, because what the crazy man said was true. It can't be dodged.

Yusuke struggled to stand, and Sensui still had some of the spirit energy balls floating around him. This is a real pain. "GET UP! URAMESHI! GET THE HELL UP!" Wow, Kuwabara was subtle about who he wanted to win, huh?

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMMIT! I'M FINE!" Yusuke screamed, jumping up to his feet. Huh, maybe that's why Kuwabara's always at Yusuke's side. He knows what Yusuke to hear. "Who gives a shit if you've got ten times the Spirit Energy as me?"

"Is that so?" Sensui asked. "We'll see how you feel after a few more hits! RESSHUU SHIENDAN!"

The attack came at Yusuke like a screaming Banshee, but Yusuke ran right into the attack. Okay, Yusuke's lost it.

"THAT DIDN'T HURT A BIT!" Tell that to your wounds, Yusuke. "IF I CAN'T DODGE THEM, I'LL JUST EAT THE DAMAGE! THE BEST DEFENSE IS A GOOD OFFENSE!" Who knew?

"He decided that each ball had to be weak and charged right through . . ." Kurama chuckled.

"Sounds just like him," Serina stated, a smile on her face. Only Yusuke could pull off changing strategies in a heartbeat. Suddenly the elemental noticed something. "What happened?" When the group looked over at her, she continued. "Where's the rest of the Resshuu Shiendan?"

Looking back at the fight, it was noticeable then. It was true, the orbs of energy were no longer there, while Yusuke's fists were flying at Sensui. "THOSE STUPID ORBS ARE ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I CAN'T WIN!"

Serina blinked. "He punched them out . . ."

"THAT ONE'S DOWN! NOW, ALL I HAVE TO DO IS STOP YOU FROM READING MY ATTACKS!" Suddenly, Yusuke jumped from his position and into the water. There went any thought in Serina's head that Yusuke was smart. Yusuke laughed. "DID YA PREDICT THIS? WHAT'S MY NEXT MOVE GONNA BE NOW?"

Kuwabara gaped at his friend. "WHY ARE YOU SWIMMING, YA CRACK HEAD?"

"I think you answered your own question," Hiei remarked, and Serina agreed.

Yusuke climbed out of the water, soaking wet. "Wheeeeew! Now, I feel great! Back to the fight!"

"Something's off . . ." Serina muttered, making Kurama look at her. "Usually when he does something that stupid and then goes back to a fight, he only has the look on his face when he's about to punch someone's brains out. Now, it's as if he's planning something . . ."

Suddenly, Yusuke lunged at Sensui, who only laughed. "Hmph . . . Another head-on charge. That little swimming stunt was just another excuse to take a break and recover, eh-" Sensui was cut off when something lashed out and took hold of his arm. Yusuke's soaking we T-shirt.

"Whoa!" Kuwabara gasped. "He tied up Sensui's arm! With that torn-up, wet T-shirt!"

"That's why you jumped in the water . . ." Sensui realized.

Yusuke laughed. "Finally got a hold of ya . . . Now you got nowhere to run!" Sometimes Serina's cousin can be a just plain genius. "EAT THIS!" Yusuke screamed, punching Sensui in the gut, sending the psycho flying, with Yusuke with him, back first onto the cave ground. That's when the onslaught of punches came in.

"YOU GOT 'EM ON THE ROPES! FINISH HIM OFF! KNOCK HIM OUT!" Kuwabara screamed.

The punches continued. "I'M NOT EVEN HALFWAY DO-"

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot was heard, and a flash of light under Yusuke was seen. "URAMESHI!" Kuwabara screamed, trying to find the cause of why Yusuke coughed up blood.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared around Sensui, and the team was able to see what happened. There was a gun where Sensui's left hand should have been. "When the fuck did he get that? And where's his hand?" Serina growled, growing more and more confused.

Suddenly, the group got a look at Sensui, and couldn't believe it. He looked completely different. His face held more rage. "You little fucker." And apparently cussed more too. "I'm sick of your cocky ass! Piece of shit!"

"What happened to him?" Kuwabara asked. "He's acting weird . . . And he looks different too. . ."

"He switched," Itsuki stated. "Kazuya's the only one who uses that gun."

"KAZUYA?" Kuwabara screamed in confusion. "What're you talking about? I thought this guy's name was Shinobu Sensui!"

"He has multiple personalities," Kurama stated, looking over at Itsuki.

"Correct," he stated. "Sensui's sorrow over the never ending battles created several different personalities. There are seven, if you include his true self, 'Shinobu'." Okay, this was just getting crazy. "Up until now, he'd been fighting as 'Minoru', a reasonable, prideful mane who talks to much. It appears that unexpected counterattack from Urameshi shocked him into calling out 'Kazuya'."

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," Serina muttered, making the crew look over at her. "Think about what he just said about these personalities. Sensui is the seven deadly sins," She stated. "Minoru is pride, and this Kazuya must be wrath. And if you think about it, the psychics were the seven deadly sins as well."

"You catch on quick," Itsuki stated.

"Wait, I get Sensui, but what do you mean the other psychics?" Kuwabara asked.

Serina sighed. "Doctor is Wrath, Gourmet was Gluttony, Sniper is Pride, Elder Toguro was Greed, Game Master was Sloth, and lover boy Itsuki is Lust. The Seven Deadly Sins."

Kuwabara blinked. Apparently he never thought about that. Suddenly the sound of Yusuke coughing up blood made the group look at the spirit detective with concern. Kazuya had just kicked Yusuke in the back, sending the teenager into the air. Yusuke skidded along the ground, cutting his body up even more.

"That's how you pull off a surprise attack!" Kazuya laughed. "Lemme add something to what 'Minoru' said. The fourth reason why you can't win . . ." Suddenly, Kazuya went into a mad laughing streak. "Was cause I joined the party." With that, he began repeatedly shooting at Yusuke, hitting non vitals, but made the boy writhe in pain.

"Whooo, that screamin' sounds nice. You're sendin' shivers down my spine . . ." This bastard was really pushing it. "Too bad I gotta kill ya." Kazuya aimed the gun under Yusuke's chin, and was about to fire, until . . .

"_**STOP**__**!"**_ The scream shook the whole cavern, halting everything, making everyone glance at the opening of the cave. It was Koenma, in his teenage form. "Shinobu, enough!" His normally kind, and joking eyes, were now hard, and determined. He no longer looked like the silly Prince, but now of a man with a promise to fulfill.

"Koenma," Kazuya scoffed.

"That's enough, Shinobu," Koenma stated, using the psycho's first name. "Don't compound your sins any further!"

Kazuya scoffed again, before his eyes widen and he threw Yusuke, while also jumping back, getting some distance between them. "Whooo, that was close." Now the group was really confused. "Didn't think you were hidin' that much power."

The teenager smirked. "Urgh . . . I was waiting for you to be distracted . . . So I could . . . Get an opening . . . And fire off a nice big . . . Spirit Gun . . ." When the group glanced down at the finger of Yusuke, sure enough the thing was giving off Spirit Energy, and was ready to pull the trigger.

Kazuya laughed. "Heh . . . Not wastin' any chances, eh? You're Shinobu's successor, all right." It was weird to see Sensui, but to hear different personalities talk to each other. Now, Serina understood why she got weird looks when she talked to Kyoto when she was a kid. "Listen up, Koenma," Kazuya stated, gaining the Prince's attention, as well as the groups. "Shinobu's sleepin'. I'm Kazuya, and I ain't gonna listen to you. Don't get me wrong though, neither would he. Ya see, all of us agreed on the plan, includin' Shinobu."

"By 'all of us' he means the other personalities, right?" Kurama asked, watching the fight with great interest, and worry for his companion.

"Correct," Itsuki stated, watching the fight from behind the team. "As I said, if you include Shinobu, there are seven personalities inside him. Along with his main personality, Shinobu, there are three more that come out during fights, and another three in charge of other aspects." Now this was just getting creepier and creepier. "One of them is 'Naru', an emotional crybaby of a girl. She's very naïve and innocent. And tells me all about her worries and problems. And of course, I'm there to comfort her." Well, a girl personality goes with what Serina said earlier about the deadly sins. She would be Lust. "She only comes out around me. After Shinobu, she's my favorite."

Kuwabara had enough. "OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! IF I HEAR ANYMORE I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!"

Serina's mind went back to what Murota told Yusuke back at the hospital. _**"Dig a grave for the human race . . . The seven of us will dig a grave for the human race . . ."**_

_~He didn't mean the psychics . . .~_ Serina thought, looking down at the Kazuya personality.

_**~He meant himself . . .~**_

Kurama voiced what the girl was thinking. "So, Sensui came up with this plan by 'himself'?"

"That's right," Itsuki stated. "You and I are merely pawns." Wasn't that comforting?

When Koenma started talking again, that gained the groups attention. "Then get Shinobu out here. I've got something to tell him."

Kazuya rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. "Whattaya say, Shinobu?" Some silence filled the air while Kazuya closed his eyes. "He don't wanna talk to ya."

Koenma bit his pacifier in aggravation. "But he can hear me. Listen to me, Shinobu. It's not too late. Stop this madness!"

"You stupid or somethin'?" Kazuya mocked, pointing to the portal to demon world behind him. "It's WAY too late. The hole's gotten real unstable . . . All we gotta do now is wait for it to open."

Suddenly, Koenma did something Serina never seen him do in her entire life of working for the man. He removed his pacifier. "If it does, I can seal it with a new, stronger barrier." Wow, Koenma, this was impressive. "This is the Mafuukan . . . I've been pouring my Spirit Energy into it for hundreds of years in preparation for something like this . . . And if push comes to shove, I will use it." When this Prince gets serious, he can become pretty damn impressive. "Unless you kill me or steal it, the hole will be closed and your plan ruined."

Kazuya growled. "Damn you . . . You're serious, ain't ya?"

"I'll let the seven of you talk this over. There are only two choices: Keep going with this foolishness, or stop."

Kazuya gave Koenma a murderous glare, but the Prince never budged. "Fine," the gunman finally said. Kazuya crossed his arms and the conversation between the seven began mentally. For a few minutes, all that was heard was the sound of the demons trying to push though the barrier. When suddenly, Kazuya grinned and looked back at Koenma. "'Kay, we're done. And we all agreed." Everyone's breath caught in their throats as they waited. "The game continues. And the next step's killin' you."

Koenma closed his eyes, as if he knew that would be the answer. He raised his hand up, pacifier aimed at the portal. "MAFUUKAN!" But the attack never came. Because Yusuke stood beside Koenma and snatched the pacifier from the Prince.

Serina blinked. Wasn't expecting that. "URAMESHI!" And neither was Kuwabara.

"Don't stand around talking like I'm not here, ya jerk!" Yusuke snapped at Koenma. "I'M the one doing the fighting here!" Only Yusuke could get away with that, and could complain about how much drool a pacifier had on it in a time like this. "Ah, well . . . At least you gave me a chance to rest up," he stated, glaring at Kazuya.

"Ah yeah . . . You're the successor to the Spirit Wave. Ya got some impressive recovery time, for an amateur."

But that statement by Kazuya went unheard while Koenma chased Yusuke to get the pacifier back. Had the situation been different, the sight would've been hilarious. Suddenly, Yusuke swung a decent hit at Koenma, knocking the prince back. "DAMMIT! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Serina couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's remark. Yusuke glared over at Kazuya. "Look, Sensui . . . Whichever one you that said 'I don't care about the hole anymore', felt the same way as me. I just wanna settle things between the two of use. After that, I could care less."

"He's tired of talking," Kurama muttered, making Serina sweat drop.

"Yeah, he's starting to act like the real Yusuke," the girl replied.

"So, Kazuya. You need to change into someone else," Yusuke stated. Kazuya was thrown for a loop at that. "Who was that guy from before? He'd be fine. But get someone different out here."

"Th' hell're you sayin'?" Kazuya growled. "You're fightin' ME, punk!"

"I'm saying you're too WEAK to beat me, asshole," Yusuke stated, giving the Kazuya personality a death glare.

Kazuya growled, aiming his gun up. "YOU LITTLE FU-" But he was cut off when Yusuke suddenly appeared in front of him, pointing the gun in the other

Suddenly, Yusuke planted multiple hits to the midsection of Kazuya, making the man cough up blood. "Now do you get it? Switch to the strongest guy you got. We'll start the fight over with him. I'll kick his ass, and this'll be all over." Yep, Yusuke logic. Kazuya writhed on the ground, until suddenly his body stilled and he stood up. "Who're you?" Yusuke asked.

When the man stood up completely, you wouldn't believe he could hurt a fly. His face look of pure innocence. "I'm Shinobu," he said. "Nice to meet you. That's right . . . This is the first time I've spoken with you. Actually, it's the first time in a few months that I've come out." Shinobu began walking towards Yusuke, a hand extended. "Put 'er there."

Yusuke moved to punch the man in the face, only to find himself on the ground, and being repeatedly stepped on by Shinobu. The movements were to fast for even Serina too keep up with. This man was truly the strongest. Shinobu reached down and took Yusuke's hand and shook it, going with the original gesture. This man was truly psychotic.

"This is too much," Serina murmured, making the team look at her.

"What is it, Ms. Serina?" Mitarai asked, looking at the girl. He's been close with her ever since she risked her life to save him and Botan in the hotel room.

The girl shook her head. "Don't you see it?" she asked while Itsuki got the man a new arm and shirt, making him look pretty much like he did from the beginning of the fight. "With every new personality he gets stronger and stronger? Think of it this way. We're each one person, but combine us, we have the strength of so many men, but we're still only one. With Shinobu, he has seven people inside his head, thus giving him seven bodies, and seven different levels of strength. Yusuke can't compete with them all . . ." The team let the words she said sink in as they watch as Shinobu suddenly went into a laughing fit, creating a battle aura around him, in a golden color.

"That's not Spirit Energy," Kurama murmured.

"It's not Demon Energy either," Hiei stated.

By now, Koenma started regaining consciousness, and as he raised up, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "N-No way . . . That energy . . . It's . . ."

But Shinobu answered everyone. "Seikou-ki, or Diving Light Energy."

Koenma looked completely in shock. "That the ultimate energy! I thought only Genkai could use it . . . You mastered it in less than ten years . . ." That is a great feat.

"It's a natural, unchangeable gap in our powers. Urameshi, even if you were to have several times the amount of energy I do, yours can never become holy, like mine." Cocky much? "And in reality, I have more energy of stronger quality. I'm a little bit worried . . . That you might be made fun for being so weak . . ."

The next few minutes was just filled with Shinobu beating Yusuke. Whenever Yusuke tried attacking, his punches stopped at the battle armor. Suddenly, Shinobu grabbed Yusuke's arm and with one swift movement, punched Yusuke's arm right before the elbow, breaking it. Yusuke let out a pain filled scream that echoed through out the whole cave, making the team's blood run cold. It was then obvious what Shinobu was after. The Pacifier. When he reached to grab it, a shoe was flung at Shinobu's face, making a direct hit.

Shinobu looked down at Yusuke. "I figured you wouldn't want to die yet."

"Better than surrendering." Wait, what did Yusuke just say?

Koenma jumped up to a standing position. "SHINOBU!" he cried out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Yusuke screamed at the prince, making the boy's eyes widen at the harsh tone. "Let me . . . Fight him . . . I'm beggin' ya . . . Just let me . . ." Yusuke asked, bleeding from multiple wounds.

"Yusuke, what on earth are you-"

The Spirit Detective cut of the Prince. "Just a little bit more . . . I can get him . . . Somehow . . . Just a little bit more . . ." Koenma was even more confused, as was Serina. Yusuke then looked over at Shinobu. "Heheheh . . . Just one warning . . . If you're scared, even a little, kill me right now." Shinobu merely raised an eyebrow. "Let's go . . . Something awesome is gonna happen . . . I can feel it."

"Freakin' Urameshi . . ." Kuwabara mused. "He must have another plan . . . He'll counter right when Sensui closes in . . ."

"I don't think so," Hiei muttered, making Serina look over at him, and she nearly did a double take. Hiei was sweating up a storm, so was Kurama, and when Serina ran her hand against her forehead, she seen she was too. "He can't beat Sensui one-on-one," the demon stated.

"I guess you and Mitarai are lucky, Kuwabara. You can't sense it since you two are humans. But right now, Sensui's power's on the same level as an S-Class demon," Serina stated.

"What?" Kuwabara muttered.

"He's suppressing is power as much as he can . . . To him, breaking Yusuke's arm was like crushing an ant," Kurama stated.

"Dammit, Kurama, not you too!" Kuwabara growled, before looking back at Hiei who spoke up again.

"I was so careless . . . I thought he was just overestimating himself, but he's strong enough to kill all of us with ease." Hiei's hand clenched up into a tight fist, showing the whites of his knuckles. "It's funny . . . It's almost impossible to find someone in the demon world with S-Class power . . . And we end up fighting one in the human world . . . And he's a human himself . . ."

"No way . . ." Kuwabara couldn't believe it. And would you? Hiei claiming that even HE couldn't fight Sensui?

Suddenly, back with the fight, Serina noticed that he walls were vibrating. "Whoops," Shinobu stated. "I'm already affecting the cave walls. Even though I'm suppressing my power this much." He chuckled lightly. "You could call that my only weakness. In the human world, I can't even use a fifth of my full strength. It'd cause too much stress to the planet." That was NOT good.

"So?" Yusuke asked. "You're trying to destroy it, aren't ya?" Good point. "You don't' care how badly you mess it up. Let's see you go all out!"

Shinobu visibly twitched. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed at Yusuke. He then powered up, sending Yusuke and Koenma flying backwards. "That was rude. I love flowers, trees, animals, even insects. The only thing I hate in this world are humans." Yep, psycho.

Koenma and Yusuke scoffed, and Yusuke smirked. "I hate you."

"Get up," Shinobu ordered. "I'll put you out of your misery."

Koenma looked over at Yusuke and begged Yusuke to give him the Mafuukan, but Yusuke told him that Sensui had the binky. Koenma's eyes narrowed. "Excellent," he remarked. "MAFUUKAN!" A shot of spirit energy shot towards Sensui "We're going to Demon World, Shinobu. Together!" But the energy suddenly died out. "T-This can't be . . ."

Shinobu laughed maniacally, then began powering up greatly. "Against a demon, or a weaker human that would have worked. But think for a second, a human's energy, in its ultimate form, is the Devine Energy. It's far too holy for the spirit world's magic to have any affect."

"So in the end . . ." Koenma panted. "I couldn't . . . even stop you . . ."

"Hundreds of years of effort, wasted," Shinobu taunted.

"It's too early to quit," Yusuke muttered, laying a comforting hand on Koenma's shoulder, stepping up to Sensui.

"Yusuke!" Koenma screamed. "ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T WIN!"

"Ooooh, yeah . . ." Shinobu mused. "I need to kill you, don't I?"

"HAH! LISTEN TO THIS GUY! URAMESHI'S GOT A PLAN!" Kuwabara screamed. "THERE'S NO WAY HE'S JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND GET KILLED!"

"Un-unless!" Kurama gasped, making Serina look over at him with wide eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

Serina looked over at Kuwabara. "Kuwabara . . . Do you remember what you did when Yusuke was fighting Toguro?" Kuwabara nodded his head, his eyes in confusion. "This time . . . He's going to . . ."

That's when it clicked in the boy's mind. "N-NO WAY! URAMESHI!" he screamed out. "DON'T DO IT! KOENMA! STOP HIM!" he begged.

But Yusuke wasn't listening. He was more focused on Shinobu then on his friends. "C'MON, WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Yusuke taunted. "With your power . . . You could do it in a second."

Kuwabara wasn't giving up on the shouting. "DAMMIT URAMESHI! LISTEN TO ME! I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU . . . YOU'RE YOU, YOU MORON!" The boy was growing desperate. "DON'T YOU FRIGGIN' LOSE TO THAT JACKASS! I'LL NEVER LET YOU LIVE IT DOWN! YOU'RE . . . YOU'RE MY BEST . . ." That's when the tears began flowing down Kuwabara's face, he couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey you . . ." Hiei called out to Itsuki. "Let us out of here, now. If I'm gonna die, I wanna die fighting. With him."

"Hiei . . ." Kuwabara mused, looking over at the demon.

"Four on one . . . Yusuke will be mad, but I couldn't stand it if one of us was gone," Kurama stated. "That's why we came."

"K-Kurama," Kuwabara barely got out, feeling his tears drying up.

"Besides, if anyone's gonna die here, it's gonna be that Shinobu bastard. I have to kick his ass for kidnapping me," Serina stated with a smirk on her face.

Kurama glanced over at Serina, not liking the fact that his mate wanted to fight, but they needed all the help they could get, so he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it, but he's gonna hate himself in the morning, as Youko says. Kurama glared over at Itsuki. "Let us go to his side.

"No," Itsuki stated. "Even together, the five of you can't beat Shinobu. However, your combined power might be enough for you to escape."

Kuwabara growled lowly. "Damn you!" He screamed. "How . . ."

"I'm not foolish enough to underestimate you," Itsuki stated. "Hiei, Kurama, and the demon inside Serina were once A-Class demons."

Were? Cue Kyoto's eye twitch. _**~I'm going to kill this mother fucker.~**_

"And while that may not be true at the moment, if I let the four of you escape, I know you'll come back stronger. So you're staying right here. You'll all waste away to nothing."

Suddenly, a new sword began to form in Kuwabara's hand, aimed at Itsuki. "HOW FUCKING CORRUPT CAN YOU BE?" the boy screamed.

Itsuki gasped and screamed, "SHINOBU! KILL HIM NOW!"

That's when Kuwabara slashed, cutting the low class demon they were in, freeing Kuwabara, Serina, Kurama, Hiei, and Mitarai. And that's when it happened. Right where Yusuke's heart was, a blow was sent by Shinobu. Yusuke's body flown back several feet, and when it landed, there was no movement.

"He is dead," Shinobu stated, looking over at the team. "Don't be sad. You'll see him in a minute."

"No . . . No way . . ." Serina muttered, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She remembered when this whole thing started with her coming back to Japan, Yusuke was claimed to be dead. It can't happen now.

"HAHA!" Kuwabara suddenly laughed. "You can't fool me! I see you, tryin' not to smile!" He was in denial. "Wake the hell up! I KNOW! I'll plug your nose AND cover your mouth! That'll get you!" Still, denial. "WAIT! I know for sure! I'll listen to your heart beat! You can't fake that!" Kuwabara laid his head over Yusuke's heart, and you can see the realization set in.

When Kuwabara stood back up, the four friends of the former Yusuke Urameshi looked over his body in grief. The friend they though they could never get rid of, who could never die, was in fact, dead. Yusuke Urameshi was dead. Who the hell can save the world now?


	53. Chapter 53

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OC's, who are Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, and Amii. **

**GOD! I HAVEN'T BEEN NEAR THIS STORY IN DAYS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? XD**

**Well, I finally finished this chapter, but haven't completely finished the Chapter Black arc. Got one final battle, and that'll mix into my idea for the next chapter, so I just decided to end here. XP I'm such a tease! *insert evil laugh***

**Also! I want to ask someone to draw the weapon I described in the story! Because I think it would be an epically awesome thing to see from my mind! XD And please, if you want to do some art from the story, please feel free to do so! Just message me with the link! I want to see what you guys have in your minds! Hell, I even like reading things you write with these characters!**

**Another thing, I'm posting some awesome pictures fans drew of Serina/Kyoto on my profile. Want to be part of it? Give me a link!**

**The poll is now closed. The winner is: RAIZEN/YUSUKE! With Yomi in second, and Mukuro in third! YAY!**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

Chapter Fifty-Three

Yusuke Urameshi. Former pain in the ass. Former Sarayashiki Junior High School delinquent. Former Spirit Detective. Former boyfriend of Keiko Yukimura. Former son of Atsuko Urameshi. Former winner of the Dark Tournament. Former best friends, and rival, with Kuwabara. Former friends with the demons Kurama and Hiei. Former cousin of Serina Suzuki. Yes, that's right. Former. Former everything. For the second time in his life, Yusuke Urameshi was dead. That's right. Dead. Laying in the cold cave floor, with a portal to demon world completely open, and the bastard that killed him is sitting on the TV, looking over at the group of four that was mourning the loss of their best friend.

The man was Shinobu Sensui. Former Spirit Detective and killer of Yusuke Urameshi. Sensui sighed. "The movie's over already . . . I was so preoccupied with fighting I didn't get to listen to the ending. Too bad," he said quietly. "It's really a beautiful requiem. It would have been perfect for his final moments." Serina gritted her teeth, glaring at the psycho, but his chuckle made her raise an eyebrow. "Oh well. The real finale starts now. The first gate has opened." And Sensui was right. The demons were coming through the portal freely. "Shall we see what's beyond that?"

Kuwabara glared at Sensui. "I don't care WHERE it goes!" he shouted, before taking notice in the changes of Serina, Kurama, and Hiei. They're demon energy sky rocketed into that of an A-Class demon, and Kurama and Serina both transformed into their demon selves.

Hiei called forth the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and fired it at Sensui. "TAKE THIS, SENSUI! YOU BASTARD! GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!" The attack killed all the lesser demons, and literaly carried Sensui into the portal, where Kuwabara, Hiei, Youko, and Kyoto all followed.

"Where the hell are we?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

Youko spoke up, glancing back at his mate, Kyoto, every once and a while. **"The alternate dimension that separates the demon and the human worlds."**

Kyoto's head lifted up as she growled. _**"There he is, the bastard. He's passed the barrier." **_

The four reached the Kakai barrier and were pissed off. Sensui was able to pass through, and that confused the human boy. "SENSUI!" Kuwabara screamed. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THROUGH?"

Sensui looked down at the team with a maniacal look. "I told you, my Seiko-Ki is a holy power. This barrier is only capable of sealing demonic energy." He then laughed greatly. "The barrier eradicated your little dragon a second ago, Hiei. You should feel proud though. Anything below A-Class power would have passed right through." The bastard probably thinks that it was his doing to boost up the teams power. "Yes, ironically, Yusuke's death awakened your true powers. And yet, that power now prevents you from getting me." Oh, now he's just acting like a pure asshole.

Growling in the back of her throat, Kyoto clenched and unclenched her fists. Suddenly, a movement to her right caught her attention. She glanced over to see Youko walking towards the barrier. _**"Youko?" **_she asked, watching his actions.

The fox demon reached out and touched the barrier. The moment flesh and barrier met, a bright light was seen, and Youko's hand was singed. **"He's right," **the demon stated, licking at his fingers, numbing the pain.

Sensui smirked. "The only thing that can cut through this barrier is your jigen-tou, or dimensional sword, Kuwabara. If you need some time to think about it, I'll wait here for one day."

"FUCK THAT!" Kuwabara screamed, willing the sword to appear. He lunged towards Sensui and sliced through the barrier. "I'm gonna take my time killing you, you bastard. . . And bring one of your arms to Urameshi's grave!"

Kyoto scoffed. _**"I'd take his mother fucking head."**_

Once the barrier was gone, Sensui took off, with the four members of the team ready to avenge their fifth. Once through the tunnel from the dimension between human and demon world, the group found themselves in the air, of demon world.

"HOLY CRAP! WE CAME OUT A MILE IN THE AIR!" Kuwabara screamed.

Youko looked around the area. **"Where did we end up?" **he asked.

Kyoto looked around. _**"This wasn't under my father's territory. Hiei?"**_

"The forest of fools, if I remember right. We got lucky, the demons around here are still peaceful," the three eyed demon stated.

Sprouting her wings, Kyoto grabbed a hold of Kuwabara, while Youko used a demon seed to create wing like leaves. Hiei grabbed onto one of the appendages. Kuwabara looked over at Youko in awe. "You can even make wings?"

Youko chuckled, and if the situation wasn't so grave, Kyoto would've shivered. **"It's one of many flying-type demon plants."**

Kuwabara looked back out at the still falling Sensui. "SERVES YA RIGHT! YOU'RE GONNA LAND HEAD FIRST AND SPLATTER LIKE A TOMATO!" Then what was the point in coming?

"_**I doubt that Kuwabara," **_Kyoto murmured. _**"Look!" **_The team looked at what the dragon-demon was pointing at. It was Sensui, and the bastard was flying. Is there NOTHING this dude can't do?

"Today, people refer to angels as the direct servants of God." Great, another monologue by Sensui. Pull out your iPods, people, this may be a long one. "But I believe the term was originally applied to individuals cloaked in Seiko-Ki, like myself. When mastered to its highest level, your energy fuses with your body and used without a thought. Although the demons world's wind does make it a bit unwieldy." Great, now he's cracking jokes.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth tightly. "Sheesh . . . The sonovabitch can do anything!" Seems that way, doesn't it?

Youko's face didn't show any emotion. **"Oh well . . . After coming this far, there's no point in running."**

"Time to finish this," Hiei stated.

"_**Let's kill this asshole and avenge Yusuke," **_Kyoto stated.

Sensui then gained the group's attention. "I'd prefer not to destroy this beautiful forest. Let's settle things over there," he said, pointing at a plateau. Good God, he wanted to completely destroy the human race, but he wants to preserve a fucking forest? What the hell is wrong in this guys head?

"Guillotine Hill," Hiei muttered.

"_**Gives me some ideas," **_Kyoto growled.

The four suddenly land on Guillotine Hill, and they rushed at Sensui all at once. But would you know it? The bastard didn't look concern in the fucking least. "I should warn you," he stated. "I think it shameful to fight you if you know you stand no chance of winning. But since you're motivated by the death of your friend, I'll take this battle seriously." Well, ain't he a fucking partridge in a pear tree? Sensui then powered up, sending the four flying backwards, and something happened to Sensui. He went through a wardrobe change. "STEEL KI ARMOR!" he cried out. The armor was gold, and looked very durable. This was gonna be a real pain. "I can convert my ki into tangible matter." Of course he can. "And I can shape it into the ultimate weapon or ultimate armor. It's not unlike your white demon form, Kurama," Sensui stated, getting Youko's attention.

Youko laughed, standing from where he held onto Kyoto when the group was sent flying. **"Although it's on a completely different level, right?" **Youko mocked, when suddenly, Hiei obtained Sensui's attention. Hiei was calling forth the Dragon of the Darkness Flame again, only this time it seemed like the dragon mark was peeling right off Hiei's skin. _~Hiei . . . He's not even thinking about surviving anymore,~ _both Shuichi and Youko thought, watching their dear friend getting ready to fight Sensui.

Hiei lunged towards Sensui, landing several blows on the sacred armor, but it didn't look like it was doing any good. It wasn't. Right at the right moment, Sensui attacked Hiei with a mere punch to the stomach, but it sent the demon flying.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kyoto all rushed Sensui after he was distracted by Hiei. Kyoto was chanting a dragon mantra that she used on Arashi in the very beginning of Yusuke's Spirit Detective life. Maze castle. Kurama was making a plant sprout that transformed into a sword in his right hand. Kuwabara summoned up his Jigen-tou. But Sensui had a plan, for Kurama, he created a cyclone of wind that engulfed the fox, slicing at the man's flesh, before dropping him so many yards from the fight.

"KURAMA!" Kuwabara screamed in concern.

"_**YOUKO!" **_was Kyoto/Serina's cry.

At the sight of his best friend being hurt like that, Hiei jumped into action, and lunged at Sensui once again. "EAT THIS, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed, calling forth the Sword of the Mortal Flame, and attacked Sensui. The attack merely landed on Sensui's shoulder. Nothing more happened, so Sensui brushed him aside like a fly.

Kyoto was right behind Hiei, and she was playing around. Reciting a mantra she knew, and created herself, by heart, she created a bow and arrow to appear in front of her, made of the elements. Fire was the drawback string. Earth was the front part of the bow. Water was the stand for the arrow. Metal was the arrow head. Light was the part of the arrow that should have been wood. Darkness was the feathers on the arrow. Now, where is electricity and wind, you might ask. When the arrow is fired, it slices through the air, making it hit it's mark, with no wind resistance. As for electricity, it's held in the metal arrow head, and when it hits it's target, it uses any spell cast upon it, as well as a shock of electricity.

"_**CALAMITY ARROW!" **_Kyoto screamed, firing an arrow at Sensui. Once one arrow left the bow, another immediately appeared in the bow, ready to fire round two.

Sensui scoffed. "You really think this mere arrow can hurt me?" The moment the arrow came within distance of the former spirit detective, he merely flick it to the side, making it disappear.

Kyoto growled and called off her bow and arrow all together. _**"Fuck."**_

"**I couldn't agree more, my dear,"** Youko agreed, glaring at Sensui.

"Son of a bitch . . ." Kuwabara murmured.

"It must be frustrating . . . Being so strong, and yet so weak . . . Barely able to defend yourself." Sensui sympathized, but it sure sounds like he was mocking them. "It pains me to think how much you'll all have to suffer before you finally die." The three attacked again and again, but it wasn't any good. Sensui sighed, a familiar sign. Oh, great Sensui! Praise us with another monologue! "For some reason, I'm reminded of rpg games . . . I always raised my characters to the highest possible level before taking on the final boss." DON'T YOU KNOW FUCKING SARCASM! "The bosses usually had about 10,000 HP, I think . . ." Guess not . . . Great. "They didn't take any damage, but the boss has such high defense they could only reduce its HP only about 100 each round. And when I finally won, I always felt a little strange. Happy, but empty." Good God! How cocky is this bastard? He can beat up the team with just a flick of his wrist, but what does he talk about? VIDEO GAMES! "I have that exact same feeling now . . . My apologize for making you suffer."

Hiei was like Kyoto. He's had enough. "You're just lucky," he muttered. "Hurry up and kill us."

Youko looked over at where Kyoto had fallen, which was right beside him, and was holding his hand. **"Your power is greater than ours. It's that simple. And in the demon world, power is everything."**

"_**So, get the fuck on with it already,"**_ Kyoto growled. She didn't like admitting she was losing, but Sensui was way too strong. At least in death she'd be free of his monologues.

Kuwabara looked up in the sky. _~Sorry, Urameshi . . . He was just too strong . . .~_

Sensui held out a hand. "It'll be over soon," he promised as his hand began to glow brightly, when something grabbed his attention, as well as the team. "Huh?" Sensui gasped in disbelief. "I sense an incredible demon energy . . . It's coming from the hole . . . It couldn't be . . ."

That's when they seen it, and Kuwabara jumped up from his laying down position on the ground. He was back. The Spirit Detective was back . . . YUSUKE URAMESHI WAS BACK!

"Yusuke . . .?" Hiei muttered in disbelief.

"**H-How?" **Youko muttered.

"_**Is that really you . . . .?" **_Kyoto/Serina asked.

"Man, I'm late!" Yep. Definitely Yusuke. "Sorry guys. Looks like I just got here in time though!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You guys totally had the wrong idea. Did you think I was just gonna sit on my ass and let you fight for me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, URAMESHI?" Kuwabara screamed. "YOU HAD NO HEARTBEAT! AND THAT ENERGY IS DEMON ENERGY!"

"Yep, looks like it," Yusuke stated. "Actually, my ticker is still not ticking . . . . Should I be worried?" The three demons couldn't take it. They started laughing, throwing Yusuke and Kuwabara into confusion, but Yusuke laughed anyway.

"_**Don't worry about it cousin," **_Kyoto muttered. _**"It's a demon thing." **_

"**Your heart is beating, only at a slower pace," **Youko stated.

"I can't believe you're part demon, Yusuke," Hiei chuckled. "I have no idea what to expect from you anymore."

"It's weird," Yusuke stated. "I don't really fell any different . . . And I look the same too . . ." But Yusuke didn't dwell on that too long. He looked up at the pain that the team has been trying to get rid of. "ALL RIGHT SENSUI! TIME FOR ROUND TWO!" Who was going to win this time?

"Wait . . ." Hiei stated, standing. "I'm feeling better. I wanna fight him myself, one on one."

"**No way,"** Youko growled. He remembered how Sensui kidnapped his mate and kits, and wanted revenge. **"He's mine."**

"_**Oi!" **_Kyoto cried out, popping her neck. _**"You guys are forgetting who he kidnapped! I want a swing at him!" **_

Yusuke blinked. "Did something happen while I was dead?" He says it so nonchalantly. "All you guys seem like you've been through years of hard training."

Realization that his best friend was still around, Kuwabara grinned widely. "EVERYONE BACK OFF! I WAN THE FIRST SHOT! I feel like I can beat his ass now!"

"You're hallucinating, baka (idiot)," Hiei growled.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, HAMSTER LEGS?"

"I spoke the truth."

Suddenly, Sensui's energy spiked greatly. And it was obvious who it was for. "I know how you guys feel, but I wasn't to take him down myself," Yusuke stated. "Leave him to me."

The group agreed to those terms and watched as their friend stepped foot into the battle zone again.


	54. Chapter 54

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Emiko, Amii, Blaze and Zira!**

**Oh man, so close to the end yet so far! I like how this ended though. **

**Review please!**

Chapter Fifty-Four

Yusuke stalked towards Sensui, and the two never once broke eye contact. When suddenly, the two had a burst full of energy and launched towards each other. Once they started attacking each other, a large crater formed in front of the four resting team members. The four watched the match intently. Sensui attacked Yusuke, which the ex-spirit detective avoided and then he aimed his finger, ready to fire. The blast was freaking huge, at least five times bigger than the one used on Toguro.

Sensui barely avoided the attack. The spirit gun had torn the golden armor he was so freaking proud of. That was a very good thing.

"What the-?" Yusuke blinked. "Shit! I missed!" Only he could be this freaking carefree. Yusuke looked down at his own finger. "I wonder what went wrong . . ."

"**I thought he had him . . ." **Youko stated.

"_**He's got more power than he knows what to do with right now," **_Kyoto stated, looking over at Serina's cousin. Speaking of Serina, she was watching in the back of Kyoto's mind, mouth agape at what her cousin just did.

~DAMN! REMIND ME TO NEVER PISS OFF YUSUKE AGA-~ Serina cut herself off and began thinking evilly. ~Wonder if Yusuke will have this power when he gets pissed off at the teachers . . .~ Kyoto just rolled her eyes.

"He's still not fully aware of how much power he has," Hiei summed up after Kyoto. "But knowing him, he'll get used to it as the fight goes on."

"DON'T WASTE YOUR SHOTS, URAMESHI! YOU ALREADY FIRED ONE BACK IN THE CAVE!" Kuwabara yelled, trying to be helpful.

Yusuke blinked. "Whoops . . . I already used the shotgun too . . ." Thank god the world doesn't depend on Yusuke's memory. We'd all be dead. "I just have one blast left." This is looking oddly familiar, like the fight with Toguro familiar. "Ah well. That just means I gotta save it for the end." Definitely like the tournament.

Right then, Sensui's armor busted off him, and his Spirit Energy shot through the roof. And Kuwabara noticed. "HE REMOVED HIS ARMOR?" Wasn't that already stated? "H-HIS SPIRIT ENERGY'S STILL GOING UP!" That was established too, dumbass!

"He's changing it to a strength-enhancing type of energy!" Koenma stated. Wait . . . KOENMA? When did he get here? Oh, that's right, with Yusuke. Seems like the prince isn't exactly noticeable when a friend comes back from the grave.

"OI, PUU!" Yusuke cried out. "Take everyone and fly up really high! This fight's about to get pretty crazy." No fucking dip, Sherlock! But Kyoto didn't have to be told twice. She sprouted her wings and started flying while Puu took Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma. Youko just used that flying demon plant thingy. Not two seconds after the group took off, Sensui threw a flying punch at Yusuke.

The Dragon Princess tried focusing on the match, but really couldn't. She was more interested in the demon presence coming towards her and the group. _**"Youko?"**_ she asked, looking over at the silver haired fox.

"**Yes, I sense them," **he stated, looking in the direction the energy was coming from.

"W-WHAT?" Kuwabara screamed out. "MORE DEMONS?"

Once the energies were close enough, Kyoto sprouted a large grin on her face. _**"Well, I'll be damned. Nothing to fear, Kuwabara. Just some old friends."**_

"FRIENDS?" the human cried out. Kyoto shook her head. There was no reasoning with Kuwabara.

Youko looked over at Kyoto. **"So you know these demons?"** Youko was slightly shocked that demons would come over here, and that they were friends of Kyoto. Most of the dragon clan was annihilated. Well, the strongest ones at least. And these two energies were definitely threatening in the right situation.

Kyoto looked over at Youko and grinned widely. _**"Yeah, when I left for the human world, my mother, Arisa, put them in control of my territory until I returned.." **_Right as Kyoto stated that, two demons came to a kneeling point right in front of Kyoto, still hovering in the air, though. They were both demons, and apparently, very loyal to Kyoto.

"Mi'lady! It's so good to see you here again!" the first one stated. She had forest green hair, that goes to the middle of her back. Or it would if she would ever take it out of that pony tail. Her eyes were a bright blue, and that was all you could see of her face. The rest was covered by a black mask over her mouth and nose. Her shirt was the top half of a kimono, and she wore a black tattered skirt. Her shoes were boots, and in her right hand was a staff with a very sharp blade on the end. But on her back were red, phoenix-like, wings. She was a dragon demon

Kyoto smiled. _**"Good to see you too, Blaze," **_she stated, looking down at the girl._** "But I thought we stopped all that 'mi'lady' bull shit long ago."**_

"Told you Kyoto wouldn't liked to be called that, Blaze!" the second demon stated.

"Oh, shut up, Zira!" Blaze retorted, rolling her eyes.

Zira, as Blaze called her, was obviously a witch. Her hair was a light blue, and was floating, as if it was in water. Her eyes were blue as well, but had red markings of a clan around her eyes. Her shirt was green, and it left very little to the imagination. Her pants were long and, once again, blue. "So, what are you doing here?" Zira asked. "And with the posse?"

That's when the group snapped back into action, and turned to look at how the battle was going as Kyoto summed up everything to her demon friends. The sight wasn't exactly pretty. The plateau they were fighting on was long past gone, tumbling to oblivion.

"Th-They obliterated that huge cliff in like three seconds . . ." Kuwabara muttered, in disbelief. Well, wouldn't you? Seeing your best friend/rival doing something like that?

"And you know that human, Kyoto?" Blaze asked.

"_**Yes. He is my human counterpart's cousin."**_

"HUMAN COUNTERPART?" Zira screamed in pure shock. "W-We knew you went to the human world, but you have a human counterpart?" Youko watched in amusement as Kyoto sweat dropped and explained the exact same thing Serina did during the Dark Tournament to Shuichi and Kuwabara.

"…_**And that's all there is to it. Would you like to meet Serina?" **_Kyoto asked, chuckling lightly. _**"I'm tired from my fight with Sir Monologue down there."**_

The two demons nodded, and Kyoto let the transformation take over, and Serina stood in front of the group, using her wind ability to levitate. "Howdy!" she greeted warmly. "Kyoto's told me some interesting things about you two." She smiled warmly at the two. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Blaze and Zira looked at each other then back at the group. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Serina," Blaze stated.

Zira immediately picked up after Blaze. "But we must leave. We left our territory, and must return."

"But if you're ever in demon world again, come see us, ya hear Kyoto?" Blaze stated, grinning before her wings flapped and she headed back to where she came from, with Zira right behind her.

"Well, that was pointless," Hiei scoffed.

Youko merely chuckled. **"They missed their leader, and when they sensed her energy, they had to come see it with their own eyes."**

"You hit the nail on the head, fox boy," Serina smirked over at Youko, winking.

Before Youko could retaliate with something to make the human blush, the group noticed that Sensui and Yusuke took off to another place to battle. "WH-WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY GOING?" Kuwabara screamed. He was getting tired about getting left behind all the time.

"Over there!" Serina stated, using her levitation to fly over. "LET'S GO!" But before she could get very far, she started growing weaker, and her energy was leaving. The next thing she knew, she was starting to lower towards the ground. "Fuck! Not all my energy's back from back in the cave!"

"**Then let me help you, my dear," **a delicious voice asked, grabbing Serina's arm and holding her bridal style in his arms.

"Thanks, Youko," Serina stated, looking at where her cousin went too. Unconsciously, she placed a hand on her stomach, over the kits. But Youko noticed right away, and vowed that his mate was not going to fight in this battle anymore.

Youko was brought out of his thoughts when a loud explosion was heard at the mountain that Sensui and Yusuke went off too. "They're already at it again," Kuwabara muttered. "What unreal speed."

As the two clashed, their energy made a cyclone around them. "Damn," Koenma muttered. "Their battle auras are causing cyclones . . . Given that two S-Class fighters are going at it, getting sucked in would likely kill us all instantly." Cue Youko stopping where he was.

"Hiei," Kuwabara started off. "How do their powers compare?" Kuwabara didn't get an answer. "Hiei?" He glanced over and Hiei was passed out. Used up too much energy.

Youko spoke up before Kuwabara got violent. **"Even if we ignore the fact that Yusuke can't completely control his new powers, Sensui is still a bit stronger."**

Just after Youko said that, Yusuke's power sky rocketed, making the team look down at him. Well, the ones that were conscious. Once the smoke and dust, that was stirred up because of the energy, cleared, the group blinked rapidly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kuwabara cried out. "Is . . . Is that Urameshi?"

Yes it was, and holy shit, did he look different. His hair was longer, well down to the back of his knees, and there were demon markings all over his body. He really was a demon after all. Him and Serina had more in common than originally thought. The new Yusuke lunged after Sensui and literally beat the shit out of him. It was all happening so fast, the group could barely keep up with his movements.

"I see it, barely . . ." Kuwabara mused. "But I don't believe it . . . Is that really Urameshi?"

"**I'm not sure what triggered it, but it looks like the awakening is complete," **Youko stated, still cradling the awe struck Serina in his arms. **"I never would've expected him to be hiding so much power."**

"Kyoto's saying that his ancestor must've been some warrior-god," Serina stated, looking down that the man she's called her cousin for the past sixteen, almost seventeen, years. "Sensui doesn't stand a chance anymore . . . He's only human now."

And Serina couldn't be more right. Looking back down at Yusuke's fight with Sensui, it was clear who was winning. Yusuke held a bloodied Sensui, by one hand, above his head. "You're finished," he growled. He literally threw Sensui into the air, and pointed his finger at the flying human. And the biggest Spirit Gun that Serina ever seen from Yusuke came from that finger and was heading straight for Sensui. "SENSUI! DODGE IT!" Yusuke cried. Middle school delinquent say WHAT? But despite the cry to dodge, Sensui was hit, dead on by the attack. "SENSUI!" Yusuke cried out again. "FUCK!" And with that, he took of after the enemy.

"Huh? What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked. "He nailed Sensui square with that massive Spirit Gun!"

"PUU!" Koenma yelled at Yusuke's Spirit Beast. "Go after them!"

"DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Kuwabara, the rest of the team is wondering the same damn thing.

As they flew over the train of debris that the Spirit Gun left, Serina couldn't believe it. There was literally nothing left of the rut. "What force . . ." she muttered. "He blasted Sensui all the way past the horizon. No one could survive that . . . Not even Sensui."

"**Over there!" **Youko shouted, flying down to Yusuke.

"GET UP, SENSUI! OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!" Yusuke cried. "THAT DIDN'T COUNT! GET UP CAN FIGHT ME AGAIN! WAKE UP!"

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' NUTS, URAMESHI?" Kuwabara screamed. "YOU MOPPED THE FLOOR WITH HIM!"

Kuwabara was sent flying by a punch with the new demon Yusuke. "THAT WASN'T ME! IT WAS ME, BUT IT WASN'T ME!" Yeah, that makes perfect sense, Yusuke. "I DIDN'T COME TO UNTIL AFTER I FIRED THAT SHOT!" While Yusuke was screaming at Kuwabara, Sensui coughed up a thing of blood. Damn, the bastard was still alive! "Sensui!" Yusuke couldn't believe it, neither could Serina. "KURAMA! Don't you have any medicine or plants? Something to heal him?"

Youko shook his head. **"I used every thing I had during our fight . . . The best I can do is give him something to relax him and dull the pain."**

"Don't bother," a new voice stated, gaining everyone's attention, especially Serina.

"ITSUKI!" she cried out in a growl.

"Let him die as he is," Itsuki growled, walking over to the body.

"SCREW THAT!" Yusuke screamed. "YOU STAY OUTTA THIS! I DIDN'T WANNA WIN LIKE THIS! I WANT A RE-MATCH!" Damn, he's persistent.

But Itsuki didn't care. "Let him die. He only had about half a month to live anyway."

"What?" Yusuke muttered, his eyes widen in shock. "Whattaya mean he's only got half a month to live?"

Itsuki just bowed his head. "Shinobu's insides have been all but destroyed by a terrible illness. Dr. Kamiya only gave him a few weeks, at best." Itsuki truly sounded sad. "Any normal human would have died a long time ago."

"Is that true, Sensui?" Serina asked, still in Youko's arms.

Sensui chuckles. "I won't make excuses for my loss. That last attack by you, Yusuke, was far beyond my level."

"NO!" Yusuke shouted. "THAT WASN'T MY POWER! I WASN'T CONSCIOUS WHEN I SHOT IT!"

But that didn't stop Sensui's speech. Even dying he goes out with a monologue. "Then you must have mastered it on a subconscious level during the battle. Whatever the case, it was definitely YOU who released the power."

"NO!" Yusuke denied. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! HALF A MONTH IS PLENTY! TAKE SOME PAIN-KILLERS AND FIGHT ME AGAIN!" Damn, Yusuke, you can be brutal. "KOENMA! Can't you do anything? Use one of your healing techniques and fix him up!"

Koenma only shook his head. "I could have healed him with the Spirit Energy stored in the Mafuukan, but Shinobu sent every last ounce of it flying," the prince explained. "Plus, I used a significant amount of it in the cave to perform a 'Wandering Ghost Retrogression' technique." A what?

Sensui knew what it was. He kept chuckled again. "So, you saved Amanuma, too?" he asked. Serina noticed how Youko stiffened then relaxed greatly. Apparently that was the kid Shuichi went against in the cave. "Right according to my plan. Your Mafuukan was the last hurdle I had to overcome. I set everything up to make you waste as much energy as possible before using it on me."

Koenma looked down at Sensui with great interest. "Why were you so obsessed with making a portal to the demon world?"

"I just wanted to come here," Sensui stated. He's kidding, right? Apparently not, as he went on to talk about how he fought demons to protect humans, but he was wrong. To him, Humans were worthless scum. "I'm glad I made it. The tunnel was just a gift to the inhabitants on this side. My true goal was to die here, in demon world." Well, he got his wish. "Urameshi . . . You really seem . . . To have fun when you're fighting. It was only for a second, but for the first time in my life . . . I actually enjoyed fighting, too . . . Thank you," he stated, closing his eyes. "I hope . . . I'm reborn . . . Into a demon family . . ." Those were Sensui's last words.

"Shinobu . . ." Koenma stated, walking towards the body.

"GET AWAY!" Itsuki snapped, making the team look at him. "That's enough. Let Shinobu rest in peace." With that, the dimensional demon picked up the body and left.

"Fuck . . ." Yusuke growled. "It feels like he beat me and ran away before I had a chance to even score."

"**In a sense he did,"** Youko stated.

"He's right, he accomplished his goal. In a way, he did win," Serina stated.

"So hey, Urameshi . . ." Kuwabara started. "Don't you care about what happened to your body?"

"Meh, not really," the teenager stated. "Only problem is my head feels kinda heavy . . ." You can't be serious. "HOLY SHIT!" No, c'mon. Yusuke isn't THAT dumb, right? "WHERE'D ALL THIS HAIR COME FROM? WHAT'S THE HELL HAPPENED?" Apparently he is.

"**It looks like your ancestor was an S-Class demon, Yusuke,"** Youko stated. **"Well, I say 'was', but he's probably alive, living somewhere in this world."**

Well, Yusuke's determination skyrocketed, telling the group what happened to him, then stated that he was going to find his ancestor and kick his ass. And he seemed pretty damned determined, until Koenma spoke up. "Yusuke, realize that you're on borrowed time here. Think carefully before you do anything. The entire SDF is working to seal the hole, right now." When did the SDF arrive? Must've been when Yusuke resurrected. "I'm almost positive that they'll be finished in two days. You have two choices: return to the human world or remain here. I'm sure your battles will continue, regardless of which path you take. You have forty hours to make your decision."

Yusuke chuckled. "I don't need all that time," he stated. "If those are the only options, there is NOTHING to think about. Let's go home, to the human world."

God, that sounds like a plan!


	55. Chapter 55

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Emiko, Amii, Blaze and Zira!**

**YES! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Ch. 55 is finally here! And I hope you people absolutely love it, because I did. Now, I'm going to warn you now, a lot of time skipping happens in this chapter, but it should flow together correctly, at least I hope it does. XD **

**Review please!**

Chapter Fifty Five

It was finally over. The battle with Sensui was finally over. The group returned home, and went back to their normal routines. Yusuke and Kuwabara went back to school, as did Kurama and Serina. Hiei just roamed around the city. Botan went back to Spirit World to do her job as a Reaper, while Koenma stuck in Human world until his father stopped looking for him, and his neck wasn't on the line anymore.

But, there was one thing that was out of normality in everyday life. Kurama told his mother about what he is, a demon, and that Serina was pregnant. And Shiori took it surprisingly well. But then again, it might have been the fact that Emiko was there as well helping her through it, even though she was shocked to hear that in ten months she was going to be a grandmother. At the end of the revealing, Shiori stood up and embraced Kurama, or Shuichi as she called him, that she loved him, no matter what he is, demon or human. And right after, the two mothers squealed at how they were going to be grandparents. So, almost everything was back to normal.

Except tonight. Tonight was something special to Kurama and Serina. It was another date, and a bit better than their first one to the amusement park. This time Kurama went completely romantic. Paid for two tickets for a movie Serina's been fighting tooth and nail to go see, took on her romantic dinner at one of the most expensive restaurant, just treated her completely royalty. And Serina absolutely enjoyed it, but she wasn't exactly expecting what happened in the restaurant.

"Kurama," Serina chided lightly, "You really didn't need to do this, love."

Kurama merely chuckled. "I didn't need to, and me wanting to are two completely different things, Serina."

"Well, I'm completely full," Serina stated. "Ready to go?"

Kurama smiled. "Sure, Serina, but there's one more thing I must do."

"Which is?" Serina asked, looking over at the fox, to find him standing and walking towards her.

Kurama stood in front of the still sitting Serina, and every time she tried to raise up, he just held up his hand, shaking his head. So, she stayed sitting. "Serina, these last few months, nearly a year now, it's pleased me to no end just to be able to call you my friend, and now my mate. But in the human world, you are only under the title of my girlfriend, and the mother of my kits. So," the fox suddenly dropped down to one knee, and Serina's breath caught in her throat. Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, making Serina's breath quicken. "Serina Suzuki, will you do me the honor, in calling you my fiancé, and my future bride, and still the mother of my kits?" And with that, he opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring, with a bright red diamond.

The girl didn't hesitate in her answer, and she embraced the fox in a tight hug. "YES! YES! A HUNDRED TIMES AND MORE, YES!"

Kurama grinned widely, returning the hug. "Should we talk dates?" he asked, taking his newly agreed fiancé by the arm.

"I want it in the summer," she stated, grinning widely.

Kurama chuckled, and walked down the alley, until he pulled Serina behind him in a protecting manner. Serina's nose twitched with the scent of demons, and she knew why Kurama was this protective. Four demons appeared in front of them, one shockingly far apart from the other three.

"I'm not fond of late-night visitors," Kurama muttered. "Their 'discussions' tend to escalate into violence."

"Take this," The demon stated. "This is a message ball from Yomi."

"Yomi?" Kurama gasped, and Serina took an intake of breath. "What does he want with-" Before Kurama could finish his questions, the demons left, leaving only the one demon.

"And what about you," Kurama growled, before smashing the message ball. "What kingdom are you from?"

"Raizen," the demon stated. "He wanted to invite your mate to his kingdom, but when he sensed her in Demon World, he knew that he should wait for a while, until your kits are born." The demon turned to leave. "So, Kyoto, when you are able for travel, please come see Lord Raizen." And the demon left.

Once the demon left, Kurama sighed and chucked the message ball at the alley wall, and it splattered against the wall, and it started making a form of someone _(AN: I KNOW that he did it at his school, but this is suspense)_. One of the demon lords. His hair was long and black, with six ears and six horns coming out of his head. "It's been too long, Kurama," the message stated. "I'm very glad to hear you're still alive." Kurama just stared at the wall. "Of course, using a message ball has made our 'reunion' a rather one-sided conversation. I want to see you as soon as possible, with or without your mate." Apparently he sensed Kyoto as well, and rumors in demon world spread quickly. "You returned to our world, didn't you? I could sense your demon energy. It was clear that you've become much more powerful. Of course, during our time was partners, we were still fragile, weak little men." Serina bit back a growl. "But I am now more powerful than even you. How much more? I would say . . . Almost enough to control all of the demon world." Serina was really hating this bastard. "I trust that you still remember the names 'Raizen' and 'Mukuro'? When we were born, they were already known as the two heads of our worlds."

_~Wonder if he knew about the whole Raizen taking over the demon clan . . . And Kyoto's father helping him gain power . . .~_ Serina mentally thought, along with Kyoto.

"But a few hundred years ago, I rose to power, and now stand on equal footing with them," Yomi continued. "My ultimate goal is to surpass them both and unite all lands under one rule. Lend me your abilities, Kurama. This time, I need _**your**_ help. I have faith that you'll come." The message started to disappear. "And yes, I know about your mate's family being devoted to Raizen, but that doesn't change the fact I want you here to rule with me. Oh, and by the way . . . I finally tracked down the assassin who stole the light from my world. I wanted to show him to you, so I've been keeping him alive in captivity. Come see, we'll have a good laugh."

The message disappeared, and Serina looked away, not liking the way this was going to work. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked, tugging and Serina's arm, making her walk with him.

"You're going to demon world, aren't you?" Serina asked, turning to look at him.

His green eyes looked at her, with an apology screaming from them. "I will make a deal with Yomi," he stated. "I'm going to stay here for mother's wedding, and to keep you company. And I will only take Summer Vacations to go see him, and I will come back once a week to come back and check on you. I promise."

Serina smiled lightly. "I know, Kurama. I know."

"**And I will hold up to that promise," **a delicious voice stated, sending shivers down her spine.

Serina giggled. "I know, Youko! Just call me from demon world. I know you can pull it off," she teased.

And Kurama did keep that promise. He stayed at school, until the summer vacation, went to his mother's wedding, and then he left for demon world two months after. He called whenever he could, just to check up on Serina, and with her pregnancy, as did Shiori and Emiko. Emiko would usually come over to Serina's place after work with Amii, so that the pregnant woman wouldn't be too alone in the house. Even Keiko and Kuwabara stopped in every now and then.

Kurama also kept his word that he would come back once a week to spend a day with Serina, or half a day. Youko took the other half, not that Serina minded. She would've let Kyoto come out to see the boys, but she had no idea how the transition would affect the kits, so she just stayed in her human skin. But school started up again, and Kurama stayed around more frequently. And Serina mentally thanked that she was a year ahead of everyone in school, and just continued her education via online. When Kurama left for demon world, Serina was in the fourth month of the pregnancy. But when the school year started up again, Kurama was at school, and Serina was resting at home, doing some chores around the house. At times, she caught herself rubbing her stomach.

"I can't I'm going to be a mother . . ." she would muse to herself.

_**~You ain't the only one,~ **_Kyoto mentally asked.

Suddenly, who arms wrapped around Serina, making her shiver against the touch. It was Kurama, holding her gently. "Afternoon," he greeted, nipping at her shoulder gently.

Serina shuddered at the feeling. "Kurama . . ." she groaned lightly. "What took you so long in getting here?" she asked.

Kurama chuckled. "Dropped by to visit the trainees."

"How are they doing, so far?"

"They'll be at 100,000 in no time," Kurama stated.

He made a deal with Yomi that he could get strong fighters for Yomi's side of the war, but only if the demon lord gave him until the next school year was over, roughly nine months to work with. They were in month three, making Serina seven months pregnant. Two-to-three more months and the kits would be born. That would also be around the time that Serina and Kurama are going to say their vows. They decided that when Kurama and Serina had the kits, they wanted to be officially married. It would also give Kurama some time, about four months, to bond with his children. It would all work perfectly..

Days passed, which turned into week, which turned into months. Every now and then, Kurama would return to the demon world to give Yomi a catch up on how things were going in human world.

But the big day was finally here, two months later. The wedding day. Serina was currently in the back room of the same church where Shiori and her husband got married, and actually in the church that Emiko and Serina's father met.

Serina's wedding gown was not the traditional white, but more of a silver, to pay homage to Youko and Kyoto in the wedding. The top of the dress was strapless, and the bottom was ruffled, and it wasn't really poofy, more of a slimming kind of dress. Her long black hair was pulled back, and curled a bit. On the side of her head, was a red rose.

A knock came to Serina's door, and Yukina opened the door. "Oh, Serina, you look beautiful. But it's time."

Serina nodded and followed Yukina with her bouquet of flowers tightly in her hand. The theme colors of the wedding were Silver and red, which is what her flowers were as well. The music started, and Serina took Koenma's hand. Since Serina's father died, she decided that the Prince of Spirit World, should give her away.

The two walked down the walk way to where Kurama stood with a big grin on his face, and Kuwabara standing to his right, the best man. Once near the alter, Koenma gave Kurama Serina's hand, and the ceremony started.

The priest had the couple repeat the whole vows, until the final part. "Do you, Shuichi Minamino, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation, Kurama looked over at Serina. "I do," he stated.

The priest turned to Serina. "Do you, Serina Suzuki, take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Serina grinned over at Kurama. "You bet I do!" she stated.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest stated.

And Kurama didn't wait for it, he pressed his lips tightly against Serina's, as the audience went crazy. During the kiss, Serina threw the bouquet towards the bridesmaid, which consisted of Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina.

Suddenly, a pain hit Serina in the middle of the kiss, and she pulled away. "K-Kurama, we need to leave, right now . . ."

Kuwabara laughed. "That anxious to get to the honeymoon~?" he teased.

"Very funny, Kuwabara," Serina growled. "But no. Actually, I think my water just broke . . ."


	56. Chapter 56

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Emiko, Amii, and the new additons to the family, whose names you will learn soon~!**

**It is finished! Chapter 56! FINALLY! ;p Anyway, I know it's not the longest thing out there, but I hit writers block when I got halfway through it, but I hope it's good enough for you guys.**

**Review please!**

Chapter Fifty Six

The ride to Genkai's temple was very interesting, to say the least. Kuwabara screamed that the group needs to get hospital, and he was hit in the head by his older sister Shizuru. She yelled at him that the parents of the children, that decided today of all days, to come into this world were both demons, so that would raise a very big question in the hospital. When Kuwabara realized that his sister was right, he voiced the question where should they go, and Serina, who was fed up with this screamed to get her to Genkai's place. Alright, she used way more cuss words than necessary, but c'mon! Give the girl a break, she was giving birth to twins, she had an excuse to be a bitch in the sense.

Once at Genkai's, the old woman pushed everyone, except Yukina, out of the room where the babies were going to enter the world.

What seemed like hours to Kurama passed, and what did he spend his time doing? The usual calm and collected Kurama was pacing back and forth in the next room, worrying about his wife and kits. After his 593 passing of the door in his pacing, Genkai entered the room that Kurama and the rest of the group were in. She looked over at the fox demon. "You can go in, the delivery was a success. Now, go be a father, while I keep these idiots back."

Kurama didn't hesitate to walk into the room, and his breathing calmed when he seen his wife, his life time mate, holding two bundles in her arms. Two babies. Two kits. Grinning severely, she beckoned Kurama over, and to take one. The red head reached down and picked up the bundle in Serina's left arm and cradled the baby in his arms. When he looked at the child, pride swelled in his heart. The baby's hair was thin, but it was clear on the color, it was a dark black hair, like Serina's. As if sensing Kurama, the baby opened its eyes, and they were a glowing golden color, like Youko's.

"That one is a boy," Serina stated, holding the other bundle in her hands. "And this one is a girl. I still haven't thought of names for the boy, but I like Ai for the girl." When she said the girl's name, the little girl's eyes fluttered open, and Kurama grinned widely. The eyes were the same as Kyoto's, red, as was the girl's hair.

Kurama was grinning from ear to ear, which was probably coming from Youko. "Ai is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"What about the boy?" Serina asked, looking up at Kurama, her grey eyes shining.

Kurama looked down at the boy in his arms and grinned as Youko spoke his opinion, and Kurama agreed. "Koji," he stated.

Serina grinned widely and nodded. "Koji is perfect." The new mother looked down at her child and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "Well, one things for sure, anniversaries and birthdays won't be hard to remember."

Kurama laughed, and kissed Koji's forehead. "True, it will be easy. Especially for the others." Kurama then took notice at how relieved Serina looked and how her eyes were closing. "Sleep, love," Kurama cooed. "You deserve it."

"I think I earned it," she snickered, closing her eyes.

"Want to show the kits off?" Kurama smirked, a bit of Youko surfacing.

"Get Keiko to come in here and get Ai . . ." Serina said, yawning.

Kurama walked to the door and motioned for Keiko to come in. Once the former girlfriend of the former Spirit Detective came in, she asked why Kurama wanted her. "Get Ai," the fox demon stated, motioning to the drowsy Serina.

Keiko's eyes widened and walked over to Serina and accepted the baby from her. "So, what now?" Keiko asked.

"Let us take them for the group to see," Kurama stated.

And the next few moments were spend cooing and gawking over the babies, and finally, once the initial shock was over, Kurama returned into Serina's room, with both babies in his arms, as the rest of the group left for home. The red head walked over to the bed and laid Koji next to his mother, and held Ai in his arm, and moved to sit in the chair in the corner. Genkai had told the red head that the couple was allowed to stay the night, to let Serina regain her strength.

**~Shuichi,~ **a deep voice started up in the back of Kurama's mind. **~Release me. I wish to hold my daughter.~ **Youko wasn't being mean or anything, but he was growing more impatient and wanted to hold his flesh and blood in his arms. He's a part of Shuichi, and father of the babies, just like how Kyoto was the mother, as well as Serina. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes, letting his alter ego surface.

In the dark room, with three sleeping beings in there, golden eyes looked down at the little girl in his arms, reaching a clawed hand up to caress her cheek in a loving fashion. This motion made the baby girl's eyes flutter open, her red eyes looking up at Youko. Once eyes contacted, Ai made a little gurgling sound and grinned up at her demon father, her red eyes shining.

That one little action took a hold of Youko's heart and wrapped itself around that baby's finger. The silver haired demon knew that deep down, he was going to end up being very loyal to his daughter, and probably giving her everything she could possibly want.

.

A sudden cry startled a sleeping mother. Serina's drowsy eyes looked down at the crying boy in her arms. She slightly wondered why Koji was back in her arms, but that thought left her mind as she picked up the baby. Serina still hasn't noticed her demon mate across the room, all her attention was on her son.

_**~Serina, may I?~ **_Kyoto asked, wanting to hold her child. There was no argument, Serina just let Kyoto come.

And let's just say this for the record, it's a pain in the ass to have four dragon wings folded behind you when you're laying in a bed. But that wasn't important. The dragon leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. The baby's cry went down and let out a content sigh like sound, knowing his mother is near.

"**You're a natural," **the sexy demon's voice graced the room, making Kyoto look over at the fox holding her daughter.

"_**As are you, love,"**_ Kyoto stated, smiling.

Youko stood up, keeping mind of the sleeping baby in his arms and walked across the room, leaning down to kiss Kyoto. Kyoto kissed back.

"**You and Serina did wonderful today," **Youko commented, pulling away, sitting at the edge of the bed. **"And looked stunning in that dress."**

Kyoto yawned again. _**"Thank you, my fox, but I must rest. I'm letting Serina take over."**_

And with that, the ebony haired elemental looked up at the silver haired fox and smiled. She started moving over and patted the bed space next to her, which Youko took. "We love you, Youko and Shuichi," Serina stated, her voice mixing with Kyoto.

Youko smiled and leans down to kiss Serina's nose lightly. **"And we love you, Serina and Kyoto," **Youko stated, leaning back down to kiss Serina's lips. Serina pulled away, and laid her head on Youko's shoulder, her eyes starting to droop.** "You should sleep, love," **Youko stated, grinning down at her, a feral fang showing.

Serina nodded and started dozing off, when a knock suddenly came at the door. Youko glanced down to see Serina already off in la-la land, so he stood, Ai still in his arms, and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he was slightly surprised to see Genkai standing there. "I should've figured you'd make an appearance, Youko," she scoffed. "But no matter. I brought this in for the children to sleep in." Youko looked behind the old woman and seen an old, hand made crib. At the confused look, Genkai continued. "Was in my family, and I never got rid of it, but never had use for it. But you can use it tonight." And with that she walked away.

Shrugging at the woman's action, Youko pulled the crib in and place Ai in, then went to fetch Koji from his mother's arms, and laid him beside his sister.

**~Shuichi,~ **Youko thought, reaching his human side. **~Do you mind if I remain like this for the night?~ **When his human counterpart didn't argue with him, Youko climbed into the bed with his mate, with his children at the end of the bed. Youko himself couldn't believe he was a father, never thought he would be one. But he couldn't be happier to have children with, the mate in his arms. As he drifted off, the silver fox couldn't even remove the grin that was on his face all night long.


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Emiko, Amii, Koji, and Ai.**

**FINALLY! I've felt sooooo bad that I haven't updated this story for you guys in so long! T.T I know it's not very long, but I just need another filler to let you guys know I'm still alive with this story. I just need a little more time to get my ideas in line. XD**

**But if you haven't noticed, I started another story, an Inuyasha Fanfic with the love interest, KOGA! 3 Love that wolf demon. So, if you want to, you can check out that story.**

**Okay, onto another pressing manner, as many of you know, that have read the manga and seen the anime, they know that the end of this story is coming near. So I have a request for you guys. Pick another anime or TV show you absolutely love or just really, really, really, like, and send me a review or a message and I'll take it into consideration about writing another fanfic when this one is over. ;p It's fun writing two at once, to me anyway. XD **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Review please!**

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Serina groaned, stretching her body out, hearing the bones pop. Which was a wonderful feeling. During her stretching, Serina took noticed that two arms were wrapped around her, which tightened when she moved. Rolling her eyes, the ebony haired mother turned on her back and looked at who the arms belonged too. And all she seen was silver hair and she new. Youko was asleep beside her. Smiling to herself, she cuddled up against the fox next to her, leaning up to kiss his neck.

The demon gave her reactions, which ranged from low groans to full out growls, which just sent shivers right down her back. Serina giggled lightly as she continued her actions, reaching her hands up to lightly caress his fox ears as well. The combined actions caused the awakening of Youko, and Serina suddenly found herself pinned beneath the fox demon. Once Serina stopped giggling at the actions of the fox, she opened her eyes and looked up at molten golden orbs.

"**You really shouldn't tease a fox, love," **Youko smirked, leaning down to nip at Serina's neck, making her moan. **"We have a very high tendency to bite."**

"And whoever said that was a bad thing?" Serina retaliated, leaning her head back to allow Youko more access to her neck. Things were started to get heated when two sudden cries made Youko stop in his tracks, before slumping his head in defeat. When those kids want up, there's no way to ignore them.

Laughing at Youko's such easy defeat, Serina pushed the fox off her and got out of bed. It's been almost six months, and the little tykes are growing like weeds. Usually, demon children by now would be walking and talking, but these kids were half-demons, so they were going to grow like normal children.

Youko laid on the bed. **"We've haven't had much time for ourselves, you know, my love."**

Serina snickered, grabbing a new shirt and changes. "Well, foxy, we have two kits you know." Once that was said, Serina walked out of the room.

Right after the children were born, Kurama opted to move in with Serina, since she already had the place to herself and it was just the right size for the family of four.

Serina walked out of the room and right across the hall, and into the baby's room. She walked over to the two cribs and looked down in them. In six months, the tykes grew as human children would, and have already started to crawl around. The moment the children seen Serina, their cries stopped, and they just looked up at her. Chuckling, Serina reached down and picked up Koji, and started towards Ai, before noticing another pair of hands picking up the girl. Serina looked at who the arms belonged to, and it wasn't Youko. It was the red head Kurama.

At the site of her father, Ai started giggling and cooing at the fox demon, patting at his face. Chuckling, Kurama kissed Ai's forehead and looked over at his wife. "C'mon, Serina, let's head down stairs."

Nodding, Serina carried Koji down stairs and into the living room, putting him into the play pen, where Kurama put Ai as well. Instantly, the two siblings started playing with each other, and with their toys. The parents smiled and walked into the kitchen, where the children were still in their sight.

"Serina, you know what day it is, correct?" Kurama asked, getting a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter.

Serina sighed. She knew this day was coming, but tried to keep her mind from it, but it was no use. "Yeah. Our six months in the human world are up. You have to go check in with Yomi, and I have to go see Raizen and Kyoto has to check in on her territory."

"But there's one question left," Kurama stated, making Serina look over at him, her green eyes questioning him. "Who will watch the children?"

Serina sighed. "I was planning on having one of our moms to watch them, but we can't."

"Why not?" Kurama asked, an eyebrow raised.

"They're Kyoto's children, meaning that they're descendents of the Dragon Clan, making them royalty. Meaning that Raizen wants to see them," Serina explained, looking over at the playing children.

Kurama closed his eyes and processed what Serina just told him, and realized how right she was. He never though about it before, but his children are in fact royalty, and will be big icons in Demon World.

"So, I'm going to take them when I go to see Raizen and Yusuke," Serina stated, looking up at Kurama. "I would let you take them to see Yomi, but . . . ." Serina shook her head. "Yomi uses drastic measures to get what he wants, and I don't think he'll think twice about hurting children to get you to do what he wants. And-"

Serina was cut off when Kurama suddenly embraces her. "I understand, love. They would be safer in Kyoto's territory."

Serina buried her face in Kurama's chest. "When are we leaving?" she asked.

Kurama sighed. "In a few hours at least," the fox demon stated. "Get a back ready for the kids." Serina nodded and left the kitchen to go get a bag packed for the children. Kurama watched his mate run up the stairs, then walked into the living room, and picking up the twins. "C'mon you two. Let's get you some food," the fox demon stated, walking back into the kitchen.

After an hour of getting everything she would ever need for Ai and Koji for however long she'll be in Demon World, Serina walked back down to the kitchen and stopped at the sight, which made her smile, ear to ear.

Kurama had the twins in their high chairs and was attempting to feed the two. Ai was eating alright, giggling at the face Kurama was making when Koji refused to take the bite of baby food. It was the look of defeat. "C'mon, Koji," Kurama was practically begging. "Just take a bite!"

Serina snickered, making Kurama look over at her. "So, there's something the great fox thief can't do. And that's make his own son eat baby food." Serina couldn't stop laughing.

Kurama felt his eye twitch greatly. He knew Serina was only teasing, but still, he had his pride. But he let out a sigh and shook his head. "He just doesn't want to eat. Maybe he's not hungry?" Kurama asked, looking back at Koji.

Serina smirked and took the baby food and the spoon from Kurama and dipped out some of the food and held it up to Koji's mouth. "C'mon, honey, eat a little for mommy." And Koji ate the food immediately. "Oh yeah, you're sooooo gonna be a momma's boy. And your sister will be a daddy's girl."

After the breakfast fight with the twins, Kurama and Serina ate their breakfast, then called their mothers to inform them that they're leaving for Demon World pretty soon. Emiko and Shiori both understood, they knew their children were demons, and had to go to demon world some time or another.

.

The trip to demon world was fairly easy to get there, but the separation was hard. That's where Kurama and Serina was at now. They were at the boundary line of Yomi and Raizen's territory. Kurama was holding Ai and Serina was holding Koji.

"This is where we must part," Kurama sighed, looking over at the bright lights of Yomi's district and he handed Ai over to Serina. The baby whimpered, wanting her father. Kurama leaned down and kissed Serina's lips lightly, before pulling away and kissing Ai's and Koji's foreheads. "Youko and I love the four of you, and we'll find a way to see you three sooner than you think, okay?"

Biting her lip, Serina nodded. She knew this was coming, but she didn't want to say goodbye to her love. Fighting back the tears, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Kurama again. "We love you too," she stated.

And with that, Kurama disappeared, figuring that a quick leave would be easier than a long, drawn out one. Serina felt a tear go down her face before shaking her head, and closing her eyes, and letting Kyoto take over her body.

Kyoto rolled her head, popping her neck, and trying to loosen her nerves and bones, to calm herself and let her wings stretch out. Looking down, she leaned down to kiss her children's head and then took off, flying towards Raizen's territory.


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Blaze, Zira, Amii, Koji, and Ai.**

**Okay, the ending is getting closer and closer! Can't you just taste the excitement in the air? Okay, maybe you can't. XD **

**Anyway, onto other news. I've put a poll up on my profile, or going too, that I want you to check out. If you remember from my last chapter, that once this one's over, I'm going to put another story up on here, but I don't know which one yet. And I've gotten SOOO many suggestions, and I appreciate each and every one of them, but I'm going to tell you know, not every single one is going to be on there, sadly. I had to make decisions on which ones will be on the poll. I had to go on, how well I can make and OC for this, how creative I can be, and how much I know about it. **

**On the poll, you will be able to pick a show, and a specific pairing.**

**So, if your choice isn't up there, I'm sorry. I just couldn't get to it. Doesn't mean I won't in the future~!**

**On with the story!**

**Review please!**

Chapter Fifty-Eight

It's impossible to explain how free Kyoto felt right now. Flying over Raizen's district, feeling absolutely free. And she held her children in her arms. It was just amazing. Nothing could describe a more perfect feeling. Well, there was one thing that could make it absolutely perfect. Having her mate and husband right beside her, but it wasn't possible at the moment. Finally, she reached her destination. Raizen's castle.

Kyoto's wings fluttered as she landed on the top of the palace and landed in a window. That's when her nose started working, and she traced herself back to Raizen's room. It wasn't that hard to find it. Just follow the noise of stomach growling and the scent of the demon lord. When Kyoto was in front of the double doors leading to the room, she didn't even knock. She just walked in.

The demon was sitting on his throne, and when he glanced up, he couldn't hide the smile, or possibly a smirk, that formed on his face. "Kyoto . . . It's been so long," he greeted, his voice warm and deep. His eyes were black, which contrasted with his long white hair. It settled, probably, around his waist. His chest was bare and he wore pants. Around his forehead was a bandana, too keep some of the hair out of his face. Wasn't doing that great of a job.

Kyoto bowed her head slightly. _**"Lord Raizen," **_she greeted warmly. _**"It's a pleasure."**_

Then the demon's attention went to the children she held in her arms. "You're a mother. Who's the lucky demon that claimed you?" Raizen asked.

Kyoto's head stood tall, in pride and honor. _**"Youko Kurama."**_

Raizen raised an eyebrow at that. "The second in command of Yomi? That's surprising. But you two met in Human World." A low chuckle fell from Raizen's mouth. "It's wonderful to see you Kyoto, but I wish too meet your human counterpart."

Kyoto didn't bat an eyelash. The transformation was quick, and there stood Serina, who felt a slight intimidation around the demon. She heard stories from Kyoto, how he gave up eating humans so many, seven hundred, years ago. And the energy that was radiating from him was great. It was amazing to just see that he was still able to stand, and still intimidate her. Serina's fought some demons, but she NEVER wanted to tangle with this man in the dark. And to think of it . . . She was related to him in some strange fashion. Maybe he can shed some light on that . . .

"And you are, child?" Raizen asked, looking up from his seat. Thank god. If he were to stand, Serina's neck would hurt from looking up so much.

"I am Serina Suzuki, sir," Serina stated, a small smile on her face. "Cousin to Yusuke Urameshi, on his Mother's side. Yusuke's mother is the sister of my mother."

That made the demon's head fall back with laughter. "Then you share my blood. Amazing . . ."

"How did I acquire that?" And that's the million dollar question.

"The gene for my kind passes down through the male. So your mother's father passed the gene through them. But it didn't activate in your mother, but still, my blood runs through your veins. It's an honor to meet you, daughter," Raizen stated. This is one fucked up family._(AN: I just bull shitted that whole thing. ^^; It makes sense in my head, and hopefully to you guys too.)_

Serina felt a sweat drop go down the back of her head at the 'daughter', line. "Um, can we change that to niece, please?" she asked kind of uneasily. How can you ask a freaking KING of a NATION in DEMON WORLD to change his ruling?

A low rumble came from Raizen. It was him laughing. He was laughing! "Of course," he stated, making Serina slightly shocked. Was he always this easy going? Suddenly, the demon stood and walked over to the elemental. "Your son looks so much like you," he stated, reaching a clawed hand to rub the child's head.

"Thank you."

"I assume that the daughter resembles her father?" Serina nodded at his question. "Let me show you to your room," was Raizen's next statement. Serina followed with no questions.

The room was beautiful. It was spacious, and had a closet for her things, and the children's. The room even had a baby bed in it, to hold the children. It was the perfect size for the twins, and she put them in the crib, since her arms were starting to hurt from holding them.

The room was dark in color, but it let in so much light from the sun of demon world that it was just perfect. The window was as tall as the room, and was wide. And it focused on Yomi's district, which was just in sight. Serina knew why Raizen gave her this room. So, in a way, she could feel closer to her mate.

Serina turned and looked over at Raizen and bowed slightly. "Thank you so much for the room."

Raizen shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just think of this as your home." He really was nice. Serina was expecting so much worse. "And I will have someone come and help you with the children."

"Oh, that's not necessary!" Serina interjected, but Raizen held up a hand.

"I know it's not. But it's to help you feel more safe around here. But, they are actually people you know, well, more like Kyoto. Blaze and Zira." Serina couldn't hide the smile on her face, as she told him thank you once again.

It was actually a very nice here in Raizen's territory. It was peaceful, and nice and quite. "OI! OLD MAN!" Okay, scratch the peaceful part. And the quite part. It was still nice. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT TO KINGDOM COME!" And nice went right out the window.

Wait . . . That voice . . . Could it be? "YUSUKE!" Serina couldn't stop from crying out the name. She hasn't seen him in about a year!

Suddenly, running was heard in the hallway, and Raizen stepped inside the room, and there he stood. Yusuke Urameshi. Serina dropped her bags, and ran over to her cousin, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. After a warm greeting, Yusuke challenged Raizen to a fight, and the two men left Serina to her room.

While she was getting ready, a knock came onto the door, making her look over. It was Blaze and Zira. Serina smiled. "Hey," she greeted.

The three women spent the time just talking about things in demon world, and the two demon friends of Kyoto informed Serina on some questions she had. But mostly, the time was mostly used to gush over the two children.

.

.

.

Roughly, a month has passed since Serina came to demon world, and it was a fun trip. She spend time with Yusuke, who got to meet his baby cousins, and who Koji took a liking too immediately. Ai was a little more hesitant around the ex-detective. Yusuke was also very proud that Serina and Kurama tied the knot, and told her that he was going to throw them a party one day, making Serina laugh. She couldn't exactly tell him he didn't have too. It's Yusuke! Once his mind is set on something, he WILL fulfill it. It may take a year or two, but he will.

Serina mainly trained with her cousin, and was astounded at the power he had, just from a separation of just over a year. Right now, she was sitting on a cliff watching her cousin train with four of Raizen's followers. It felt good to relax. Blaze was babysitting Ai and Koji until she returned.

So far, Yusuke was kicking ass, so to speak. He really has grown in this pass year. Once the quick battle was done, Serina jumped down to congratulate her cousin, while he went over what the TRAINERS were doing wrong. It was so ironic. The student teaching the teacher. And that student was Yusuke Urameshi. That was really ironic.

"Using your stretching moves right away when you're attacked is a bad habit, Hokushin," Yusuke chided gently. "The solid area of your body's like a hinge for the stretchy parts - one good shot and you're toast." Only Yusuke could say that get away with it.

Hokushin chuckled. "Only someone of your caliber could see through that and STILL manage an attack."

"Okay!" Yusuke suddenly turned and ran towards the castle. "Time to pick another fight with that old man!"

Serina sweat dropped. "But Yusuke, he nearly killed you a mere month ago!" another monk follower stated.

"I'm all better!" Yusuke retaliated. "Besides, that was only a MONTH ago!"

Serina couldn't help but laugh. "Yusuke-logic."

"He's a monster . . ." Hokushin says. Serina shook her head and ran back to the castle, and into her room. But what she didn't hear was how the monks were noticing that Raizen's stomach growls were off schedule. Once in her room, she noticed Blaze was playing with the twins on the floor.

In the past month, Koji and Ai were growing rapidly, even learning to say "dada" and "mama". Serina nearly squealed her head off when Koji tapped her face and said "mama" the first time. She felt ten feet tall that day.

Serina smiled at the scene and was about to walk over to join the three playing, until a loud explosion was heard, gaining Serina's and Blaze's immediate attention. "Stay with the twins!" was Serina's only statement before running out. She ran outside to where the monks still were. "What was that explosion?" she demanded, not feeling Yusuke anywhere near there.

"It came from the Lord's room," Hokushin stated. "I have a feeling him and Yusuke are having a long talk in the woods."

And he couldn't be more right.

.

Almost an hour passed before Yusuke returned, and the monks bombarded him with questions. And Yusuke said one thing that made everyone's hearts drop into their stomachs. "Raizen's dead." But no one was ready for what he requested next. "Hokushin, mind escorting me somewhere?"

"Escort you? Where?" the monk demanded.

"To Yomi." Pretty sure everyone just thought Yusuke lost his mind. But if it were true, this group's story wouldn't have made it this far. Suddenly, the new ruler of this land turned and looked at Serina. "Get Ai and Koji. I have a feeling they'll want to see their father." Serina could barely contain the tears that threatened to fall down her face as she nodded her head and ran to get her children. Finally, in a month's time, she was going to be able to see her husband.


	59. Chapter 59

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Blaze, Zira, Amii, Koji, and Ai.**

**Okay, the ending is getting closer and closer! Can't you just taste the excitement in the air? Okay, maybe you can't. XD **

**POLL NEWS! Okay, so far the OCxZERO (from Vampire Knight) is the one in the lead. If you wish to change this, please, go vote! And if you don't have a profile, make a comment about it in a review and I'll make a sheet of review-poll-submissions. I want everyone to have a chance to vote, even the ones who don't have a profile. :D **

**Oh, also about the poll, if you don't know the characters, or manga/anime, of the other options, I highly you go look up the guy I'm pairing an OC with, and each anime is pretty good in it's own way. I just recently got hooked on Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I LOVE IT! Buuuut, I'm getting off subject. Anyway, go vote! You shall receive a cookie!**

**On with the story!**

**Review please!**

Chapter Fifty-Nine

The trip to the boarder line was pretty quite, save for the kids whimpering and whining. Serina tried her best to keep the children entertained, but it was getting harder and harder to. For with each step she took, she was getting closer and closer to her husband and mate. And the elemental could hardly wait to hold the fox thief in her arms once again. But the ever nagging fact that she would have to keep the kids on her person the whole time. That wasn't the worst thing. It was what she was going to have to keep an eye on, the demon lord Yomi. Kyoto told Serina some of the gruesome stories of the demon lord, and let's just say that Serina didn't want to anger the said lord.

"Ahead is Yomi's country, Gandara," Hokushin stated, bringing Serina out of her thoughts, as she looked over the demon lords city. It looked like a regular city you'd see in the human world. Talk about upgrade . . .

"Thanks, Hokushin," Yusuke stated, smirking at the man who escorted the two. "You can head back home now, if ya want." Always the caring Yusuke, giving his men the option to leave.

"No, I'm going with you." That Hokushin was a stubborn one, wasn't he? "Yomi will learn of Lord Raizen's death very soon . . ."

_**~Ya think?~ **_Kyoto mentally growled, making Serina snicker lightly.

"Perhaps he's already realized what's happened . . . If he does, merely setting foot into Gandara will place your life in grave danger," Hokushin continued.

Yusuke's eye twitched. "No **SHIT**, Sherlock!" Hey! That's Serina's line! "That's why I'm going alone!"

"You are already the new king in our eyes, Lord Yusuke." Okay, that's just weird hearing. "It is my duty to protect you."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaah . . ." Yusuke groaned, scratching the back of his head. Glad to know that all this royalty stuff hasn't went to his head. That would mean chaos in the demon world. No one wants that. Okay, Yomi does, but that's beside the point. "Fine, whatever. But don't start anything - We're only here to _talk._" Yusuke urged.

Hokushin sighed greatly. "I'm relieved to hear that." You and me both brother.

"Well, I'm here to talk. Serina's here to visit her man~!" Yusuke teased, snickering at the elemental. The result of said teasing was greeted with a punch to the head from a blushing Serina. "Oooooow!" Ai and Koji apparently loved the pain of their second cousin, because they were laughing, is that wrong? Nah.

"You may be the leader of the land, and Kyoto's clan, but you're still my cousin, meaning I get beating rights!" Serina stated.

Hokushin sweat dropped at the scene before him, before continuing. "We should avoid speaking about anything serious from here on . . . Yomi may be blind, but his ears and nose are second to none."

"Huh . . ." Serina mused. "That old thing about losing one sense heightens your others was right . . ."

Hokushin nodded, confirming Serina's statement. "Correct. Lord Raizen once told us that he's aware of every last word spoken within Gandara's borders." Damn, talk about hearing . . .

"Gotcha," Yusuke stated, rolling his shoulders. He then took in a deep breath.

Serina noticed this off the bat and sweat dropped. "H-He's not gonna do what I think he is right?" Yusuke started leaning forward. "Yep. He is. That is definitely Yusuke." With that, Serina took three steps backwards.

"**YOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DO YOU HEAR ME?" **the new lord of the land screeched like a banshee. **"I'M COMING OVER, SO PUT ON SOME TEA ON FOR ME OR SOMETHING!"**

Hokushin had to stand up again. He couldn't believe that Yusuke just did that. Apparently, he doesn't know Yusuke too well. "He's something else . . ." the monk muttered.

"You have no idea," Serina stated, as she started to levitate, ready to cross into Yomi's territory.

"By the way, your highness . . ." Did he really just call Yusuke that? "What's in the sack? I have a bad feeling about it for some reason . . ." Well, Hokushin, that's your conscious telling you not to let Yusuke do what he's doing.

"Yoooooooou'll see~!" Yusuke chimed. That's never a good sign.

"C'mon kids, let's go see your dad," Serina mused, jumping over the side of the cliff the five were one, and used her levitating powers to lower them to the bottom of the cliff to continue their journey.

.

Inside Gandara, Yomi and his commander general, Kurama, were sitting in the main room, in front of a screen TV, showing the intruders from Raizen's land. Yomi chuckled warmly.

"Your friend is certainly funny, Kurama. He's on his way . . ." the leader mused.

Kurama didn't say a word. His attention was on the ebony female with two children in her arms. Man, they've gotten so big in just a month . . . _~Wonder if they've said their first words yet . . .~ _Kurama mused in the back of his mind.

"I know we didn't expect it to happen so soon, but do you think Raizen died?" Yomi asked, bringing Kurama's attention back to him.

"Most likely . . ." the fox demon muttered.

"Mmm . . . Well, we'll see how this Urameshi character plays his hand first. Youda, prepare our finest green tea and some Hors D'Oeuvers." Kurama winced slightly. So Yomi did know Serina was here, green tea was her favorite . . . "Order the gate guards to escort Urameshi and his friends. And measure their power level when they arrive."

The little person, Youda, clicked his heels together. "Sir!" he stated, before scurrying off.

"Kurama, you gather your troops in the next room and stand by." This order took the fox by surprise. "Depending on what he says, I may order you to kill him. I'm counting on you, commander general. This should be interesting." With that, Yomi started out of the door.

Kurama couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. _~Yusuke . . . This year hasn't changed you one bit . . . Yet a single word from you could spark an all-out war . . .~_ Kurama smiled got wider. _~And my dear Serina, you've grown, if possible, more beautiful in this month. And I cannot wait to hold you and our children in my arms again.~_

"Oh, by the way, Kurama . . ." Yomi started, obtaining the fox's attention. "Your mate is quite charming. You must introduce me." And with that, the demon lord left.

If Kurama had fur, it would've bristled in anger, but luckily, he didn't show a sign of it.

.

The next thing the group knew, the five were in a room with Yomi across the table. Yusuke sat directly in front of the blind man, while Serina sat towards the side, the two kids sitting on her lap. Hokushin sat a few feet behind the two.

"Care for some tea?" a woman asked Yusuke, holding out a plate full of drinks.

"Oh . . . Yeah, thanks!" Yusuke stated, smiling at the young demon, taking the drink and sipping at it.

The same female demon walked over to Serina. "And this is for you, miss. And here is some juice for the little ones, in some special cups that they can't spill the drink."

Serina blinked. Yomi thought about her children? That was a first in her mind. "Thank you," she politely said, taking her drinks and setting it on the table, before handing Ai and Koji their drinks. The children drank the juice quickly, happily liking the flavor. Serina smiled, grabbing her drink. Oh hell yeah . . . It's green tea!

.

In the room beside where Yomi was, Kurama and the others from the Dark Tournament was watching on. Through writing notes, it was decided that if Yomi gave the order to attack, they would side with Yusuke instead. After getting that matter out of the way, Kurama glanced out at his mate, and children.

He took a quick inhale of breath. Serina really did look beautiful. Her hair was a bit longer now, due to the month separation, and she looked a bit skinner. She must be training again.

Then the fox demon's eyes drifted down to the children. They were crawling around Serina, giggling and cooing lightly. Their hair was longer as well, and it was getting more obvious who the children took after.

But there was something that made his heartache. Ai crawled over to Serina and patted her arm. When Kurama's mate looked down at their daughter, the little baby let out a questioning "Dada?"

Oh, how the fox wanted to run out and pick up that little girl, hold her and never let go.

.

Serina smiled at her daughter's question, and noticed that Yomi was focusing on Ai and herself. Shaking the creepy feeling she was getting, she picked up the girl. "We'll see daddy soon, okay, honey?" she asked, kissing the little girls cheek, before looking back at Yusuke and Yomi, as they began talking business.

"Not to rush things, but what's your business here?" Yomi asked directly. "I will be honest, I very much dislike conflict."

Kyoto's mouth hung wide open in the back of Serina's mind. _**~That lying sack of shit!~ **_she screeched.

"Well," Yusuke started. "Raizen died, and now I'm the new ruler of his country. So, I'm here to say 'Hi' . . . and size up the enemy general in person." God, sometimes it's like he's ASKING for someone to kill him.

"I see . . ." Yomi murmured.

Suddenly, Yusuke threw up the big sack he's been carrying with him since Raizen's castle. "First thing's first - I brought you a little offering. Take it with my compliments." Holy shit . . . Was Yusuke actually thinking? And wait . . . That just sounded like a bag of marbles. What the hell does he have in that bag?

"I accept, with many thanks!" Yomi stated. "Would you open it for me?"

"Sure," Yusuke agreed. "But they're gonna go all over the place."

The bag fell open and marble sized stones went everywhere. Being the mother she is, Serina picked up Ai and Koji before they could get any of the stones and choke on them. Creating a barrier of wind around the children, she let them down, with them unable to get through the air barrier.

Hokushin took one look at the stones and absolutely freaked out. "TH-THESE ARE OUR COUNTRY'S MOST PRICELESS TREASURES! THE MARBLES OF RURI! YOUR HIGHNESS! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" That's just the think, Hokushin, he's probably not thinking.

"My, my!" Yomi chuckled. "These are priceless treasures, indeed. Thank you for such a splendid gift. So, by offering me these, you must wish to-" Yomi cut himself off when he rolled the marble in his fingers. "There's a name carved in this . . . Mukuro . . . This one is Touou . . . Are they ALL like this?"

"YOU DEFACED OUR NATIONAL TREASURE!" Hokushin cried. Geez, dude, get a grip. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"When Raizen died, I thought about all this for a long time," Yusuke started. "But I'm way too stupid to make a good king . . . So I decided to do things my way." In other words, Yusuke-logic. "Those are the lots we're gonna draw to make the brackets."

"Brackets?" Serina mused. "Yusuke . . . You mean . . ."

Yusuke grinned. "Yep, Serina, you got it!" The brown eyed king looked back at Yomi. "To hell with all this 'Country' crapola!" Wonderful choice of words, Yusuke. "Let's just have a big old brawl."

Serina smiled, shaking her head. "Yusuke . . ."

"Let everyone go back to being themselves. We'll use the marbles to draw up brackets and have a big tournament. Whoever wins becomes the only ruler. And all the losers have to obey the orders, no matter what."

Yomi scoffed slightly. "Do you really think anyone will go along with such a ridiculous plan?"

"WE WILL!" multiple voices cried out, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Then the door parted. And there they stood. Chu, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Rinku, Touya, Suzuka, and most importantly, to Serina, Kurama.

"Sorry, Yomi . . ." God, it's been too long since Serina's heard her mate's voice. "From today forward, I'm going back to being Kurama, the individual. But if you refuse to go along with Yusuke's plan, then all seven of us will side with him."

Serina slowly stood up and walked over to Kurama. The green eyed fox looked at her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, before smashing his lips against hers. Serina let out a slight whimper of pleasure at the familiar rush of emotions that overtook her body.

When the two pulled away, Serina laid her head on Kurama's chest. "God, I missed you . . ."

"I missed you too, Serina . . ."

In the end, Yomi agreed to Yusuke's terms, and because of Mukuro's spy bugs, the demon heard every word, and liked the proposition from the new Lord, and accepted. In the span of twelve hours, news of Raizen's death and the dissolution of Yomi and Mukuro's nations has spread to the farthest corners of Demon World . . . As did the news of the new tournament. God, Yusuke, what did you do now?

**Go vote on the poll and please review! Thanks~!**


	60. Chapter 60

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Blaze, Zira, Amii, Koji, and Ai.**

**O.o Sixty. I'm bloody on chapter Sixty. Damn. I can't believe I've actually made it this far! I'm so amazed! I know it's not that exciting for you guys, you're just waiting for the next chapter, which surprises me to no end! I know I take forever updating, and I thank you faithful readers who keep up with me! **

**POLL NEWS! Okay, so far the OCxZORO (One Piece) is the one in the lead. If you wish to change this, please, go vote! And if you don't have a profile, make a comment about it in a review and I'll make a sheet of review-poll-submissions. I want everyone to have a chance to vote, even the ones who don't have a profile. :D **

**On with the story!**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a lemon. If you do not wish to read the lemon, then skip that part of the chapter. I will put a warning right before things get heated. **

Chapter Sixty

Seeing Kurama again was pure pleasure for Serina. She held him until she had to pull away and look into those beautiful green eyes. The fox demon smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, pulling her body up against his.

"Ahem!" a familiar cough gained the attention of the couple, making them pull apart. "I know it's been months since you lovebirds-" Cue a fireball being hurled at Yusuke's head. "-But Hokushin and I have to be getting back to the kingdom, cuz." Damn, talk about a mood killer.

Kurama growled lowly, not wanting to lose his mate after getting his hands on her after so many months. Dammit, he may be a calm man on the outside, but men have urges. Serina, as if sensing this feeling, stepped up to her cousin.

"Then, can you do me a favor, Yusuke?" At the confused look her cousin gave her, Serina continued. "Take Ai and Koji back to the kingdom and I'll stay the night here with Kurama."

"Serina, are you sure?" Kurama asked quickly, making his beloved looking into his green eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Delightful," an uninvited voice joined the discussion. Yomi smirked, with those closed eyes of his. "I'm sure you remember the way to your room Kurama. I hope you and your mate will enjoy it tonight." And with that, the bastard walked away, finally.

Yusuke grinned at his former comrade and his cousin. "Okay then," the former delinquent, now king, started. "I'll take my baby cousins and have your friends, Blaze and Zira, watch over them. Hokushin, grab Koji." And with that, Yusuke picked up Ai, who got a kiss and an 'Love you' from Serina and Kurama, and started out of the estate. "See ya tomorrow, Serina. Have fun~~~!" Aaaaaaand another fireball went after Yusuke, but this time his feet, since he was holding Ai.

It was clear that Hokushin never held a baby before. After Koji was kissed and loved by Kurama and Serina, he was passed over to the monk. He looked so out place. Serina gave him tips on holding Koji, which Hokushin was thankful for. Then he left, yelling, "YOUNG MASTER! WAIT FOR ME!….NO! DON'T GO THAT WAY! THAT'S THE WRONG WAY! YOUNG MAAAAAAAAAAASTER!"

Serina shook her head and looked back up at her green eyed lover. "I missed you . . ."

"And I missed you, my love," Kurama murmured, crashing his lips against Serina's again, sending her into a world of pleasure. "Follow me," he growled huskily while pulling Serina's hand to a long hallway.

Serina doesn't remember how many doors they passed before finally reaching the one that Kurama was aiming for, and frankly, she didn't care. But the moment she was in the bedroom, she was thrown to the bed, with a fox right on top of her. But it wasn't Kurama. Oh no. Say hello Youko.

"**My dear, it's been far too long since I've had you in my grasp," **the demon growled into Serina's ear, making her shiver in pure delight.

"God, it has."

**~~LEMON WARNING~~**

Youko growled possessively and began stripping Serina down to her bare skin, capturing her lips in a fury of passion. The golden eyed demon ran his fingers down her body, memorizing every inch of her, while his tongue did the same thing in her mouth. He pulled away and greedily kissed down her neck, even reaching down to his mating mark and kissed, suckled, and nibbled at the tender flesh.

Moaning deeply at the attention the demon was giving her, Serina pushed him back slightly. Golden eyes screamed confusion, since he can smell the arousal on both of them. Serina merely smiled at him, while her hair started fading into silver, and Youko knew immediately. He leaned back down, only to meet with a pair of demon lips. Kyoto's.

Kyoto reached up and started removing Youko's clothing, while keeping his lips with hers. Youko pulled away and started helping Kyoto. Once all source of clothing was removed from the two, Youko started kissing down Kyoto's chest, between that small valley between her breasts, making the demon princess moan in pleasure. Smirking lightly, Youko started heading to the right, kissing, licking, nibbling a path to Kyoto's nipple, which is getting harder and harder with each motion. When he reached the hard and erect little nub, he began torturing her even more, deliberately kissing and licking the skin around it, avoiding the aching nipple.

"_**Youko~!" **_Kyoto growled, her voice mixed with tortured pleasure. _**"Stop being a tease!" **_The demand was shredded of any anger in her voice, and laced with bliss when Youko took the nub into his mouth.

While the demon lavished and showed love to the right breast, he basically bullied the other one. He pinched and pulled at the left nub, making Kyoto feel mix feelings, sexual bliss, and sexual pain. Mix the two and it's an amazing combination. After the left one got enough abuse, or Youko just felt pity for the nipple, he switched sides, licking and suckling at the left, and abusing the right.

Once he had his fill of that pleasure, Youko kissed down Kyoto's stomach, which would hitch in breath at each teasing kiss and lick. Suddenly, Youko moved off Kyoto, reached down, and grabbed both of Kyoto's arms and pinned them above her head, making her feel a sudden feeling of weakness. If it had been anyone else, she would've ripped their heads off, but when the Dragon Princess looked up at the dominating, golden eyes of Youko, her insides turned to mush, as she graciously watches his other hand's actions.

Youko placed the index finger on his right hand on top of Kyoto's bellybutton and started moving south, making Kyoto feel like she's in heaven. She rocked her hips, shivers of delight racking through her entire body. The feather like touches that Youko used seemed completely out of character for him, but yet, it fit. Then that's when his clawed finger reached that sensitive area. Making his way through the silver pubic hair of Kyoto, the silver haired demon inserted his finger between the folds, reaching Kyoto's most sensitive parts.

Youko has to close his eyes and moan at the feeling, the hard on he was sporting got even harder if that was even possible. Kyoto's entrance was warm and wet, and completely ready for him. Plus, the panting and moaning of his name from Kyoto's lips wasn't helping him. But he was able to refocus and start on the search.

The search. For that small bundle of nerves that was said to make every woman see stars and make her toes curl when touched. After a few moments, Youko found the spot. It was easy to tell when he found it though. When that clawed hand grazed over that bundle of nerves, Kyoto arched her back.

"_**Oooooh, Youko~~~~, Do that again~!" **_she moaned. And again he did. He took that bundle of nerves and rubbed it over and over, making Kyoto see stars. She felt that pool of emotions filling up in her stomach. Getting tighter and tighter. _**"GOD~!" **_she moaned again. _**"I'm so close! Please, Youko, take me!" **_

That little beg did it. Any self control he had left over in his break shattered when Kyoto begged him to take her. Positioning himself on top of her, his throbbing erection poised in front of her entrance, Youko looked down at her and captured Kyoto's lips in a kiss as he entered her fully.

The dragon roar that ripped through the bedroom air was mixed of pure pleasure and sexual tension that was pinned up for months.

Youko pounded into Kyoto, sending her into sexual ecstasy, making her feel amazing. All the way until she screamed she was close, and Youko made sure that her climax was the best she ever had. And you can damn well guess that Youko came right after Kyoto.

**~~LEMON OVER~~**

The sun beams came into the room, falling over the ruffled sheets of Kurama and Serina. The ebony haired girl was curled up against the red headed demon's side, her head resting on his chest, slightly hugging his body. Kurama was holding her tightly to him, his body curling around her, seeming like he's protecting her from anything, everything from intruders to nightmares.

When the sun reached her eyes, Serina groaned, not wanting to get up, but he sun refused to let her go back to sleep.

"Awake already?" Kurama's velvet voice asked, breaking the silence in the morning.

"Sadly. I'd rather stay here and snuggle up against you, but I have to get back to the children," Serina stated, looking up at the still naked Kurama.

Kurama leaned down and kissed her lips. "I know, my love. Get on and take a shower, and I'll gather up our clothes."

Serina nodded and skipped off to the bathroom.

.

When Serina emerged from the bathroom, while wrapped in a towel, she noticed a new pair of clothes laying on the bed, with a simple note on top. Picking up the note, she read it aloud. "My dearest Serina, Yomi called me away for a meeting. These are some of Chuu's clothes that he brought, that were fixed up to fit you. Get dressed and Rinku will help you out of the city. I miss you already, and I love you, Kyoto, Koji, and Ai."

Serina sighed. She had a feeling that Kurama wouldn't be able to spend a bit of time with her before she left. Damn that Yomi, but last night was wonderful. All that sexual need finally reached, and Serina could feel most of the stress in her body had left since last night. Thank God.

Grabbing the clothes, Serina quickly got dressed, and had to say, it was comfortable. The shirt was a simple black shirt, and with dark blue jeans and topped off with her favorite boots. Looking around, the blue-grey eyed girl found a piece of paper and a pen, and quickly wrote an 'I love you' note for her beloved.

Walking out of the room, she noticed the little demon that fought Kuwabara back in the Dark Tournament.

"HI SERINA!" Rinku greeted excitedly.

"Hey, Rinku," she greeted back.

The walk to the boundary was filled with Rinku telling Serina all about his training with Genkai and Kurama. Sounded pretty intense. But when they reached the boarder, Serina waved at the small demon and started running to her cousin's empire, her heart already aching from being separated from Kurama and Youko.

**And that's the end of Chapter Sixty. Hope you've enjoyed it! Now, review please and vote on my poll! Until next time my readers!**


	61. Chapter 61

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Blaze, Zira, Amii, Koji, and Ai.**

**Okay, I want to do this right now. I'M SORRY MY READERS! I just hit a really back combination of Writer's Block (hisses at the evil thing) and a Writing Funk. To those who don't know the difference, let me inform you. WB means you have no idea what to do next with your story. WF means you know what you want for the story, but have no bloody idea, or the dedication, to put it together. So, I finally got off my ass and started writing! And I hope you like the results!**

**On the poll, in the lead is ZOROxOC (One Piece), in second is ZEROxOC (Vampire Knight), and in Third is HIBARIxOC (Katekyo Hitman Reborn). If you wish to change this, go and vote! Don't forget, if you don't have a FF account, submit a review (don't need one for that) and tell me who you vote for and I'll keep count of it!**

**Now, on with the story you people been wanting!**

Chapter Sixty-One

Serina raced back to the kingdom that her cousin, Yusuke, was now ruling over. God, never thought that would've been said. When Serina arrived, all she seen was all the monks sitting in front of Yusuke, with dead pan look on their faces. And Yusuke was staring back at them.

"Hope they weren't like this ever since yesterday . . ." Serina mumbled, before Yusuke snapped at his subordinates.

"SERIOUSLY, QUIT STARING AT ME!" Yusuke yelled. "The old man left me in charge, so I'm doing things my way!" Yeah, Yusuke, that's very comforting.

"It's too late to back out," one of the main monks muttered. God, they really did have faith in Yusuke didn't they?

"Our problem is now this tournament." What's so bad about it? "We four are comparatively weak, so we have to work together," Hokushin muttered. "A stroke of bad luck may pit us against each other, so we should decide now who'll win."

"Oi!" Serina yelled, obtaining the attention of the crowd, and Yusuke. "What the hell, Hokushin! You can't throw your fights. It's cheating."

"It's strategy, Mrs. Serina," Hokushin stated. The monk then turned to Yusuke, who agreed with Serina. "You don't honestly think Mukuro and Yomi are actually going to give up everything they've won, do you? They're sure to have their own plans and strategies for this tournament too." Damn, hate when they make good points.

"Okay, yes, I trust Yomi about as far as I can throw him." Um, Yusuke, that's not a good analogy. You could probably chuck him pretty far if you're pissed enough. "But Mukuro's taking it seriously." Yusuke then told them of how Mukuro met Yusuke and asked him to place a flower at Raizen's grave.

"We do it of our own free will, Young Master," Hokushin countered. "You have nothing to complain about." He has a point Yusuke.

Serina looked over to see how her cousin took the statement of the monk, and nearly cracked up. Well, you try to picture Yusuke pouting! It's hilarious! _~Yusuke's pouting! Someone get a picture!~ _Serina looked up in the distance and noticed that she could see someone walking towards the group. _~Please be ally's. If not, these enemies got balls.~_

"Maaaaaaaaaan," Yusuke drawled out. "This isn't want I wanted . . . You guys suck!"

"**EXCUSE US!" **someone yelled at the top of their lunges, knocking Yusuke off this little rock.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?" he yelled, trying to stop the ringing in his head. Yeah, yelling will help that a lot, Yusuke. Serina took this time to scrutinize the new comers.

One was a human-looking woman about Serina's height, with bright green hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes, thanks to Kyoto's dragon eyesight, look like a golden color. Not nearly as golden as Youko, hers are a lot duller than his. Her outfit was pretty strange. Her attire consists of blue, skintight, pants, which were under a deep purple leotard. Around her waist was a long orange sash. Additionally, on her arms that extend past his elbows, are matching arm warmers. Over her shoulder, there was a gourd, that smelled like alcohol. Is she related to Atsuko?

The demon beside her was HUGE, in every sense of the word. He was a good few feet taller than the woman, about ten feet. The smile on his face, compared to the sour one of the woman, indicated he was friendly. Let's home that's the case. His skin was a reddish color, with two small horns jutting out of his forehead. His hair was a brown color, including the goatee beard he was sporting. He was in a whitish wife beater, and blackish-blue pants.

With Serina at his side, Yusuke walked over to the two new comers. "Um . . . Who're you guys?" Very straight forward ain't he?

The bigger demon spoke, his tone friendly. "I'm Enki, and this is my beautiful wife, Kokou!"

The woman, Kokou, snapped, "We heard Raizen died, so we hauled ass from way out in the country side." Sounds like Serina might get along with this woman.

"How do you know Raizen?" Serina asked, raising an eyebrow at the two demons, with the monks nodding after her, signaling they wanted to know as well.

"The three of us go way back . . . Old fighting partners," Enki stated. Huh, made sense. "And you must be the daughter of the late Argo and Arisa."

"What? This human?" Kokou snapped, and hiccupped. She was drunk.

Serina flinched at that. "Yes, I am." And with that she closed her eyes and transformed.

"_**As you can see, I am still in this world, Enki," **_Kyoto greeted, bowing her head lightly. _**"It's been some time since I've seen you. I was a young when you visited my father."**_

Enki smiled fondly at her. "Yes, Miss Kyoto. It has been some time."

"_**And you Kokou, haven't changed a bit," **_the dragon said, a small smile on her face. _**"Is that the same kind of Sake my mother taught you to make?"**_

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" the female demon cheered. "It's good to see someone with good tastes. But what's with the human chick you changed from?"

Kyoto quickly filled the two demons in on what happened on the last days of her parents, how she was fused with Serina, and all that. They took it better than Kuwabara ever did. Speaking of the dumbass, wonder how he's doing . . .

Kyoto converted back into Serina's body, as the group started back up about Raizen. Yusuke was the one who started the conversation, "You sparred with my old man?"

"Of course," Enki says. "We fought against each other as much as we fought alongside each other . . ." Must've been a while. "We were tough, but no where near his level. If Mukuro or Yomi had been around back then, they'd have wet their pants and ran home crying," he laughed. Wow, Raizen must've been a blast to hang with in his youth.

"YEAH! Until that human bitch took his balls away!" Such a colorful language, Kokou. "Does he have any idea how pissed I got? I'd been chasing him for years!" Cue hiccup. "I got so desperate, I ended up with this bum!" Um, he's right behind you! "Ahh well . . . He takes good care of me." Kokou drank out of the gourd, then screamed, "RAAAAAIZEN! YOU DICK HEEEEEEAD!"

"Forgive her," Enki says quietly. "She's been drinking . . ." You don't say? "A lot . . ." Again, you don't say?

"Would you like to see his grave?" Serina asked, changing the subject. The two demons agreed at that. And Kokou broke down in front of the grave.

So, Yusuke, Serina, and Enki just chatted while Kokou hugged the grave. "When we all heard that Raizen gave up fighting and eating humans, everyone was so infuriated that we refused to patch things up." Seriously? "The wind was taken out of our sails, so to speak . . . Eventually we gave up on fighting and settled down. Who know he was so concerned with Demon World's future. He kept it all to himself."

Serina glanced over at the grave sight, and her eyes misted up with tears. Even after he met his love, he wanted to change Demon World to see it his way.

"**EXCUSE US!"** Raizen must be popular today, and it's his freaking funeral, so to speak.

"Ack, again?" Yusuke snapped, turning to look at the next batch of people.

"Don't worry," Enki says, gaining Yusuke's attention. "They're more of Raizen's old fighting pals. They all loved him very much."

"Even after he gave up fighting and humans?" Serina mused, still looking at the grave.

"Yes, even then." Enki looked at Yusuke. "I could tell right away that you were his son."

"YOU COULD?" It doesn't take a genius, Yusuke.

Enki smiled. "You're the spitting image of him . . . You probably don't see it yourself, though."

Yusuke and Serina walked away from the group of demons as they sat around Raizen, they needed their time together. They had so much to relive, and cry over, with Raizen.

"Hokushin . . ." Yusuke started, making the monk, and Serina glance over at him. "The only interaction I had with Raizen this year was my ass interacting with his foot." No kidding. "I can honestly say I've never considered him any kind of father . . . But this makes me happy. Really, really happy." Serina smiled at that, and patted Yusuke shoulder.

Suddenly, the demons at the grave stood up. "HEY! RAIZEN JUNIOR!" That's one way to call Yusuke Raizen's son. "We're entering the tournament too!" Enki stated.

Some of the demons looked at each other and grinned. "If we end up fighting, I won't pull any punched, either! Don't blame me if you get slaughtered!" Remind you of someone?

Everyone punched their fists into the air and cheered. "LET'S WORK OUT ALL THIS GRIEF FOR RAIZEN WITH A WILD-ASS TOURNAMENT! YEAAAAAAAH!"

Serina smiled, pushing out the black hair out of her face. Her green eyes darted to the left, to look at her cousin, who was beaming with pride for his "father's" friends.

"It's been a while since we've done any fighting," one demon said, getting Serina's attention. "Let's charge up our full power and knock off the rust!" What are they-?

"READY . . . SET . . ." Someone grab something to hold onto . . . "GOOOOOOO!"

It took everything Yusuke and his group had, just to stand up at the sudden blast of energy that came from the group. They were really ready to fight!

"HOLY SHIT!" Yusuke screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HOLY SHIT!" Serina laughed, repeating her cousin, grinning at the large pillar of energy that was going up into the sky, letting every demon know just who was joining this fight. "COME ON YUSUKE! Let's show 'em that they're not the only ones who can put on a light show!" Serina cheered, challenging her cousin.

Yusuke grinned back at her and released his energy, as did Serina. The tournament was going to be so much fun!

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry for the shortness, but at least it's a chapter! ^^; Anyway, please review and vote!**


	62. Chapter 62

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Blaze, Zira, Amii, Koji, and Ai.**

**FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BA- SORRY! Been watching the newest wrestling DVD I got, can you guess which one? XD Anyway, what I meant to say:**

**FINALLY! I'm able to type out a chapter! YAYZ! Been busy, with vacation, trying to find a solid summer job, and just finding time to myself, it's exhausting. But I decided that my readers have waited enough for a chapter, and here it is! Enjoy!**

**On the poll, in the lead is ZOROxOC (One Piece), in second is ZEROxOC (Vampire Knight), and in Third is HIBARIxOC (Katekyo Hitman Reborn). If you wish to change this, go and vote! Don't forget, if you don't have a FF account, submit a review (don't need one for that) and tell me who you vote for and I'll keep count of it!**

**Now, on with the story you people been wanting! And the ending should be in the next few chapters!**

Why Him?

Chapter Sixty-Two

In the end, 6,272 registered for the tournament. Far more than anyone ever planned fore. The main reason? Yomi's subordinates suddenly began refusing to participate, with many going into hiding. As more and more of them dropped out, the realization that Yomi had truly given up his country suddenly hit the general populace, and many entered thinking that, with a little luck, and the right match-ups, they might stand a chance at winning the whole damn thing. Obviously there were more entrants than who were on the marbles that Yusuke gave to Yomi as a peace offering, so the initial preliminary match-ups were determined with plain old name cards. OLD SCHOOL!

But there was one participant that wasn't joining in. The person was one of the members of the winning team of the Dark tournament. And she was currently holding two children, one crying for her father, and the other wanting to play with "Uncle" Yusuke. Never try to guess what a child will call their cousin . . . That's right, people. Serina wasn't entering the competition. On the main reason, what was the point for her? She didn't want to be a ruler, hell, even Kyoto didn't want to be one. So, other than just fighting for fighting's sake, there was no reason for it. She'd rather be the cheer squad of her family and friends.

And because she was a prior victor of the Dark Tournament, she was able to get passed security, or else they were threatened with an ass whippin'. Walking around, with Ai and Koji by her side, Serina was hell bent on finding her cousin . . . Now where is he-

"UNCLE YUSUKE!" Koji found him.

Sure enough, the ebony haired looked up to see her son running up to Yusuke, hugging the said ruler's leg. "Good work Koji! You found him!"

As the children played with Yusuke, who continued his routine warm up, Serina's keen hearing picked up what some demons behind them were saying. And she'd bet a hundred buck that Yusuke heard them too. "That's Yusuke Urameshi . . . The guy who convinced Yomi and Mukuro to give up all their conquests . . . He's nothing compared to them . . ." If Serina had fur, it would be sticking up. "Why'd they go along with this idea in the first place? But . . . There's a small chance that Mukuro and Yomi will meet each other in an early round, and knock each other out . . . And we can win . . . AND RULE DEMON WORLD!" Just shout it to the world why don't 'cha?

Serina suddenly felt a hand on her waist. She turned and seen red hair. "Helllllooooo Foxy!" Serina giggled. (And, yes, I just used an Animaniac joke)

Kurama shook his head. "You've been showing the children too many of your childhood DVDs, love," he chided gently.

Serina scoffed. "They need to see the good stuff. The crap cartoons they have on TV back home doesn't even hold a candle to the greatness that was, and still is, 'Tom and Jerry', 'Looney Tunes', and 'Animaniacs'!" (And I personally believe this as the truth, sadly) Kurama just shook his head at his mate. No need in starting her up in her beliefs, was there?

"YUSUKE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKIN' EVERYWHERE FOR YA!" a familiar voice called out, getting the teens attention. It was everyone's favorite Australian, Chu! "CAN YA BELIEVE THIS CROWD?" No, Chu, we can't. There's over six THOUSAND! "You heard the news?" the blue mohawked man asked when he reached the group. "They're gonna knock out a ton of fighters in the perlims . . ."

"Really?" Serina and Yusuke asked. She may not be fighting, but that was still kind of a shock to her, though it does make sense. Too many people to have one on one fights, it would take MONTHS!

"How can ye be da founder of this whole event 'nd not know anything?" the Irish wind master, Jin, stated, hovering a few inches off the ground. Seriously, Yusuke, how could you not? Oh, wait . . . You're Yusuke, never mind.

"They're splitting everyone up into blocks of forty-nine for each preliminary fight," Suzuka stated. And Serina had to admit, he looked better like this than he did in the clown outfit, not that she was looking. Hey! If you had a husband that looked like Youko and Kurama, would you want another man? Thought so.

"Only one person from each block will advance to the main tournament," Touya summed up. Finally, someone with a level head in this whole mess.

"Huh . . ." Yusuke hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. Oh shit, PREPARE FOR THE APOCALYPSE! YUSUKE URAMESHI IS THINKING ABOUT MATH! "So like, 6,272 divided by forty-nine, that's . . . About eighty-seven, right?" Yusuke asked, noticing everyone's sweat dropped faces.

"It's 128, cousin . . ." Serina stated, stretching the cousin part.

A loud chorus of "Oooooooh," filled the arena that everyone was in. Serina glanced up, tucking her children behind her, noticing that Yomi, Mukuro, and apparently Yomi's child was heading their way.

"Oooh!" a female announcer started. Great . . . Another one. "Fighters Mukuro and Yomi have just arrived, and are approaching fighter, Yusuke Urameshi!" Hmm . . . Sounds like she's a bit better than Koto was . . . "Ah, it appears Yomi has a child with him . . . A child with an entry number on his chest!" Oh no . . . "Will that little boy be fighting today too?" Disregard the statement before.

Mukuro walked up and exchanged a few words with Yusuke, before reaching up and tearing at the mask worn. To say the least, everyone was shocked to find out that Mukuro was actually a girl.

This was the first time that Serina got to see the woman, so she took her chance to scrutinize her. Mukuro's hair was a messy orange hair parted to the left, and a greenish bandana wrapped around her forehead. Her eye color is a vibrant blue, chilling if you will. The entire right side of her face, and probably her body, is covered in a thick scar tissue and burn marks, Kyoto noticed. Being a dragon, she could tell burn marks from scars. Very significant.

Mukuro and Yusuke share a moment, and Serina drowns out what Yomi and his son talk about. She really doesn't want to hear the man speak. But she did hear the child, Shura, insult her cousin. HEY! THAT'S SERINA'S JOB, KID! The kid suddenly took off, telling Yomi not to hold back if they ended up fighting each other.

Then cue the Yomi and Yusuke moment. Jeez, the former delinquent was having an awful a lot of moments, wasn't he?

"**IT'S TIME TO START THE DEMON WORLD UNIFICATION TOURNAMENT PRELIMINARY ROUND LOTTERY!" **Will someone please find what's making that god-awful noise and put it out of it's misery- Oh, that's the man's voice that's doing the announcements? God help the fighters . . . And so, all the fighters drew lots, and were put into blocks.

"Things look good for us," Chu stated. "We all ended up in different blocks." That was good luck, wasn't it?

"Heh, not quite!" Yusuke stated, a large shit-eating-grin on his face. Why is he laughing? "These four are all in the SAME block!" he stated, pointing at the monks. Serina had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, same for Kurama, who already drew his lot.

"Where'd did you get put?" Serina asked, looking up at the male she calls her mate and husband.

Kurama smiled down at her, holding Ai. "Not with anyone we know, I assure you."

"Doesn't tell me a lot," Serina chuckled. Kurama joined in with the little chuckle, even leaning down to give the elemental a quick peck.

"Block Sixty-Three." Serina nodded and looked back up at the demons drawing lots. "Seems that Kyoto is sure being quite during all this," the red head mentioned.

Serina grinned. "Thought you asked that. She doesn't want too much attentions, being who she is and all, so she's watching behind my eyes. Says it's easy for her."

_**~YOU BET YOUR ASS IT IS!~ **_Kyoto piped up, shivering. She hated being recognized in demon world. It's bad when people flock around you, trying to challenge you constantly. How does Yusuke stand it? Kyoto has asked herself that question constantly.

Suddenly a cry of surprise rips through the crowd. Serina looks up and notices why it occurred. Yomi and Shura have been put in the same block. Oh. Shit.

On of the monks smiled and stepped next to Yusuke. "This gives us a big advantages . . ." Serina made Kurama, Koji, and Ai take three steps back.

In the blink of an eye, Yusuke grabbed the monk's shirt collar and glowered at him. "I don't wanna hear any more of that bullshit." Damn, that's an order . . .

And with that, the last of the cards were drawn. "LET THE PRELIMINARY MATCHES BEGIN!" Wonder how everything's going to turn out.

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry for the shortness, but at least it's a chapter! ^^; Anyway, please review and vote!**


	63. Chapter 63

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing! Just my OC's: Serina, Kyoto, Emiko, Blaze, Zira, Amii, Koji, and Ai.**

**HI EVERYBODY! *dodges everything thrown at me* LET ME EXPLAIN! *the items stop* My dad had surgery so I've been helping around the house, and so, yeah, that should explain the long absence, I hope. So I made this extra long for you guys!**

**I want to say that I appreciate every single one of those followings and the favorites, and the reviews. But guess what everyone, the time has come. Yes, you heard me right, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN WHY HIM! T.T SHOCKING I KNOW!**

**Also, towards the end, it's gonna seem like I got lazy with the fight, but I specifically said that I went by the manga, meaning that everything in here was in the manga, I did not slack off on this chapter. And I tried to make it longer than normal, since I haven't been on too much. And I want to say right now, thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story. And I hope that you'll be ready to read my next story. By going by the poll, the next story is ONE PIECE; ZOROXOC! First chapter should be up by next week, if everything goes as planned.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Why Him?

Chapter Sixty-Three

The preliminary rounds of the Demon World Unification Tournament are to take place on a gigantic plants called "Okunen Trees." Basically, they're freakin' huge trunks with something similar to a plateau on top, but with different regions. Some have forests, others mountains, etc. Now, all forty-four fighters in each block will be released at once, and will battle on top of these massive trees. Each fighter will have a ring placed around their neck, and must steal these from other opponents.

Once the rings are in lace, they can only be removed by inputting a five digit number. In other words, to obtain the rings, one must either force the opponent to say his or her number or kill them and rip it form their body. Serina's guess is that the latter will win. Same as Kyoto's guess. When a fighter's ring is taken they will immediately be removed from the entrant grid and be ineligible to advance.

The audience's excitement reaches a fever pitch as they look back and forth at the ever-shrinking grid of fighters, and the non-stop footage of the battles. It's just blood bath after blood bath after blood bath. However, their "fever" instantly turns to an icy chill as the camera focuses on Yomi and Shura.

But that's not what Serina focused on. Sure, she kept her eye on it, her own personal curiosity kicking in on who wins, but she'd rather be watching Kurama's preliminary, but currently, she's watching safer location from the lesser demons, with her two children, courtesy of Yusuke and Kurama, watching on the huge jumbo screen. Father versus son. Kyoto and her mentally shivered at the thought of having to fight one of her children. So how could Yomi and Shura be feeling about this?

Speaking of Yusuke and Kurama, those two were standing beside Serina, watching the match as well.

The battle had been going on for a while before Serina truly focused on the two fighters. And speaking of the two, had Shura always had that many scars? Damn, Yomi's holding up his deal to not hold back against his son. You'd think he'd show a bit of compassion . . . But nope, he's keeping his word. Shura hovered in the air, as he began gathering energy into his open palms.

"Hm, an aerial energy attack . . . Not bad," Serina muttered, glancing down at her children. About a month or two back she would notice that Ai and Koji were slowly beginning to achieve their powers. Nothing too dramatic. Like one day, Koji would feel hotter than his body should, but have no fever. Meaning he'd have the power of fire. And another day, Ai would be sitting calmly in a room playing with her toys, when suddenly they'll go flying across the room. She would have wind.

God, Serina was NOT looking forward to sibling rivalries when they're teenagers . . . Serina shuddered at the thought. "I'm sooooo having my house fire proofed, water insured, and getting earthquake insurance."

Kurama shook his head and chuckled at his mate's statement. "That would be wise."

"MAEN-KOU!" Shura cried out, the energy gathered in his hands sending the energy flying towards Yomi shaping into discs. Not a bad attack. But it's too simple to use on Yomi.

Sure enough, Yomi called forth a spell, Ancient Devil's Spell according to Kyoto. _**~It's an absorbing technique. No matter what's thrown at it, it will suck in the energy,~**_ Kyoto says, watching the battle behind Serina's eyes.

"God, is there anything that can actually work on this demon?" Serina asked Kyoto.

_**~Not likely,~**_ she remarked, her voice monotone.

Once all the attacks were absorbed, Yomi glanced over at his son. "Should I assume you've finished attacking for now?" He can't be serious . . . "Then I'll take the initiative." Yep. He is.

Suddenly, Yomi attacks Shura with a gut shot, making the young demon cough up blood, and sending him flying. Shura bangs against the ground, skidding to a stop, but the moment he did stop, he didn't have enough time to catch his breath before Yomi appeared and kicked him, sending the kid spiraling.

"Damn . . ." Serina muttered.

One of the commentators on this particular match's voice came over the loud speaker. "Is everyone watching this?! Fighter Yomi continues his relentless assault! The final two contestants in block thirty-four are pulling out all the stops in order to advance to the main tournament!" This girl is WAY better than Koto. You can actually get some information.

"He's so strong!" Hokushin stated. "Yomi never could have cast that magic wall in time if he'd waited until Shura had fired. He's already figured out his opponent's attacks _before _they do anything." There really wasn't a way for Shura to win then . . . "Regardless of his demonic power, Shura is far too inexperienced to think of a counter for that. Yusuke," he murmured, making Serina's cousin look at him, "Your spirit gun may be useless against Yomi too."

"Shura," Yomi's calm voice suddenly stated, making Serina look at the screen at the two. "Tell me your number, now." Still acting like a dad, that's good, right?

"N-No way!" And Shura is totally acting like a kid. "You can get the ring if you kill me, right? You promised, this is a real fight!" Damn, kid . . . Listen to what you're saying!

Yomi's blind eyes narrowed at Shura, making the young demon gulp. "Know your place," he growled. "A neophyte like you has no right to demand a real fight with me! Are you saying you can't even tell how hard I'm trying to suppress my power?!" Tears slowly went down the child's face. "If you want a quick, painless death, that's fine too. This is your last chance. Say your number."

"66091," Shura finally admitted.

"FIGHTER SHURA GIVES UP! FIGHTER YOMI PREVAILS OVER THE REST OF BLOCK THIRTY-FOUR AND ADVANCED TO THE MAIN TOURNAMENT!" the commentator repeated, making sure if anyone who missed the fight could catch up.

Hokushin looked up at the screen, surprised that Shura gave up. "Do you think that if Shura hadn't answered, Yomi would have killed him? His own son?" he asked Yusuke.

The once human shrugged. "Maybe." He then looked up to the demon world sky. "I don't think I even stand a chance against him."

The usual group, Kurama, Hiei, Chu, Jin, and most of the others all advance in their blocks. Raizen's old friends also earned their tickets to the main tournament, while managing to keep their real power hidden. The person who hasn't fought in the usual group was Yusuke.

"ALL OTHER FIGHTERS IN SEVENTY-FOUR HAVE GIVEN UP! MEANING MUKURO AUTOMATICALLY ADVANCES!" the announcer stated. Really, Serina couldn't blame the demons. The woman was powerful, even Serina would flinch in her presence, but that doesn't mean she'd submit.

"Finally," Serina mutters, looking up at the screen. "Yusuke gets some screen time!"

"Unkie 'Suke!" Ai cried out, seeing Yusuke on the screen. The twins have learned basic words "Mama", "dada", "Bubba", and "Sissy" to call each other, and a few inanimate objects named but still couldn't pronounce "Uncle Yusuke" without some problems.

"Yeah, uncle Yusuke is fighting. Cheer him on!" Serina stated.

"Go, 'Suke, go!" Koji cried out, making the two parents smile.

"NO TIME LIMIT, LOSS OF YOUR RING MEANS INSTANT DISQUALIFICATION! BEGIN!" the commentator instructed once all the fighters were ready.

All the demons looked at Yusuke, obviously planning to jump him given the chance, but they had no idea what's in store.

"Whoo~" Yusuke says, grinning. "I haven't felt this jacked up in a while! Aaaaall right . . . Do a little warm-up here."

The demons got closer to attacking . . . Only to have one of them flying back, due to a sudden strike from Yusuke. Within seconds, all the demons went . . . As Ai put it . . .

"Bye-bye~!" she said, waving at the screen, with the demons flying away from Yusuke.

"Mmm, Still got it!" When did he ever lose it? "Hey, lady! I knocked everyone WAY off the platform, what do we do?"

"Uh . . ." the announcer started. "LEAVING THE ARENA IS ALSO A DQ, SO FIGHTER URAMESHI WINS BLOCK ONE-OH-SIX!"

"Blimey . . ." Chu murmurs. "I just beat the crap out of everyone until they told me their code . . ." Good on ya, mate . . . Good on ya, Chu.

"Did you see that, Shura?" Yomi asked his still sniffling child. "He was clearly enjoying himself during that match. I'd hope you would be matched up with him, not me."

Finally, the final battle was fought, and the commentator states the next phase of this tournament. "ALL 128 ENTRANTS FOR THE MAIN TOURNAMENT HAVE BEEN DECIDED!"

All the fighters gathered back in the main arena where the spectators were, as one of the hostesses spoke up. "BEFORE WE BEGIN THE NEXT ROUNDS, TOURNAMENT ORGANIZER AND SPONSOR, YUSUKE URAMESHI, IS HERE TO SAY A FEW WORDS!" Is that wise?

Yusuke took the microphone and looked clearly out of place. "I figure everyone who's made it this far is prepared to fight to the death, and I respect that. But honestly, if we can, I'd like to avoid any killing. It leaves a bad taste in your mouth, ya know?" Really Yusuke? Not a bad start, but don't every say, 'ya know?'. Ever. "You guys all look like you'd be ready to go anywhere, any time, with anyone. I'm the same way - I'd gladly fight any of you all over again. Actually there's pretty much no way I'm gonna win this tournament, but in two years or so, I think I could be a real contender!"

"COME ON, URAMESHI!" Chu cried out, making Serina snicker. "YA CAN'T GIVE IT UP BEFORE YA EVEN FIGHT!"

"Of course," Yusuke continued, not paying Chu any attention. "Whoever wins this thing is in charge, and whatever they say goes. But I think it'd be great if we could all get together like this every few years, let it all hang out and use the tournament like a presidential election." Not a bad idea, actually. "I don't really believe in predictions and stuff, but I'm sure whoever wins will do a great job. Now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Everyone cheered loudly.

A few minutes passed by before a couple of human looking demons got everyone's attention on the screen. "THE LOTS HAVE BEEN DRAWN AND THE MATCH-UPS FOR THE MAIN TOURNAMENT ARE FINISHED! FIGHTERS, PLEASE FIND YOUR NAMES ON THE CHART!"

"Whoa-ho-ho-hoa!" Jin muttered, not believing what he seen.

"Holy shit, mate! For real?" Chu asked as well, his eyes wide.

Serina didn't like the sound of that, so she looked for herself at what the commotion was about. "Oh fuck . . ." Yomi and Yusuke were in the same block, meaning if they both win to get to the end of their block, they'll fight each other in the semi-finals. After finding her cousin, Serina searched for Kurama. Thank god . . He's in another mini-block, yet still in block A with Yomi and Yusuke. She wouldn't mind if he and Yusuke fought, she's more afraid if he fought Yomi.

Touya crossed his arms. "Hm . . Wow, most of our group ended up in D-block."

Suzuka looked up as well. "Chu's got it the worst, he's right near Mukuro and Hiei."

"Aye," Jin stated. "I'm gonna have a tough time makin' it 'ta Yusuke."

Kurama looks down at Serina and pulls her into a sweet kiss, and then kisses the twins head. "I'll be back soon. Root for me," he smiled down at his children, then looks at his mate. "Love you."

"I love you too, and be safe," Serina says.

"FIGHTERS! PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR BLOCK'S ARENA!" the commentators stated. And with that, Kurama went to his block. Serina glanced over the arenas, as everything was explained about these kind of arenas.

The main matches are to take place on a giant, man-made arenas divided into multiple sections. Each section contains a different type of terrain, giving combatants the change to take the fight to an area more suited to their abilities and fighting style. On top of the man-made contraption is where the fights will take place, which the info above was for. Below it, was the fighter's lounge, which is pretty self-explanatory. There are four of these things, one for each block. It's not too long before each first block begins their first match.

Chu's match was over quickly, with him giving up. He wasn't stupid. The girl, Natsume, was way stronger than he currently was, so he forfeited. Aaaand tried asking her out on a date. Typical Chu.

It isn't too long before all the first-round matches have ended. Ends up that Chu and Rinku lost their matches. Surprise, surprise.

And then it happened. Yomi versus Yusuke. And the moment that match was declared, hell, all the other fights decided to kick it up a notch and then the fights really got heated.

Then, by being Yusuke, he charged right in. And Chu doesn't like that one bit. "A-ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY, URAMESHI?! YOU'RE GONNA CHARGE STRAIGHT IN?! YOU'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED, YA DUMBASS!" And that folks, describes Yusuke to a T.

But shockingly, the strike hit. Even Yusuke was surprised. "Bwhuh?! Holy shit! I hit him!" Yeah, great way to show confidence, Yusuke. Everyone, to say the least, was stunned.

"All right, cut the crap, Yomi!" Yusuke cried out. "If you're gonna let me hit you on purpose again, I'll kick you in the nads!" Yep. Total Yusuke.

Serina's shoulders shake as she tries to keep from her laughter from drawing people's attention. How could you not laugh at that comment, especially when it's directed at YOMI of all people?

Speaking of the demon, he sat up and jumped to his feet quickly. "Something about you completely throws my pace off . . . And introduced me to new aspects of myself," the demon lord states. "Never before in my life have I wanted to try stopping a punch with my jaw."

Yusuke snickers. "Watch out, before you know it, you'll be doing it every time!"

Yomi laughed at that. "The scariest thing is you don't sound like you're joking one bit," the demon lord stated. Glad these two are taking this fight so light heartedly. Everyone else is acting like the demons did back in the Dark Tournament. During the Toguro and Yusuke fight.

The fight then started going back and forth just exchanging blows, and showing off their techniques, truly as if they were just having fun, which is what Yusuke wanted.

_(AN: At this point in the manga, it skips back over to the human world, not showing the last part of the fight between Yusuke and Yomi, so no I didn't just get lazy to finish this! XD This is mainly to the people who haven't read the manga and JUST seen the anime)_

_**TIME SKIP A YEAR AND A HALF LATER**_

Kurama and Serina were sitting near Kuwabara, chatting about how the time's flown since the last time they've seen Yusuke, which has been a bit longer than a year . . . It's crazy how time flies after a tournament. Ai and Koji are growing like crazy and beginning to show some demon characteristics, particularly their ears, which were born like regular human ears, but are now fox ears on the top of their heads, each the same color as their hair. And they can now carry on a conversation. Kids grow up so fast.

"Man," Kuwabara mused. "The Demon World's a big place, huh?" as the three sat in the library.

Serina nodded. "Yeah, even three guys from the Dark Tournament didn't make it passed round three."

Kurama nodded. "Well, two of us were up against the main championship contenders," the fox stated, tapping his pencil on his notebook.

"And your third round opponent was one of Raizen's old pals, right?" Kuwabara asked. He was completely surprised that Serina never competed, especially Kyoto, to which the dragon princess said she'd compete in a few years.

Kurama nodded at Kuwabara's question. "I was completely exhausted after my second fight though. I'm _still_ not sure how I managed to beat Shigure."

Kuwabara laid his head on the table. "Wheeeeew, man, I'm glad I didn't have to go. I'd have gotten my ass handed to me." The two demons at the table began laughing at the statement. "So anyways . . . It's been a year and a half."

"Huh?" Kurama asked as the three grabbed their books and began leaving the library.

"Since I saw Urameshi. It doesn't seem that long, since you've guys kept coming by every now and then to fill me in . . . But man, time flies."

"You also have all your studying from classes, Kuwabara. That proabaly helped time go by," Serina stated. When they got back, Serina decided to go on to college, wanting to stay in the human world rather than demon world. And currently, she still doesn't know what to major in, but with Kyoto's help, a historian teacher sounds promising.

"But still, a year and a half . . ." Kuwabara muttered.

"Yusuke hasn't changed a bit, if it makes you feel any better," Serina stated. Even though she's going to college, and having hers and Kurama's moms watch the children, she's able to go back to demon world to check up on her cousin.

"Why doesn't he come back?" Kuwabara asked.

"He said he wanted to stay at the tournament until it was completely finished," Kurama stated.

"But that was a while back, right? He should've just come back right after he lost. What, is he married to the whole three years thing?"

"Naaaaah," a voice answered.

"Well, I guess you _were_ the sponsor," Kuwabara continued.

"True, true," the voice answered again. It sounded painfully familiar. "Plus I had a blast watching all the other fights!"

"Oh, really? You weren't just there with your head in the clouds wishing you went further?" Serina asked, snickering.

"Nah."

"If it was me," Kuwabara interrupted, "I'd been so pissed after losing, I'd have to leave."

"Yeah, I mean, I **was** mad, but it was a good loss. I had nothing to be ashamed of." That voice was completely familiar. Sounded like . . .

"But you're not going to let it end like this, of course," Kurama questioned.

"HELL NO! I'm already prepping for next time!"

That's when the three students suddenly realized something. That voice sounded like Yusuke, who was in demon world, but he was answering the questions . . . They whirled around, and there before them, stood Yusuke Urameshi.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara cried out.

"YUSUKE!" Serina shrieked, hugging her cousin, just discovering that he got back to human world a while back ago.

Kuwabara demanded that the four of them catch up, but Serina shook her head, saying she had some studying to do, and pick up the kids, and would see Kurama at home. After kissing her husband good-bye, Serina practically skipped down the street, on her way home.

_**~Is it really over?~ **_Kyoto asked.

"Don't know. Let's hope it is for a while. No more cases, please," Serina replied, looking up at the sky.

_**~Won't you miss it?~**_

"The fighting?" Serina tapped her chin in thought. "Probably, but then we have Youko and Shuichi to train with us, so we won't get rusty."

_**~One thing's for sure, we're not your run of the mill, normal family.~**_

Serina laughed greatly at that. "Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't change it any. Other. Way."

_**THE END**_


End file.
